


The Avatar Tales of Hogwarts

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Avatar TV/Movies/Books AUs [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Each chapter is practically a one shot, F/F, F/M, Fluff, HC's welcome, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Most of the ships get some spotlight, Multi, Prompts Welcome, Smut, headcanons welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 82,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: The Avatar world but they're all wizards and witches attending Hogwarts! Follow the beloved characters of ATLA, LOK, and the Kyoshi books as they navigate through magic, teenagehood, friendship, romance, and Quidditch! Main ships are Korra/Asami, Azula/Ty Lee, and Kyoshi/Rangi but ALL the ships get some spotlight, chapters are in one shot style, and prompts and headcanons are welcome! Alpha/Beta/Omega
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin/Eska (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Kuvira/Opal/Bolin, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Mai/Suki (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko/Mai/Suki, Toph Beifong/Katara
Series: Avatar TV/Movies/Books AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053704
Comments: 342
Kudos: 757





	1. Talk To Her

**Author's Note:**

> Gryffindor: Korra, Katara, Aang, Toph and Kyoshi 
> 
> Hufflepuff: Bolin, Ty Lee, Suki, and Opal
> 
> Ravenclaw: Mako, Asami, Sokka, and Kuvira
> 
> Slytherin: Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Rangi

**Chapter 1: Talk To Her**

"You're staring again."

Korra's head snapped towards Katara's smirking face and she blushed saying, "am not." 

"Korra I can't even see you and I know you're staring." 

Korra's shoulders dropped in defeat as she looked at the blind alpha who was leaning back in her chair and smirking. "Okay, okay, she's just so pretty," Korra said. 

"Hey," Aang said gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you just talk to her? We have Herbology tomorrow with the Ravenclaws, it could be your chance." 

"I really don't think _you_ should be giving advice about talking to people," Kyoshi murmured forking a mouthful of food into her mouth. 

"That's true twinkletoes," Toph said leaning forward. "It took you forever to even say hi to Katara." 

"And when you did you said, 'kissing you is better than dying,'" Katara said chuckling. 

"Oh Aang," Korra cried. 

Aang blushed deeply. "It's unbecoming of all you alphas to bully an omega this way." 

Katara laughed, "oh babe you know we're just kidding." 

"I wasn't bullying," Kyoshi said not even bothering to wait for her mouth to be empty. "Just stating fact." 

"Kyoshi can you like swallow first?" Korra said rolling her eyes. 

"Hey I'm a growing alpha!" Kyoshi said pointing her fork at Korra. "Besides I gotta be strong if we wanna be the champs again. There's no way I'm letting Slytherin take our cup." 

"And she's staring again," Toph said. 

"Korra!" Katara said laughing. "Just talk to her!" 

"What am I supposed to say exactly?" Korra said. 

"Just say hey, wanna makeout?" Toph said shrugging. 

"Wha--no!" Katara cried. "Do _not_ say that!" 

Toph shrugged. "Worked for me." 

"That's cause no one is gonna say no to a blind girl," Kyoshi said leaning back in her chair and releasing a giant belch. 

"Really Kyoshi?" Katara said grimacing as Toph howled in laughter and said, "nice." 

"Here's what you gotta do," Kyoshi said leaning forward towards Korra. "You say hi, get to know her a bit, ask her if she likes Quidditch, talk about that a bit, then come try out for the Gryffindor team and invite her to come see you." 

Korra glared at her. "Kyoshi, I already told you I'm not interested in Quidditch." 

"But you're so good on a broom!" Kyoshi cried. 

"What is it with you and Quidditch?" Aang said. "You're obsessed." 

"Actually everything Kyoshi was saying was pretty good until the trying out for the team part," Katara said. "Do all of that but then you invite her to come see the first match of the season against Hufflepuff this Friday." 

Kyoshi's eyes lit up. "Yes! Come watch us _crush_ them! Then you'll _want_ to try out." 

"It is kinda fun," Toph said grinning. "As a beater I enjoy hitting people with shit." 

"Wait, but you can't see," Aang said. "I know you hit the bludger when you hear it but how do you know where it's going or if you hit someone?" 

"Flying brooms make a sound too twinkletoes," Toph said. "I know the exact sounds the brooms on our team makes so I never hit my teammates." 

"She's an extremely valuable player," Kyoshi said. "Tactically sound, everyone always underestimates the blind beater. Now if only we could get a decent seeker to replace Jyon..." 

Korra huffed. "Kyoshi!" 

"Okay okay I'll let it go," Kyoshi said raising her hands. "But the offer still stands." 

Korra looked back to the Ravenclaw table and sighed when she saw the gorgeous, extremely popular, Asami Sato throwing her head back and laughing. Her black hair was shining as it flew backwards and her green eyes were sparkling. Beside her was her not so nice friend Kuvira who was just entirely too touchy with Asami, and on her other side her ex-boyfriend Mako who was smiling as if trying to hold back his laughter. Across from them was the cause of their laughter, Katara's brother, Sokka. 

"She dated Mako," Korra said. "You think she'll even like me." 

"Won't know til you try," Toph said patting Korra's shoulder hard. 

"My brother told me she likes both," Katara said. "Especially if they're alphas. The Satos are pretty traditionalists so they prefer alpha/omega relationships." 

"Is that why she and Mako broke up?" Korra said. 

Katara nodded. "Sokka said that she was dating him out of rebellion to her father." 

"What about Kuvira?" Korra said narrowing her eyes and growling softly. "She's an alpha and she keeps... _touching_ her." 

Aang immediately bowed his head in submission to Korra as Kyoshi laughed, "ooo is that possessiveness I hear?" 

"N-no!" Korra cried. "I just...I really like her okay." 

"She and Kuvira are not together," Katara said. "Kuvira _is_ polyamorous though, she is with that Hufflepuff Opal." 

"Isn't Opal with Mako's brother Bolin?" Aang said. 

"Don't you know what Polyamorous means twinkletoes?" Toph scoffed tossing a napkin over Korra's head and having it land directly on Aang's bald head. 

"Yeah, she's dating Opal, and Opal's older brother Baatar who graduated from Hogwarts last year," Katara said. "She is not interested in Asami but is really protective over her." 

"Your brother is a little gossip isn't he?" Kyoshi said laughing. "He's a cunning strategist. He creates excellent plays as the Ravenclaw captain, but he can't beat raw talent." 

"I can knock his ass off his broom again if you want," Toph said. 

"That's always a plus," Kyoshi said. 

"Can you try not to hurt him this time?" Katara said. 

"No guarantees." 

"Look Korra don't overthink it okay," Aang said hugging her shoulders. "I would have talked to Katara so much earlier if I had just stopped thinking."

"I mean he was so bad he thought me and Sokka were boyfriend and girlfriend the first time he saw us," Katara said grimacing. 

"What? But they look exactly the same!" Korra cried. 

Aang blushed and shrugged. "Insecurities ya know?" 

"And don't even get me started on Zuko," Katara laughed. 

"Zuko from Slytherin?" Kyoshi said scrunching up her nose. "You were consorting with the enemy?" 

"Consor--no!" Katara cried. "First of all, I had to work with him on a group project in Potions, and second of all, they aren't our enemy just cause the cup has been switching between us and them for decades." 

"They definitely are!" Kyoshi snapped. "They play dirty on the pitch and everyone knows it. Plus as a half-blood wizard myself, we should always watch out for those pure-blood elitists." 

Katara sighed. "Look I know some of them are still...like that, but the war was decades ago. Most of the Slytherins have let go of those puritan ideas. And some of them are even half-blood wizards." 

"Very few," Toph said scoffing. "I'm with Kyoshi on this one. That Azula girl is...ugh." 

"Ah yes Zuko's sister," Katara said. "She's unpleasant." 

"Can we focus back on me?" Korra said exasperated. 

"There's nothing more to talk about Korra," Kyoshi said shrugging. "Just. Talk. To. Her!" 

...

Herbology was absolute torture. Korra could barely even focus on the assignment because Asami was sitting right across from her with the other Ravenclaws and she looked so stunning. Toph and Kyoshi had a bet on whether she would chicken out or not, while Aang and Katara kept giving her encouraging smiles and nods. 

Once the class was over, Korra was nearly trembling with nerves. Okay. Just go up and say hi. Ask her if she likes Quidditch. Invite her to the game on Friday. Simple. You can do this Korra! 

Korra walked over to Asami nervously as she was gathering her books and chatting with Mako and Kuvira. Sokka was speaking with Katara and Aang which she didn't like because at least Korra knew him and he could bring her a bit of comfort. 

"H-hi," Korra said stopping in front of Asami. 

Asami looked at her then stopped gathering her things to smile politely at her. "Hi." 

"I'm Korra," she said blushing. 

"I know," Asami said. "You hang out with Sokka's sister right?" 

"Yes," Korra said noticing that Mako was pulling an angry-looking Kuvira away and leaving them alone. She let out a small sigh of relief, thank Merlin. "I, um, just wanted to know Ms. Sato if you, uh, er..."

Asami waited patiently with a smile. "Please call me Asami." 

"Y-yes Asami," Korra gulped audibly. "Um, d-do you like Quidditch?" 

Asami nodded. "I do. Are you on Gryffindor's team? Cause I would love to watch you play." 

Korra squeaked. "Oh, um, y-yeah! I'm the Seeker." 

Asami's eyes widened. "Really? Oh that's amazing! Kuvira is the Seeker of our team and I like watching her technique." 

"Well I was wondering if you maybe wanted to watch the first match this Friday?" Korra said blushing wildly. 

"If you will be playing then yes, I'd love to," Asami said smiling. 

"P-playing? Yeah, yep, I'll be playing." 

"And then maybe after the match," Asami said stepping closer to Korra. "You'd like to take a walk around the square." 

Korra gulped and looked at her with wide eyes trying to not let her knees give out when the intoxicating scent of omega invaded her senses. "I, I would l-love that." 

"Good then," Asami said smirking confidently. "It's a date." 

"A date?" Korra said then perked up with a smile. "Yeah! A date!" 

"See you later Korra," Asami said leaning forward and planting a kiss on Korra's cheek before grabbing her things and walking away swaying her hips seductively. 

Korra could do nothing but stare at her walking away with her mouth agape. She watched her join a smirking Mako, and Kuvira who immediately started saying something to her angrily. 

"Well that looked like it went well," Aang said stepping up beside her with Katara and Sokka on her other side. 

"Oh yeah for sure," Sokka said shrugging. "Asami has had a crush on Korra for years." 

Everyone's head snapped towards Sokka and Katara punched his arm. "Why didn't you tell me that?" 

"Hey I'm a gossip but loyal!" Sokka cried rubbing his arm. "Secrets are made to be kept!" 

"Wait, she really has a crush on me?" Korra said her heart pounding wildly. 

"Great work Korra!" Kyoshi joined them smacking Korra's back so hard she sent her crashing into the herbology table. "Whoops, sorry." 

"You owe me ten galleons!" Toph said bumping Kyoshi's hip. 

Kyoshi scoffed and handed her the money. Korra looked at her with narrowed eyes, "you bet against me?" 

"I think that's our cue to go!" Aang said grabbing Katara's hand and pulling her away. 

"Sokka let's go," Katara said. 

"Nah I wanna see how this plays out," Sokka said looking at them as if he only needed a bucket of popcorn. 

"Mind your business!" Katara said grabbing Sokka's ear and tugging him to follow behind Aang. 

"Yyoooowww! Okay okay I'm going! That hurts!" 

"I didn't bet against you," Kyoshi said shrugging. "Just that you would fall flat on your face." 

"I bet that it would go okay cause I already knew Asami liked you," Toph said shrugging. 

Kyoshi and Korra looked at her and cried, "what!?" 

Toph smirked. "I may be blind physically but I see way better than any of you morons. I could hear Asami's heart rate pick up every time she was near you and when you actually approached her it just confirmed my suspicions." 

Korra grinned stupidly. "Wow. She really likes me?" 

"Guess so," Toph said. "Don't know what she sees in ya." 

Kyoshi laughed and Korra scowled. "So," Kyoshi said as the three of them started walking out of the gardens. "You're coming to the game on Friday?" 

"Actually I, uh," Korra bit her lip. "Well she told me she loves Quidditch players so I kiiiinda told her I was Gryffindor's Seeker." 

Toph laughed loudly. "You're an idiot." 

"Hah! Yes!" Kyoshi cried grabbing Korra's arm tightly. "After classes today, we have a lot of training to do!" 


	2. The Duel

**Chapter 2: The Duel**

"Out of all the people Professor Tay could have picked, he had to go and pick _you_!" Azula snapped pacing around the Slytherin common room. 

Zuko flinched from his spot on the couch and dropped his head. "I have been practicing you know." 

Mai hugged him gently and said, "lay off him Azula. It's not his fault Professor Tay picked him." 

"After everything me and Rangi do on the Quidditch pitch to win the cup, I will not let my brother get his ass beat in a duel and give the Gryffindors 50 points!" Azula cried. 

"Chill out Azula," Rangi said. "We'll just have to make sure to beat Gryffindor at our match." 

Azula glared at Rangi who was leaning up against the wall near the fire. "That's not enough!" 

"Look Azula," Zuko said standing up. "I really have been practicing my dueling skills, I'm much better!" 

"Honey," Mai said grabbing his hand gently. "I know you've been working hard, and you would have fared fine against probably any other Gryffindor, but Aang is the top Defense Against the Dark Arts student. He's never been defeated." 

"I'm not trying to defeat him," Zuko said. "I'm trying to get a draw." 

"A draw?" Azula cried. "What kind of Slytherin goes for a draw? And against that mudblood Aang?" 

"Hey! You stop that Azula!" Rangi snapped snarling at her. "We can never live down that puritan elitist crap with you saying shit like that." 

Even though Rangi was a beta and Azula an alpha, she held her own pretty strongly and Azula backed off with a small growl. 

"A draw is the best choice," Zuko said. "Then we would either get no points at all for either House or points to both equally." 

"That's not a bad idea babe," Mai said. "You can do it!" 

Zuko puffed out his chest confidently. "I'm ready!"

"You're ready huh?" Azula said with a snarl. " _Stupefy_!" 

Azula moved so quickly none of them were even expecting it. Red sparks shot out of her wand and sent Zuko tumbling into the wall. "Hey!" Mai cried pulling out her wand. "Why did you--"

" _Expelliaramus_!" 

Azula's wand went flying out of her hands and clattered onto the floor behind the couch. She looked over to Rangi with narrowed eyes as she put her wand away and stepped into Azula's space. 

"Stop that shit Azula, you're being just like your father!" 

Azula let out an indignant scoff and said, "don't compare me to that...asshole!" 

"No?" Rangi challenged. "Puritan, rude, ruthless when it comes to winning. Sound familiar?" 

Azula scowled. "My father is a terrorist who is spending the rest of his life in Azkaban for his crimes. I am _nothing_ like him!" 

"Then stop acting like it!" Rangi snapped. "This Friday I am watching the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match so I can scope them out and analyze their skill. You worry about just catching the damn snitch." 

Azula growled. "I _always_ catch it!"

"Are you okay babe?" Mai said helping Zuko stand. 

" _Lenolium_!" 

Azula cried out when her body lifted off the ground and attached to the ceiling like a magnet. Zuko stepped forward holding his wand at her and smirking. 

Rangi burst out laughing. "Where did you learn that one?" 

"I told you," Zuko said smirking, "I'm ready." 

"Zuko!" Azula screeched. "Put me down! Put me down right now!" 

"Okay," Zuko said shrugging. He pulled his wand back and put it back in his robes. Azula yelped as she crashed down to the floor with a grunt. 

"I am soooo getting you back for that you fucker," Azula grumbled from the ground. 

Mai was howling with laughter and saying, "that's what you get!" 

"Well deserved," Rangi said before punching Zuko's arm. "But don't hurt my Seeker!" 

...

The dueling stage was jam packed with students. On one side of the stage the Slytherins were packed in banging their fists on the stage and chanting Zuko's name. Azula was the only one who wasn't. She was standing beside Rangi and Mai, who were cheering on their housemate just as excitedly as everyone else, crossing her arms and scowling. 

On the other side of the stage the Gryffindors were jumping and cheering like it was a rock concert. Some of them even had signs and banners in support of their champion Aang. 

Rangi, the strategist of their group, had explained to Zuko that the Gryffindors had a long day of classes today before coming to the stage. Apparently they had transfiguration in the morning, with the Hufflepuffs, and then Herbology, with the Ravenclaws right before this class and now they're here. She had told Zuko to use their fatigue to their advantage because Wednesdays were a chill day for Slytherins and most of their classes would take place tomorrow. 

Azula, the impulsive hothead, told Zuko to go all out right from the start and overwhelm Aang. And Mai, the encourager, just said, "you can do it babe." 

Useless. At least Rangi gave him sound advice! Azula looked up when Zuko walked onto one side of the long narrow stage with his wand over his face and Aang stepped onto the other side the same way.

The cheers turned deafening and Azula rolled her eyes. 

"Duelers! Step forward!" Professor Tay announced from the middle of the stage. 

Zuko and Aang walked across the stage and met in the middle where Professor Tay stood in between them. "Now remember boys," he said. "We are aiming to throw each other off the stage here, no dangerous curses, no causing extreme injuries, and no unforgivables!" 

Professor Tay got out of the way and Zuko and Aang turned their backs on each other, took ten paces then turned around and got in their stances. 

"Ready?" Professor Tay said lifting his wand into the air. "Go!" Blue sparks exploded out of his wand with a pop and the duel began. 

" _Expelliaramus_!" 

" _Lenolium_!" 

Zuko's wand shot out of his hand as Aang levitated into the air briefly then landed on his face back on the stage. Zuko ran further back on the stage towards his wand as Aang recovered with a graceful somersault. " _Stupefy_!" 

The spell hit Zuko's shoulder and he tumbled into a roll just as he picked up the wand. He landed on his back at the edge of the stage and shot a spell from there. " _Stupefy_!" 

Aang deflected the attack easily with his wand but he took a step backwards. Zuko moved up to a crouch at the edge of the stage and continued throwing stupefies over and over again without stopping. Aang kept swiping them away like nothing, his feet moving gracefully like the wind, until he reached the other edge of the stage. 

When Aang realized what Zuko's tactic was he narrowed his eyes and planted his feet firmly there. Zuko smirked. _Perfect_. 

" _Imbalanco_!" 

" _Implodium_!" 

Aang's yellow sparks clashed hard with Zuko's bright blue sparks in the middle of the stage. The two spells pushed against each other then Aang's yellow took over but not before the blue one disappeared with a strong shockwave that imploded and went flying towards Aang. The yellow sparks crashed into Zuko's thighs making him flip several times in the air before landing on the ground face first off the stage just at the same time as the implosion crashed into Aang's chest sending him crashing into a wall off the stage. 

The entire room went deadly quiet and Azula's eyes were wide. _No way! He fucking did it!_

_"_ It's a draw!" Professor Tay cried. "25 points for Gryffindor and Slytherin!" 

The Slytherins burst out into loud cheers as the Gryffindors clapped politely obviously unhappy with the result. Rangi and Mai ran to Zuko who was getting up off the ground with a groan and hugged him as if he just won the championship. Apparently the other Slytherins knew that a draw was the best case scenario against the champion of dueling Aang so they were happy with this result and followed Rangi and Mai to Zuko chanting his name. 

Azula sighed. _I guess Slytherins really have changed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Aang's relationship is really interesting in the fic and I'm excited to hash this out, and Azula is mean but she's all bark and no bite like Draco Malfoy lol 
> 
> I love your comments! Thank you for the kind words please don't hesitate to leave me more and drop some prompts if you think of anything.


	3. Partners

**Chapter 3: Partners**

Ty Lee laughed loudly as Bolin fell flat on his face with a groan. Suki hugged her shoulders and laughed along with her trying not to fall over with tears in her eyes. 

Opal, one of Bolin's girlfriends, scowled at them and helped him stand. Bolin was pouting the whole time tucking his wand back into his robes. "I really thought the spell would work that time." 

"Just give it up Bolin," Suki said. "Trying to use magic to pull out pieces of Earth just hasn't been done." 

"It's okay babe," Opal said kissing his cheek. "You tried." 

"It was a great idea," Ty Lee said shrugging. "Maybe after you graduate you can get into the Magical Spells creation field and get it to work."

"I'm not giving up!" Bolin said putting his finger in the air determined. "I don't care how many times I fall on my face!" 

"In the meantime we'll just keep laughing at you," Suki said. 

Bolin glared at her. "Why don't you go hang out with your little _boyfriend_ Sokka?" 

Suki scoffed. "You're just mad cause he always beats your ass at Quidditch. Why don't _you_ go to your other girlfriend? That Slytherin bitch Eska." 

"Hey! She's not a bitch!" Bolin cried. 

"She kinda is," Opal said chuckling. "But it's okay, she makes you happy." 

"I try to stay away from Slytherins," Ty Lee said frowning. "Some of them don't treat muggle-borns like me well." 

"Yeah I know," Suki said scoffing. "They aren't too nice to half-bloods either. These two never have to worry about that crap because they're pure-blood." 

"Don't compare us to those elitists," Opal said shaking her head. "My girlfriend Kuvira is half-blood." 

"Yeah and Eska is..." Bolin trailed off with a pout. 

Suki snorted. "She's pure-blood isn't she?" 

"Well, yeah but it doesn't mean anything!" Bolin cried. "I dated a muggle once in the Summer!" 

"Relax! I'm just messing with you!" Suki said laughing. "I know you guys aren't elitist assholes just cause you're pure-blood." 

Ty Lee and Opal burst out laughing as Bolin made squeaked indignantly. "You are so mean Suki." 

"Speaking of Slytherins are you guys ready for Professor Lee's project?" Opal said looking nervous. "I don't mind writing research papers but partnering up with a Slytherin..." 

"I'm nervous," Ty Lee said. "I know Professor Lee's intentions are good, pairing us up with someone not in our house to build better relationships and stuff, but he has to realize that many of us muggle-borns are still scarred over the damage done to us by Slytherins." 

"I for one hope that I get paired up with my Eska," Bolin said grinning. 

"You won't get the paper done like that honey," Opal said. "You'll be too busy having sex all the time." 

Bolin smirked at her. "So?" 

"You're one to talk," Suki said laughing. "You literally failed your potions test because you partnered up with Kuvira and then did no studying at all." 

"Am I really the only one nervous about this partnership thing?" Ty Lee scoffed. "I need more muggle-born friends." 

Suki laughed and hugged Ty Lee's shoulders. "Relax Ty Lee. Most of the Slytherins are chill now, and they even have some half-bloods in their house." 

"Okay so let's talk strategy!" Bolin cried pulling Suki away from Ty Lee roughly. "Our match with Gryffindor is tomorrow and we gotta start the season out with a bang!" 

"Aaaand we lost them to Quidditch talk," Opal sighed. Bolin and Suki walked ahead of them towards their Muggle History class as Ty Lee and Opal trailed behind them. 

"I like Quidditch and everything, I mean I'm our team's Seeker," Ty Lee said. "But Suki and Bolin are obsessed." 

"I don't even think they want to win the cup," Opal said chuckling. "They already know that's always gonna be between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They just wanna beat Ravenclaw." 

Ty Lee laughed. "We are pretty evenly matched with them. Your girlfriend is quite a talented Seeker." 

Opal sighed. "I love watching her play." 

"I think their obsession has to do with the fact that Suki's boyfriend and Bolin's brother are on the team," Ty Lee said. "They are so competitive." 

"Did you hear the latest gossip?" Opal said grinning. 

"Ooo now _that's_ a topic I like better!" Ty Lee clapped her hands cheerfully. 

"Mako told Bolin last night that pretty girl Asami is going out on a date with Gryffindor's new Seeker, Korra." 

Ty Lee gasped. "No way!" 

Opal hummed and nodded. "I can't say I blame her. Korra is a... _delectable_ alpha." 

Ty Lee snorted. "I know it's true but you shouldn't say it." 

"Don't let her alphaness distract you tomorrow at the game!" Suki hollered over her shoulder to Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee scoffed. "If I can handle Kuvira's alphaness and that bitch Azula's, I can handle Korra's." 

They reached the classroom and went to sit together on the Hufflepuff side of the room. Most of the house was already there while the Slytherins were still trickling in and filling up the other side. Bolin left them for a moment when Eska and her brother Desna walked in but then returned quickly because class always started on time and there was no chance for mingling. 

"Today is a grand occasion!" Professor Lee exclaimed opening his arms wide and smiling. "The project is the highlight of the year for me! The greatest opportunity for house collaborations as well as learning about various Muggle traditions!" 

He tapped the board with his wand and a list of instructions appeared written in white chalk. "Please read through the details on your own but the main premise of the assignment is to research prominent Muggle traditions from anywhere in the world, write a full scroll about it and then present it to the class in any magical way you wish!" 

Professor Lee pointed his wand to the blank wall in the back of the room and zapped it. Names appeared there in black ink. "Now I have partnered you all up, one person from each House to work together on this project. Please line up in an orderly fashion to see who your partner is and then sit beside each other in the classroom. For the remainder of class you will be discussing your project with your partners. I want your topics submitted to me by the end of class." 

With a flick of his hand the entire class erupted into a chaos to get into a line until finally everyone had squeezed themselves in somewhere in the line. The line moved pretty quickly after that, with most people glancing and groaning in annoyance before going to find a seat. 

Bolin reached the front first then cheered. "Ha! Yes! Eska baby we're partners!" 

Eska left the line with a smirk and went to go sit with Bolin. Suki scoffed, "I bet you 20 galleons she rigged it somehow so that that could happen." 

"I'll probably have to write Bolin's paper for him," Opal said with a sigh. 

Suki walked up to the front. "Zuko. Who is that?" 

"That's me!" a tall slender Slytherin boy with a scar on his right eye waved at her. 

"Seems nice," she muttered to Opal and Ty Lee before leaving to go sit with him. 

Opal looked at the wall. "Desna. Oh great. Eska is fine, but her brother is..."

"Odd?" 

Ty Lee and Opal jumped with a squeak as Desna appeared beside them as though he apparated there. 

"Yeah I know," Desna said shrugging. "Come on my sister's boyfriend's other girlfriend, we got work to do." 

Opal looked at Ty Lee with pleading eyes as she followed Desna to the seats right beside Eska and Bolin. Ty Lee took in a shaky breath. _Please be a non-puritan Slytherin. Please please please._

She looked up to the wall. _Ty Lee and Azula._ Ty Lee's eyes widened. She hoped for a non-puritan and got the most elitist, meanest Slytherin of them all? She had played against Azula in the Quidditch pitch enough to know that the alpha was just _impossible_ to work with. She was selfish and played so dirty and when she inevitably caught the snitch before Ty Lee she would always zoom by her and say, "did you expect to beat me? You're nothing but an omega mud-blood." 

Ty Lee didn't hate people. That just wasn't a thing she could do. But Azula came pretty damn close. 

Fuming, Ty Lee went to go sit at the far corner of the room. Maybe she could talk to Professor Lee, ask him to switch him with someone. She wouldn't mind working with Desna, and Opal as a pure-blood herself would work better with Azula. She would speak to him after class, surely he would understand and-- 

"And remember class," Professor Lee said. "There are no switches allowed! I already know many of you will try to bombard me after class with your valid excuses and reasons to switch partners but I'm telling you now, don't waste your time. No switches allowed, no exceptions." 

Well there goes that plan. 

"So, omega mud-blood," Azula said sitting beside Ty Lee with a smirk. "We're partners huh? I suppose that's convenient in a useless Muggle History class." 

Ty Lee grit her teeth and glared at her. "Listen Azula, I withstand your trash talk on the pitch because it's something that's normal in between teams, but I won't put up with it here." 

Azula scoffed. "Oh yeah? And how are you gonna stop me omega?" 

Ty Lee sat up tall struggling to not submit to the Slytherin's overwhelming alpha. " _I'm_ the muggle-born here," she managed to say without letting her voice shake. "You want a passing grade on this project or not?" 

Azula's eyes narrowed but then she backed off. "Fine then, _Ty Lee._ " 

Ty Lee smirked victoriously. Maybe this would work out after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! Heh, and for my Rangshi readers, I think you will really like the next chapter ;) I love your comments so much, thank you! And remember prompts are welcome!


	4. The First Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why this story has the rating it does

**Chapter 4: The First Match**

Korra was nervous. After Herbology class on Wednesday when she sloppily asked out Asami Sato and inadvertently joined the Quidditch team, Kyoshi had been relentless. They had rushed out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, after seeing Aang draw with that Slytherin kid Zuko, and went straight to the fields. 

Korra was naturally fast so Kyoshi focused on her other skills like dodging and watching. The first few times had been easy, just her flying around on the pitch searching for the snitch and then catching it. Every time she did she got faster and faster. 

Then Kyoshi started throwing bludgers at her head and things got much more difficult then. "The Hufflepuff's captain Suki thinks just like Sokka, Ravenclaw's captain," Kyoshi had said. "Unlike Slytherin's tactic which is just to bludger out everyone on the pitch, their beaters focus on taking out key players. You can make or break this game, so naturally the beaters will aim for you. Hufflepuff's beater Bolin has great aim so you have to be ready." 

They worked until curfew and then returned in the morning to practice all day because Thursdays were Gryffindor's rest day. After many bludger-sized bruises and tumbles off her broom, Korra started to get really good. Kyoshi always said she had a natural talent but she never imagined that she would get so good in two days. 

By lunch time, Korra was catching the snitch in record time and dodging bludgers left and right. After lunch the entire Gryffindor team joined them for a practice and Korra was challenged again. Not only did she have to catch the snitch before the other team's Seeker did, but the beaters Toph and a boy named Seiya were launching bludgers at her non-stop, and the rest of the team were blocking her path, diving towards her, and trying to punch and kick her off the broom. 

"This is how Slytherin plays," Kyoshi said the first time she was punched square in the mouth right off her broom. "Though it's not against the rules to hit people off brooms, it's frowned upon. Slytherin doesn't care about that. They will come at you no matter what position they play. Their Seeker Azula is particularly ruthless." 

"Good thing we don't play them for a while," Korra said groaning and getting back on the broom. 

"And until then we are drilling this everyday," Kyoshi said. 

Korra groaned. "The things I do to impress girls." 

Kyoshi laughed. "When I'm through with you, Asami Sato won't be the only one who wants a piece of that ass." 

"How would you know that?" Toph called from her place beside the Keeper post. "You do Quidditch 24-7, who are you sleeping with?" 

Kyoshi smirked and said, "no one." 

Korra narrowed her eyes. "Hmm." 

Now it was Friday afternoon. The classes were light and easy and Kyoshi actually let her rest and relax before the match. She was in her Gryffindor Quidditch robes hanging onto her broom watching her teammates rattle on excitedly. She could hear the roar of the stadium and wondered if Asami was out their already. 

"Hey." 

Korra's head snapped up to Asami who was in her Ravenclaw robes but had a small little Gryffindor flag in her hand. She smiled at Korra this ravishing smile that made Korra weak at the knees then walked to her and showed her a metallic bracelet. 

"I like to make things and I made these for the Ravenclaw team, I thought it could help you too," she said gently putting the bracelet on Korra's wrist. "It's magically enhanced to help with balance and posture." 

Korra looked down at the bracelet and smiled. "Thank you." 

"After the match," Asami said, "let's meet by the fountain?" 

Korra grinned. "I'll be there." 

...

"I saw them practicing yesterday," Rangi said narrowing her eyes as tiny specks in red and yellow robes met in the center of the pitch. "Their new Seeker is quite good." 

Azula scoffed. "Please, the only reason Jyon beat me was because he was older and had been playing Quidditch for years. No rookie is gonna beat me." 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Rangi said pursing her lip. "It's never a good idea to underestimate Kyoshi. She's a fine captain." 

"Did you just compliment her?" Azula hissed shoving Rangi's shoulder. "Traitor!" 

Rangi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Recognizing her talents is not complimenting her and certainly not a betrayal." 

They watched as the players mounted their brooms and got in the air. "Hufflepuff is doing the same formation as always," Rangi commented. "But Gryffindor changed it up." 

"I don't know about that stuff," Azula said shrugging. "That's why you're the captain. Which one is the new Seeker?" 

"That one there across from Ty Lee," Rangi said. 

Azula scowled. "That mud-blood." 

Rangi punched her arm. " _Stop_ saying that Azula!" 

Azula scoffed. "I can't stand her. I'm kinda hoping Gryffindor will win just so that smug little brat doesn't!" 

Rangi looked at her in surprise. "Now who's the traitor?" 

"Whatever, I just don't want that filthy mud-" Rangi shot her a look. _"Ty Lee_ to win." 

Rangi smirked. "Having a little trouble with your Muggle History partner are we?" 

"Shut up!" Azula said. "I don't see you having a good time with that dopey Hufflepuff Lek." 

"It's not about having a good time it's about passing the class," Rangi said. "I'm not 'having a good time' because Lek is absolute moron. You don't have to worry about that. Ty Lee is not only really smart but also a muggle-born. No one is gonna know more about Muggle traditions than her." 

"Yeah can you believe she chose Muggle Christmas!" Azula cried. "She said her family does special traditions. What the fuck is even Eggnog?" 

Rangi raised a brow at her. "You're really riled up. Don't tell me that omega is getting to ya." 

"What!? No! Are you crazy?" Azula snapped. "Like I would ever mate with a bratty mud-blood omega." 

"I will toss off this fucking balcony if you say that damn word one more time Azula!" 

Azula backed away. "Okay okay jeez!" 

"The snitch is out," the announcer said. "Now the bludgers. And now the Quaffle! The game is on! The reigning champ Gryffindor is starting off their season with a brand new Seeker, Korra, against Hufflepuff! Can this new Seeker go head to head with the seasoned and agile Ty Lee of Hufflepuff?" 

"Looks like she can," Rangi commented as Korra zoomed past Ty Lee racing towards the direction the snitch first went to. 

"How is she that fast!?" Azula cried gripping the railings in anger. 

"Gryffindor team captain Kyoshi has the Quaffle but Hufflepuff team captain and Keeper Suki is guarding her goal post diligently." 

Kyoshi zoomed through the defending chasers swiftly and dodged a bludger Bolin shot at her head with ease. Rangi scoffed. "She's gonna score." 

Kyoshi threw the Quaffle with all her might at the far right goalpost and Suki reached for it but the Quaffle skid right over her fingers into the goal. 

"Score for Gryffindor!" The roar on the Gryffindor side of stadium was so loud it was rumbling. "Hufflepuff has the Quaffle. Chaser Nya is leading the way towards the Gryffindor post." 

Rangi flinched when a bludger slammed the Hufflepuff chaser in the face knocking her off the broom and Kyoshi regained the Quaffle. 

Azula laughed loudly beside her. "Brutal!" 

"Beater Toph has knocked Chase Nya off her broom and Team captain Kyoshi has the Quaffle once more, aaaaand another score for Gryffindor!" 

"Look," Azula said pointing to the bottom of the pitch where Korra and Ty Lee were shoving each other reaching for the snitch. 

"Looks like Seeker Ty Lee and brand new Seeker Korra are going after the snitch! And here comes the bludgers!" 

Bludgers rained down on both of them from both teams as Kyoshi continued to zoom between the distracted players with the Quaffle. 

Ty Lee and Korra were equally agile dodging and swerving away from the bludgers. Korra moved her broom away from harm with ease while Ty Lee was moving her body in a series of flexible movements. 

"Hmm," Rangi said smirking at Azula. "Ty Lee sure is...nimble." 

Azula shoved her roughly. "Shut the fuck up!" 

"And score again from team captain Kyoshi!" the announcer cried. "Hufflepuff captain Suki has done some impressive saves today but with the beaters focusing their effort on stopping the extremely fast Seeker Korra, the Keeper is left with little defense against Kyoshi's onslaught!" 

Korra zoomed upwards when the snitch changed directions leaving Ty Lee behind slightly. Ty Lee moved to the very top of her broom balancing with one leg as she reached beyond Korra's hand to try to get the snitch. 

"Incredible balance!" Rangi cried. "That's a new trick!" 

Azula huffed. "She still can't beat me." 

Toph sent a bludger right at the bottom of Ty Lee broom and sent her and the broom swirling. 

"Hmm but it left her vulnerable," Rangi said watching Azula as she watched Ty Lee wide-eyed and breathing harder as the omega did a front flip off her broom and gripped onto it with one hand. She was hanging off of it as it spun out of control but with a swing of her legs Ty Lee managed to climb back on and regain control. 

Rangi smirked. "Hey Azula, you looked worried there for a sec." 

Azula scoffed. "Was not! I wanted to see her crash into the wall." 

"Sure sure," Rangi said chuckling turning back to Korra who dodged two more bludgers with ease then zoomed up even higher and wrapped her hand around the snitch. "And there it is." 

The horns blared and the stadium became even more insane. 

"Seeker Korra has caught the snitch! This game is over! Gryffindor wins!" 

Azula snorted. "Shocker. Hufflepuff played like amateurs." 

"I don't know Azula, their Seeker nearly got that snitch," Rangi said. "She might be more of a challenge than you think." 

"Okay I've had enough of you for today," Azula spat turning on her heel and storming away leaving behind a laughing Rangi. 

Rangi turned back to the pitch and watched as the Gryffindor team smothered their new Seeker in a hug and then started shaking hands with the Hufflepuffs. 

People were started to file out of the stadium, but Rangi stayed there and watched. The stadium was nearly empty when she finally moved and started walking towards the Gryffindor locker room. The entire room was already completely empty but she could hear someone deep within scuffling around saying, "why can't people pick up their own shit? I am tired of picking up Toph's sweaty robes." 

"I have the same problem," Rangi said walking into the back part of the locker room and leaning against one of the lockers. "Believe it or not, Azula is the only one that actually cleans up after herself." 

Kyoshi, who had a handful of dirty robes and boots, tossed them in the laundry basket in the corner and turned to look at the Slytherin. 

"Came to scope us out huh?" Kyoshi said smirking. 

"That's a good Seeker you got," Rangi said. "Azula can take her though." 

Kyoshi scoffed. "You wish." 

"Mark my words Kyoshi," Rangi said stepping up to the alpha. "Slytherin will take the House Cup this year, guaranteed." 

"You said that last year," Kyoshi said smirking. 

"But this time," Rangi said pressing her body flush against Kyoshi's. "I mean it." 

Kyoshi slammed their lips together and Rangi moaned wrapping her arms around Kyoshi's neck. 

The taller alpha lifted the beta Slyherin up easily and slammed her back against one of the lockers. Rangi moaned at the impact then start tugging open Kyoshi's Quidditch robes. Kyoshi used her other hand to push her shorts down and release her throbbing length then started opening Rangi's robe. 

Rangi had elected to wear her skirt uniform underneath her Slytherin robes purposely and smirked when Kyoshi lifted her skirt up and realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"Mmm Rangi," Kyoshi moaned appreciatively. "You may be strong like an alpha, but you're so seductive like an omega." 

"That's the best part about being in the middle," Rangi breathed into her ear while sliding her fingers into Kyoshi's hair. "Now why don't you be a good alpha and fuck me until I can't feel my legs." 

Kyoshi released a low growl and lined herself up to Rangi's warmth. She pushed upwards making the beta cry out loudly. Kyoshi didn't give her time to adjust and started pounding away at full speed. Rangi gripped her shoulders tightly, moaning anxiously as Kyoshi set a hard fast pace. 

The hips slapped together loudly and with every thrust, Rangi's back slammed into the lockers with a loud bang. 

Trembling and shaking Rangi pulled her wand out of her open robes and said, " _Silencio_!" 

"Good now we can be as loud as we want," Kyoshi breathed. 

Rangi couldn't actually form a sentence just moan anxiously. She pointed the wand towards their joined centers and breathed out, " _Barrius Maximus_." 

"Mmm yes," Kyoshi moaned moving even faster and harder. "Maximus huh? That means you wanna take my cum inside you don't you?" 

Rangi dug her nails into Kyoshi's shoulder dropping her wand on the floor and moaning loudly. Her body burst into hard shudders and Kyoshi moaned at the feeling of Rangi squeezing around her. 

"Oh fuck already?" Kyoshi whimpered her thrusts faltering. "You really wanted it didn't you?" 

"More more!" Rangi cried slamming her head back against the lockers. "Fill me up Kyoshi!" 

"Fuck! Yes!" Kyoshi cried getting lost in a brutal rut. 

Rangi cried out as another orgasm ripped through her but this time Kyoshi quickly followed spilling hot spurts of cum into her again and again. 

They both moaned and trembled until they had no more to give then they slid down the locker breathlessly. 

"Fuck," Rangi breathed. 

"Is this what I'll get after every match?" Kyoshi said chuckling. 

"Depends," Rangi said pulling away and smiling. "What do I get after my matches?" 

Kyoshi smirked. "Whatever you want." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a blast! I'm so glad you guys are liking this story! As always comments and prompts welcome!


	5. Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth-rotting fluff

**Chapter 5: Protector**

"That was an amazing game," Asami said smiling at Korra as they walked down the pathway in the courtyard. "You are a great Seeker." 

"Thank you," Korra said. "I should tell you though, that I joined the team on Wednesday. Kyoshi had been telling me to try out since forever, but I didn't want to because my father was a Seeker when he was here too and ended up shattering his knee so bad not even magic could fully heal him. He never wanted me to play. But then you said you like Quidditch players, so I...joined." 

Asami stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin did you really join the team for me?" 

"Well I've had a crush on you for a long time and I really wanted to impress you." 

"Oh Korra, I would have liked you either way," Asami said. 

"Really?" 

"Yes really. I liked you since I saw you across the Great Hall in year 1," Asami said. "But you know, it does make your performance today even more impressive." 

"It does?" 

"You joined on Wednesday right?" Asami said. "That means you literally have only been a Seeker for two days. That's really impressive." 

"Well let's hope that will be enough to please my dad," Korra said. "I sent him an owl this morning." 

"Is your dad really strict?" 

Korra shrugged. "Not so much strict as overprotective." 

Asami hummed. "Yeah I get that. My dad is both of those things. With him being the Minister of Magic and all, and me being an omega...well let's just say Kuvira is not just my friend." 

Korra's heart lurched. "W-what do you mean?" 

"My dad hired her as my bodyguard," Asami said. "I'm sure she's lurking somewhere in the courtyard using an invisibility spell." 

"Oh a bodyguard," Korra breathed in relief. 

Asami looked at her with a raised brow. "What did you _think_ she was?" 

"I don't know," Korra said shrugging. "I just would see her _touching_ you all the time, and you have her scent all over you." 

Asami scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That was my _father's_ idea. He told Kuvira to keep scent marking me to keep other alphas away." 

Korra grit her teeth and bit back a growl. 

Asami looked at her and smirked. "You don't like that?" 

Korra looked at her in disbelief. "Who would?" 

"Well you don't have anything to worry about with Kuvira," Asami said. "She is my friend and bodyguard and nothing more. She is happily mated with Opal and Baatar." 

"How could she mate with both?" 

"Anything is possible with magic." 

Korra hummed. "Yes, I guess it is. Well, I'll have to get used to her scent on you then, cause I would like to keep seeing you, if that's okay with you of course." 

Asami smiled. "I would like that." 

Korra was grinning like an idiot, she was sure of that. "So, how did your dad go about hiring Kuvira as your bodyguard?" 

"Kuvira is a half-blood wizard who was adopted by the Beifongs, Opal and Baatar's family," Asami said. "Her mother was the wizard and she died when Kuvira was really young so her muggle father didn't know how to deal with that and basically dropped her off with the first wizard family he could find." 

"That is just terrible," Korra said frowning. 

"The Beifongs treated her well at least," Asami said. "She found her mates there. My dad met her through the Beifongs. Kuvira has been training hard to be an Auror so she is excellent at Defense Against the Dark Arts and even mastered several forms of Muggle martial arts." 

"A perfect candidate for a bodyguard then," Korra said. "I've never been great at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm more into potions and transfiguration." 

"Yes I heard," Asami said smiling. "Top in your class in potions and there's a rumor you're an animagous." 

Korra snorted. "What? Who told you that?" 

"Sokka said Katara told him." 

"Sokka really is a gossip." 

Asami laughed. "But is it true?" 

Korra looked at her with a conspirational look and said, "let's say I can turn into a large white Polar-bear dog which is highly illegal for an underage wizard. What would you say to that?" 

Asami laughed loudly. "I'd say give me a ride on your Polar-bear dog back." 

"Hypothetically if I could do that," Korra said smirking. "It would be nearly impossible with your bodyguard lurking in the trees." 

Asami hummed. "I have an idea. Get ready to run as fast as you can." 

Korra looked at her with excitement in her eyes. Asami smirked and pulled out her wand from her robes. 

She swirled around and yelled out, " _lumos maximus_!" 

Korra and Asami burst out into a fast run the moment the light flashed so bright it was absolutely blinding. In the distance they could hear a yelp followed by, "Asami! Get back here!" 

Asami giggled in delight grabbing Korra's hand and guiding her towards the Forbidden Forest. "Now!" Asami cried. 

Korra pointed her wand to herself and muttered a soft spell. She put the wand back in her robes then Asami watched in awe as she morphed into a ginormous Polar-bear dog. 

Asami jumped on the furry back and Korra took off at full speed. Asami laughed loudly in glee as they ran along the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest going further and further away from the school until they reached a small lake. 

Asami was absolutely exhilarated. After being sheltered and locked away her entire life it was nice to be able to be free. 

She jumped off Korra's back then watched her morph back into her human form. 

"That's fucking amazing!" Asami cried lunging at Korra and hugging her neck. 

Korra laughed as they tumbled onto the grass together. They cuddled close as their laughter died down and turned into soft purrs of delight. 

"Thank you for doing that Korra," Asami said. "You took a big risk." 

"It's so worth your bodyguard stupefying me the moment she sees me," Korra said. 

Asami laughed. "Don't worry, I won't let her do that." 

"Good cause I'm pretty sure she found us." 

Asami moved to a sitting position on the grass and saw Kuvira perched on a nearby tree looking disheveled and watching them with a deep scowl. Asami smirked and waved at her making her scoff in annoyance. 

"She's not gonna kill me is she?" Korra murmured sitting up as well. 

Asami laughed. "No, she's really nice I promise. She's just a GRUMPY-PANTS sometimes." 

Kuvira scoffed again and rolled her eyes. 

"We should start walking back to the school," Korra said standing up and helping Asami stand. "Curfew is coming up soon." 

"Ah yes Ravenclaw can't lose anymore points today," Asami said. "Mako lost us 50 this morning when his potion exploded in class." 

Korra laughed. "Oh no!" 

"It's alright he's just one of those guys that doesn't think he needs to read the instructions," Asami said as they walked hand in hand down the pathway that led to the front of the school. 

Korra's whole body was humming from the contact of Asami's hand in hers. Everything about this omega was so beautiful and intoxicating. She couldn't even believe that she even got a chance with her. 

"Not reading the instructions in Potions can be dangerous," Korra said grimacing. "One time Toph nearly blew up the entire school. They didn't take points from Gryffindor cause I ended up saving her potion and she used blindness as her excuse." 

Asami laughed. "Valid." 

"So, um," Korra said gulping nervously. "Tomorrow is a non-class day for everyone. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to have lunch with me?" 

Asami smiled as they finally reached the entrance. "I would love to Korra." 

Korra beamed. "Great! Good night then." 

She extended a hand to Asami so awkwardly that she could even hear Kuvira snorting from somewhere behind them. Asami smiled at the gesture then gently pushed Korra's hand away, stepped into her space, and gently pressed her lips against Korra's. 

Korra wanted to melt into a puddle in the ground. Asami's soft lips were pressed against hers, she could feel the omega's body thrumming with invitation and Korra couldn't resist. She pulled Asami flush against her and deepened the kiss. 

The tongues swirled together as Korra held her firm and Asami's hands slid over her robes to grab a fist full of hair. 

Asami broke the kiss with a soft moan making the alpha shudder slightly. She smiled teasingly at Korra and said, "good night Korra." 

"G-good night," Korra said surprised she still had a voice. She stood there like a dope as Asami walked into the castle with a seductive sway of her hips. 

Kuvira came into view and walked up to the door to follow her. She paused to look at Korra and said, "usually all of Asami's potential boyfriends and girlfriends get the whole, 'if you hurt her I'm gonna kill ya' speech, but you are such a dork you could never possibly hurt her." Kuvira laughed and shook her head. "Good night Korra, see you on the Quidditch pitch." 

Korra just nodded dumbly. Her lips were still tingling from where Asami had kissed her and she was pretty sure she hasn't taken a breath in a whole minute. 

Yep Kuvira's right. She is a total dork. A total dork for Asami. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every couple is different and have different levels of intensity, I hope you like the direction these stories are taking and remember prompts and headcanons are welcome! Love your comments!


	6. Mistletoe

**Chapter 6: Mistletoe**

"Did you do your part?" Ty Lee said, glancing over at the fuming alpha sitting across from her at the library table. 

Azula grumbled and flicked her wand sending a small scroll rolling over across the table. "It's a stupid tradition." 

"What are you talking about?" Ty Lee scoffed laughing. "It's one of the oldest Muggle Christmas traditions in existence!" 

"The very idea that a stupid little plant determines who you have to kiss is ridiculous."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "You don't have to kiss them, it's just tradition." 

Azula snorted derisively. "Traditions are completely useless." 

"Some of them are," Ty Lee said. "But many of them are fun! Don't you know how to have fun Azula?" 

Azula leaned forward with a smirk. "I have a lot of fun kicking your ass at Quidditch." 

"Quidditch is not a full year thing, plus what about when we aren't at school?" 

Azula leaned back with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "Whatever, what's next in this stupid project?" 

Ty Lee looked at her with wide eyes then with a determined nod she tapped the scroll and all her books with her wand making them disappear and stood up. "Come on." 

Azula sneered at her. "Where are we going?" 

"The next part of the project is you learning just how much fun the mistletoe tradition can be," Ty Lee said grabbing Azula's wrist and yanking towards the library exit. 

Azula rolled her eyes and grumbled but followed the Hufflepuff omega anyways. The halls were already decorated beautifully for the holidays and Ty Lee pointed to a few of the mistletoes hidden in certain archways. 

"The school doesn't put up too many of them but all us muggle-borns and half-bloods know exactly where they all are," Ty Lee said pulling Azula into an empty corridor. "It's really fun to mess with the clueless purebloods who don't even know what mistletoes are." 

Azula scoffed. "We aren't clueless just because we don't bother ourselves with muggle drivel." 

Ty Lee lifted her wand and smirked mischievously before she pointed it to the small mistletoe right above the heads of one of Ravenclaw's chasers Mako, and a meek little Hufflepuff boy Wu. 

She hit the mistletoe with a small red and green spark and then almost instantly Wu jumped into Mako's arms and started making out with him fiercely. Mako squealed in surprise but seemed helpless in his attempts to not kiss back. 

Azula laughed. "Oh my spirits! Ty Lee you're an evil genius!" 

"The spell makes the tradition too hard to resist," Ty Lee said leading Azula away from the two boys as they broke apart sputtered. 

"What the hell Wu!" 

"I don't know what happened Mako I swear!" 

"Now here's the game," Ty Lee said hiding them in another corridor. "Before I cast the spell we have to guess how the kiss is gonna go down." 

Azula smirked at her. "Games? I love games and you're going down!" 

"Hah! You wish!" Ty Lee said pointing to the Gryffindor couple leaning casually against the wall right underneath the mistletoe. "Round 1. Katara and Aang." 

Azula looked at them with a scrutinizing eye. "They've been dating since forever. My guess is the kiss is gonna be dull and uninteresting." 

Ty Lee grinned. "I don't know. Katara's pretty feisty. My guess is she's gonna drag him somewhere private." 

Azula smirked. "What does the winner get?" 

"If you win I'll do all your muggle history homework for a week." 

Azula grinned. "Good deal. And if you win...I'll wear...yellow." 

Ty Lee let out a short laugh. "Really?" 

Azula sneered. 

"Deal!" 

Ty Lee lifted the wand and hit the mistletoe above their heads. Aang gently turned Katara's chin towards him and kissed her lips tenderly. Katara hummed into the kiss slowly rubbing Aang's bald head. 

Azula lifted a fist in the air. "Round 1 goes to Slytherin!" 

"Look again Azula." 

Azula looked again and gasped. Somehow Katara had pinned the omega boy into the wall and their gentle kiss had turned into a full blown make out session. 

Katara grabbed Aang by his tie and yanked him to follow her saying, "let's get out of here." 

"Hah!" Ty Lee cheered. "Round 1 goes to Hufflepuff!" 

Azula scowled. "Fine next round." 

"Look a Slytherin couple there," Ty Lee said. "They're having lunch right under that other mistletoe." 

Azula glanced over and smirked. "Hmm, what's your guess?" 

"They're both betas so it's hard to know for sure, but my guess is he will dominate the kiss and pin her to the ground." 

Azula smirked. "I know for a fact that she will be the one dominating the kiss." 

Ty Lee looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You know them don't you?" 

"That's my brother Zuko and his girlfriend Mai." 

"Well damn," Ty Lee chuckled hitting the mistletoe above them. 

Just as Azula predicted, Mai straddled Zuko's lap and started making out with him. Zuko hummed against her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Azula tugged Ty Lee out of there saying, "round 2 to Slytherin so let's get out of here, I don't wanna see my brother making out." 

"Ooo!" Ty Lee yanking Azula into a small crook and pointing to a group of four people right underneath one of the larger mistletoes. 

"The poly couple," Azula said smirking. "This should be interesting." 

Opal was standing in between Kuvira and Bolin as they talked and on Bolin's arm was Eska hanging onto him but not contributing to the conversation. 

"I talk to Eska in the Slytherin common room all the time," Azula said. "She will definitely be dominating." 

"Yeah but will Bolin kiss her or Opal?" 

"Eska won't let that Hufflepuff boy kiss anyone but her," Azula said. 

"Yes and Kuvira will dominate the kiss with Opal," Ty Lee said. 

Ty Lee hit the mistletoe with the spell and they watched as all four of them just leaned in and started making out heavily in a weird four person kiss. 

"Oh wow," Ty Lee snorted. "Not what I expected." 

"Why do I have a feeling they've done stuff like this before?" Azula said looking at Ty Lee. She realized at that moment that the crook they were in was a very tight fit and the omega's body was pressed firmly against hers. And worse, that it felt really really good. 

Ty Lee seemed to notice the predicament they were in as well and gulped audibly before grabbing Azula's hand and yanking her out of the crook behind her. They ran giggling down the hallways as Asami and Korra walked out of the Great Hall with trays of food laughing and them noticing the four person kiss they created. 

"Kuvira what the fuck?" 

That just made Ty Lee and Azula laugh even harder. They reached the far end of the hall where Ty Lee pulled Azula into a small hallway. "Okay neither of us won that round," Ty Lee said panting to try to catch her breath. "We gotta do a tie breaker." 

"Them," Azula said pointing. "Ravenclaw's captain and your captain. They're dating no?" 

Ty Lee looked at Sokka and Suki who was talking animatedly underneath another mistletoe. "Yes but Suki and I have played this game before," Ty Lee said. "She will know it's me." 

"Then we'll just run," Azula said smirking. 

"She will dominate him, slam him against the wall," Ty Lee said. 

Azula grinned. "Agreed, she will dominate him, but she will throw him to the ground." 

Ty Lee smirked the cast the spell. Suki gripped Sokka by this robes and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Sokka made a surprised yelping sound but quickly returned the kiss and melted into her. Suki turned them around roughly and slammed Sokka into the wall making him grunt. 

"Yes!" Ty Lee cheered. "I win!" 

Azula groaned. "Damn it." 

"I would like you to wear my Quidditch jersey," Ty Lee said grinning widely. "It's completely yellow and has my name in the back." 

Azula's eyes widened. "Wha--no way!" 

"Hey you lost fair and square," Ty Lee said. "As a Slytherin you're honor bound to hold up your end." 

Azula scowled. "Fine." 

"Ty Lee!" 

"Oh shit!" Ty Lee squeaked. "We've been caught out!" 

"Run!" Azula cried grabbing Ty Lee's hand and bolting down the corridor at full speed just as the red sparks of a stupefy hit the wall right behind where Ty Lee was just standing. 

"Get back here you brat!" 

Ty Lee was rumbling with laughter as she and Azula ran as fast as they could until they tumbled into an empty dark classroom. They jumped behind a filing cabinet and waited until the footsteps of Suki looking for them faded away. 

Ty Lee and Azula snickered quietly and gave each other a soft high five. 

"Mmm fuck!" 

The moan made both Ty Lee and Azula's heads snap towards the far corner of the classroom where there was a Slytherin girl pressed up against a thick book case and someone else obviously pleasuring her orally, but they couldn't see who it was. 

Ty Lee squeaked softly and covered her mouth in surprise. Azula squinted slightly then gasped and looked at Ty Lee with wide eyes. "It's Rangi!" she hissed to her. 

Ty Lee looked over to them again then looked back to Azula with wide eyes obviously confirming the fact. 

Azula moved swiftly, pulling Ty Lee by the wrist and very slowly exiting the classroom and back out to the hall. 

"Holy shit!" Ty Lee breathed once they got out. 

"I can't believe it!" Azula cried. "Rangi is getting head in there! Like I didn't even know she was fucking someone!" 

"Did you see who it was?" Ty Lee said. 

"No but I want to so badly!" Azula said. "That's not possible without being caught." 

"Everything is possible." 

Ty Lee squeaked and jumped in surprise. "Oh Fred you scared the crap out of me." 

The ghost smirked at her and floated into a cross-legged position in mid-air. "I have a way you can see who your friend is getting freaky with." 

Azula glared at him and pointed a finger at his face. "If you're pranking us Weasley..." 

"I never prank those who are conducting mischief," Fred responded with a grin. "Especially if it's about the Headmistress' daughter."

"I don't know Azula," Ty Lee said. "Maybe you should respect your friend's privacy." 

"Fuck that," Azula scoffed. "What do you got Weasley?" 

Fred grinned and pointed up to a vent leading into the classroom. "That was how my brother and I snuck into McGonagall's class when we were tardy," he said. "Propel yourselves up there and cast a silencing charm. The vent leads to the far end of the classroom where your friend is getting her groove on." 

Azula grinned. "Perfect." 

Azula lifted her wand and called, " _alohamora_." 

The vent popped right off, then Azula pointed her wand to the floor and said, " _blasto_." 

Fire pushed through the bottom of her feet like a jet and she landed on the ledge of the vent in a low crouch. She sat inside of it and looked down at Ty Lee smirking. 

Ty Lee still looked insecure but without even taking out her wand pushed off the wall with one foot, gripped the ledge of the vent with one hand, then backflipped herself into the vent without even making a single sound. 

Azula looked at her in shock. "Are you an acrobat?" 

Ty Lee smirked and raised her wand, " _silencio_." 

"You belong in a circus," Fred said floating in between them with a smirk. "Follow me." 

Azula and Ty Lee crawled through the enclosed vent right behind the ghost and soon enough they could hear obscene wet sounds and Rangi's anxious whines. 

"Ah ah yes fuck," Rangi groaned lowly. "That feels so good! S-sooo good." 

Fred was waiting by the exit vent smirking as Ty Lee reached it first. She peeked through grate then pulled back with a gasp. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked back at Azula with wide eyes. 

Azula peeked into the grate and her eyes widened. "Is that..." Azula whispered. "K-Kyoshi?" 

Rangi lurched forward suddenly with her orgasm, shaking and gripping Kyoshi's head to her center hard. "Fuuuuck Kyoshi I'm cumming!" 

Azula pulled away from the vent with a frown as Fred chuckled lowly and said, "10 points to Gryffindor." 

"I can't believe it," Azula whispered leaning away from the vent. "Rangi betrayed us. The whole time we've been competing against them in Quidditch, she's been backstabbing us." 

"Betrayed you?" Ty Lee whispered. "Sokka and Suki are dating and they still play against each other. The two things can be separate you know." 

"I don't care if she was with anyone from the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff team," Azula said. "But Gryffindor are our greatest threat!" 

"How much longer are we gonna keep hiding Rangi?" Kyoshi said from below them. 

"I'm sorry Kyoshi," Rangi said softly. "You know that my housemates will not take it well. They will think I'm throwing Quidditch matches as if I'm some submissive omega." 

Kyoshi snorted. "Are you kidding? Rangi you play even harder _because_ we are together!" 

"And I fully plan on kicking your ass this year," Rangi said. "But my housemates will never believe that, they would probably kick me off the team." 

"That would be a fatal mistake," Kyoshi said. "Slytherin couldn't even beat Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw without you." 

"Their honor is more important," Rangi sighed. "I'm just glad our robes are tall enough to hide our mating marks." 

"Even if they didn't," Kyoshi said softly. "I would show mine with pride." 

Rangi pulled her down and kissed her lips. "I love you Kyoshi." 

"I love you too," Kyoshi said softly. 

A tug on Azula's wrist got her attention and she looked to Ty Lee who was pulling her away. "Remember girls," Fred said floating in between them as they returned to the hallway and jumped out of the vent. "I'm always happy to help with mischief but don't divulge any of my secrets." 

"Don't worry," Ty Lee said placing the vent back to its spot with a flick of her wand. "Your secret is safe with us." 

"Later!" Fred called disappearing into a wall. 

Azula looked pensive as she walked alongside Ty Lee back towards the Great Hall. "You okay?" Ty Lee said softly. 

"You know I was ready to tear Rangi a new one back in our common room," Azula said. "But they marked each other. They're in _love_!" 

Ty Lee stopped Azula at the last archway before they reached the general population of the school. "And that changes things?" 

"Of course it does!" Azula growled. "Rangi has been my roommate since first year! We spend Summers together even though Headmistress Hei-Ran is terrifying. She has always said that she hated the whole marking your mate ritual and that if she ever did it, it was because she really truly loved them." 

Ty Lee frowned. "It must be so hard for her then. Trusting someone enough to do something like that and then having to hide." 

"She will go through a lot of hardships with our teammates if they find out," Azula said solemnly. "But I won't be one of the ones who will do that. I will support her." 

Ty Lee looked shocked. "Really?" 

Azula scoffed. "Contrary to popular belief I do actually have a heart." 

Ty Lee laughed. "I know." 

Azula snorted then pointed up. Ty Lee glanced up and saw a mistletoe hanging right above them. She laughed and said, "well good thing we didn't curse that one or you would have to kiss one of those muggle-borns you hate so much." 

Azula stepped forward, wrapped an arm around Ty Lee's waist, and pressed their lips together. Ty Lee pressed her hands against Azula's chest in surprise but then wrapped them around her shoulders and returned the kiss. 

Azula broke the kiss with a smirk. Ty Lee looked at her dazed and confused, so Azula leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "it's tradition." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter haha I had a blast writing this! As always prompts and headcanons are welcome!


	7. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to edit sorry for any mistakes! Here it is as requested!

**Chapter 7: Flowers**

Azula smirked as Rangi sat down beside her on the couch. "So I was walking by the transfiguration classroom earlier and then I heard a noise and went in to check..." 

Rangi's head snapped towards her and she looked at her with wide eyes. 

Azula tugged down the top of her robe to expose the mating mark she had there. "Kyoshi huh?" 

"Oh merlin Azula, I can explain!" 

"Save it," Azula said flicking her hand at her. "I am not mad at you for being with Kyoshi, Rangi. You've marked each other that's bigger than Quidditch or school houses. What I'm mad at is that you didn't use that to your advantage on the pitch!" 

Rangi blinked in shock. "W-what?" 

"You have an alpha that allowed you to bite her," Azula continued. "Far too young in my opinion but to each their own. That means that you can simply flick your hair and have Kyoshi drooling and distracted enough for us to win." 

Rangi snorted. "So you aren't mad that I am sleeping with the enemy but that I never seduced her during the game to distract her?" 

"Exactly! What kind of Slytherin are you huh!?" 

Rangi laughed. "I have tried Azula. I try every single time. Kyoshi takes Quidditch very seriously though, it doesn't work." 

Azula quirked an eyebrow at her. "You do?" 

Rangi smirked and nodded. 

"Well then, I guess there's nothing to be mad about then," Azula said. 

Rangi smiled and nudged her side affectionately. "Thank you Azula." 

"That Kyoshi is good with her tongue isn't she?" 

Rangi flushed and shoved Azula off the couch crying out, "shut up!" 

Azula laughed loudly and sat back down on thw couch. "Alright then, spill it. How did you and Kyoshi even happen?" 

"It's a long story but here we go," Rangi sighed. "So obviously we've known Kyoshi since year 1 but it wasn't until we started Quidditch in year 2 that Kyoshi and I had any interaction. It wasn't good interaction. We were bitter enemies, two chasers fighting for the cup. It remained that way for a while, and then in year 5 when I became captain I was invited to the captain's dinner at Coach Petro's office and of course Kyoshi was there. Suki was there too and Ravenclaw still have Baatar Jr but it was his last year. 

"So we were eating and Kyoshi and I could stop glaring at each other the whole time. Then Coach Petro started talking about fair play and sportsmanship and Kyoshi said, 'hah! Slytherin? Play fair? And with this bitch as captain? I doubt it.'

"Needless to say I lost my shit. You know that's a rare occurrence but I am still a Slytherin, so I launched over the table and tackled Kyoshi right out of her chair." 

"Oh shit!" Azula said with wide eyes. 

"We were wrestling on the floor and Kyoshi kicked me off her hard so I took out my wand and started throwing spells everywhere. I accidentally knocked out Coach Petro and had Suki and Baatar hiding behind a table to dodge attacks. But guess what? Not a single attack hit Kyoshi because it turns out she's actually a fantastic wizard. She deflected all my frantic spells with her wand like they were nothing, then she threw a spell at me. I don't even know what the hell she hit me with but I never spun in the air so many times in my life." 

"Dude you hit a teacher with a spell?" 

"That's right I did," Rangi continued. "And then my mother walked in." 

"Uh Oh." 

"Remember that was her first year as headmistress before that she was Head of Slytherin but even then everyone feared her like she Lord Voldemort or something. The moment she walked and saw the mess and Coach Petro knocked out, Suki and Baatar ran out of there like bats out of hell and Kyoshi looked like she was about to shit herself. 

"Her voice was so shrill when she started yelling. She said, 'Rangi what the hell do you think you're doing? And you Kyoshi, that spell you just used is extremely powerful who even taught you that!? Get in my office right now the both of you and wait for me there. 100 points for Slytherin and Gryffindor, and so help me if a single thing is out of place in my office while you wait for me to leave poor Coach Petro in the medical wing, I will dock you so many points and give you so much detention you'll have to stay after 7th year to serve them all!' 

"Kyoshi didn't even hesitate to run out of there and I usually would have tried to give her sass or something, I am her daughter after all, but the look she gave sent me running right after Kyoshi like a scolded puppy." 

"You give her sass?" Azula said gulping. "Brave soul." 

"She's much nicer as a mother than the Headmistress of Hogwarts I promise," Rangi said chuckling. "So there we are, Kyoshi and I sitting next to each other waiting for my mother in total silence. The air was so tense most of the former headmaster portraits had left their portraits grumbling. I don't think I can tell you at what moment things changed, maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was Kyoshi's alpha pheromones after a moment of such intense violence, but I looked at her and she looked at me and next thing I know we're lunging at each other but this time it was to fight. We started making out like savages, tongues, teeth, and moaning." 

"In the middle of your mom's office?" Azula said with wide eyes. 

"Yes," Rangi said. "I had no semblance of where we even were. All that passion I used to hate her with because the same passion that controlled me in that moment. I was latched onto her like a leech and she lifted me off the chair and we laid on the ground. I truly think she would have taken my virginity that day if it hadn't been for someone clearing their throat and snapping us out of the haze." 

Azula gasped. "You're mother caught you?" 

"No," Rangi said. "We scrambled apart and looked the portrait behind mother's desk where we saw former headmistress McGonagall looking at us sternly." 

Azula laughed. "Oh that's hilarious!" 

"It wasn't at the time. We moved back to our chairs as McGonagall said in her prim and proper voice, 'you two are enough trouble as it is, it's best to keep your hands to yourself especially since Headmistress Hei-Ran is walking up the stairs right now.'" 

"She saved you?" 

Rangi chuckled. "I always thought McGongall was so strict but turns out she was looking out." 

"So what happened after?" 

"Mother gave us detention for a month and we had to serve it together to learn to get along," Rangi said. "At first I avoided Kyoshi like the plague because I couldn't be with our worst enemy. I didn't last very long though. By the second week we were sneaking away in detention to go makeout in some closet or something." 

"Hmm," Azula said. "So when did you know you loved her?" 

Rangi frowned. "I think I always knew but I kept trying to deny it. Kyoshi told me first. In year 6 she told me she was in love with me and wanted to be my mate but I kept on denying it and denying it, then in the Summer I couldn't deny it anymore. We ended year 6 with Kyoshi telling me, that she wasn't gonna communicate with me all Summer so that I could think about my feelings. I lasted a month before I travelled to the Earth Kingdom to see her. That's when we mated." 

"Wow," Azula said. "That's really intense." 

"And it's still intense," Rangi said. "Ever since we mated we have a harder time controlling ourselves. Before we were really prudent, never actually going all the way, and never breaking any rules, but now we can't handle ourselves." 

"Well yeah Rangi," Azula said laughing. "That's why you're not supposed to mate as an adolescent." 

"I don't regret it," Rangi said. "I love her Azula. I love her like crazy." 

Azula smiled and hugged her shoulders. "Then I support you." 

...

-2 weeks later-

"How did you do it?" Asami said laughing in delight as she walked beside Korra down the long corridor. "How did you bribe Kuvira to let us be alone tonight?" 

"The way that works with any alpha," Korra said grinning. "A beautiful omega. I teamed with Opal to keep her busy for the night. Kuvira had a hard time saying no." 

Asami laughed. "That whore." 

"I just had to promise to protect you and never tell your dad about this," Korra said. 

Asami linked her arm with Korra and cuddled into her shoulder. "Well I feel safe." 

"At the very least I can maul any bad guys as a polar bear-dog." 

Asami laughed. "Who can beat that?" 

Korra chuckled. "Any of the unforgivables." 

"Well I'm pretty decent at Defense Against the Dark Arts I might be able to protect you," Asami said grinning. 

"Where I'm taking you we won't need to defend ourselves," Korra said guiding Asami across the gardens. "Hopefully." 

"You really went all out on this date didn't you?" 

"It's our very first date completely alone I wanted to make it special." 

"Yeah you were very brave for even approaching Kuvira about that," Asami said laughing. 

"Well I am a Gryffindor," Korra said beaming. 

Korra opened a camouflaged black door that Asami didn't even know was there and guided her in. Asami gasped when she stepped into a massive field of flowers with a single table set up in the center with a delicious smelling meal on it and two candles. 

"The Room of Requirement," Korra said shutting the door and guiding her to the table. "Gives you what you need and you can only find it if you have good intentions." 

Asami had a big smile on her face. "Isn't this the room where Harry Potter trained Dumbledore's Army?"

"Yeah, it isn't used anymore though," Korra said. "Nowadays barely anyone can even find it. It took me a whole week to find it." 

"Korra this is so sweet," Asami said grinning. 

Korra blushed. "Well I like you so..."

Asami reached over the table and grabbed her hands. "I like you too." 

"I, uh," Korra gulped nervously. "Made you seal jerky and noddles. One of my family's specialties." 

"Sounds delicious," Asami said. 

They ate and talked amicably for the next several minutes then after they were done Korra stood up and extended her hand towards Asami. "Come on, let's go for a walk. There's a stream just over that hill." 

"This room has a stream in it?" Asami said taking Korra's hand and following her lead. 

"It's magic," Korra said grinning. 

They walked together in silence along the stream enjoying the sounds of the magic stream and birds fluttering around. 

"You know this room even created the perfect temperature and smells for a field like this," Asami said. "Not that I would know what a field like this would even be like. Hogwarts grounds is the most nature I see, we live in Republic City, there's hardly any nature there." 

"I grew up in the Southern Water Tribe but we would visit the forests and grassy plains of the Earth Kingdom all the time," Korra said. "I think I might have visited Republic City once, it's all very...techy." 

"Yes the muggle world there is very advanced, the underground magical world there is too," Asami said. "You wouldn't even be able to find it if you didn't have technological knowledge." 

"I guess you would have a hard time in the South Pole too," Korra said chuckling. "You gotta find the right igloo and push the right ice cube to access our magical underground." 

"An igloo?" Asami said fascinated. "I would definitely love to see that some day." 

"And I'd like to see how cool Republic City really is," Korra said grinning. "That is if you want to keep seeing me after we leave Hogwarts." 

"Oh I most definitely do," Asami said. "You're so different Korra. You are a smart and excellent wizard, a fantastic Quidditch player, and a kind gentle alpha. It's hard to find someone who has it all like you." 

"But I am not really high society," Korra said. "My dad is high ranking in the Southern Water Tribe but that is still poverty in comparison to the glamour of Republic City. And I mean your dad is successful in both the muggle and wizarding worlds." 

"You've done your research huh?" Asami said. "Well don't you worry about my father, he tries to act like he makes the decisions but when I tell him I really want something he obliges, and I really want you." 

Korra's face flushed and Asami stammered realizing what she said, "ah I mean...I want you to be m-my girlfriend n-not...and I mean I guess that too but right now I meant..." 

"Asami it's okay," Korra chuckled and grabbed her hands. "I know what you meant." 

Asami stepped close to Korra and hugged her shoulders. "I did mean it the other way too you know." 

"Y-you did?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" Asami said. "You are extremely attractive, your muscles make me melt, and the best part is you never try to make me submit immediately like all the other sex-craved alphas. I have a feeling though, that if you wanted to...you could." 

Korra let out a low growl and gulped nervously. "If you wanted me to I could, but I respect you."

"You think that you would disrespect me if you pinned me down face first on this ground and pounded me back to first year?" 

Korra purred and stuck her nose in Asami's throat. "I-is that what you want?" 

"Would I be even mentioning it if I didn't?" 

Korra kissed Asami fiercely making her moan loudly and grip her shoulders. They tumbled down to the ground with Korra on top and desperately started yanking off their robes. 

Within moments they were both naked and Asami grabbed her wand with a trembling hand. " _Barrius Maximus_ ," she breathed before tossing her wand towards her pile of discarded robes. 

"Is that a birth control spell?" Korra said. "I've never done this before so I don't know." 

Asami bit her lip. "I haven't either but Kuvira taught me the spell when I started dating you." 

"You never?" Korra said leaning on her arms over Asami. "W-with Mako?" 

Asami blushed and shook her head. "No. I was dating him to piss off my dad, and he was dating me to try to prove he's not gay but...he definitely is." 

"A-are you sure you wanna do this?" Korra said. 

"Absolutely," Asami said. "You?"

"More than anything." 

"Then take me," Asami slid her hands around Korra's neck. "Make me yours." 

Korra groaned and kissed Asami roughly. The kiss got heated quickly and they started grinding against each other. When Korra couldn't stand it anymore she reached in between them and lined herself up. She pushed in slowly and Asami cried out loudly. 

Korra grunted and buried her face in Asami's throat as Asami adjusted to Korra's length. "K-Korra you're so big." 

"Fuck Asami you're really tight I, I don't think I can last very long." 

"It's okay," Asami ran her hands down Korra's back. "It's our first time, it's okay." 

"N-no I want you to feel good too." 

"I do feel good Korra," Asami said. 

"Not good enough," Korra said thrusting her hips. Asami yelped and dug her nails into her shoulders. 

Korra's pace picked up and Asami's moans increased. Korra groaned as her thrusts became erratic but she refused to let go until Asami did. Asami's moans got louder, "ohhh merlin! Korra!" 

Korra's entire body was shaking but she resisted releasing even though it was absolutely agonizing. "It's okay," Asami breathed. "You can let go." 

"N-not yet," Korra said slipping her hand in between their bodies. She pressed her fingers against Asami's clit. Asami cried out at the action and arched up. 

Korra snapped her hips faster and harder as she rubbed Asami's clit hard and fast. A scream ripped from the omega's throat as shudders erupted through her body. The moment Asami's muscles started clenching Korra lost it. 

Korra shuddered hard and released herself into Asami. They shuddered together then collapsed heavily onto the grass underneath them. 

"Shit Korra," Asami breathed. 

"I barely survived that," Korra grumbled. "Sorry, I gotta get better." 

"That was great Korra, that's why I said shit," Asami said. 

"I wanna be better though," Korra said moving up to her elbows. "You want an alpha who can rock your world and I wanna be that." 

"Well," Asami said smirking and wrapping her arms around Korra's neck. "In that case, we'll just need to practice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rangshi backstory and Ghost (in this case portrait) McGonagall "walking" in on students. That was so much fun to write! Prompts and requests welcome!


	8. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little chapter for the background characters :)

**Chapter 8: Truth or Dare**

Aang sighed in frustration as he followed Katara and Sokka down the corridor. "Why is it that Zuko has to be there?" 

Sokka laughed. "Are you still annoyed that you had a draw with him at the duel?" 

"No! He threw a clever spell," Aang said. "That draw was fair and square." 

"Aang's problem is jealousy," Katara said smirking. "He's still salty over that time I worked with Zuko on that potions project." 

"He was into you!" Aang said. 

"He has a girlfriend Aang, he's been with her since before they even came to Hogwarts!" Katara said. "We just worked on the project and nothing else." 

"Yeah no need to be jealous Aang," Sokka said. "Suki's working with Zuko now on their Muggle History project. There's nothing to fear." 

"I knoooow," Aang said stomping his foot. "It's just that Katara is my alpha and he's a beta and all the girls drool over him all the time." 

"But not me baby," Katara said hugging his shoulders. "You're my omega, my mate, there can never be anyone else for me." 

"Besides you know this get together is all about friendship," Sokka said. "It was Suki's idea. A fun game night with friends from different houses to tear down barriers." 

"It'll be us, Suki, and Zuko and his girlfriend," Katara said. "Don't be jealous okay baby? I'll reward you later." 

Aang blushed. "Really?" 

"Ah ah no!" Sokka screeched. "Oogies!" 

"Yeah like you don't have sex with Suki?" Katara scoffed.

"Yeah sure but I don't tell you about it!" Sokka cried. 

Aang laughed. "That's true, we are kinda PDA around him." 

"Okay okay sorry," Katara said. 

They entered the small lounge where Suki, Zuko, and Mai were laughing loudly at something. "Hey guys!" Sokka greeted sitting down beside Suki and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. 

"Hey Sokka," Zuko greeted with a wave. "Hi Katara, Aang." 

"Hey Zuko, Hi Mai," Katara said taking a seat beside Aang across from them. 

Mai gave her a tight smile and a nod. 

"So what game are we playing?" Aang said. 

"I decided on a muggle game," Suki said. "It's called Truth or Dare." 

Aang squeaked. "Truth or Dare?" 

Katara looked at Aang then back to Suki, "why does Aang look terrified?" 

Suki laughed. 

"Oh now she's laughing," Zuko said. "This game has got to be trouble." 

"It's simple," Suki said draping an arm across Sokka's shoulders. "But I gave it a magical twist." She grabbed a box from her bag and set it on the table. 

"Weasley Laughing Gums?" Mai said with a raised brow. "I am not eating those." 

"You don't have to," Suki said with a grin. "We go around the circle randomly and ask a person truth or dare. You pick one and then they either ask you a question that you HAVE to answer or do a dare that you HAVE to do. If you refuse to answer or to do the dare..." Suki pointed to the gum. 

"Oh shit okay," Sokka said smirking. "This is gonna be fun." 

"It's fun until you get THAT dare," Aang said. 

Mai crossed her arms and said, "bring it on, I'm not eating that horrible gum." 

Sokka smirked. "Challenge accepted." 

"Okay I'll start," Suki said. "Aang, truth or dare." 

"Why me first?" Aang whined. "Fine, truth." 

Sokka snorted. "Pussy." 

Katara smacked his arm. "Stop it Sokka." 

"Okay truth then," Suki said. "I know you're the omega, but have you ever not shifted and fucked Katara?" 

Zuko spit out his drink and Mai burst out laughing along with Sokka. 

"Suki what the hell!" Katara cried. 

Sokka came up for air from his laughter and covered Katara's mouth. "Shush! Answer the question Aang!" 

Aang was red as a tomato. 

"Answer or gum," Suki said taking one out of the pack. "It can be anything from itchy balls to explosive diarrea." 

"Yes," Aang said dropping his head. "Yes, we've done it that way." 

Sokka laughed loudly and gave Suki a high five. 

Aang narrowed his eyes at Sokka. "Okay big shot, truth or dare?" 

Sokka huffed at him. "I ain't scared! Dare." 

Aang looked pensive for a moment then glanced at Zuko. A smirk crossed his face then he looked back at Sokka. "Okay Sokka, make out with Zuko" 

Sokka's jaw dropped and Katara let out a squeak of surprise. Zuko looked flabbergasted. "Wait what?! This isn't _my_ dare!" 

"That's the game," Suki said grinning. "Do it Sokka, show Zuko those skills you show me." 

"I'll eat the gum!" Zuko cried. 

"Oh come on babe," Mai said caressing his cheek. "Be a good sport." 

Zuko looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You're enjoying this are you?"

"Very much," Mai said grinning. 

"Come on Sokka," Suki said shoving his shoulder. 

"I thought you weren't scared," Katara teased giggling. 

"Guess he is," Aang grabbed a gum and offered it to him. 

"Fuck that," Sokka said leaned over the table, wrapped his hand around Zuko's head, and kissed him fiercely. 

Suki and Aang let out squeals of laughter as Mai watched with wide eyes and Katara covered her eyes crying out, "ooooogies!" 

Sokka dominated the kiss moving slowly against Zuko's lips until Mai said, "you gonna let this Ravenclaw dominate you Zuko?" 

Then Zuko gripped Sokka's ponytail and deepened the kiss with tongue and everything. 

"Ohhh shit!" Suki cried as Mai laughed in glee. It was the most emotion any of them had ever seen from the usually stoic girl. 

They parted with grunts then Sokka staggered back to his seat panting. 

"Oh my Merlin," Katara said. "That was crazy." 

"It was a dare," Zuko said his voice cracking. 

"Exactly," Sokka squeaked. "I'm so getting you back for that Aang."

"Bring it on," Aang said chuckling. 

Sokka looked across at Mai who was still laughing. "Okay Mai, truth or dare?" 

"Me?" Mai said. "Well I'm choosing truth because you'll definitely make me make out with your little girlfriend." 

Sokka's jaw dropped and Zuko nearly spit out his drink again. "I didn't even THINK of that!" Sokka cried.

He looked at Suki who was smiling at him with interest. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" 

Suki giggled. "It's not MY truth." 

"Right," Sokka said gulping. "Okay Mai, truth huh? How wet are you watching your boyfriend kissing another guy?" 

"Sokka what the hell?" Zuko cried. 

"You can't ask girls that!" Katara cried. 

"It's truth or dare," Suki said shrugging and smiling. "Anything goes." 

"She's right," Mai said shrugging. "It's not like we've held back so far and like I said I'm not eating that gum. To answer your question, I'm so fucking wet I can't wait to finish this game so Zuko can take care of it." 

Laughter erupted loudly through the room and this time Zuko did spit out his drink. 

"My turn," Mai said smirking at Katara. "Katara, truth or dare." 

"I think you all have learned enough about me and Aang so dare." 

"Well since Suki wants a kiss," Mai smirked and shrugged. 

Suki flushed. "Wait, what?"

"She's my brother's girlfriend!" Katara cried. 

"Y-yeah, I mean I'm down to kiss a girl but n-not Katara!" Suki cried. 

"But if she doesn't want to eat the gum then you have to put up with it," Mai said shrugging. 

"Please don't," Sokka whined. "You do everything better than me." 

Katara laughed then leaned to the table and grabbed a gum. "Okay loyalty." 

She popped the gum in her mouth and everyone leaned forward to watch for a reaction.

"Sokka if I get the runs I'm gonna beat your ass." 

"I apologize in advance!" Sokka cried. 

Katara hiccuped so loudly she jumped up. "Oh no!" 

She hiccuped again more violently than the first time and nearly fell out of her chair. 

The room erupted in loud laughter as the hiccups got louder and more frequent. Katara bounced all around the room with the hiccups completely out of control for a full five minutes until she landed face first on the table. 

Everyone was in tears with their hysterics as Katara groaned and sat back up saying, "okay I shoulda just kissed Suki, fuck!" 

Katara returned to her seat and everyone settled down. "You okay babe?" Aang said. 

"Don't act like you weren't laughing too," Katara scoffed. "Alright alright, Zuko, truth or dare." 

"If I say dare there I'm gonna have to kiss Sokka again so truth." 

Katara smirked at him. "Do you WANT to kiss Sokka again?" 

Zuko's face flushed bright red. He hesitated then looked between Sokka and the gum. Mai laughed and said, "I mean if you eat the gum we already know the answer so you just lose doubly." 

"Fine," Zuko said bright red. "Fine yes okay I would kiss him again." 

"I don't blame you," Suki said grinning hugging Sokka's shoulders as he dropped his head and blushed. 

"You know," Mai said grinning. "We should go out on a double date." 

"Mai!" Zuko cried. 

"Not a bad idea actually," Suki said. 

"Suki!" Sokka cried. 

"Okay okay!" Zuko cried. "Suki, truth or dare." 

"Dare," Suki said. "And for the record I'm not eating the gum." 

Zuko looked at Mai then back at Suki. "Okay payback time," he said smirking. "Kiss Mai." 

"Oh yes Zuko! YES!" Sokka cried reaching over to give him a high five. 

Mai scoffed. "Yeah that's what you wanna say when he fucks you in the ass."

Sokka squeaked and Zuko snapped his head towards her. Katara and Aang just laughed loudly. 

"Alright then Hufflepuff girl," Mai said smirking. "Show me what you got." 

"Let's do it," Suki said standing up and walking right over to Mai. She straddled her lap and put her hands on her shoulders. 

"Whoa!" Sokka cried as Zuko just stared at them mouth agape like a fish. 

Suki leaned down and pressed her lips against Mai's as Mai gripped her hips and returned the kiss anxiously. The kiss deepened almost instantly with tongue and moaning and hands sliding into hair. 

"Holy shit," Katara muttered. "Now I REALLY wished I kissed Suki." 

"Heyyy!" Sokka cried. 

The broke the kiss breathlessly then Suki walked back to her chair smirking. "So Mai, double date soon." 

Mai looked at her dazed. "Hell yeah." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so fun and SO gay! Thank you for reading! I love your comments! Prompts and Headcanons welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Pride**

"You like her don't you?" Rangi said nudging Azula arm with a grin. 

Azula flushed. "Don't be ridiculous Rangi. I have standards and I'm not about to fall for a muggle-born." 

"Okay first of all no one said anything about falling in love, and second of all," Rangi smirked at her. "You called her a muggle-born." 

Azula scoffed. "Okay so when I say that other word you threaten to throw me off balconies and when I say it right you wonder why I said it right?"

"You don't give a damn about my threats Azula," Rangi said. "You are calling her a muggle-born because you actually respect her." 

"She's getting me a passing grade on our Muggle History project and that's it Rangi."

"Have you had sex yet?" 

Azula's head snapped towards her and her face flushed bright red. "Wha--why are you aski--I'm an alpha!" 

Rangi laughed. "Ok so I'll take that as a no." 

"What! How...no I..." 

"Azula chill out you're gonna have a stroke," Rangi said laughing. "I figured you were inexperienced because of your goddamn pride." 

Azula huffed. "Not everyone has an illicit affair in locker rooms and transfiguration classroom with a 7 foot tall alpha." 

"Okay she's 6'8, and it's not illicit affair," Rangi said. "We dated for two years and didn't start sleeping together til last Summer." 

Azula scoffed. "Rangi she ate you out in a classroom." 

Rangi laughed. "Okay but it's not as bad as Zuko and Mai, you know they're swinging now?" 

Azula's jaw dropped. "WHAT!? Wait, holy shit! With who?" 

Rangi laughed. "Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw captains, Suki and Sokka." 

"So like Zuko is sleeping with Suki and Mai is with Sokka?" Azula said with wide eyes. 

"Yeah they've done that but Mai says that most of the time she sleeps with Suki and Sokka and Zuko sleep together," Rangi said. 

Azula laughed. "Oh merlin I just KNEW Zuko was into boys! I knew it!" 

"Okay back to you," Rangi said draping her arm over Azula's shoulders. "Here's what you need to do my inexperienced friend, go up to Ty Lee and ask her out." 

Azula's face was red. "I don't need your advice Rangi and I do NOT like Ty Lee." 

"No?" Rangi said smirking. "So you don't wanna pound her into the ground, hear her calling your name, Azula, Azuuuula..." 

"Shut up Rangi," Azula cried shoving Rangi off her. 

"Okay okay so you don't like her," Rangi said grinning. "So you don't care that she's in the medical ward right now?" 

Azula's snapped her head towards Rangi. "What? What do you mean medical ward? W-what happened to her? Is she okay?" 

Rangi smirked. "I thought you didn't care about..." 

"What happened to her Rangi!?" Azula pulled her by her robes. 

Rangi laughed. "Their game against Ravenclaw was really rough. She got hit in the head with a bludger." 

"Oh Merlin, Azula cried. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine, head bleeding and everything she still caught the damn snitch," Rangi said. "She's just resting there for the day but good to know you care." 

Azula groaned and shoved her away before marching towards the medical ward. 

"Let go of your pride Azula! Ask her out!" 

...

"Ty Lee," Azula said walking to the skinny brunette's bed side. She looked alert and smiled widely at her in spite of the large bandage on the side of her head. 

"Azula, you came to see me." 

"Of course I did, I can't finish my Muggle History project without you," Azula said it sharply but the small smirk on her lips gave away her playfulness. 

Ty Lee laughed as the Slytherin sat down beside her. 

"Damn, you caught the snitch like this?" 

"Worse," Ty Lee said chuckling. "I was still bleeding at the time. I think the blood distracted Kuvira and it's why I was able to catch the snitch."

"Well," Azula said smirking. "Maybe I should take you more seriously on the field." 

Ty Lee grinned. "Maybe you should." 

"I'm not like Kuvira though, I don't get distracted by blood," Azula said. "Especially since I probably was the one who made you bleed in the first place." 

"Yes but you probably wouldn't apologize and send me magical flowers like Sokka," Ty Lee said. "He feels so bad he hit me with the bludger." 

"Ah it's the game," Azula said shrugging. "And why does he care so much for a muggle-born like you huh?" 

Ty Lee looked at her directly. "Why do you?" 

Azula scoffed. "I don't. I j-just...you're my partner in the project and..."

"It's hard for you isn't it," Ty Lee said. "Azula, the proud and superior Slythern, actually liking that mud-blood Hufflepuff girl."

"I don't--"

"Oh cut the crap Azula," Ty Lee waved her hand. "I haven't stopped thinking about the kiss under the mistletoe since it happened. I think about it everyday and feel it tingling on my lips. I know you're thinking about it too." 

"I'm not!" Azula snapped standing up. "You're just a hungry little omega that's all! I was just checking on you cause you're my project partner! I wouldn't be caught dead with a muggle-born like you." 

Ty Lee smirked at her. "What you're not gonna call me mud-blood anymore?" 

Azula whirled on her heel and stormed away angrily. 

" _Cesario_!" 

Azula froze solid in her spot as if ice encased around her legs. 

" _Accio_ Azula!" 

Azula whirled back around violently and zoomed towards Ty Lee was who was sitting up on the bed holding her wand. 

"I'm tired of that stupid pride of yours," Ty Lee said setting down her wand and grabbing Azula by the robes. "Next time you try to leave I will stupefy you!" 

Ty Lee yanked Azula down towards her and kissed her lips roughly. Azula melted into the kiss, her knees wobbling and her mouth opening to allow Ty Lee's tongue in. 

Within moments Azula straddled Ty Lee's hips and grabbed the back of her neck. Ty Lee moaned and slid her hands up her back. 

"This way, she might be sleeping right no--HEY!"

Azula scrambled off Ty Lee's lap at the intrusion and looked back with horrified eyes at Madam Franklin standing beside Sokka, Suki, and Kuvira who all had shit-eating grins on their faces. 

"You teenagers have no consideration for your health!" Madam Franklin cried. "10 points from Hufflepuff and Slytherin!" 

She whirled around and stormed off fuming angrily. 

"So damn," Suki said. "Your muggle history project got personal."

"You shut it!" Azula snapped blushing when both Sokka and Kuvira burst out laughing. 

Ty Lee grabbed her hand. "Hey Azula, I'm sorry." 

Azula cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"You probably didn't want anyone to know, and I made Slytherin lose points, I know how important that is to you." 

The room went silent. Azula's face was burning as she felt Sokka, Suki, and Kuvira's eyes on her but she kept looking at Ty Lee. 

"Get better soon okay," Azula said. "When you get out let's have lunch." 

Ty Lee blinked in surprise. "Are you asking me out?" 

Azula leaned down and pecked her lips. "I'll lose 50 points for you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Hei-Ran questions will be answered soon enough :3 I love your comments! As always prompts and headcanons welcome!


	10. Heat Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the funniest shit I've ever written...

**Chapter 10: Heat Season**

It was so odd to be in classes with only alphas and betas. They had to share classes with houses they didn't usually share with and change their schedule around so that the rotations with the omegas could be even and they wouldn't run into each other. 

The betas were calm as usual but the alphas were riled up and aggressive. Even separated from the omegas who had their heats magically synchronized and suppressed, the pheromones lingered and the alphas were far too inexperienced to calm themselves. 

For Azula, potions was the hardest. She was in a large group working over a massive cauldron with Zuko, Mai, Rangi, Katara, Sokka, Kuvira, Korra, Kyoshi, Toph, and Suki. 

Zuko, Mai, Rangi, Sokka, and Suki were excellent betas and they were great at calming the tension between Kuvira and Korra as well as Azula with both Kyoshi and Toph, but all of them were powerless against the all-out war between Azula and Katara. 

It would always start with bickering then would end with spells flying and points lost for Slytherin and Gryffindor. 

"Look I know you alphas are all riled up," Professor Cauldry said after two days of breaking up alphas brawls. "But we just need to hang tight for two more days for the omega heats to be over and for the pheromones to dissipate. Please, let's not have any fights today." 

A Slytherin alpha in the group in the corner growled loudly at him. 

Professor Cauldry just blinked and said, "let's put it this way, whoever fights today has the clean all the cauldrons after class. No magic allowed!" 

The shut up the alpha and made everyone else in the class go stiff. 

"Heard that Azula," Zuko commented. "Keep it up today and you'll end up cleaning cauldrons." 

"Shut up Zuko!" Azula snapped. 

"Don't rile her up Zuko," Mai said softly. 

"She's easy to rile up because she's unmated," Rangi said. 

Azula shoved her and growled. "That's no one's business Rangi." 

"Bullshit excuse," Toph said from across the cauldron. "I'm not mated and you don't see me trying to tear out throats." 

"That's because you're an asshole all the time Toph," Kyoshi said. "Not just now." 

Toph looked in Kyoshi's direction and bared her teeth. "And why do you seem so satisfied Kyoshi? I can sense things that you non-blind people can't. You aren't all riled up by omega pheromones like the rest of us alphas, who's sucking your dick?"

Kyoshi growled. "None of your business!"

"Okay okay girls," Sokka stepped in between them. "Easy." 

"Yeah Kyoshi," Azula said smirking and glancing once at Rangi. "Who's sucking your dick?" 

"You want a piece of me Slytherin?" Kyoshi cried slamming her hands on the cauldron. 

"Why don't we just work?" Suki suggested putting a hand in between them. "We have to finish this complicated ass potion by tomorrow. We have to focus." 

"Why haven't we figured it out yet?" Kuvira huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Korra aren't you supposed to be a potions master?" 

"Why do I have to be the one who figures it out? I figured out everything else you do something for once!" Korra snapped. 

"You're just mad cause I told you that you aren't the one who should be satisfying Asami's heat."

"You are her bodyguard not her keeper!" Korra spat. "She can decide which alpha will satisfy her heat on her own, she doesn't need a fucking alpha choosing that for her." 

Kuvira scoffed. "You're soft, you wouldn't even get the job done." 

Korra growled and pulled out her wand. 

"Hey hey no!" Zuko stepped in between them. "Calm down." 

"For your information I satisfy her plenty!" Korra growled and put her wand away at Zuko's insistence. 

"You took her virginity? When!?" Kuvira cried as Mai tugged her to the other side of the cauldron. 

"She is capable of making her own decisions Kuvira she doesn't need you babysitting her or dictating what she can and can't do! You're a toxic domineering alpha!" Korra cried. "That's why she chose to give it up to me, because I let HER choose!" 

"You--"

"Shut it already Kuvira," Rangi snapped. "Korra is right. You have no right to speak for Asami that way so shut up before _I_ stupefy your stupid ass."

"Okay we can't get any work done this way," Sokka said. "Everyone keeps fighting. Maybe us betas can just finish this project and you alphas can go sit in a corner." 

"I don't need to sit anywhere Sokka I can handle myself," Katara said scoffing. "It's just frustrating cause I know my omega is suffering. He's my mate already, why can't they let us mated alphas and omegas just lock ourselves up for three days. That's gotta be better than this." 

"Because we are teenagers Katara, that's why," Azula said rolling her eyes. 

"No one asked you virgin girl." 

"Oh here we go," Rangi whined. 

"What do you know pompous bitch?" Azula snapped baring her teeth. 

Katara scoffed. "I know there's no way Ty Lee fucked you yet, she has more self respect than that." 

"You mean she has standards," Azula said. "Unlike Aang who chose the first alpha bitch he saw." 

"Don't talk about Aang you don't even know him!" Katara cried. 

"Guys enough!" Zuko cried pulling Katara back as Rangi grabbed Azula. 

"Let me go!" Azula screeched. "I'm tired of you belittling me as if I wasn't superior to you in every way!" 

"You wish you could be half the alpha I am!" Katara snapped. 

"Oh yeah?" Azula snarled. " _Lenonium_!" 

Katara flew up in the air a few feet then crashed back down. 

"Azula no!" Rangi cried. 

"Hey you stole my spell!" Zuko cried. 

"Ugh you bitch!" Katara jumped back up to her feet. " _Stupefy_!" 

Azula dodged the attack the red sparks hit Rangi square in the chest sending her crashing into a wall. 

"Hey!" Kyoshi yelled jumping over the cauldron in one leap and grabbing Katara in a head lock while fishing out her wand. 

"Oh it's on!" Toph cried only to be yanked back by Sokka. 

"No! You stay out of it!" 

Mai and Suki were grabbing onto Kuvira and Korra who were ready to jump in as well. 

"Guys stop!" Zuko cried helplessly. 

"Oh that's it!" Rangi cried recovering from the attack and marching towards them wand ready. " _Imfrezio_!" 

Blue sparks erupted from Rangi's wand sending Azula, Katara, and Kyoshi tumbling away. 

" _Expelliaramus_!" 

Four wands flew out of their hands and clattered to the floor. 

"The four of you my office now!" Professor Cauldry cried. "You'll be scrubbing these cauldrons for hours." 

...

"This is all your fault." Azula muttered scrubbing the bottom of the stinky cauldron with the brush. 

"If you fight again so help me Merlin I will knock your fucking heads together!" Rangi snapped. 

"Yeah Azula shut up!" Katara grumbled. 

"All of you shut up!" Rangi growled. "Damn you alphas and your fucking pheromones." 

"Well couldn't they magically get rid of all the omega pheromones everywhere?" Azula growled. "I smell it everywhere!" 

"Yes! I can smell that Aang was here!" Katara said. "It's driving me crazy." 

"I do gotta admit," Kyoshi said. "It makes it hard to control myself. I'm not usually a violent person." 

"That's true you're big ass softie," Azula said. 

Rangi looked at them incredulously. "Are you seriously getting along right now? You couldn't do that you know earlier? Before we got forced to scrub cauldrons?" 

"Professor Cauldry has our wands and I'm not about to break a nail fighting these two," Azula scoffed. 

"I mean he's asleep, and everyone knows when that man sleeps no one can wake him, we can steal our wands back if we really wanted to," Katara said. 

"And spend the whole month cleaning cauldrons? No thank you, this is fucking disgusting," Azula said. 

"Got agree with the Slytherin," Kyoshi said. "I'm nauseated." 

"Just saying," Katara said snorting. 

"You're a bad influence for a Gryffindor," Rangi said laughing. 

"Who told you Gryffindors are rule followers?" Katara said. 

"Yeah I mean haven't you read about Harry Potter and his Gryffindor friends in the history books?" Azula said. "They should have been expelled in Year 2." 

"Rules are okay to break if you're the hero," Kyoshi said. 

"Slytherins can't break rules," Rangi said. 

"She's right about that," Azula said. "Too many Dark Wizards came from our house for us to be trusted." 

"Including your father," Katara said. 

Azula's head snapped up to Katara in surprise. 

"Hey don't fight!" Rangi cried stepping in between them. "Merlin Katara, why would you mention that guy? Do you WANT to fight?" 

"I gotta agree with the Slytherins on that one," Kyoshi said. 

"I wasn't trying to provoke her," Katara said raising her hands defensively. "I didn't know it was a sore subject." 

"Wouldn't it be a sore subject for you if your father used the killing curse on bunch of people then burn half your brother's face off and used the Cruceatus Curse on you when you tried to fight back?" Azula said. 

Katara's face paled. "Your father did that to Zuko? I thought he was just in an accident." 

"No it was a spell he used after her had disarmed him in their duel," Azula said. "That's why Zuko doesn't duel. He purposely went for a draw in his duel against Aang." 

"He used the Cruceatus Curse on you?" Kyoshi said with wide eyes. "That's just...awful."

"Y-yeah," Katara said. "How did that feel?" 

Rangi's face darkened. "Maybe you guys should lay off Azula okay, this is not an easy thing to talk about." 

"No it's okay," Azula said shaking her head. "Have you ever broken a bone before?" 

"In my first Quidditch match ever I shattered my knee," Kyoshi said. "It was so painful." 

"I had a sledding accident when I was a kid," Katara said. "Broke my arm." 

"You remember how much that hurt and how you couldn't even move from the agony?" Azula said. 

Both Gryffindors nodded as Rangi grimaced. 

"Well imagine that pain but to every single bone in your body," Azula said. "And then imagine getting worse over time and feeling your intestines bursting inside you and your blood boiling inside you. That's what the Cruceatus Curse feels like." 

"Good lord," Kyoshi said looking sick to her stomach. 

Katara frowned. "I'm sorry Azula." 

"I don't need your pity," Azula snapped. 

The door opened and a slender girl in Hufflepuff robes stumbled in sweating profusely. From behind the closed door several alphas were stampeding down the hall. They smelled their pheromones and heard their chants as they stormed down the corridor past the classroom. 

The girl let out a sigh. "I escaped." 

That's when the wave of omega pheromones hit them hard. This girl was an omega who had somehow split from her pack and escaped a bunch of hungry alphas, and now she was in an enclosed room with three affected alphas. 

When she turned around Rangi recognized her as Opal, Kuvira's mate. Katara was staring with wide eyes, Kyoshi was trying her best to look away, and Azula was growling lowly. 

"Hey!" Rangi cried running to Opal and blocking her from them. "Control yourself alphas, this omega is mated, she doesn't consent to you." 

"I'm mated too Rangi, get her out of here!" Katara cried gripping the cauldron in front of her. 

"NOW!" Kyoshi cried holding onto Azula who was fighting against her to try to get to Opal. 

"Azula snap out of it! Remember Ty Lee!" Rangi cried. 

The door opened and Opal's beta mate Bolin rushed in. "Opal!" 

"Get her out of here! Hurry!" Rangi cried shoving her towards him. 

Opal whimpered and gripped his neck while trying to kiss him. "Easy Opal," Bolin said carrying her. "I got you. Thank you Rangi." 

"You're welcome now get out of here quickly!" Rangi said. 

The moment Bolin got Opal out of the room Katara let out a heavy sigh and Azula slithered down to the ground whimpering in agony. 

"Just a couple more days," Rangi said to them. "That was hard even for me as a beta, just be--mmph!" 

Kyoshi slammed her against the wall roughly and kissed her. Katara let out a squeak of surprise as Azula said, "fuck, stop that shit right now!" 

"Kyoshi," Rangi breathed shoving her back. "Stop!" 

"I need you," Kyoshi growled yanking Rangi's collar down and pressing her nose against her mating mark. "I need my mate." 

"Oh Merlin, I'm gonna die," Azula cried turning away. 

"Wait, you guys are mates!?" Katara screeched. "Since fucking when?" 

"Kyoshi," Rangi breathed grabbing onto her shoulders with shaking hands. "L-later." 

"I can't," Kyoshi groaned. "I need you now." 

"You better can! We don't wanna see that shit!" Azula cried. 

"For once I agree with Azula," Katara said whirling away from them. "Do not fucking do that here!" 

"Well we can't leave we have to clean cauldrons," Kyoshi said. 

"What you are doing right now is not cleaning cauldrons!" Azula snapped. 

"Kyoshi if you want us to keep our hands off your mate don't do this here," Katara said. "I'm an alpha with a lot of self control but this is too much for even me." 

"Please," Azula said. "I really don't want to lose my virginity to my best friend!" 

"A-HA!" Katara cried. "I knew you were a virgin!" 

"Shut up!" Azula snapped. 

"Okay," Rangi said detangling herself from Kyoshi. "I also don't want to be fucked by Katara or take my best friend's virginity." 

"But Rangi," Kyoshi turned around and motioned to her crotch where there was a large tent pushing out her robes. 

"Oh wow!" Katara squeaked covering her mouth. 

"How does that thing fit in you Rangi?!" Azula cried. 

Kyoshi smirked. "She's resilient." 

Rangi turned bright red. "Don't stroke her alpha right now!" 

"I mean she definitely wants to be stroked right now," Katara mumbled. 

Azula burst into laughter and Rangi let out a squeal. "Okay," Rangi shoved Kyoshi towards the biggest cauldron. "Go over there and hide yourself behind that cauldron, you two turn the fuck around and don't move." 

"Oh wait are you actually gonna fuck her right now?" Katara cried. 

"Rangi we're in here!" Azula said. 

"Nothing you haven't seen before Azula, the cauldron will cover everything anyways, stay over there!" Rangi said walking over to the cauldron and disappearing behind it. 

"Unbelievable!" Katara cried turning around blushing and scrubbing her cauldron with vigor. 

"I mean we fucking know what you're doing down there Rangi!" Azula whined turning back to her cauldron as well. 

The room went silent for a moment save for the sound of scrubs against the cauldrons. When Kyoshi's breath started to pick up, Katara and Azula glanced over at her annoyed. 

They couldn't see Rangi at all as she was on her knees completely covered by the cauldron, but Kyoshi was leaning over it gripping the edges of the cauldron with her eyes closed. 

"This just isn't fair," Azula muttered. 

"I know," Katara scoffed. "I'm even tempted to fuck you." 

Azula flushed. "You stay right there bub." 

"I said tempted," Katara said rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't touch you within a 6 foot pole." 

"You don't have a 6 foot pole Katara," Azula said. "Kyoshi does though." 

Katara snorted then burst out laughing. Kyoshi had a little smirk on her lips but kept her eyes closed in bliss. Azula and Katara laughed even harder when they saw one of Rangi's hands pop out from the side of the cauldron and give them the finger.

"Damn she doesn't even need to use both hands," Azula said. 

"That's a deep throat," Katara said. 

Rangi let out a sound of indignation from where she was and Kyoshi grunted. "Watch the teeth! Will you two shut up?" 

Azula fell to the ground in hysterics as Katara laughed loudly and said, "did she fucking bite you?" 

"Oh shit! Oh shit Rangi slow down!" Kyoshi cried as her body started shaking. "Fuck!"

"She's going faster so she could come kill us," Azula said. "Get ready to run." 

"Daaaaamn Rangi, you gotta teach Aang and Ty Lee those mouth skills," Katara crooned. 

Azula howled in laughter. "Please do!" 

"Gah!" Kyoshi cried shaking violently and thrusting her hips. "Do you have a fucking death wish? Oh shit ohhhhh! Rangi! Merlin!" 

Kyoshi's cries went silent and her body tense for a long moment before she let out a gasp and crumbled to the ground bonelessly. 

"Oh shit she fucking killed her!" Katara cried. 

"And you can't use that mouth to win at Quidditch?" Azula said. 

Rangi jumped out from behind the cauldron in fury, wiping her mouth, and coming at them. 

"Run!" 

"Ahhhh!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and Headcanons welcome!


	11. First Time

**Chapter 11: First Time**

"Okay," Azula said sitting across from Mai, Zuko, and Rangi in the common room. "I need advice but if you tell anyone I asked this I will fucking skin you alive." 

"Wow," Mai said snorting. "Sounds serious." 

"I've lost enough skin thank you very much," Zuko said motioning to his face.

Rangi snorted her laughter as Mai hugged him saying, "you're making jokes now? Sokka is rubbing off on you." 

"Okay Azula, we won't say a word," Rangi said. "What do you need advice on?" 

Azula's face turned bright red. "S-so you know how I'm the only one here who hasn't had sex?" 

"No way!" Rangi said perking up. 

"Oh boy," Mai said leaning forward with interest. 

"Ah, I don't think I should be part of this conversation," Zuko said. 

Mai yanked him back down to his seat. "You stay here." 

"Mai come on, she's my sister!" 

"Chill out Zuko, she needs help," Rangi said. 

"I'm not giving my sister sex advice," Zuko cried. 

"I don't want sex advice from you idiot," Azula snapped. "Everyone knows the only reason you're any good is because of Mai." 

"What?! Who says that?" Zuko said.

Mai just smirked. 

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Rangi said. "Where are you taking Ty Lee tonight?" 

"We have plans for dinner tonight but I don't really know what to do afterwards." 

"Hmm, is it her first time too?" 

Azula scowled. "No." 

"So she will teach you like I taught Zuko," Mai said. 

"Baaaaabe!" Zuko whined. 

"I don't mind that, I just don't wanna finish in like 2 minutes, and I definitely don't want to be her worst experience!" 

"Okay you gotta set the scene," Rangi said. "Something super romantic, like a stroll around the grounds, some candles, and roses." 

"That sounds nauseating," Azula deadpanned. 

"No you're a Slytherin," Mai said. "Show that little Hufflepuff how adventurous you can be. Steal some Slytherin robes and sneak in here. Rangi and I will make ourselves scarce from the dormitory." 

"Or steal some Hufflepuff ones and sneak into hers," Rangi said wagging her brows.

"You don't have to get detention to sleep with her!" Zuko said. "There are ways to be adventurous without breaking rules." 

"Okay like how Mr. Goody-Two shoes?" Rangi said. 

"Well you both are Quidditch players and the skies aren't forbidden," Zuko said shrugging. "Take a broom and go to town." 

"Zuko you kinky bastard," Rangi laughed shoving his shoulder. 

Mai smirked. "Now I wanna play Quidditch." 

"I mean that's..." Azula looked a bit disturbed. "Creative, but I've never done this before remember? I have a feeling it'll end up with us falling off the broom and splinters in my ass." 

Rangi laughed. "Sounds like a real possibility." 

...

"I came here to talk to Aang who is an omega," Azula said rolling her eyes. "No one invited the rest of you Gryffindors." 

"You asked Aang a sex question Azula," Katara said rolling her eyes. "As his alpha I won't just stand by." 

"How did you even hear me?" Azula scoffed. 

"What I lack in sight I make up for with these," Toph said pulling on her ears. 

"I'm here cause I thought you would ask Rangi about this," Kyoshi said. 

"I did!" Azula cried. 

"I don't wanna be here they dragged me," Korra said pointing to Katara's hand on her forearm. "Can you let me go please?" 

"No, you have experience now, you can help," Katara said. 

"Recently!" Korra cried. "I mean we've done it a total of two times." 

"And where did you take her? Like what did you do?" Azula said eagerly. 

"Well I know Asami liked flowers so I found the Room of Requirement and had a romantic dinner for two set up," Korra said. "Then when we were walking by the magical stream she instigated it." 

"Ah so romantic," Aang said grinning. 

"So omegas like romance?" Azula said turning to Aang. 

Aang blinked in surprise. "Well yeah, who doesn't like it when someone is super thoughtful? That's what I thought about the most when we were all in heat. I can control my instincts pretty well but then I would think about all the thoughtful things Katara does for me and..." he blushed. "Well you know." 

"Azula chill out," Katara said sighing. "Ty Lee really likes you, I don't think you have to overthink things so much." 

"Agreed just do what I do," Toph said nudging Azula's hip. "Hey you wanna fuck? And bam! Done." 

Azula scoffed. "That actually works?" 

"Only for Toph," Kyoshi said rolling her eyes. "No one is gonna say no to the blind girl." 

"Wow you really milk that don't ya?" Azula said laughing. 

Toph grinned. "At every opportunity." 

"What did Rangi tell you?" Kyoshi said. 

"First she told me to go for romance with flowers and shit and then she agreed with Mai about sneaking into one of our dormitories."

"Not bad," Toph said grinning. "I can get you a Hufflepuff robe." 

"I don't even wanna know where you got that," Katara muttered. 

"We can guess," Korra said chuckling. 

"Well it's better than Zuko's idea of doing it on a broom." 

"A broom?" Katara said in surprise. 

"Oh my Merlin!" Toph cried. 

"That sounds dangerous," Korra said looking worried. 

"I am SO trying that," Kyoshi said laughing. 

"With who?" Toph said snapping her head towards her. 

Korra nudged her. "Yeah with who?" 

Kyoshi just smirked at them and Katara and Azula gave each other a knowing look. 

...

"Okay you guys are her closest friends," Azula said red in the face looking across the table at Suki, Bolin, Opal, and Sokka. 

Bolin burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin are you really asking us about how to have sex with Ty Lee?" 

"I'm not asking how to DO it just like how to set it up," Azula said rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah Bolin," Opal said chuckling. "Based on our run in during Heat Season I would say Azula can figure out the logistics. She would have pounced on me if she wasn't held back and I would have let her." 

Azula flushed. "Can we just talk about Ty Lee please?" 

"She ain't that complicated," Sokka said waving his hand. "Take her somewhere quiet, kiss her, and she will guide you herself." 

"Sokka!" Suki cried smacking his arm. "Don't imply that Ty Lee is easy!" 

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sokka cried. "She's not easy to everyone, but like to Azula yeah because she really likes her ya know?" 

"It's gotta be more romantic," Suki said. "Make a whole nice date out of it." 

"I agree with Suki," Opal said. "Go on a nice date, don't put pressure on it." 

"When I slept with Opal for the first time we watched a movie together and then went up to the observatory," Bolin said. "It was smooth and natural." 

"Bolin you were sweating and stammering all night," Opal said laughing. 

"Me and Suki just talked about it," Sokka said. "We were camping and lying together in the tent and we just talked about doing it and then did it." 

Azula smirked at him. "And what about my brother huh?" 

Sokka squeaked and turned bright red. "Okay that was like three times for fun!" 

"We talked about that too though," Suki said much more calmly. "There were rules set up if it was me and Zuko and him and Mai, and rules set up if it was me and Mai and him and Zuko. Communication is key." 

"I don't know if I can talk to Ty Lee about this," Azula said. 

Bolin chuckled. "Aren't you talking to us now?" 

...

Ty Lee laughed when Azula sat down beside her at the dinner table. Azula pouted at her, "well you did win our bet." 

Ty Lee looked at the bright yellow jersey around Azula's petite frame and said, "I do like how my jersey looks on you." 

"My teammates all wanna murder me," Azula said. 

Ty Lee glanced over to the main Slytherin table were the Quidditch team was glaring at them save for Rangi who was laughing her ass off. 

"Tell you what," Ty Lee said leaning in and kissing Azula's lips slowly. "If you beat us at the game on Friday and get to the finals against Gryffindor, I will watch from the Slytherin side wearing YOUR jersey." 

Azula's eyes widened. "You will?" 

"Only if you beat us this Friday," Ty Lee said. "If WE make it to the finals I want to see you in the Hufflepuff stands in my jersey again." 

Azula smirked at her. "You know we're gonna win Ty Lee." 

"I don't know, we've been getting better, we beat Ravenclaw pretty bad in our last game." 

"You walked out of that game with a concussion." 

Ty Lee smirked. "I walked out of that game with a concussion, the snitch in my hand, and a grumpy Slytherin girlfriend." 

Azula scoffed. "I'm NOT grumpy." 

"No?" Ty Lee said grinning. "So smile then. Right now." 

Azula glared at her. 

Ty Lee giggled and kissed her. "It's okay I like it." 

"Mm," Azula said nudging her nose. "You should see my teammate's faces now." 

Ty Lee glanced over her shoulder then snorted when she saw most of them looking at her with lusty approval. 

"They probably think I'm wearing this to get laid," Azula said chuckling. 

"Well aren't you?" Ty Lee said grinning. "I know you were asking for some advice." 

Azula's eyes widened. "Ah, w-who uh, told you? Suki?" 

Ty Lee laughed. "No. Actually it was your brother." 

"Oh that traitor, I'm gonna turn him into a toad," Azula growled. She grabbed Ty Lee's hands and said, "I'm not expecting anything Ty Lee honest. I just want to be ready cause you know...I've never done it before. I just wanna be good." 

Ty Lee chuckled and caressed her cheek. "Azula you will be great, don't stress so much about it. Let me tell you something," Ty Lee leaned in closer. "Everyone thinks I've been around the block because alphas kinda drool for me and I'm friendly to everyone, but the truth is I only ever did it once." 

Azula looked at her in surprise. "Really?" 

"Yeah with a muggle boy from my village last Summer," Ty Lee said. "I didn't even like him and the whole experience was so terrible." 

Azula blinked. "It was?" 

Ty Lee smiled. "You'll definitely be better than him." 

"Of course I'll be better than a muggle Ty Lee," Azula said puffing her chest. 

"You're still nervous aren't you?" 

Azula's shoulders dropped. "Yeah." 

"Okay what advice did your friends and my friends give you?" 

Azula sighed. "Let's see, open communication as we are doing now, romantic strolls around the grounds, romantic dinners, flowers and roses, sneaking into each other's dormitories, and fucking while on a broomstick." 

Ty Lee burst out laughing. "On a broomstick? I mean I'm pretty flexible but damn..." 

"Zuko's idea," Azula said scoffing. 

"That sneaking into dormitories idea does sound like fun though." 

Azula perked up. "Y-you wanna do that?" 

"You're already wearing yellow," Ty Lee said. "I have some extra robes. Look Azula, usually during my heats I envision muggle celebrities or cute wizards but this past heat I only thought about you. I would sit in class sweating deliriously and saying your name. I tried to meditate with Aang, talk it out with Opal, and on the last day of heat me and Asami had to go the special alcove they make for us and rub one out cause you and Korra had been in herbology right before us. I was so lost I didn't even watch Asami cumming right next to me which I totally would under normal circumstances cause damn...she's hot."

Azula gulped, processing that information. "W-wow, I would catch whiffs of you too but I would just get all aggressive and get in fights with Katara." 

Ty Lee smiled and grabbed her hands. "I just wanted you to know just how much I want you and I don't care how great you are at this. Let's go." Ty Lee pulled Azula up to her feet, "We can have a nice dinner in my common room and then we can go to yours for...you know hanging out." 

Azula gulped. "I have extra robes too." 

Ty Lee grinned and took her hand. "Let's go." 

...

The amount of yellow in the Hufflepuff common room was nauseating. Azula tried not to look at it all as she sat across the Fireplace with Ty Lee eating dinner. 

Opal, Bolin, and Suki gave them knowing looks when they spotted them and kept the other Hufflepuffs from getting too close. They ate dinner chatting amicably and touching affectionately. Eventually Azula forgot that she was in yellow robes in another common room where she could get in serious trouble if caught. 

After dinner they changed into Azula's robes in one of the bathrooms then walked into the Slytherin common room. Zuko's eyes widened when they walked in and Mai smirked at them. 

Rangi snickered from her spot by the fireplace and said, "guess we're sleeping down here tonight Mai. Hiiiii Ty Lee." 

Ty Lee blushed and waved. "Hi." 

"You gotta look more angry if you wanna pass as Slytherin," Mai said. "The Hufflepuff is flowing out of you." 

"So all Slytherins are grumpy like Azula?" Ty Lee said grinning. 

"Hey!" 

"No, Azula is special," Zuko said. 

"Okay good niiiiight," Azula cried grabbing Ty Lee's arm and leading her up the staircase to the girl's dormitories. 

At the top the dormitories were divided up between alphas and omegas with betas in both of them just like in all dormitories, but Azula was quick about getting Ty Lee into her room without anyone seeing. 

"None of the other alphas can smell me here right?" Ty Lee said as Azula pressed her roughly against the door. 

Azula pulled out her wand and sent out a wordless spell. "That will dampen our scents. Mai does it when she sneaks into Zuko's dormitory." 

"Good," Ty Lee said grabbing Azula by the neck and kissing her fiercely. 

Azula moaned and pressed firmly against her gripping her by the robes. She slid the robes off of Ty Lee's shoulders then pulled her towards her bed by her Slytherin tie. 

"Hmm," Azula said undoing the tie and opening the buttons. "I really like how you look in green. I'm gonna make sure you wear my jersey at the finals." 

"Well I like you in yellow," Ty Lee said shedding off Azula's robe and running her hands over the yellow jersey. 

"You in green is only second best to you naked though," Azula shedding off Ty Lee's shirt. 

"Same to you," Ty Lee said undoing Azula's belt. 

"Oh Merlin I'm so worked up Ty Lee," Azula breathed as Ty Lee made quick work of their uniforms until they were both naked. "And you haven't even touched me yet." 

"Hmm well," Ty Lee said pushing Azula down on the bed. "I'll help you relax." 

She took out her wand and pointed it upwards. " _Silencio_!" Ty Lee pointed the wand towards Azula's erect cock. " _Barrius Maximus_." 

"I don't think you pointing your wand at my junk will help me relax Ty Lee," Azula said looking tense. 

Ty Lee laughed and tossed her wand to where her robes were. "Well I don't want to get pregnant Azula, so precautions." 

"Right," Azula said gulping. "I should, uh, learn those spells." 

"I'll teach you later," Ty Lee said. "Right now, let's explore." 

"Explore, y-yeah, yeah I can do that!" Azula said shakily. 

"Relax Azula," Ty Lee said kissing her jawline. "You sure you ready for this?" 

"Ty Lee look at my cock right now? It's literally dripping. I'm so ready for this." 

"Okay, well how about you go first since you probably won't last long," Ty Lee said plopping onto her back. "Go ahead, explore." 

Azula looked at her naked body then leaned down and started kissing down her throat. 

"Just go with the flow and if I give you any instruction follow it," Ty Lee said breathily. 

"Okay," Azula said. 

Azula kissed down Ty Lee's chest until she reached her breast. Once there Azula experimented with swirling her tongue around the nipple and sucking it in. Ty Lee was reactive and vocal, moaning and arching up and gently pushing Azula's head lower and lower. 

When Azula reached Ty Lee's womanhood, her alpha growled at the intoxicating scent. She leaned in and licked slowly up her slit. 

"Oh Azula yes," Ty Lee breathed. 

Azula kept licking up and down, tasting her and pushing her tongue into her. Ty Lee gripped her hair tightly and moaned. 

"H-higher." 

Azula moved up higher focusing her licks to smaller strokes. 

"Ooo fuck, a little high... j-just a little--ah!" 

Azula felt the small nub underneath her tongue and moved between flicking and swirling. Ty Lee seemed to enjoy the switching around. 

"A little to the right...OH! Right there Azula! Fuck don't stop please." 

Azula moaned against her and zoned in on the spot. Her jaw was tired and she had no idea what she was doing but Ty Lee's moans propelled her forward. 

Ty Lee's body started shaking hard and she was whimpering and arching up. Azula kept licking eagerly desperately to feel her omega shatter underneath her. 

Right when it was going to happen, Ty Lee yanked her up by the hair and breathed out, "I-inside. Inside Azula please!" 

Azula let out a strangled moan and lined herself up to Ty Lee's sopping center and pushed in with one sharp thrust. 

"Fuck!" Ty Lee cried arching up and shaking. Her muscles greedily squeezed as she teetered over the edge. 

Azula grit her teeth and tried to not blow her load right away, it felt so good and Ty Lee was so tight. 

"M-move! Move Azula! Move!" 

Azula groaned and started thrusting her hips. Her legs started shaking as pleasure shot down her spine. 

It only took three thrusts for Ty Lee to explode in euphoria. She let out a scream and arched up high as her orgasm rushed through her. The intensity of the shaking and pulsing around Azula's cock was all Azula could handle and with one more thrusts she was shaking and pouring into Ty Lee. 

They collapsed on the bed panting and sweating moments later. 

"Oh fuck Azula, that was so good." 

Azula let out a low groan. "I lasted like two seconds." 

"It's okay you still made me cum," Ty Lee said kissing her jawline. "You'll get better with time." 

"Yeah?" Azula said grinning at her. "I did good?"

"Way better than that muggle." 

Azula cuddled up to Ty Lee's chest and smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt get a chance to write the omegas in heat buuuuut there will be stories about it sprinkled in to the next few chapters. Crossover chapter will be chapter 15 and parent chapter will be chapter 16. I love your reactions and prompts they inspire me! Also coming soon I have a Enemies to Lovers Cowboy AU featuring Rangshi, TyZula, and Korrasami. It's super long cause it's like 3 stories put into one plus a Kyalin and Kuviraopal backstory. I hope you will join me there too :)


	12. Meet The Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami chapter as requested :)

**Chapter 12: Meet The Father**

Korra had never seen the cool and controlled Asami so frazzled before, so when she saw the beautiful Ravenclaw running down the corridor to see her it was quite surprising. 

Toph, who was walkung beside her, said, "what's got her robes up in a bunch?" 

"I have no idea," Korra responded as Asami finally reached them. 

"Korra, there you are, listen can we go somewhere to talk?" 

"Yeah, of course, everything okay?" Korra said. 

"Yeah yeah," Asami said taking Korra's arm and dragging her away. She took her to the far edge of the great hall where Kuvira, Mako, and Bolin were waiting looking equally worried. 

"What's going on?" Korra said. 

"Korra," Asami said. "My father's coming to Hogwarts tomorrow. He sent me an owl this morning." 

Korra gulped nervously. "C-can parents come visit like that?" 

"He's coming on Minister of Magic business but he will want to have dinner with me while he's here," Asami said. 

"Me and Bolin have to be there as Asami's close friends," Mako said. "Hiroshi is a total hardass." 

"Makes me nervous every time," Bolin said with a small whimper. 

"Here's the thing," Asami said. "You need to be there too." 

"Me?" 

"I had to tell him you and I were dating cause Kuvira reports to him weekly anyways," Asami said. "It was better he heard it from me." 

"I mean we've been dating for like a month, isn't a bit soon?" Korra said nervously. 

"Of course it is!" Asami cried. "But that's the way my father is." 

"Soon?" Kuvira said scoffing. "It wasn't too soon for you to give your virginity to her." 

"Back the fuck off Kuvira, Asami can make her own choices," Korra snapped. 

"Stop it!" Asami cried. "The last thing I need right now is my girlfriend and my bodyguard fighting! And Kuvira I told you a million times, your job is to protect me not judge me and tell me what I can and can't do! You lost your virginity way younger than me so shut it!"

Kuvira huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"There's no time for this now," Mako said stepping in between Asami and Korra. "We need to prepare Korra for the dinner!" 

"Mako's right! We only have one day!" Bolin cried. 

"Prepare?" Korra squeaked. 

"Right right," Asami said. "Mako, Bolin, I'm trusting you." 

"We got you 'Sami," Bolin said with a grin. 

"What exactly do you mean by prepare?" Korra said. 

Kuvira smirked and said, "good luck." 

...

"First thing is first," Bolin said dragging Korra into the laundry room. "Wardrobe." 

"Hiroshi was born into wealth," Mako said pulling a rack from behind the dryer. "The Sato's fortune dates back generations just like the Malfoys and the Blacks. So as you can expect, he's snobby and judgmental." 

"I figured that out already," Korra said sighing. 

"Not just that," Bolin said. "He's one of those obnoxious alphas like Kuvira who think they make decisions for omegas because omegas get too blinded by their pheromones. It's like the guy never saw how out of control alphas in rut can be." 

"He'll question you about everything," Mako said pulling off Korra's Gryffindor robes and sliding on a fancy blue robe. "What you do for dates, what your plans are after graduating..." 

"He will also definitely ask you about your sex life," Bolin said changing out Korra's tie with a silky royal blue one. "Keep it vague, don't let him know what you've done." 

"What's with the blue?" Korra said quirking a brow. 

"The Satos come from a long line of Ravenclaws," Bolin said. "So he really likes blue." 

"That brings me to the next uncomfortable thing," Mako said shifting nervously. "Hiroshi has an idea of who he wants Asami's mate to be, the perfect candidate is Kuvira. Alpha, Ravenclaw, and powerful with Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

"He believes Kuvira to be the epitome of control which is perfect for Asami," Bolin said. "I know for a fact that she isn't, we do share a girlfriend after all." 

"He will try to goad you and make you lose control," Mako said. "He will praise Kuvira and look down on you to get an alpha reaction out of you. You have to stay strong!" 

"That's right," Bolin said starting to brush Korra's hair. "You have the alpha thing going for you but he will hate that you're a Gryffindor because if you should end up mated to Asami and bring pups, you could potentially break the streak of Ravenclaw Satos." 

"That's ridiculous," Korra scoffed. "I mean you two are brothers and you're a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and Katara and Sokka are siblings and they are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You're still really close and really connected." 

"That's exactly right! And that stuff doesn't even matter," Bolin said. "That hat sorts you based on your personality and drive!" 

"That's true," Mako said. "Our dad was a Gryffindor and our mom was a Slytherin. We are in neither of those houses." 

"Wow really?" Korra said in surprise. 

"Yeah it has nothing to do with parentage," Bolin said. "But Hiroshi doesn't really get that." 

"Is he an elitist?"

Bolin snorted. "No he's not a Slytherin. He doesn't have a problem with muggle borns or half bloods." 

"Surprising," Korra said. "Based on his personality I thought he would." 

"Nah he's just really overprotective and snobby," Bolin said. "There perfect." 

Korra looked in the mirror and scoffed. The blue robe was extremely elegant and the tie by itself looked like it was extremely expensive. Her usually loose shoulder length hair was brushed into a neat low ponytail with a few strands lying over her face. 

"It doesn't even look like me anymore," Korra said. 

"That's probably best for now," Bolin said. "If you do end up mating with Asami then you can be yourself." 

"Why can't I just be myself now?" Korra said in frustration.

"Because he has a lot of power over Asami," Mako said. "Plus he can make your life miserable too. He's the Minister of Magic." 

"Now come on," Bolin said. "Table manners is next." 

"And then I recommend you practice your Defense Against The Dark Arts," Mako said. "He might make you duel Kuvira." 

...

"Hey Korra," Aang said as the exhausted alpha plopped down on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. "You okay?" 

"Yeah just exhausted," Korra said. "Asami's dad is coming on Minister of Magic business tomorrow and he expects me for dinner." 

"Ah that's why you're in blue and with your hair like that?" 

Korra scoffed. "Apparently he's a snob who's hard to impress." 

"Well if you impress him with a version of you that's not really you did you impress him?" Aang said. 

Korra looked at him. "Yeah, I guess not." 

"I think you're a wonderful person Korra," Aang said. "And Asami does too, if not she wouldn't have picked you to be her first. Most omegas are really careful about that." 

"How was it for you when you met Hakoda?" 

"Hakoda is a strict alpha and he was concerned about who his children would pick as mates but ultimately he let Katara and Sokka choose for themselves because he raised them to be smart and have self-respect and dignity," Aang said. "He has always treated Suki and I with love and respect. Neither one of us ever had to change who we were to impress him." 

"Too bad Hiroshi isn't like that," Korra said with a sigh. 

"Well you don't know that for sure," Aang said. "Everyone in this school is afraid of Kuvira but not you. You stand up to her and never her give her the power to stand over you. Maybe you have to do the same with Hiroshi." 

"Stand up to him?" 

"No," Aang said laughing. "Stand your ground. Any alpha will respect another alpha standing their ground and here's a secret," Aang leaned in, "us omegas love that stuff." 

Korra chuckled. "Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah," Aang said grinning. 

"Well there is one thing that I would like to change and I think you can help me with." 

"What?" 

"I wanna get better at Defense Against The Dark Arts," Korra said. "I want to be able to defeat Kuvira in a duel." 

Aang smiled widely. "Well they don't call me the best for nothing. I have dueled against Kuvira many many times. She is excellent but I have studied her weaknesses and flaws. You may not be the best but you will definitely be able to defeat her. But it will only work once because then she will expecting it."

Korra pulled out her wand. "Show me everything." 

"I will," Aang said. "But first, change back into your Gryffindor robes."

...

Asami was nervous all day. Hiroshi was sitting at the teacher's table beside headmistress Hei-Ran during lunch talking while eating and she was a flustered mess. 

By the time dinner rolled around, Asami was practically trembling. 

She was sitting next to Mako and Bolin across the fancy spread in a private office that they set up for Hiroshi's stay. Kuvira was sitting beside Hiroshi chatting amicably when there was a knock on the door. 

Asami nearly knocked down her chair to get up and open the door. 

Korra walked in a fancy maroon robe, her Gryffindor tie, and her hair down by her shoulders. Mako and Bolin looked pale and Asami gasped. Korra wasn't phased by the reaction at all, she just smiled confidently, kissed Asami's cheek gently and said, "hi." 

"K-Korra," Asami said motioning for her to sit beside her as Bolin moved down a chair to make room for her. 

"Mr. Sato," Korra said reaching over the table. "It's an honor to meet you Minister." 

Hiroshi quirked an eyebrow at her and shook her hand firmly. 

Korra took her seat beside Asami and smiled jovially. 

"So Korra," Hiroshi said looking at her with a guarded eye. "Asami tells me you are proficient at Transfiguration and Potions. What are you plans after graduation?" 

"I actually want to get into Potions department at the Ministry to create a potion that will allow anyone to be an animagus." 

Hiroshi looked surprised. "A potion that can...wow, that's certainly unique." 

"That's my main idea but I do have many more ideas to offer in regards to potions," Korra said. "I plan to work a nice career there and then later in life teach here at Hogwarts." 

"Hmm," Hiroshi said. "Well you certainly seem that have things all planned out. Tell me about yourself then, your family." 

"My father is a mighty alpha from the Southern Water Tribe named Tonraq," Korra said. "He was a Gryffindor here at Hogwarts like myself and spearheaded the entire magical world in the Southern Water Tribe." 

"Yes, Tonraq, I know him," Hiroshi said looking impressed. "He's a fine leader. I didn't know he was your father." 

"And he's a fine father too," Korra said smiling. "He married my mother, who is a muggle, pretty young." 

"Ah yes I must have met her a few times during leadership dinners," Hiroshi said. "Senna is it?" 

"Yes." 

"Kuvira is also half-blood," Hiroshi said jutting his chin out proudly. "But she was raised by the Beifongs who are one of the best wizard families out there." 

"Yes," Korra said with a wry smile. "The Beifongs are quite impressive." 

"Tell me Korra," Hiroshi said with a glint in his eye. "You seem like a strong and confident alpha, how are your Defense Against The Dark Arts skills?" 

Korra saw Asami, Mako, and Bolin tense up and Kuvira smirk. "I specialize in Transfiguration and Potions, but I do well in Defense classes." 

"Why don't you show us that? Perhaps a duel with Kuvira?" Hiroshi said smirking. 

Kuvira looked absolutely delighted and Korra remained calm. She went over everything Aang taught her and stood up with a deep breath. 

"Father," Asami said. "This isn't the time for a duel! We are having dinner! We are all dressed nice." 

"Nonsense Asami, this is the best time for this," Hiroshi said. 

"Don't worry Asami," Korra said smiling at her.

She and Kuvira walked to the far end of the classroom away from the table and took their ten paces with the wands drawn. Kuvira looked so smug and Korra really couldn't wait until she wiped that grin off her face. 

"First person to make the other person crash into the wall wins," Korra said. 

"Fair," Kuvira said getting into a low stance. 

Legs in a wide stance, toes pointed, and wand arm up. Just like Aang said. 

" _Expelliaramus_!" 

" _Imbalanco_!" 

Korra managed to hit Kuvira's inner knee just like Aang told her and it made Kuvira miss her disarming spell. " _Stupefy_!" Before Kuvira could recover her balance the red attack hit Kuvira square in the chest and made her stumble back into the wall. 

"Looks like I win," Korra said grinning. 

Kuvira looked at her incredulously. "That was a dirty trick! You learned that from Aang didn't you?" 

"Let's be real Kuvira, in a fair battle we both know I'd never beat you," Korra said. "I had to even my odds." 

Kuvira scoffed then put away her wand. "Well lucky shot then, you won't be so lucky in our next duel." 

When they turned back to the table Mako and Bolin were slack jawed and Asami had this look on her face that made Korra burn. 

"Aren't you a clever little Gryffindor?" Hiroshi said incensed as Korra and Kuvira took their seats again. "Do you really think you could be the right alpha for my daughter?" 

"Well," Korra said narrowing her eyes in challenge. "That's not up to you to decide." 

The room went deadly quiet, even Kuvira's eyes were wide in terror. Korra didn't let that phase her and continued, "it's not for me to decide either nor Kuvira, nor any other person but Asami. You have raised a fine young lady Mr. Sato and omega or not she is more than capable of defending herself and making her own choices. She doesn't need any alphas, and maybe you should trust her to make the right choice." 

The room went deadly quiet again and this time Korra dared to look at Mako and Bolin who looked pale and like they weren't breathing, and Asami who was looking at her in wide eyed shock. 

"Hm," Hiroshi said scowling. "Is this what you think too Asami? That I don't let you make your own choices?" 

"Father," Asami gulped nervously but said, "do you really think it's realistic that every single choice _I_ make happens to be the one that _you_ want?" 

Hiroshi leaned in. "And what do _you_ want Asami?"

Asami fidgeted in her seat but set her face in determination. "I don't want to be Minister of Magic." 

Hiroshi bristled. "What?" 

"Father I love technology! I love creating things and giving them magical purposes," Asami said. "That's what I spend all my free time doing. I don't like politics and those stuffy parties and events we go to all the time."

Silence overcame the room once more but this time Hiroshi leaned back in his chair looking pensive. "I, I didn't know that Asami." 

"I love you dad and I want to make you happy but Korra is right," Asami said. "I don't need anyone to make choices for me and I like Kuvira and all as a friend but I don't need a bodyguard. And as far a mate is concerned, no one else has any say in that but me and my chosen mate, and father, I choose Korra. Korra is the alpha I want to spend my life with and have pups with."

Hiroshi sighed. "Well then I guess there's nothing left to be said. Kuvira you will be paid for your services for the rest of the year but they will no longer be required." 

Kuvira smiled and nodded, "thank you sir." 

"And Asami, my good friend Varrick is the head of the Magical Technology department out in Republic City, I can get you an interview with him this Summer but I warn you, Varrick is not the type of guy who does favor for friends, if he hires you for an internship it will be based on your own merits, so get a portfolio together for him." 

Asami grinned widely. "Really? Oh dad thank you!" She ran around the table and hugged him tightly. 

"I only want what's best for you Asami," Hiroshi said. "I'm sorry for imposing my ideals on you." 

Asami was all smiles as she returned to her seat. 

"Now you," Hiroshi said looking at Korra. "I suppose it doesn't matter if I like you or not but I must say, no one has ever stood up to me like that and for that you have my respect." 

"Thank you sir." 

Asami grabbed Korra's hand and smiled, "let's eat." 

...

"Korra your balls are the size of quaffles dude," Bolin laughed loudly as they walked down the corridor. 

"Yeah seriously," Mako said laughing. "I can't believe you confronted him like that." 

"Even though you beat me in that duel with a dirty trick," Kuvira said. "You definitely have my respect now." 

Korra looked at her in surprise. "Really?" 

"Really," Kuvira said shaking Korra's hand. "And now that I'm not Asami's bodyguard anymore, no more scent marking or lurking around, we can actually be friends." 

"I'd like that," Korra said. 

"Well boys," Kuvira said motioning to Mako and Bolin. "Let's leave Asami and Korra alone for a moment." 

"Right!" Bolin said hugging Mako's shoulders and following Kuvira. "So Mako, what's up with you and Wu?" 

"M-me and Wu?" Mako squeaked. 

"He's in my house Mako, he's one of my roommates," Bolin said. 

"N-nothing!" 

"Oh so you haven't been doing stuff with him ever since you kissed under the mistletoe?" Bolin had a shit eating grin. 

Mako's face was red and Kuvira nudged him with a smirk on her face. "Spill it Mako." 

They disappeared into the Great Hall and Asami turned to Korra with a smile. "I'll grill him about that later."

"Hey so," Korra grabbed Asami's hands. "You meant what you said about wanting to be my mate?" 

Asami looked into Korra's eyes. "I did mean it." 

Korra smiled. "I want to be your mate too." 

Asami leaned in and kissed Korra's lips passionately. They parted moments later breathlessly then Korra pulled Asami with her until they were running down the corridor. She went straight to the Room of Requirement and pulled Asami into it. 

The room was in a general bedroom setting with a queen sized bed and dresser in the center and nothing else. 

Asami smirked. "I thought it was really hot when you duped Kuvira in that duel. I really like seeing you do magic." 

"Oh yeah?" Korra said taking out her wand. " _Inflancio_." 

Asami squeaked when her robes and clothes flew off her body leaving her totally naked. "Where did you learn that one huh?" 

"Believe it or not from Toph," Korra said tapping the wand on herself. 

Once naked she raised the wand up and said, " _Silencio! Diminuto!_ " The lights dimmed and Korra pointed the wand to her already hard cock, " _Barrius Maximus._ " 

"I can do magic too," Asami said pulling Korra towards the bed roughly making her drop her wand on the floor. "But I don't need a wand to do it." 

Korra growled lowly as Asami pulled her onto the bed and knelt down in front of her. She grabbed Korra's cock and started pumping it up and down slowly. 

"Mm," Korra groaned. "I'm much better at this now you know." 

"I do know," Asami said grinning. "But so am I." 

She leaned down and wrapped her lips around Korra's cock. She sucked the tip then took it into her mouth and took as much of it as she could. She started a slow pace bobbing up and down Korra's length, taking more and more of her as Korra sighed and caressed Asami's hair. 

Korra pulled Asami off her length then guided her onto the bed on her hands and knees. Asami's breathing picked up as Korra knelt on the bed behind her and grabbed her hips. 

"Take me Korra," Asami breathed. "Make me yours." 

Korra grunted and pushed herself with one sharp thrust deep into Asami's warmth. 

"Ooo fuck!" 

Korra moved her hips in slow motions letting Asami adjust but when Asami started moaning anxiously and pushing back against her. Korra picked up the pace groaning loudly. Their hips started slapping together and the bed started creaking. Asami moaned and gripped the sheets as Korra grunted and groaned behind her. 

"Korra ooo yes, harder! Faster!" 

Korra obeyed moving as hard and fast as she could. Asami's moans crescendoed to screams and her body started trembling as she tumbled over the edge into orgasm. 

Asami's screams turned silent but Korra grunted loudly upon feeling Asami's muscles squeezing her tightly and she quickly followed Asami into blissful release. 

They collapsed onto the bed together panting and Korra kissed Asami's shoulder gently. "I love you Asami." 

Asami smiled. "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line of the chapter: "I can do magic too...and I don't need a wand to do it" -Asami. I wish I could be that smooth in real life heh. Thank you for your comments! We got a Hei-Ran chapter coming up next as requested and it will include the Rangshi first time story.


	13. Headmistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Rangshi first time chapter plus Hei-Ran's reaction!

**Chapter 13: Headmistress**

"Ugh!" Rangi cried gripping onto the railing of the balcony as she bounced harder and faster on Kyoshi's length. Beneath her, on the cold hard ground, Kyoshi groaned and clawed at the wood thrusting up into Rangi every time she slammed down on her. 

"Rangi," Kyoshi breathed gripping her hips tightly. "Baby..." 

Rangi started whining as her eyes clenched shut. Her bouncing became more erratic and she focused her hips on doing sharp shallow thrusts and placed her hands on Kyoshi's shoulders. 

"Rangi, mm you feel so good," Kyoshi groaned. "I wanna feel you cum." 

Rangi moved faster and faster. "K-Kyoshi, yes yes! Ahh!" 

Rangi's body went rigid and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Kyoshi's back jolted up off the ground and she wrapped her arms around Rangi's waist as the orgasm hit her hard. She groaned loudly as spurt after spurt of cum poured into Rangi's heat. 

They collapsed onto the floor breathlessly and cuddled in close. "Shit Rangi that was...wow." 

"Yes it was," Rangi breathed. "I can't feel my legs." 

"I'm so glad we made that deal with Fred to be our lookout," Kyoshi said. "The observatory is so peaceful and quiet." 

"Quiet until we start fucking Kyoshi," Rangi said chuckling. "But yes I agree, Weasley is a good ally." 

"Hey Rangi?"

"Yeah?"

"When are we telling people about us?" 

Rangi sighed. "I already told you about my team Kyoshi. They are too prideful and distrustful, they'll kick me out." 

"Azula knows and she's cool." 

"Azula is my best friend, that's different," Rangi said. "Ty Lee will keep the secret out of loyalty to Azula and Katara, the only other person who knows, I had to force into secrecy with a vow spell." 

"You're my mate Rangi, this is bigger than Quidditch." 

"Look," Rangi moved up to her elbows. "We're seventh years, this is our last year of Quidditch. After the championships, we'll tell everyone." 

Kyoshi looked up at her lovingly. "Really?" 

Rangi smiled. "Of course Kyoshi, I love you." 

Kyoshi leaned up and kissed her lips. "I love you too Rangi, but, um, what about your mom?" 

Rangi frowned. "Yes, I should probably tell her first." 

Kyoshi gulped. "She won't stupefy me will she?" 

Rangi snorted. "Of course not Kyoshi." 

"She's terrifying you know." 

"That's just a facade as the headmistress of the school Kyoshi," Rangi said chuckling. "She's actually really nice." 

"I'll believe when I see it Rangi," Kyoshi said sighing. 

"Look," Rangi said grabbing Kyoshi's cheeks. "I'm having dinner with my mother this weekend, I'll tell her about us then and then we will meet her together." 

"I mean I've already met her..."

"You know what I mean you doof," Rangi said laughing. 

"Thank you Rangi." 

"We'll be together and free soon Kyoshi," Rangi said cuddling up closer to her. "Soon." 

"Remember the first time we mated?" Kyoshi said. 

Rangi sighed. "How can I forget?"

...

_The house was large. Much larger than the small home she lived in with her adoptive father, Kelsgang. It was quite far since she lived in a small town in the Earth Kingdom named Yokoya, and Rangi's house was right in the heart of the Fire Nation Capital._

_Thankfully the traveling methods of the wizarding world made it possible to travel between the nations easily. Three trains and a bus later she made the trip in 2 hours that would take a muggle two days in car and 5 hours on a plane to make._

_"Your mom's not here right?" Kyoshi said holding onto Rangi's hand as she followed her up the stairs._

_"Of course not," Rangi said. "Didn't you read my letter that my owl gave you?"_

_"Just making sure."_

_"She's gone for two weeks," Rangi said._

_"Are you sure about this Rangi?"_

_"Look when school starts up again next month any sex we decide to have will be all in secret and breaking rules," Rangi said. "I wanted our first time to be special. I have a comfortable bed and I expect to spend the night and cuddle me all night."_

_They walked into Rangi's bedroom and shut the door behind them. "It does help that you're a beta," Kyoshi said smiling. "This isn't a hormone driven decision."_

_"I mean there's hormones involved but I don't get clouded by them like you alphas or omegas," Rangi said. "This was a well thought out decision. I even started taking muggle birth control pills three weeks ago and bought condoms because we haven't turned 17 yet and can't do magic outside of Hogwarts."_

_Kyoshi blushed and reached into her muggle jeans to pull out a handful of condom packets. "I came prepared too."_

_Rangi chuckled. "Guess that means we're both ready."_

_Kyoshi stepped closer to Rangi and pulled her into a firm kiss. Rangi moaned softly and gripped Kyoshi's waist._

_They walked backwards towards the bed still locked in their kiss. Rangi lifted off Kyoshi's army green T shirt and unhooked her bra without hesitation. Kyoshi responded by pulling up Rangi's red T shirt. Rangi did not have a bra underneath._

_Rangi smiled. "Just thought I'd save us some time."_

_Kyoshi chuckled. "Are you wearing underwear?"_

_Rangi smirked. "Why don't you come find out?"_

_Kyoshi pushed Rangi back onto the bed making the beta giggle. She undid her jeans and pushed them down along with her boxers._

_"Oh wow," Rangi said with wide eyes. "That's definitely...proportionate to your body."_

_Kyoshi blushed. "Is it really?"_

_Rangi reached forward and gently wrapped her fingers around it. "I can barely close my fingers around it."_

_Kyoshi sighed softly. Rangi pumped it lightly a few times then Kyoshi gently pushed her away. "I don't wanna finish early."_

_"Right," Rangi said grinning._

_Kyoshi pressed her lips against Rangi's as she reached down and unbuttoned her jeans. Rangi lifted her hips off the bed never breaking the kiss to allow Kyoshi to tug down her jeans._

_Kyoshi tossed them aside and let out a shaky breath. "I can smell how wet you are."_

_Rangi bit her lip and said, "I know it's not as enticing as an omega would be..."_

_"No omega can compare to you Rangi," Kyoshi said kissing Rangi and pushing her down to mattress and climbing on top of her. They kissed passionately, tongues swirling and hands caressing everywhere, then they started a slow grind._

_When Rangi started panting and Kyoshi was so hard she was leaking, Kyoshi moved off Rangi and grabbed a condom from her jeans. Rangi watched breathlessly as Kyoshi quickly took it out of the package and rolled it on her waiting cock, then scrambled in between Rangi's legs._

_She lined herself up then slowly pushed the head in while kissing Rangi. Rangi gripped Kyoshi's shoulders in a vice grip and moaned against Kyoshi's lips as she inched in deeper and deeper._

_When she finally got all the way in Rangi broke the kiss to moan out a breathy, "fuck!"_

_"Oh Merlin Rangi," Kyoshi groaned. "It's so good."_

_Kyoshi pulled out slightly then thrust back in._

_"Ah!" Rangi cried._

_Kyoshi did the movement again then again until she fell into a slow rut. Rangi moaned and whimpered every time never once letting go of Kyoshi's shoulders. When their lips met again in a flurry Kyoshi got into a hard and fast rut that she wouldn't be able to stop but Rangi didn't want her to. They moved together, sweating and panting as the bed shook and creaked loudly._

_Kyoshi buried her nose into Rangi's throat then sunk her teeth in for a mating mark. Rangi cried as the orgasm rushed through her instantly. She quickly returned the bite and Kyoshi followed her into orgasm with a loud groan._

_They collapsed onto the bed breathlessly. Kyoshi kissed Rangi's fresh mark making the beta shudder then said, "I love you Rangi."_

_Rangi hugged her neck and kissed her lips. "I love you too Kyoshi."_

...

Kyoshi was about to enter the Gryffindor common room after a night of lovemaking and reminiscing when someone stopped her right at the Fat Lady's Portrait. 

"Headmistress!" Kyoshi squeaked in surprise as the stoic headmistress stood there beside the Fat Lady who looked nervous despite being a painting. 

"Good evening Kyoshi," Hei-Ran said giving her an icy glare. "Cutting it close to curfew aren't we?" 

Kyoshi gulped. "Yes but I'm here on time! I got caught up studying in the library." 

"A studious girl," Hei-Ran said with a wry grin. "A good virtue. Come along then Kyoshi, let's talk in my office." 

"Y-yes Headmistress," Kyoshi followed her like dutiful puppy gulping nervously. They reached her office shortly where there was a small crow-like bird by her desk, and most of the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses were asleep. 

"Have a seat Kyoshi." 

Kyoshi sat down without hesitation. "S-so what's this about?" 

"I think you know Kyoshi," Hei-Ran said narrowing her eyes at her. "Do you really think I never saw the mating mark on Rangi's neck or smelled your scent all over her?" 

Kyoshi's eyes widened in terror. 

"Come now," Hei-Ran said leaning back in her chair. "Don't give me that look Kyoshi, it's not like I think you coerced my daughter into it. In fact I'm certain the whole thing was _her_ idea." 

Kyoshi gulped. 

"Here's the problem Kyoshi," Hei-Ran leaned forward. "As a mother I am absolutely thrilled by Rangi's choice. She chose a powerful alpha instead of a bland beta or needy omega, who is not only an excellent Quidditch player but a fine wizard. What mother wouldn't be proud? I already consider you my daughter. The problem is as a headmistress." 

Kyoshi looked at her confused. "A-as a headmistress?" 

Hei-Ran motioned to the crow. "Tibalt here keeps an eye on Rangi for me since as the headmistress of Hogwarts I am quite busy. Imagine my surprise when I get my quarterly report and find out that you and my daughter have broken dozens of school rules by having sex in the Gryffindor locker room, the Transfiguration classroom, and the regularly in the Observatory, which is REALLY why you nearly missed your curfew." 

Kyoshi felt sick to her stomach. 

"As a mother I am only concerned about Rangi being safe," Hei-Ran said. "Are you? Being safe?"

"Y-yes! Yes we are!" 

"Good," Hei-Ran said. "Now as a headmistress I can't let you get away with these atrocious infractions." 

Kyoshi gulped. "I'm s-sorry headmistress." 

Hei-Ran sighed and turned to the portraits right behind her who were the only two former headmasters awake at the moment. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Hei-Ran said. 

Dumbledore looked at her with a kind smile and said, "well Headmistress Hei-Ran, love is the most complicated and beautiful emotion."

Hei-Ran scoffed. "I know that of course but that doesn't mean it excuses bad behavior. What about you Headmistress McGonagall? What would you do?" 

McGonagall looked at Kyoshi sharply then looked back to Hei-Ran. "You are absolutely right Headmistress Hei-Ran, I can't say I didn't see this coming, but they do merit punishment and equally even though one of them in your daughter. This is a common issue that all of us Headmasters have struggled with at Hogwarts, as a Headmaster you cannot show any leniency or you will have a teenage wizard pregnancy problem before you know it." 

Hei-Ran hummed then turned back to Kyoshi. "70 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, and both of you will be serving detentions everyday for the next month at DIFFERENT times. And understand this Kyoshi, if it happens again, I won't hesitate to expel you." 

Kyoshi gulped. "Y-yes Headmistress." 

Hei-Ran grinned at her. "Welcome to the family." 

...

"Mom this is mortifying," Rangi said burying her face in her hands. Basically the entire Slytherin house gathered in the common room when they heard Hei-Ran came and they all watched on in stunned silence as Rangi cost them 70 points and was being punished. 

"Mortifying for you?" Hei-Ran said. "How do you think I felt when Tibalt told me that my daughter was having public sex in different places around the school?" 

Rangi's face flushed bright red. "Did you really have tell my entire house that?" 

"Did you really have to do that out in the open in the first place?" 

Rangi scoffed. "I hate that fucking bird."

"Don't give me attitude and watch your language young lady, I am still your mother and though I am not barring you from Quidditch as Headmistress don't push me cause I will definitely bar you as your mother," Hei-Ran said. 

Rangi looked at her mortified. "Sorry mother." 

"Your detention begins tomorrow, good night." 

Hei-Ran stormed out of the common room and the rest of the Slytherins returned to their dormitories in sheer terror except for Azula and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team who approached her. 

"Dude she spied on you with a fucking bird?" Azula hissed sitting beside her. "You okay?" 

"I've always hated that fucking bird and now I hate it more knowing she was using it to spy on me," Rangi said dejected. 

"You're fucking Kyoshi from Gryffindor?" one of the girls from the team said with a sneer. 

"Yeah how long has that been going on?" one of the boys snapped. 

"Gryffindor is our enemy! No wonder we haven't won any cups since _you've_ been captain!" 

"Traitor!" 

"Hey no!" Azula stood up and faced them angrily. "Rangi's not like that. She takes Quidditch seriously and she would never throw games for some alpha!" 

"I want nothing more than to beat Gryffindor at finals!" Rangi cried standing up. 

"We're supposed to believe that?" the first girl said. 

"Yeah we can't trust you now!" 

"You've probably been sabotaging us from the start!" 

"We don't want you playing on Friday against Hufflepuff!" 

"Yeah you'll probably throw THAT game to give Gryffindor the win!" 

"Guys no!" Azula cried. "Don't be prideful and stupid. Without Rangi we won't even beat Hufflepuff! She makes all the plays and plans! She's the best damn Chaser in this school! This is a mistake!" 

"Well we don't trust her!" 

"Yeah! She's a traitor!" 

"No!" Azula cried. "This is..." 

"It's okay Azula," Rangi frowned and touched her arm. "The team won't do well without a captain they can't trust anyways. If this is what they want, I wish you the best of luck against Hufflepuff." 

...

Rangi sighed deeply and looked out to the empty quad area. The weather was awful today with thick grey clouds and heavy rain but Rangi found it comforting. It kept her calm even though she could hear the screaming and cheering from the Quidditch stadium. 

"Rangi!" 

Rangi turned her head towards Kyoshi who ran down the hall to her. She was soaked even though she was wearing her Gryffindor raincoat. 

"Kyoshi," Rangi said. "What are you doing here? Didn't you have detention with Professor Tay?" 

"Just finished," Kyoshi said. "I organized his briefcase in the teacher's stands of the game, he really wanted to watch since he's the head of Hufflepuff." 

Rangi turned her head away. "I rather not talk about the game Kyoshi." 

"No, Rangi, they need you," Kyoshi said. "Get in your robes and grab your broom." 

"They don't want me Kyoshi." 

"They're losing 100 to 0 Rangi," Kyoshi said. "If they score a few more times Slytherin will lose even IF Azula catches the snitch! They NEED you Rangi." 

"I don't CARE!" Rangi jumped off the ledge and looked at Kyoshi with rage. "I may not be a puritan elitist like many Slytherins but I am STILL a Slytherin and I have my pride!" 

"You're gonna let them lose like this Rangi?" Kyoshi said. "This would be an embarrassing crushing loss that will put a stain on Slytherin for decades!" 

"That would be THEIR fault wouldn't it?" Rangi snapped. 

"Rangi! Rangi!" 

Rangi looked past Kyoshi's shoulder at Azula and three other members of the team soaked and muddy in their Quidditch robes holding their brooms. 

Rangi frowned. "You lost?" 

"We called a time out," Azula said. "We need you Rangi." 

Rangi huffed. 

"Please Rangi," the girl beside Azula said. "We're sorry for what we said. We were being prideful and stupid."

"Please Rangi! Hufflepuff is crushing us, you're the only one who can give us a winning chance!" one of the boys said. 

"You all want me back?" Rangi said. 

"Yes!" the last of the boys said. "We all decided and called the time out and ran here to find you. Please Rangi, help us." 

"Take us to the finals and beat Gryffindor!" the girl said. 

Rangi smirked and looked at Kyoshi. "We ARE beating you this time you know?" 

Kyoshi scoffed. "You wish." 

"I'll go get changed," Rangi said to her teammates. "Azula, tell everyone this, beaters focus entirely on Ty Lee so you can get that snitch, everyone else needs to backup Keaton at the Keeper post because they CANNOT score any more points. I will keep their chasers and beaters busy by getting so many Quaffles past Suki they won't even know what the hell hit them." 

Azula smirked. "Yes captain!" 

"Go!" 

Her teammates ran off and Rangi smiled at Kyoshi, "I'll see you at the finals babe." 

"I'm sure you will," Kyoshi said grinning. 

"And when we do," Rangi said grabbing Kyoshi by the back of her head. "Everyone will know that we are mates BEFORE we kick your ass." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo I've had a BLAST writing all your prompts! Here's what's coming: 
> 
> Chap 14: Uncle Iroh! 
> 
> Chap 15: multi-fandom AU with a bit of Wuko
> 
> Chap 16: Avatar Adults with some Sukka with Mai
> 
> Chap 17: Maiko + Sukka
> 
> Chap 18: Kataang
> 
> Chap 19: Bopal + Kuvopal (or is it Opalvira??) 
> 
> I want to write a Toph chapter but I need some ideas! Bring it on! For the person who has that AI Korrasami AU that can't really fit with this fandom but it sounds super cool! Maaaaybe I might write it but I have so many fics ongoing right now.


	14. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an Uncle Iroh chapter, tw for mentions of abuse.

**Chapter 14: The Kiss**

Azula and Zuko were laughing loudly beside Mai and Rangi at the Slytherin table celebrating their last minute victory thanks to Azula's snitch-catching skills against Hufflepuff when Headmistress Hei-Ran approached them. 

"Excellent win today Slytherins," Hei-Ran said with an awkward smile when the entire table quieted down and looked at her in fear. "I was proud of your last minute performance Rangi, but you still have detention tomorrow." 

Rangi chuckled. "Yes mother." 

"I'm sorry for interrupting your festivities but I need Azula and Zuko to come with me please." 

Azula and Zuko looked at each other in confusion then stood up, waved goodbye to their fearful housemates, and followed Hei-Ran out of the Great Hall. 

Hei-Ran led them into her office where a short old man was standing there waiting for them. 

"Uncle Iroh?" Zuko said in surprise. 

"What are you doing here?" Azula said furrowing her brow. 

"I'll leave you to talk," Hei-Ran said leaving them alone in the office. 

"What's going on Uncle?" Zuko said looking at him worriedly. "Is everything okay?" 

"Sit kids, we need to talk," Iroh said motioning to the chairs. 

"Oh this HAS to be about dad," Azula muttered sitting beside Zuko and crossing her arms over her chest angrily. "What has the bastard done now?" 

Iroh's face was a stone of seriousness which is something they never saw from him. "When your father was arrested and you two came to live with me, I tried my best to provide you only with light and joy because you had seen far too much darkness and destruction in your lives. I wanted to show you the beauties of life because all you had seen was ugly. I've been needing to come here to talk to you for several days now but I took so long because I've been trying to find a way to tell you what I need to tell you and still be the light and joyful Uncle Iroh you've always known. I'm sorry I couldn't find a way to do so." 

"Oh," Azula said looking at Zuko worriedly. "You're gonna tell us something bad." 

"REAL bad," Zuko added gulping. 

"Azkaban called last week and told me that Ozai had been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss." 

Azula gasped and Zuko paled. 

Iroh gulped with emotion and continued, "I went to go see him the day that is was scheduled and I didn't see a prideful horrid man full of hate anymore, instead I saw a man full of regret and shame willing to beg for mercy. He said that before he met his fate he needed to confess a crime that no one else knew of. It was the only crime that was a total and complete secret and he didn't want to lose his soul without someone knowing about it." 

Azula leaned forward with wide eyes. "What is it Uncle?" 

"The crime of what he did to your mother." 

"O-our m-mother?" Zuko squeaked. "W-what did he do to her!?" 

"Zuko did you forget our mother?" Azula said scowling. "The woman who abandoned us and left us in the hands of a dark wizard who burned off half your face and used the Cruceatus Curse on me so much I had a psychotic break and nearly lost my damn mind? THAT mother? HAH! I don't CARE what he fucking did to her!" 

"You think your mother abandoned you because that's what your father TOLD you," Iroh said. 

"What?" Azula said with wide eyes. 

"Y-you mean," Zuko gulped. "She didn't abandon us?" 

"Ozai confessed it all before he was kissed," Iroh said. "The day of the 'abandonment' Ursa had actually packed her bags and yours too and had summoned a Magicab so you could ALL make a quick escape in the middle of the night. She was on her way to your rooms to go get you when Ozai caught her. He told her to leave without you because he wouldn't allow her to take you but she refused so she dueled him." 

"She dueled him!?" Zuko cried. 

"Don't forget, Ursa was a powerful witch from a long line of pure blooded Slytherins, he purposely chose her to have the purest blood," Iroh said. "She put up a good fight. In fact, Ozai was losing."

Azula's eyes were wide. "She was beating him?" 

"That's why he resorted to dirty tricks," Iroh said looking grim. "He used the Imperius Curse on her and forced her to leave without you. He made her go to a tiny village in the Fire Nation that was completely devoid of all Magical life, and once there he obliviated her." 

"Oh Merlin," Zuko whimpered. "S-she didn't abandon us. She was forced to leave and then her memory was wiped." 

Azula frowned. "She never came for us because...she didn't remember us?" 

Iroh nodded. "After Ozai confessed, I went to the village to find her. She lived her life since then as a Muggle explaining off weird magical events as anomalies. She married a muggle man and had a daughter with him." 

"A daughter!?" 

"We have a sister!?"

"Oh yes, and I'm sure she will get her Hogwarts letter soon," Iroh said. "She may be Half-blood but she has great magic within her." 

"We have a sister," Zuko said stunned. 

"Who's half blood," Azula added. 

"Look Azula," Iroh said. "I know you were raised to have those puritan beliefs like your father but I hope you can rise above that. I have restored your mother's memories and she wants to see you guys again but she understands that it might take some time, especially for you Azula to let go of the resentment and accept a half blood as your sister. Next weekend is your weekend Hogsmeade. Ursa and her daughter will be with me at the Hogsmeade Inn, and we would love it if you both joined us for lunch, but she understands if you need more time." 

Zuko didn't say anything, he just looked at Azula expectantly. 

"The half blood thing doesn't bother me," Azula said pursing her lip. "Maybe it would have bothered me a few weeks back before I got humbled by a muggle born girl and then fell in love with her."

"You're in love with Ty Lee?!" Zuko cried. 

Azula blushed and punched his arm. "Shut up!" 

"Ty Lee?" Iroh said raising a brow. "A muggle born?" 

Zuko grinned at him. "Yeah, she's a Hufflepuff." 

"Stop talking Zuko!" Azula cried kicking his chair. 

Zuko just laughed. 

"Well when you're ready," Iroh said. "I'd be honored to meet this Ty Lee. And when you're ready you can meet your mom and sister." 

"That's just it," Azula said. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready, not because of a half blood sister, I am actually interested in meeting her, but because I lived nearly a decade HATING my mother, resenting her and blaming HER for what father did to us. It was all I had. It kept me going and helped me to believe that if I just blamed HER then I wouldn't wonder what it is that _I_ did to cause dad to hurt me like he did." 

"Oh Azula," Zuko said softly. 

Iroh grabbed her hand gently. "I understand. You lived through years of abuse and brainwashing and Ozai nearly fractured your mind with those Cruceatus Curses, it makes sense that you needed an explanation for it all. Ursa understands and so do I. We can organize a way for you to meet your sister until you feel ready to face your mother." 

Zuko grabbed her shoulder in solidarity. "Take your time." 

"What about you?" Azula said. "Are you gonna see her?" 

Zuko frowned. "I always knew dad was lying. I felt it in my soul. I knew mother loved us and father didn't, and as long as I had that doubt I never let the hate settle in. Now more than ever I want to see her." 

...

Ty Lee and Azula had been sitting beside each other for twenty minutes straight in total silence before Ty Lee nudged her gently and said, "hey, you okay?" 

"Hmm?" Azula looked at Ty Lee then sighed. "Sorry, this isn't much of a date." 

Ty Lee chuckled softly. "I don't care much for official dates Azula, I just wanna spend time with you, and I most definitely want you to be okay. You wanna talk about it?" 

"My father received the Dementor's Kiss." 

Ty Lee gasped. "Oh God." 

Azula shrugged. "It's nothing less than he deserved but before it happened he confessed that Zuko and my mother didn't abandon us like he told us. He used the Imperius Curse to force her to leave and then used a memory charm to make her forget she was ever even a wizard. And now her memories are back and Zuko and I have a half-blood sister." 

Ty Lee blinked. "W-wow. God Azula, that's a lot. I'm so sorry." 

"She wants to meet us next weekend at Hogesmeade," Azula said. "I don't know if I can." She looked at Ty Lee with tears in her eyes. "I spent so many years hating her Ty Lee. I can't get rid of that hate, it's like engrained in me." 

Ty Lee rubbed her shoulder. "I understand. It's hard to get rid of powerful emotions like that. I guess you could redirect it to your father but it wouldn't really affect him would it. If he received that kiss he's not even your father anymore." 

"So what do I do?" Azula said. "Just let it go?"

"Well, yeah," Ty Lee said. "Start by understanding that the only person hate hurts is YOU. Hate is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. I mean you hated your mother for so long and all that did was poison your heart, it didn't affect her at all especially because she didn't even remember who you were." 

Azula let out a heavy sigh. "Merlin Ty Lee, I don't deserve you." 

Ty Lee snorted. "I'm not perfect Azula. Far from it actually. I struggled with hate myself you know." 

Azula looked at her in surprise. "You did?" 

"Oh yeah," Ty Lee said. "You know I am one of a set of seven? Seventuplets? Can you believe it?" 

Azula's eyes were wide. "Good lord. Your poor mother." 

Ty Lee chuckled. "Yeah. The seven of us are pretty much identical in every way. Brown hair, grey eyes, omegas. All of us." 

"You all presented the same too?" Azula said. "Wow." 

"It was hard to have an identity growing up," Ty Lee said. "Our parents mixed us up all the time and no single one of us stood out above the rest. That's why the competition started. We were only 4 when we started doing it, desperate to get extra affection and be different then the rest of the pack."

Ty Lee sighed. "My sisters excelled in so many things. They were all so smart and athletic and the only thing I was good at was gymnastics. I focused on my one skill in order to join the circus, I wanted to become a star and stand out from them but all they did was flaunt their superior intelligence and call me a circus freak. Then I got my Hogwarts letter." 

Azula smiled at her. "That must have been a kick to the gut. Wizard definitely beats whatever muggle things they were great at." 

"It should have been," Ty Lee said. "My parents are still scared to this day of magic and my sisters went from calling me circus freak to witch freak. I hated them. I hated them with everything in me and I wanted nothing more than to be able to do magic as a underage wizard so I could teach them a lesson." 

"I bet," Azula said. "I know and understand pure blooded wizard's ideals against muggle born wizards, but I didn't think muggles would also have problems with their wizard family members." 

"There's a reason the magical world is hidden from muggles Azula," Ty Lee said. "Muggles fear what they cannot understand and out of fear they lash out. Flight or Fight you know?" 

"You get crap from both sides," Azula said frowning. "I'm sorry for having been one of your oppressors." 

"Hey, you learned," Ty Lee said. "And so did I. Professor Lee was a big help to me. Once he taught me the fear mentality of muggles and why the magical world had to remain hidden, it was like my eyes opened. I started to understand my family more and I also realized that my hate towards them didn't make them fear me any less or change their attitude towards me. All it did was make me so angry all the time." 

Azula nodded. "I understand that all too well. So what did you do?" 

"Fear exists because of ignorance," Ty Lee said. "If you get rid of ignorance, the fear goes away too. So that Summer I dedicated myself to educating my family about the magical world. I took them to Magical places, showed them magic in action, showed them amazing magical creatures. My parents are much more comfortable even though they still have their fears, but my sisters really did a 180. Now I'm the cool sister that gives them joyrides on her broom and they can't wait until I turn 17 so I can show them all the magic I can do." 

Azula smiled. "That's really nice Ty Lee." 

"It is, and it only became that way because I let go of the hate and resentment within me and led with understanding," Ty Lee said. 

Azula leaned in close to her and kissed her lips. 

"Mm," Ty Lee hummed breaking the kiss. "What was that for?" 

Azula looked into her eyes. "I love you." 

Ty Lee smiled widely. "You do?" 

"I do." 

"I love you too Azula," Ty Lee said nudging her nose. 

"Will you come with me next weekend?" Azula said softly. "In Hogesmeade. To meet my mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put a tad bit of angst in there but I didn't want to stray too far from the light hearted vibe of this story :) Thank you so much for your comments, I love them so much. Prompts welcome! Here's what's coming up: 
> 
> Chap 15: multi-fandom AU with a bit of Wuko
> 
> Chap 16: Avatar Adults with some Sukka with Mai
> 
> Chap 17: Maiko + Sukka
> 
> Chap 18: Kataang
> 
> Chap 19: Bopal + Kuvopal (or is it Opalvira??)
> 
> Chap 20: Toph (in progress) 
> 
> Now the ultimate question!!! Who do you want to win the Quidditch cup?? Gryffindor or Slytherin??


	15. Representatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover chapter!

**Chapter 15: Representatives**

"Good morning students," Hei-Ran announced quieting down the entire hall instantly. "You are all probably wondering why I called this meeting today. I received excellent news this morning and I was eager to share this news with all of Hogwarts." 

There was excited chatter for a moment then it quieted down again. 

"Hogwarts and three other schools have been selected to collaborate in an international magic project," Hei-Ran said. "The project involves coming up with a new underground railroad plan for the magical world to travel between countries. The architects involved want to involve student input to their design so the goal is to come up with ideas to present. This weekend will be dedicated to this project."

Hei-Ran flicked her wand and showed the images of three schools. "The three magical schools are Brightmoon Magical Academy, Stilas School of Magic, and D.C School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have selected four students, one per house, to go to each of these schools to represent Hogwarts, so a total of 12 Hogwarts students, and I have selected a team to receive the representatives from the other schools here."

She enlarged the Brightmoon image and said, "When I call your name please come up to the front. To Brightmoon I will be sending, Zuko from Slytherin, Bolin from Hufflepuff, Kuvira from Ravenclaw, and Toph from Gryffindor." 

The four students walked up and received scrolls before they returned to their seats. 

Hei-Ran enlarged the Stilas image and said, "To Stilas I'm sending, Eska from Slytherin, Yun from Ravenclaw, Suki from Hufflepuff, and Katara from Gryffindor." 

They came up for their scrolls. 

Finally Hei-Ran enlarged the D.C School image and said, "For D.C I am sending Mai from Slytherin, Sokka from Ravenclaw, Opal from Hufflepuff, and Aang from Gryffindor." 

The four came up with Mai and Sokka nudging each other and smiling. 

Hei-Ran made the images disappear then said, "now these are the people who will host our representatives, 2 from each house. Please come up and follow me to my office. From Gryffindor, Kyoshi and Korra; Hufflepuff, Ty Lee and Wu; Ravenclaw, Asami and Mako; and from Slytherin, Azula and Rangi. Representatives, follow me." 

...

The day arrived. The traveling representatives left on Friday evening after classes to their respective schools and on Saturday morning the chosen hosts all stood together awaiting the arrival of their guests. Hei-Ran had been really specific about the instructions and how to behave so they all dressed in their nicest robes and stood together in a formation. 

The first school arrived on the back of a beautiful white flying unicorn. There was four students, a blonde buff alpha girl with her hair up in a ponytail with a puffed up front, a lean dark-skinned beta boy with his wand attached to his back as if it were a bow and arrow, a shorter omega girl with glittery pink hair, and a lithe omega girl who didn't seem to be fully human because she had cat ears and a tail. 

Ty Lee squealed and ran to the cat girl forgetting her decorum. "Oh my gosh are you a Magicat?" 

The girl smirked at her. "Yes." 

"I've never seen one in person! Oh my god you're so pretty!" Ty Lee cried. 

Azula pulled her back. "Sorry about that. Er, welcome to Hogwarts." 

"Thank you," the blonde one said. "We're from Brightmoon. I'm Adora." 

The boy smiled and waved cheerfully, "I'm Bow." 

"Glimmer," the pink haired one said. 

"And I'm Catra," the magicat said. "Yes I'm a Magicat who's a wizard, rare but possible." 

"So cool," Ty Lee squeaked. 

The roaring of a loud motorcycle cut off any further conversation and they all jumped back when it screeched to a halt right in front of them. The first person off the motorcycle was a red head omega with curly hair and pretty blue eyes, who stumbled off looking dizzy. 

"Must you drive so crazy Carmilla," the girl said as another red head beta androgynous person jumped off and steadied the curly haired girl on her feet. 

"That was fun!" a bubbly brunette omega girl said hugging the smirking alpha girl with jet black hair and black lipstick. 

"We're from Stilas," the curly haired omega said regaining her composure. "I'm Perry." 

"LaFontaine," the androgynous one said. 

"I'm Laura," the bubbly brunette said then motioned to the smirking alpha. "And this is Carmilla." 

"We have no idea why the Dean chose her as a representative," Perry said rolling her eyes. "So I'm going to apologize in advance." 

Rangi whistled at the bike. "This thing is so cool. I would get one if my mother let me." 

"I can get you a deal," Carmilla said grinning. 

There was a sound of a jet and everyone looked around in confusion until a large jet appeared out of thin air and stopped in front of them. The top opened with a hiss and the first person out was a cheerful omega girl with her blonde hair in pigtails with each side dyed blue and pink. 

"Hiya Hogwarts!" the girl said. "I'm Harley and we are from D.C School!" 

"Calm down Harley," a tall curvaceous alpha red head with light green skin said touching her back. The blonde omega submitted instantly and so did every other omega in their entire group except for Asami who just stepped closer to Korra gulping. "I'm Pamela, but everyone calls me Ivy. And before you ask, my skin is green because of a spell gone wrong." 

Another blonde with glasses over her blue eyes climbed out of the jet but this one was much more calm and soft, yet still an alpha. She reached into the jet and helped out a slender dark haired omega with sharp features and gorgeous blue eyes. 

"That's Kara," Harley said motioning to the blonde, "and her mate Lena. They fucked on the jet."

"Harley!" Lena cried as Kara flushed bright pink and Ivy threw her head back and laughed. 

"Okay I like all you guys already," Azula said grinning. "Let us introduce ourselves then. I'm Azula." 

"Rangi."

"Ty Lee."

"Wu."

"Mako."

"Korra."

"Asami."

"And I'm Kyoshi." 

"Damn," Carmilla said looking up at Kyoshi. "You're fucking tall. Are you part giant?" 

Kyoshi blushed. "No. My Muggle father is very tall, he plays this muggle sport called Basketball." 

"Coulda fooled me," Carmilla said chuckling. 

"Be nice Carm," Laura said grabbing her arm. 

"So let's see," Korra said stepping forward, "From Brightmoon we have Adora, Bow, Glimmer, and Catra; DC is Harley, Ivy, Kara, and Lena; and from Stilas we have Perry, Lafontaine, Carmilla, and Laura. Did I get all that right?" 

Everyone nodded. 

"Come on then," Asami said. "We'll give you a tour." 

The group started walking. Asami and Korra did most of the talking showing them the different areas of the school and explaining how things work then led the guests into one of the offices where they had set up a nice lunch for them. 

"Have a seat," Korra said. "The school prepared some of our best meals for us." 

Everyone took their seats and Carmilla broke the silence first with, "Okay let's be real, this project is bogus, I wanna know the cool shit. What kind of shit do you really do?" 

"What do you mean?" Korra said. 

"Like for 'not-allowed' fun," Carmilla said smirking. "At Stilas we have a forbidden enchanted library, that's where we have our craziest underground parties." 

"For the record I do not attend such things," Perry said huffing. 

"She came one time and got so drunk on butterbeer she threw up," Lafontaine said. 

"Laf!" Perry cried. 

Laura giggled. "Come on what about you guys then?" 

"At Brightmoon," Catra said grinning. "Students aren't allowed in the teacher's dormitory area and the teachers are supposed to guard it but two of our professors, Hordak and Entrapta always leave their posts to go do experimental magic but I think they are fucking..." 

"They are not!" Bow argued. "They're...close but I don't think they're that close." 

"I don't know Bow, they're so chummy all the time," Glimmer said. 

"Don't friends get chummy?" Adora said. 

"You were chummy with Catra weren't you?" Glimmer said making Bow snort. "And now you're fucking." 

Rangi chuckled. "And my mother was worried about making bad impressions, you guys are teenagers breaking rules just like us." 

"Of course we are!" Laura said smiling. 

"Wait wait, so finish the story," Harley said leaning towards Catra with a big grin. "What do you do when your teachers go fuck or whatever?" 

"We sneak into their offices and use it for whatever we want," Catra said chuckling. "It's like common knowledge at Brightmoon, it's the place to go for a good time. Some people smoke muggle drugs, some people have kick backs, and of course it's the top spot for looovers." 

Harley howled in laughter. "Oh that's good shit! We don't got a place like that at D.C." 

"D.C doesn't have accommodations like this though," Ivy said. "We don't really have dormitories and common rooms. D.C is located in the center of a wizard town and there are apartments and houses that the students can live in but they have to pay the rent on their own." 

"What?" Kyoshi said with wide eyes. "But what if you can't afford it?" 

"The school has...bunkers," Harley said crinkling her nose. "Me and Ivy lived there during our first couple of years until we found an abandoned factory and moved there." 

"I had a decent apartment," Kara said. "My parents got me a basic one bedroom one bathroom one, but then I moved in with Lena in her penthouse." 

Lena blushed prettily. "I had the room." 

"And the money," Harley said grinning. "Lots and lots of money!" 

"So we don't really need to find places for secret parties and hookups," Ivy said shrugging. "We live in private apartments mostly and even in the bunkers no one gives a shit what you do." 

"Wow," Laura said. "That's...intense."

"It's real life though," Catra said shrugging. "Anyone muggle born can tell you that."

"It's true," Ty Lee said frowning. "My family was really poor and I was one of a set of seven so we barely had enough for school sometimes. I came to Hogwarts and got scholarships to help with my robes and books and wand but my sisters go to a shitty public muggle school wearing used and worn clothes that my mom managed to find at a thrift store or swap meet." 

Azula looked at her in surprise. "Wow you, you didn't tell me that." 

Ty Lee shrugged. "It's not easy to talk about." 

"So what's the nitty gritty then?" Carmilla said smirking. "What are the dirty secrets of Hogwarts?" 

"I had a place for hookups with my mate Kyoshi," Rangi said grabbing Kyoshi's arm. "The observatory up top. It's almost always solitary. But I have to find a new place now cause my mother, who's the headmistresses, spied on me." 

"That was a very uncomfortable conversation," Kyoshi said blushing. 

"Oh God," Catra said. "That sounds like the perfect situation to kill yourself." 

"You're mom's the headmistresses and you were breaking rules?" Kara said bewildered. 

Carmilla laughed and reached over the table to give Rangi a high five. "Hardcore." 

"There's also this hidden room that moves around campus and appears to those who need it," Korra said. "It's called the Room of Requirement. Me and Asami have all our dates there." 

Asami smiled and blushed. "The room changes to whatever you require at the moment." 

"Cool!" Bow squeaked. "The magic of that must be so complex!" 

Glimmer chuckled. "Sorry about him, he's passionate about these things." 

"He's a dork," Catra said. 

"You gotta show us this room!" Carmilla said wide eyes. 

"I'm interested in this too," Lena said. "A room that changes to anything you require. The possibilities are endless." 

"Korra and Asami don't use it for anything cool," Mako said. "Just sex." 

"Mako!" Asami cried as Korra punched his arm. 

Mako chuckled. "What it's true!" 

"You used it one time with Wu!" Asami said scoffing. 

Mako flushed as Wu giggled. "Wha--no...I told you that in confidence!" 

"No biggie my big strong Mako," Wu said. "It's a funny story actually, it all started cause one time around Christmas time we felt compelled to kiss under a mistletoe! Can you believe it?" 

Ty Lee nearly choked on her drink as Azula covered her mouth and laughed into it. 

Rangi looked at them with a raised brow. "What did you guys do?" 

"Don't look at me," Azula said grinning. "Her game, her spell." 

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Mako said raising a brow. 

"I was trying to teach Azula about mistletoes for our Muggle History class," Ty Lee said. "And I might have enchanted some mistletoes to make people kiss as we bet on how it would go down." 

Harley burst out laughing. "Fucking genius!" 

"Diabolical," Adora gasped giggling. 

"Teach me that shit!" Carmilla said. "I am SO doing that to Xena and dude bro!" 

"I mean Kirsch would like it but Danny would murder you," Laura said. 

Carmilla smirked. "Exactly." 

"Ooo!" Glimmer said standing up. "Let's show each other our coolest spells!" She took out her wand and flicked it once. She disappeared in puff of pink glitter then appeared right beside Kara. "Boo!" 

"Gah!" Kara yelped jumping away. 

"Cool cool," Korra said standing up. "I'll show you mine." 

Korra pointed the wand to herself and turned into a massive polar bear dog. Everyone chattered and exclaimed then Korra resumed her human form. 

"An animagus!" Harley cried. 

"Is highly illegal for underage wizards!" Perry hissed. 

"I turned 18 two days ago," Korra said grinning. 

"Can you turn into other animals?" Bow said. 

"No," Korra said. "But I can turn YOU into any animal you want." 

Bow's eyes widened. "Awesome!" he squealed. 

"I got one," Ivy said standing up and raising her wand. She flicked it once and all the plants in the room came to life, vines slithering towards them, and leaves shaking. 

"Whoa!" Mako said in awe. 

"You can control plants?" Azula said cocking an eyebrow. 

"Those vines are so fun in our apartment," Harley said wiggling her brows. 

"Oh my God Harley!" Kara cried blushing brightly as Lena and several others burst out laughing. 

"I got one too," Lafontaine said standing up with a wide grin. 

"Laf don't," Perry cautioned but the red head was already lifting their wand. With a flick all the lights turned an eerie color of green and several purple insects shown through. 

"Whoa!" Bow cried. 

"These are invisible flies that live in our environment," Lafontaine said. "I can illuminate them and control them." 

"Control them how?" Lena said. 

Lafontaine flicked their wand again then the bugs started flying around in a synchronized circle then they started zipping out and tapping people's heads." 

"Ahh no ew!" Catra squeaked. 

"Get that thing off me!" Azula cried. 

"Laf stop it not everyone likes bugs touching them!" Perry scolded. 

Lafontaine flicked their wand again and the lights came back to normal. 

"Damn that was creepy," Kyoshi said shuddering. "Invisible bugs around us all the time?" 

"Among many other things," Lafontaine said. 

"If they're invisible I rather not know about it," Harley said chuckling. 

"We're done eating," Carmilla said grinning. "Fuck this project, show us all the real fun places in this school, starting with that Room of Requirement." 

"I'm down," Rangi said standing up with a grin. 

"Rangi are you sure?" Kyoshi said shifting uncomfortably. "Your mom..." 

"You're already in a bunch of trouble dude," Azula said. 

"What more can she do to me?" Rangi said shrugging. 

"I got you covered anyways," Asami said standing up and lifting up a scroll. "My father told me about this idea months ago before they got everything organized to start so when he told me to get a portfolio together to impress the head of magical technology Varrick I decided to design the railroad myself." 

"No way!" Bow cried leaping over the table and grabbing the scroll. Lafontaine crowded him to look at the scroll while Ivy and Lena walked up behind them and peaked over their shoulders. 

"Wow!" Lafontaine said whistling. "I wouldn't have thought of that." 

"It's brilliant! It's flawless!" Bow cried. 

"Impressive," Ivy said smirking. 

"What material do you intend to use for the tracks?" Lena said. 

"Magically enhanced steel," Asami said. 

"If I may add to the suggestion list a magical component I've been studying," Lena said. "Called Kryptonite." 

"I would love to learn more about that and I'll add it in," Asami said smiling. 

"So we're done," Rangi said grinning.

"Yep," Asami said. 

"Hell yeah!" Carmilla cheered. 

Rangi smirked. "Then let's show them the real Hogwarts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only doing one chap for this because it's crazy hard to write so many characters all at once! I didn't wanna leave any characters out and it was hard lol but I had a blast writing this! Alright so coming up: 
> 
> Chapter 16: Sukka + Mai and Avatar Adults  
> Chapter 17: Maiko + Sukka   
> Chapter 18: Kataang  
> Chapter 19: Bopal + Kuvopal  
> Chapter 20: Toph  
> Chapter 21: Gryffindor v Slytherin!   
> Chapter 22: Korrasami + TyZula (In progress)   
> Chapter 23: Rangshi + Hei-Ran/Kuruk (just a concept at the moment) 
> 
> I have no idea how long this fic will be, pretty much as long as I have ideas I'll keep writing. Once there's no more HCs and I can't think of anything then I'll finish the fic :3


	16. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: underage drinking but like super light

**Chapter 16: Hogsmeade**

"Okay here's the plan," Toph said wrapping her arm around Sokka's neck and pulling him in. "I got a disguise that is magic proof, we'll get those butterbeers in no time."

"I am NOT participating in this," Katara said scoffing. "And I don't want you to drag my brother down with you." 

"I'm dragging myself down, I want butterbeer too!" Sokka said with a wide grin. 

"I mean I want no part in this but if you actually get it I'll take a sip," Aang said. 

"Aang!" Katara cried. 

"No can do twinkletoes, you're either in or no prize!" Toph said. 

"I agree," Sokka said. "You want the spoils you gotta work for it." 

"Me and Aang are leaving, good luck with your detention when the professors catch your ass," Katara said grabbing her omega's hand and dragging him away. 

"Fine fine," Toph said waving them away. "How about Suki and Ice Queen who's hanging out with us for some reason, are they in?" 

Sokka glanced behind them and snorted when he saw Suki and Mai climbing all over each other making out heavily. 

"Are they making out again?" Toph said with a heavy sigh. "Cut it out whores." 

Sokka grinned proudly. "They've been like that since me and Mai told Suki and Zuko about what got up to during our visit to D.C School last weekend." 

"You're a whore too," Toph said. 

"Look who's talking?" Sokka said smirking. 

"I didn't say I wasn't," Toph said chuckling. "Aren't you worried that Mai will outperform you in bed?" 

Sokka snorted. "I already know that Toph, they understand each other better than me and Zuko understand them. I'm not threatened by that, Mai will give Suki better oral sex than I can just like Zuko blows me better than they do." 

That made the girls stop kissing and look at Sokka with grins on their face. "Interesting theory," Mai said. "Are you saying that Zuko is better at sucking your dick because he also has a dick? Does that also mean that you suck his dick better than we can?" 

Sokka looked at them squarely. "Yes." 

Toph turned towards them with a grin. "Oh shit this got interesting." 

"I disagree," Suki said narrowing her eyes. "Mai and I are better simply because we're women, everyone knows women are better at sex than men." 

"Oh but just like women know where everything is when they're with women cause they have the same anatomy," Sokka said. "It's the same with men. Zuko has a dick and balls like me, who knows how hard or fast or deep to do it because he knows that of himself." 

"Ooo good point," Toph said. 

"Ah indeed but," Mai said smirking. "Women are much more adaptable to changes than men seeing as they can literally push giant babies out of their hooters, so women can learn and understand a man's body easier." 

"Care to make a wager?" Sokka said smirking. 

"Oooooo shit!" Toph cried. 

"It's a wager you will lose," Mai said confidently. 

"Count me in too," Suki said. "You're both going down." 

"Alright then," Sokka crouched down in front of them. "Zuko is dealing with some serious family drama right now, but when we get back to Hogwarts the three of us will find him at different times and each of us give him the best blow job we possibly can." 

"And then what? Ask him who did it best?" Suki said. 

"He would never tell us," Mai said. 

"But he'll tell me," Toph said. "I fined tuned the way I feel through my feet, no one can lie to me." 

"Does he even trust you to tell you that?" Mai said. 

"Oh yeah, we're actually good friends it's just that no one ever sees us hanging out," Toph said shrugging. "When his burn was still fresh he had a lot more anxiety about duels so I used to take them for him, that's how we became friends. He would tell me and I would know if he was lying or not." 

"Then that settles it," Sokka said. "Toph will tell us who wins." 

"And what's the prize for the winner?" Suki said. 

"Oh yes," Mai said smirking. "What's the prize?"

Sokka smirked. "Well when _I_ win, I want to two of you to pleasure me, at the same time." 

Suki cocked an eyebrow. "Threesome? Seriously?" 

"I'm down," Mai said. 

Suki looked at her in surprise as Toph said, "Ice queen you kinky girl!" 

Mai gave them a slight smile. "Well I know I'm gonna win and I kinda like the idea of Sokka fucking me while Suki eats me out." 

Sokka let out a whimper as Toph howled in laughter. Suki let out a shuddering breath and said, "I'm _so_ gonna win." 

"Now, how about we seal this bet with some stolen butterbeer by some underage wizards," Toph said smirking. 

Everyone leaned in towards Toph and Suki said, "What's the plan?" 

...

"Dad!" Korra cried running to the large man and hugging his shoulders. "I can't believe you came!" 

Tonraq laughed jovially and lifted her off the ground. "Your mom told me you were here this weekend so I made the trip." 

Asami stayed a bit behind and watched the interaction. They had just been walking together hand in hand when Tonraq suddenly showed up. 

"Oh, um, dad," Korra stepped back and reached for Asami. "This is my girlfriend Asami." 

Tonraq smiled at her. "Well hello young lady, pleasure to meet you." 

Asami blushed and shook his hand. She had not expected to meet Korra's dad now and she had dressed a bit casual for the trip. She would have preferred to meet him more formally. 

"Why don't I treat you both to lunch?" Tonraq said guiding them to a small restaurant. "This was my favorite place to go back when I was at Hogwarts, best wizard burgers you'll ever find." 

"Thanks dad," Korra said. 

Tonraq led them to the restaurant, they sat and ordered burgers before Tonraq addressed Korra, "So I did receive your last letter, about becoming Seeker."

Korra tensed. "Y-yeah, um, we're playing Slytherin in the finals in two weeks." 

"As usual," Tonraq said. "I certainly hope you beat them." 

Korra perked up in surprise. "Oh, um, I thought..."

"That I would be mad because I was injured permanently playing seeker?" Tonraq said. 

"Well...yeah." Asami grabbed Korra's hand under the table with a small smile. 

"The injury was unfortunate and I do admit I always told you to stay away from Quidditch out of fear but your mother pointed out that my happiest Hogwarts stories were always about Quidditch. The truth is that the time I spent playing Seeker was the best time of my life and I wouldn't take it back ever." 

Korra grinned. "So you support me?"

"As long as you take care of yourself," Tonraq said. 

Korra gave him a dorky salute. "Yes sir." 

"Sir if you don't mind me asking," Asami said. "What kind of injury did you get?" 

"Sir?" Tonraq laughed heartily. "Oh no, none of that, please call me Tonraq. I shattered my knee. No magic or medicine could fix it." 

Asami frowned. "Oh I'm sorry. Do you get a lot of pain?" 

"No, thankfully magic helps that but I have limited mobility," Tonraq said. 

Asami leaned forward and said, "You know I have the invention that's both mechanical and magic. I've been working on developing it to compensate for injuries like this." 

Tonraq blinked once then laughed and pat Korra's shoulder roughly. "You found a smart one didn't you?" 

"Very," Korra said blushing. "She's a genius." 

"Well young lady consider me intrigued," Tonraq said. "I would love to try out some prototypes." 

"Really!?" Asami said excitedly. "I've never had a test subject before." 

"What about in the Summer?" Korra said blushing. "We'll be freshly graduated and Asami can maybe come spend a few weeks with us before we start our internships and you can try the prototypes." 

Asami looked at Korra in surprise. "Did you just ask me to spend the Summer with you?" 

"Y-yeah?" Korra said. 

Tonraq laughed. "Then this is serious then?" 

Korra gulped and nodded. Asami flushed and smiled brightly. 

"Well then," Tonraq turned to Asami. "Welcome to the Family." 

...

"Are we even allowed to be here?" Kyoshi said nervously looking around at all the adult patrons drinking butterbeer. 

"You're with me so you're fine," Hei-Ran said. "Besides if you thought you were old enough to permanently mark each other and defile several areas of the school, then you're certainly old enough to sit in a bar." 

Rangi scoffed. "Are we never living that down?" 

Hei-Ran smirked. "What do _you_ think?" 

"Ugh!" 

"I just tease," Hei-Ran said. "I will release you to have your fun in a moment, I wanted to talk to you alone and I'm meeting someone here in a little while so I thought this would be the most convenient location." 

"Meeting someone?" Rangi said looking around alert. "Who?" 

"A friend," Hei-Ran said. "Now let's talk about you two." 

Kyoshi sat up tall. "I have a contract with the Avatars to play professional Quidditch after Hogwarts. I have a position as their lead Chaser and stand to make millions. They are providing me with a large house and modes of Muggle travel in Yokoya." 

Rangi scoffed. "Even if Kyoshi was a street dweller I would still follow her." 

Hei-Ran scoffed. "I'm not talking about career prospects. I know that Kyoshi has a good career ahead in professional Quidditch and Rangi you're going into Auror training, I'm talking about you two as a relationship. Aurors have long hours and Quidditch athletes travel constantly." 

"I plan on living with Kyoshi in Yokoya and being stationed there," Rangi said. "I have a good relationship with the head of the Auror department and I can get myself on missions wherever Kyoshi has to travel and when she's home I will be too." 

"Besides Quidditch has several months off season and off training and I plan to spend every minute of that with Rangi," Kyoshi said. 

"A lot of dedication," Hei-Ran said. "What about marriage and children?" 

"We want to get married in the Summer," Kyoshi said. 

Hei-Ran hummed. "So soon." 

"She's my mate mother," Rangi said. "There are no doubts here." 

"I can see that," Hei-Ran said. "And children?" 

"We both want them," Rangi said looking at Kyoshi who nodded. "But not yet. We want some time to enjoy our career and our relationship before that." 

"Seems like you thought everything out," Hei-Ran said. 

Rangi narrowed her eyes. "But you knew that already didn't you?" 

Hei-Ran grinned slightly. "Well I did raise you, but really I was just testing Kyoshi. Relax girl, I told you, Rangi chose you so now you are my daughter too." 

Kyoshi released a loud breath. 

"Hei-Ran!" 

They all turned to look at a large man in a thick blue coat. He wrapped Hei-Ran in his massive arms and hugged. "Kuruk! How are you?" 

Rangi raised a brow. "Kuruk? Your ex-boyfriend?" 

Hei-Ran blushed and waved her hand at them. "We're done here you may go." 

Kyoshi got up and gathered her things without hesitation but Rangi stood up slowly and smirked at them. "Well if she chose you," Rangi said. "Then I guess you're my dad now." 

"Get out!" Hei-Ran cried. 

Rangi laughed as Kyoshi pulled her away and made her way to the door. They stopped when they ran into some firm bodies and nearly toppled over. The two people were disguised quite well but Rangi recognized one of them. 

"Mai?"

"Rangi?" Mai said. 

Then Rangi recognized the others, Toph, Suki, and Sokka. 

"What are you doing here?" Kyoshi hissed. 

"We have a plan for some butterbeer," Toph said. 

"Well abort, my mom's here," Rangi said. 

"Shit! I'm out," Mai turned on her heel and left followed closely by Suki. 

"Go get out of here before she sees you," Kyoshi said shoving Toph and Sokka towards the door. 

"Ah well we tried," Sokka said sighing. 

"Dammit I really wanted some butterbeer," Toph said. 

"Okay," Rangi said. "On the count of three we run." 

"Wha--"

"One, two, THREE!" 

They all broke into a run Rangi holding a glass of butterbeer in her jacket. Mai and Suki were confused for a moment but then joined them in their run. They ran to the far edge of Hogsmeade that was totally isolated then Rangi handed the butterbeer over to Toph. 

"Share that," Rangi said. "You're welcome." 

"You're insane!" Mai cried. 

Sokka laughed loudly and took a sip of the beer. "And so awesome!" 

...

"Azula stopped fidgeting," Zuko said frustrated. 

"Maybe you aren't fidgeting enough," Azula snapped. "This isn't just some little thing Zuko, we are about to meet our mother, whom we thought abandoned us, and a new little sister!" 

"I'm nervous too but you're making me more nervous!" Zuko cried. 

"Why don't we all take a breath," Ty Lee stepped in between them. "It's gonna be okay." 

"Zuko, Azula," Iroh said approaching them. "Hello, er..."

"Ty Lee," Azula said. "My girlfriend, I asked her to come."

Iroh smiled at her. "I'm glad you made it, come, your mother and sister are inside." 

They followed the old man into the secluded tea shop and towards the back where there were private booths. 

Their mother stood when they got into sight and Azula froze. She was finding it hard to breath and if it wasn't for Ty Lee squeezing her hand she might have passed out on the spot. Zuko ran to her immediately and hugged her while crying. It was easier for him to forgive because he always had doubts but Azula fully believed in what her father said and trained herself to hate this woman. How was she supposed to forgive her just like that?

"Hi!" A young girl pulled on Azula's sleeve. "I'm Kiyi, are you my sister?" 

Azula's heart melted. She had never seen a child more adorable. She knelt down in front of her trying to stop herself from crying. "Yes I am. I'm Azula." 

"Nice to meet you," Kiyi said wrapping her little arms around Azula's neck. Azula hugged her tiny frame to herself then released her and stood back up smiling. 

"Hi Azula." 

Azula looked up at Ursa and tensed. Her mother was as regal and beautiful as ever and she was looking at her with the same tenderness that she always had, but she kept remembering her father's words: ' _She left you. She doesn't love you. It was your fault she left. She left because she always thought you were a monster.'_

"I know you don't forgive me yet," Ursa said. "Your uncle told me how Ozai poisoned you against me, but it's okay. I'm willing to spend the rest of my life earning back your love." 

Azula looked back towards the little girl who was now hugging Zuko. She barely even met her but she knew she already loved her, maybe with time she could learn to forgive her mother. She looked to Ty Lee who was smiling at her encouragingly. She had once hated all muggle-borns because of her father and now she was head over heels in love with one of them, it wouldn't be a stretch to believe she could love her mother again. 

She sighed heavily then looked at Ursa right in the eyes. "Hello mother." 

It was a start, and that was good enough for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That bet between Suki, Sokka, and Mai is next chapter and it was so much fun to write! So I still need more votes cause it's kinda even, who do you want to win the Quidditch cup? Gryffindor or Slytherin?


	17. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is pure SIN. Like pure polyamorous sin, you should probably skip this chapter if you don't like that.

**Chapter 17: The Bet**

Suki went first. She found Zuko in the gardens taking care of his project for Herbology at the end of the day. The greenhouse was totally empty and the sun was starting to set on the horizon. 

"You've had a stressful couple of days," Suki said sauntering over to him smiling. 

"Oh hey Suki," Zuko said. "Yes I have." 

"Let me help make it better," Suki said kneeling down in front of him and unbuckling his belt. 

"Wow, um, okay," Zuko said chuckling. 

Suki grinned pulled his cock out of his pants. She kissed the tip of it then licked the underside. Zuko sighed and gently caressed Suki's hair. She wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked it hard before bobbing up and down. She deep throated him very easily and sucked the tip every time she came back up. 

"Oh fuck!" Zuko moaned. "Suki, that's...WOW!" 

In a matter of minutes Zuko was groaning and slamming his hands on the table and then he came so hard his knees gave out. 

Sokka got his turn a few days later. Sokka cornered Zuko at the far end of the library that no one goes to and started undoing his pants. 

"Here?" Zuko breathed. 

"Shh," Sokka said with a mischievous grin. "Let's see how quiet you can be." 

Before Zuko could protest any further Sokka descended on him and Zuko had to put his fist in his mouth to stop from crying out. 

Sokka moved aggressively and deep and Zuko couldn't breathe. His knees shook and his free hand grabbed onto the bookshelf. Sokka grabbed and squeezed his balls as he bobbed and sucked faster and harder. Then with a muffled cry Zuko came so hard he lurched forward grabbing onto Sokka's head. 

Mai went last but it was a lot easier for her to organize. She snuck into Zuko's dormitory on Friday night like she usually did when his roommates were out and Zuko was expecting her already naked. 

They had a routine of sorts but Mai changed it up and before Zuko could even figure it out Mai had him on his back gripping the sheets as she bobbed up and down on him. 

Mai moved with the precision of a flying knife and brought Zuko right to the edge of the precipice before pulling away and making him whimper. And then finally when Zuko started to beg with tears in his eyes she deep throated him and massaged his balls without mercy. 

Zuko actually screamed when he came arching up and thrashing before he collapsed onto the bed barely conscious. 

"How was that?" Mai said smirking wiping her mouth. 

"Ng," Zuko groaned. "Best week of my life." 

The next day Toph found him sitting in the courtyard reading and sat down by him. "Heyo!" 

"Hey Toph," Zuko greeted. "How you doing?" 

"Good good getting ready to smash your friends at Quidditch next week," Toph said. "How about you? Had a good week?" 

"Oh yes," Zuko said chuckling. "I don't know why but I've just been having a really...lucky week." 

"Lucky huh?" Toph said smirking. "So you got laid?" 

Zuko chuckled. "Let's just say I did get a lot of love."

"Come on spill it," Toph said planting both feet on the ground. "Who gives the best blowies?" 

"Oh no no I can't choose," Zuko said. 

"Hey come on you know I won't tell," Toph said. "Who gives the best blow jobs? Mai cause she knows you for so long? Suki who is such a tease? Or Sokka cause he's a guy and he know how it works?" 

"You promise you won't tell?" Zuko said looking nervous. 

"Promise," Toph lied. 

"Well this week all three of them gave me a blow job and they were the best damn orgasms of my life!" Zuko said. 

"Lucky boy," Toph said grinning. "So...who did it best?" 

"I gotta say," Zuko leaned in closer. "Mai." 

"Mai?" 

"Yeah shit dude she nearly killed me," Zuko said. "I actually cried." 

"Damn that's some next level shit," Toph said laughing. 

"I know," Zuko said. "She rarely does that, she's usually too lazy but damn I'm telling you this week was heaven. It's like they were competing or someth...wait a minute..."

Toph broke out into a run and Zuko chased her yelling, "hey get back here! What's going on?" 

Toph burst into one of the study areas where Mai, Suki, and Sokka were waiting anxiously with Zuko hot on her tail. 

"The winner is...mmfph!" 

Zuko covered her mouth. "You promised! What is going on? Ow! She BIT me!"

"MAI!" Toph screeched. "Mai is the winner!" 

Mai smirked and Sokka and Suki sighed. 

"D-did you..." Zuko frowned. "Bet on me?"

"What are you complaining about dude?" Toph said shoving his arm. "You got three amazing blowjobs out of this."

Zuko thought for a moment then broke out in a goofy grin. Mai grabbed his arm and said, "and now you get to see me get my prize."

...

Zuko watched with wide eyes nearly drooling in the corner of the Room of Requirement as Sokka thrust into Mai standing at the foot of the bed as she laid on her back with her butt right on the edge. Suki was sitting on her face looking towards Sokka and moaning. 

"Ah!" Suki cried throwing her head back. 

"Already?" Sokka said panting. 

"Oh fuck!" Suki moaned shaking. "M-Mai slow down oh shit I'm gonna cummmm..."

Sokka watched in awe as Suki's body broke into heavy shudders and she screamed. 

"Mai sure is talented with her mouth isn't she?" Zuko said smirking. 

Suki slid off Mai's face and landed on the bed panting and boneless. 

Sokka snorted. "That's why she's getting a prize." 

"Well then," Zuko said standing up and shedding off his clothes. "I should get in on that." 

Mai let out a small whimper as Sokka groaned and pulled out of Mai. He shifted Mai further onto the bed and positioned himself underneath her. Sokka slowly eased himself into her asshole using the lubrication that had slid down there earlier. He slid into her easily and Mai cried out and gripped his arms. 

Zuko climbed in between Mai's legs and eased himself into her pussy slowly. Mai cried out again then dug her nails into Zuko's shoulders when both of the boys started a pace. 

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Mai cried. 

Suki recovered then and started planting soft kisses on Mai's neck. "Ooo I so gotta try this," she purred kissing down Mai's chest to her breasts. She swirled her tongue around Mai's nipples as her hand slithered down Mai's belly. 

"Oh God I'm gonna c-cum," Mai whined. 

"Fuck you're squeezing me so tight Mai," Sokka groaned snapping his hips faster and faster. Zuko kept up with Sokka's pace perfectly in sync with him. 

Then Suki's pressed her fingers against Mai's clit and it was over. Mai screamed as her entire body shook. Zuko and Sokka groaned and kept thrusting as Suki rubbed hard and fast against her clit. 

Mai launched into a second orgasm and then a third immediately after. Sokka came first thrusting up and crying out then Zuko followed groaning lowly. Suki kept rubbing her clit launching Mai into a fourth orgasm. 

Then when Sokka and Zuko pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, Suki leaned over Mai, wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked in hard. 

Mai's fifth orgasm knocked her out completely. 

...

Zuko carried Mai's unconscious form back to their common room with a smile on his face. 

"What the hell happened to Mai?" Rangi said running up them. 

"What did you do to her?" Azula said punching his arm. "Is she okay?" 

"She is more than okay," Zuko said handing her off to Rangi and Azula. "Sokka, Suki, and I just fucked her to sleep." 

Rangi's jaw dropped and Azula grimaced. 

Zuko grinned and said, "Just put her to bed and she'll be just fine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just so fun, wait til you see Chapter 22, the sin here is nothing compared to that chapter, I actually took a cold shower afterwards. Heh... I love your comments! And Tsunami, I saw your comment on the last chapter...I'm intrigued *evil laughter*


	18. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kataang chapter!

Chapter 18: Friends?

"Oh I am so tired of having this fight Aang!" Katara cried stomping down the corridor angrily. "It's been months! Why won't you just let it go?" 

"I can't let it go!" Aang shot back. "The chemistry is undeniable." 

"Chemistry? What chemistry for fuck sake?" Katara whirled around on him on got in his face. 

"Everyone sees it!" Aang said. "And I see the way he looks at you when you aren't looking." 

"Don't be ridiculous he has a..."

"A what a girlfriend?" Aang said. "That didn't stop him from fucking your brother and Suki." 

"They have an arrangement Aang it's not the same thing!" 

"Do YOU want an arrangement with him?" 

Katara bristled. "W-what?" 

"You heard me," Aang stepped closer to her looking sad. "Do you want an arrangement with him?" 

"No, I don't Aang," Katara said. "Where is this coming from Aang? You know I love only you." 

"But why?" Aang said. "I'm tall and lanky and he's tall and lean, I'm good at dueling but he's good at everything else, I'm kinda cute and he's ruggedly handsome, I'm..."

"Stop!" Katara grabbed Aang's cheeks. "Stop, please." She kissed his lips. "I don't care about any of those things Aang, I love you, you are my mate, you are the one I want to have pups with. Where did all this insecurity come from?" 

"I'm sorry," Aang said lowering his gaze. "I guess I'm so surprised that you even picked me as your mate and I'm scared to lose you. Plus everyone in the school keeps talking about you two ever since that Potions project. They even gave you a ship name." 

Katara snorted. "A ship name? Are you serious?" 

"Yeah," Aang said with a wry smile. "Zutara." 

Katara laughed. "I'm gonna vomit. Look Aang, let everyone talk their asses off none of it is true. Zuko is my friend and nothing more." 

"R-really?" 

"Of course!" Katara said. "Besides my brother is with him! You remember how I gave myself violent hiccups to avoid kissing Suki for that exact reason?" 

Aang chuckled. "That was funny." 

"I don't want this to keep coming up Aang," Katara said. "I want to leave this behind us and I want you to feel confident and secure in my love for you. That's why I want you to become friends with Zuko." 

Aang bristled. "Friends!?" 

"Not just acquaintances Aang," Katara said. "Get to know him for real and you will see him like I see him, like a friend and nothing more." 

Aang sighed. "Fine but only if you become friends with Azula." 

Katara scoffed. "What? No! I'm not jealous of her!" 

"But you nearly killed each other during heat season," Aang said grinning. "And I don't wanna know what's gonna happen during rut season if you don't learn to get along." 

"We came to a truce Aang," Katara said. "We joined together to tease friends." 

"If you want me to become friends with Zuko you need to become friends with Azula," Aang said. "Relationships are about compromise." 

Katara sighed. "Fine." 

...

Aang found Zuko in the courtyard sitting underneath a tree reading a book and waving around his wand. He approached him slowly and said, "hey Zuko, whatcha working on?" 

Zuko looked up at him and smiled. "Oh hi Aang! I'm trying to get this spell for Defense Against The Dark Arts, it's a shield that can block off powerful spells from yourself and people around you." 

"A shield?" Aang said eyes widening. "Mind if I join you?" 

Zuko pat the grass beside him with a smile. "Maybe you can help me with it actually since you're better at this stuff." 

"I'm better at the offensive side of things not so much defense," Aang said sitting cross-legged beside him. "But a shield sounds super cool, I'm down to learn it with you." 

"Okay, well look at the book," Zuko said turning it slightly. "The wand pattern is complicated and the thought process to conjure the spell is hard to focus on because of the complicated pattern." 

"Oh wow, yeah, that's tough," Aang said. "But according to this book the shield is strong enough to even block the killing curse!" 

"Yes and it can have a 6 foot radius all around you to protect others too," Zuko said smiling. 

Aang looked at him. "Why are you trying to learn this spell?" 

Zuko frowned. "I'm not too good at dueling so I learn as many defense spells as I can." 

"But you can be," Aang said. "You hit me with a couple of spells during our duel, they were powerful!" 

"I-I prefer to defend." 

"Is there a smaller version of this shield?" Aang said with a nod. "Maybe it's easier and you can waste less energy just protecting yourself." 

Zuko frowned. "Do you know of my father?" 

"I think everyone does," Aang said. "Ozai, the dark wizard." 

"He's the reason I don't duel," Zuko said. "I tried to stop him from doing all the horrible things and he burned half my face off." 

"Merlin Zuko, I'm so sorry," Aang said frowning. 

"That wasn't the worst part," Zuko said. "The worst part is when I was on the ground holding onto my blistering face screaming in agony Azula tried to stop him from finishing me off. I was totally helpless watching my sister writhe on the ground from the agony of 24 Cruceatus Curses."

Aang paled. "24?" 

"I think Azula probably lost count after like 3, she had a psychotic break because of it you know, had to spend months in therapy to get her mind back," Zuko said. "To this day she still has to take medication and has...moments." 

Aang looked down at the book and sighed. "If you knew this spell you would have been able to protect her." 

Zuko nodded slowly. 

"How did you end up stopping your father?" Aang said. "Did he just stop at 24 and then left you both there?" 

"No," Zuko said. "My uncle saved us. He hit father with a spell so powerful his body went flying through the air, and then when he was on the floor the dementors came." 

"Your uncle's a hero," Aang said smiling. 

"And he was quick on his feet," Zuko said. "He apparated the both of us to the best wizard hospital in the world before the dementors finished dragging my father out of there. I spent weeks in the burn center and Azula spent the rest of the Summer in the psych ward." 

"Wow," Aang said softly. "I'm glad you guys are okay now. Thank you for sharing that with me Zuko." 

Zuko shrugged, "there's something so trustworthy about you. My closest friends, Katara, Sokka, and Suki don't know about any of this as detailed as you do, only Mai...well and Azula and my Uncle." 

Aang smiled. "You know I get that a lot. I can assure you though, I will never betray your confidence." 

"I appreciate it." 

"Well since you shared," Aang said. "I am from the Southern Air Temple." 

Zuko tensed. "Oh. So when I asked if you knew about my father..."

"I knew because he was the wizard who slaughtered all my people," Aang said. "Thankfully he was stopped before he destroyed the rest of the temples but my father Gyatso and everyone I ever knew and loved died that day." 

"How did you survive?" 

"I wasn't there," Aang said. "I'm half-blood so I was visiting my late mother's brother in Omashu when it happened. I came home to find...well no one." 

"That must have been so awful," Zuko said. "I'm so sorry Aang." 

"I was 12 at the time," Aang said. "It was the Summer right before 2nd year." 

"So what did you do? Go live with your uncle?" 

"I preferred to live in the nomadic ways of my people," Aang said. "Uncle Bumi had a room for me in his home for me and I stayed there very often but mostly I lived in the muggle and wizarding world all over the place. In fourth year when I started dating Katara I spent a lot of time in the Southern Water Tribe." 

"Do you ever visit your temple anymore?" 

"I know they buried all the bodies there and turned it into a memorial," Aang said. "But I can't bring myself to go. Every time I ever tried I always kept seeing their bodies lying all over the place, pale and with their eyes wide open from the shock of the killing curse." 

Zuko frowned. "I can see why you're so wary of me now. Cause my father killed your family."

"No no it's not that," Aang said shaking his hands. "I know you and Azula have nothing to do with your father's actions. It's just..." 

Zuko looked at him curiously. "It's just what?" 

"It's so silly now that I think about it," Aang said blushing and chuckling sheepishly. "I was kinda jealous." 

Zuko looked shocked. "Jealous? What for?" 

"Ever since you and Katara did that Potions project together." 

"Ohhhh," Zuko said then burst into laughter. "It's that stupid Zutara thing? Ugh I don't know who started that damn rumor, it's annoying. Mai used to fucking hate it until she realized that me and Katara have zero compatibility whatsoever...like at all." 

"Really?" Aang said. 

"Oh Aang," Zuko hugged his shoulders. "That's why you haven't let yourself get close to me like all your other friends have?" 

Aang blushed. "Sorry." 

"No worries," Zuko said. "Hopefully now that we've both shared our dark pasts we can be friends. Without jealousies?" 

Aang chuckled. "Yes we can. And our first order of business as new friends," Aang took out his wand and tapped the book, "is to learn this shield spell." 

...

Katara stopped herself at least seven times from walking up to Azula sitting at the table eating while reading a small book. It was on her eighth attempt that she finally pushed herself to walk over to the table and sit beside her. "Hey," she grunted. 

Azula glanced at her and scowled. "What do you want?" 

Katara glared at her. "Aang wants me to be friends with you." 

"Ew, why?" 

"So we won't kill each other during rut season." 

Azula snorted her laughter. "Rut season is the worst. They don't even let the betas near us."

"Tell me about it," Katara said. "So what, can we be friends or what?" 

"Is that how you made all your friends?" Azula deadpanned. "So charming." 

"What do you prefer small talk?" 

"Merlin spare me," Azula scoffed. 

"Okay how about just a question game?" 

Azula glared at her. "Who says I agree to this?" 

"I could persuade Ty Lee to convince you." 

"Manipulative whore," Azula rolled her eyes. "Fine but not 20 questions, I don't even think I have 1 to ask you." 

"How about 3?" 

"3 and you'll fuck off?" 

"Yes and then if Aang asks you say I tried." 

Azula chuckled. "He won't, he's terrified of me, but yeah sure whatever, let's just get this over with." 

"Okay," Katara said. "Um, what are your plans after Hogwarts?" 

"I might dabble in politics but really my father left behind a massive estate and countless businesses," Azula said. "My Uncle has been managing it all, poorly I might add, and Zuko is totally useless about those things, so once I graduate I'm taking over." 

"Wow that seems hard." 

"It's not if you know what to do," Azula said. "Okay same question for you." 

"Are you just gonna ask all my own questions back to me?" Katara said. 

"Duh." 

Katara sighed. "I'm going into the wizarding medical world. I know everything about medical potions and medical properties of herbology but I also mastered medical spells that I'm not supposed to learn until I go to the Southern Water Tribe's Wizard Medical school." 

"So you're practically a doctor?" 

Katara scoffed. "Of course I'm not, I have so much work to do." 

"Yeah, a doctor." 

Katara chuckled. "Okay, so next question, what's the meanest thing you've ever done?" 

"Easy," Azula said smirking. "You know that Zutara thing everyone talks about?" 

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah." 

"I started it." 

Katara's jaw dropped. "What the hell Azula!? That's the whole reason I'm even talking to you right now! Aang was jealous because of it and I told him to become friends with Zuko and he told me to become friends with you." 

"So I'm a punishment?" Azula said pouting. "Nice." 

"This is your fault so you deserve it." 

"Yeah yeah whatever," Azula said. "I wouldn't be a sister if I didn't do shit to my brother." 

"At my expense?" 

"I don't give a shit about you," Azula scoffed. 

Katara narrowed her eyes at her. "I think no matter how much we talk nothing will stop us from killing each other during rut season." 

"Unless we can find a way for our omegas to satisfy our ruts." 

"That's impossible Azula," Katara said scoffing. "The school is super strict about it." 

"Katara you're a doctor, you can mask our scents so we pass as betas and then we sneak off, you with Aang and me with Ty Lee." 

"I'm not a doctor." 

"Can you do that or not?" 

"So the only way we can be friends is through mischief?" Katara said. 

Azula smirked. "It's a unique friendship." 

"Whatever." 

"Can you do the scent blockers or what?" 

Katara sighed. "Yes I can." 

Azula smirked. "See? Doctor." 

...

Aang smiled widely as he cuddled up to Katara's side in the bed. They were both naked and slightly sweaty with large satisfied smiles on their faces.

"I'm sorry for getting jealous," Aang said. "I'll never do it again especially now. Zuko is so awesome! We're gonna be hanging out more often trying to master this spell together." 

Katara smiled widely. "Oh I'm so glad to hear that baby." She kissed his lips softly. 

"How about you and Azula?" Aang said. "Are you gonna kill each other during rut season?" 

Katara smirked. "I really don't think you have to worry about that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life! I am happy you enjoyed that polyamorous chapter, last time I wrote one of those I got so much hate, whateves, this fandom is much better :) Here's a peak at what's coming next: 
> 
> Chapter 19: Kuvopal + Bopal  
> Chapter 20: Toph chapter (PLOT TWIST!)  
> Chapter 21: The Finals Gryffindor v Slytherin  
> Chapter 22: Sexiest sinful chapter ever featuring Korrasami, TyZula, and Rangshi  
> Chapter 23: Rangshi + Hei-Ran and Kuruk (in progress)   
> Chapter 24: Rut Season (mwahaha also in progress) 
> 
> I have a poll question for...science, who do you think would be the most jealous (or who do you want to see be jealous) from Korrasami, Rangshi, and Tyzula??


	19. The Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuvopal and Bopal!

Chapter 19: The Scare

Opal was absolutely terrified. She had never been late before...like not even once. She rushed down the corridor towards the Hufflepuff Common Room nearly in tears at the realization. All the other Hufflepuffs were likely out in the quad watching Professor Kari's optional spark presentation. She had wanted to see it too and all the Hufflepuffs were excited to go but now wasn't the time for light shows. 

The moment she passed the portrait and entered she burst into tears. What in the name of Merlin was she going to do now? Of course her mother would help her and support her no matter what but she would be disappointed nonetheless. She had never, EVER, been on the disappointed side of her mother. Wing and Wei had been once when they'd broken a valuable family heirloom, and Baatar Jr had been several times because he always contradicted their parents and was currently in the ministry taking an opposing side in politics to their parents. 

Oh Merlin, Baatar Jr! He was going to be so pissed. Entering into a polyamorous relationship with Bolin and Kuvira had been easy. Bolin and Kuvira respected the boundaries and maintained a good friendship with each other. And even Opal had a pretty good acquaintance with Eska, but Baatar had always been...difficult. 

In retrospect perhaps she shouldn't have decided to mate with her older brother's alpha but one can't control what the heart wants. The rules and boundaries were simple with everyone else, but with Baatar it was complicated. They were never allowed to talk to each other or to Kuvira about each other's private life which was no problem with Opal since she definitely didn't want to know what her alpha did with Baatar in the bedroom; they were to agree well beforehand who got to be on Kuvira's arm during big events which got complicated because Baatar had so many ministry events and was pretty possessive for a beta; and Baatar would be the first to have children with Kuvira before Kuvira sired any for Opal. 

Opal had already decided that she would likely have her children sired by Bolin because it would be really weird for her pups and Baatar's pups to be both siblings and cousins. She had never considered that THIS could happen. 

Of course, it wasn't one hundred percent sure that Kuvira was the sire if she even WAS pregnant. Kuvira had mated with her several times over the past month, way more than Bolin did but Bolin did mate with her during her heat after he had rescued her from the potion room full of alphas and a beta. 

How the hell was she even supposed to talk to Kuvira and Bolin about this? She was 17 in her seventh year at Hogwarts! She wasn't ready and neither were they! Bolin wants to go into the Spell Creation field and Kuvira wants to be an Auror, this will mess everything up! 

"Opal?" 

Opal snapped out of her hysterical sobbing and looked up to the concerned face of Ty Lee. Next to her was her girlfriend Azula wearing Hufflepuff robes. They both looked disheveled and Azula's lipstick was smeared. It was obvious what _they_ were doing here. 

"Opal are you okay?" Ty Lee said softly. 

Opal burst into sobs, ran at Azula's and hugged her chest. Azula's alpha pheromones were so calming and she really needed the comfort right now. Azula just stayed still from the shock and didn't return the hug saying a soft, "uh..." 

"What's going on Opal?" Ty Lee said rubbing her back. 

Opal release Azula with an apologetic nod then looked at Ty Lee with her tear stained face. "I don't know what to do Ty Lee! My life is over." 

"I should go," Azula said softly. 

"No!" Opal grabbed her. "Your presence calms me." 

"Uh, okay," Azula said staying. 

"Your life is over?" Ty Lee said. "Calm down okay Opal, just tell me what happened, it doesn't have to be that extreme." 

"I'm late." 

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Late? How late?" 

"Late? To what like a class?" Azula said. 

Opal and Ty Lee glared at her. 

Azula's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. OH! Shit!" 

"How late Opal?" 

"Five days." 

"Oh Merlin," Ty Lee said. 

"Wait," Azula said furrowing her brow. "If you are who's the sire? Bolin or Kuvira?" 

"I don't know!" Opal cried. "That's the dilemma." 

"Okay breathe Opal," Ty Lee said. "The first thing you need to do is talk to Bolin and Kuvira. They have to know." 

"C-can't I just get tested and then talk to them after?" 

"If it were me," Azula said. "I would want to know." 

Ty Lee and Opal looked at her. 

"Ty Lee is my mate," Azula explained. "I wouldn't want her to go through that whole thing alone. I would want to know right away." 

"Don't worry I'm not," Ty Lee said caressing her cheek then turned back to Opal. "Azula's right. Tell Bolin and Kuvira. They should be with you when you get tested." 

Opal's eyes widened. "Tested? Oh Merlin, how am I supposed to do that? I can't just walk into the medical ward! Even if it turned out negative they would tell my parents and practically the whole school would know!" 

"Katara can do it," Azula said. "She's a doctor." 

"A doctor?" Opal said. "That's impossible! She's still in Hogwarts!" 

"Eh close enough," Azula shrugged. "Plus she's the only one who can test you and keep it very private." 

"You think she would do that for me?" Opal said looking at Azula hopefully. 

"I'll set it up," Azula said smiling. "You go talk to Bolin and Kuvira and meet us in the observatory." 

Opal nodded and Azula left them, pressing a kiss to Ty Lee's cheek on her way out. "You wait here," Ty Lee said. "I'll bring Bolin." 

...

Bolin's eyes were wide as saucers. 

"Are you okay?" Opal said. 

"I-I...holy shit!" Bolin jumped up in a panic. "Oh Merlin Opal! What are we g-gonna do? We aren't ready for this! This is too much Opal!" 

"Bolin breathe!" Opal grabbed his hands. 

Bolin took in a shallow shaky breath. Then breathed in again deeper and deeper until he was able to breath normally again. "O-okay, I think I'm calm." 

"I don't know of it's yours or Kuvira's." 

Bolin nodded. "Doesn't matter. I would be a father to your baby no matter who the sire is." 

Opal snuggled against his chest as he hugged her. "I'm scared." 

"I'm scared too Opal," Bolin admitted. "But we're in this together no matter what okay. We aren't ready FOR SURE but we'll flow with the punches." 

"This is a big fat sucker punch to the face," Opal sighed. 

"So we'll have a couple of black eyes but we'll get them together," Bolin said kissing her forehead. 

Opal sighed. "Now to tell Kuvira." 

...

Silence. 

Opal expected that response from Kuvira. That was how she usually responded to big news because she needed time to process the information. So Opal sat there, across from her underneath a tree on the outskirts of the school, in absolute agony. Thankfully not a single person was around cause they were still distracted by the presentation. 

After several minutes Kuvira looked at her directly with a serious expression. "If you are, what do you wanna do?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Kuvira scoot in closer to her and grabbed her hands. "I mean that the decision is yours and I support whatever you decide. I'll be there and I'm sure Bolin will be too the whole time."

"Oh," Opal said frowning. "You mean like...keep it or not." 

"Yes." 

Opal looked into her eyes and said, "you would be okay with something like that? I know alphas are fiercely protective of their pups." 

"It's conflicting," Kuvira said. "I know that there's a good chance Bolin is the sire but the thought they could be mine fills me with...joy, but you being pregnant now can jeopardize our futures, especially yours, and it would definitely cause a rift between Baatar and I." 

"That's the part that worries me the most," Opal said laying her head on Kuvira's shoulder. "The future would probably be fine cause my parents have money and they would help, but nothing could repair _both_ of our relationships with my brother." 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Kuvira said nudging Opal's head up then kissing her softly. "I love you no matter what you decide."

"Even if it means you lose my brother?" 

Kuvira sighed sadly then nodded her head. 

"I love you Kuvira," Opal said climbing on top of her and kissing her. 

Kuvira grabbed her hips and returned the kiss eagerly. "I love you too Opal." 

They made out heavily until the sound of someone clearing their throat made them part. "You know," Bolin said when they turned to him, "that's what got us into this mess in the first place." 

Kuvira and Opal stood up from the ground chuckling softly. 

"Come on," Bolin said turning around. "Katara is waiting for us in the observatory." 

...

"Are you ready?" Katara asked holding up her wand over Opal who was lying on some robes on the ground. Her mates were on were on both sides of her holding her hands. 

"I also brought some options for you if you are," Katara said. "The blue potion is for if you decide to keep it, it will give you nutrients but also keep the morning sickness away and make it appear that you aren't pregnant. Those herbs there are for if you don't wanna keep it." 

Opal gulped and Kuvira gripped her tighter. Bolin's eyes were wide as he said, "are you...considering that?" 

"I don't know," Opal said frowning. "If I am, how can I know who's the sire?" 

"I have a spell for that," Katara said. 

"Would that influence your decision?" Bolin said. 

"Of course it would," Kuvira said looking stoic. "There's more problems if I'm the sire because of Baatar." 

"Oh," Bolin frowned. 

"How about we find out if you are or not first?" Katara said with gentle smile. "Take it one step at a time." 

"You're right," Opal said. "Thank you for doing this Katara." 

"Of course, and no one will know of this from me," Katara said smiling. "I swore Azula and Ty Lee to secrecy too." 

"We owe ya big time Katara," Bolin said. 

"Yes, if you ever need a favor," Kuvira said. 

Katara smiled. "Thanks, I'm happy to help. Okay here we go." 

She lifted her wand and uttered the spell, " _scaniam_." Light burst from her wand and covered Opal's body completely. Katara moved the light around her body with her wand and focused it on her stomach. She kept the light focused there for a long while then it stopped and put the wand away. 

Opal, Bolin, and Kuvira held their breath. 

"You are not pregnant," Katara said. "Your period should come once you stop stressing." 

"Oh thank Merlin!" Bolin sighed loudly as Opal laughed and hugged Kuvira tightly. 

"Here," Katara said holding up a pink potion. "This is a potion to help with birth control if you ever mess up the spells. Take it once a month." 

Opal grabbed the bottle then hugged Katara's neck. "Thank you Katara." 

"You're welcome," Katara said standing up. "I'll leave you guys to talk." 

She gathered her things with a flick of wand then walked out. 

"That was scary," Bolin said. 

"It was," Kuvira said sighing. "Let's never do that again." 

"Until we're ready," Opal said. "Because there is a part of me that is...kinda sad." 

"There is?" Bolin said. 

Kuvira kissed her cheek. "Me too. Pups with you will be amazing, just...not now." 

"Yes," Opal said smiling. "And not before Baatar." 

"Definitely." 

"But you can have pups with me before Baatar right?" Bolin said. "I think I can be a fun father." 

Opal giggled and snuggled into his side. "The funnest." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out so fluffy :) I like writing soft Kuvira. Anyways, up next we have the Toph chapter with a major plot twist!! It wasn't my intention to write a plot twist, I wanted to write a fun naughty chapter and I ended up with this whole thing...heh oh well. Thanks for your thoughts on the jealousy thing, I probably won't write like a whole chapter on it but will trickle little moments in :)


	20. Observer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toph chapter

Chapter 20: Observer

Believe it or not Toph's favorite thing in the world was observing people. Of course she did that much differently than other people did. Through her feet she could see where she was going even in the ever changing magical corridors of Hogwarts, but they could do more than that. She could _feel_ everything. How people were feeling, if they were lying, nervous, or scared, if they were in love or lust...everything, she could feel. That's why it was so incredibly hard for her to find a mate...not that she was desperate for one, she found it incredibly foolish to do so at Hogwarts. To mate and mark each other before they were even considered adults in society?? Foolish! 

Toph had been observing people long enough to know that a person's feelings and sense of self changes a lot as they get older. One example was Baatar Jr. When he had been in Hogwarts she liked observing him because he was a complicated boy. So in love with Kuvira but with illusions of grandeur. He wanted so badly to be an alpha, to become a leader and public figure, to be number one in everything he did, but he never had what it took to get to it. He wasn't an alpha but a beta, when he tried to lead (namely Ravenclaw's Quidditch team) no one really followed his lead, Sokka was captain way before he was officially named, and though he studied hard he could never quite be number one, there was always someone smarter or more talented. 

Now as an adult, Baatar's vibe was so different. He was 19 now, not even fully a man just yet, but he had already changed. Now he was in a different political party and was happy being a follower, his ambitions gone and dulled. Toph couldn't help but wonder if Kuvira would still want him the same way. She had mated with him when he was...different. 

She had the same worries about Opal. Opal's feelings were gentle and soft she was far more compatible with Bolin than she was with Kuvira at least feelings wise. Kuvira didn't have that softness, she was rough and demanding. Perhaps that is what ultimately changed Baatar Jr. into the subservient idealistic man he is now. Would it change Opal too? Perhaps it would be Bolin who kept Opal's beautiful soul intact. Perhaps he would also change when he reached adulthood. 

Regardless of Toph's worries though, she knew she couldn't get close. Her secret was at risk every time she dared to get near anyone of them. And oh how she wanted to. Lin was head Auror and Suyin was a political goddess fighting for the rights of magical creatures that were always treated as lesser. Toph smiled when she thought of that, Suyin was so very much like Hermione Granger had been all those years ago, and in fact continued to uphold Granger's movements for the liberation of House Elves. Huan the second eldest was a an artistic genius and graduated early from Hogwarts to go on to the magical artistry world, and Wing and Wei...well they were just like Suyin. They graduated last year and immediately joined their mother's efforts to fight for the rights of magical creatures. It really was a shame that Baatar Jr. was against them politically. 

The truth was that Toph did have a mate before that she very nearly bit, decades ago when she had first been cursed to remain 17 for all eternity. He was an omega Magical Doctor named Kanto who was trying to help reverse the effects of the curse. Toph had been stuck at 17 for seven years already so she didn't exactly _feel_ 17 when she took Kanto as a mate. 

That's how Lin had been born and it only took 5 years of domestic bliss with Kanto and Lin to realize that she couldn't stay. Cause Kanto got older and so did Lin and Toph didn't, so she knew her destiny was grim. She was destined to watch the man she loved and her child grow old and die while she remained forever 17. 

She went off in search of a reversal. She found the best herbologists and potion experts and magical doctors who were better than Kanto but year after year they failed. 

Toph was distraught. Lin was 11 and starting off in Hogwarts and here she was still 17, still cursed. She turned to a life of hedonism in her pain. The muggle world had a variety of drugs and toxins to explore and so did the magical world, she preferred not to think of her pain. It was in one of those states that she stumbled upon an omega in heat in Hogesmeade. She was a beautiful young witch of only 19 and Toph was powerless to resist, she doubted any alpha would. 

It only devastated her more to find out that omega ended up being Suyin's mother. The woman, June was her name, was actually a psychic witch. She had even surpassed her divination teachers with her skills and knew exactly what was coming. She had explained to Toph that she was meant to find Toph's former mate Kanto so that their daughter Suyin would grow up with Lin. She never expected anything of Toph but she left her with a prophecy that Toph never forgot even though she rarely believed in that divination crap. 

She said: 

"Return to Hogwarts in 50 years. Use spells to make yourself appear 11 and tone down your skills so that no one will know you're a fully realized witch. It is in Hogwarts where you will meet the person who will break your curse. Her name is Katara." 

Regardless of her doubts, Toph followed June's instruction and to her surprise she met Katara in her _second_ first year, though how Katara was going to end her torment, Toph didn't know, so she blended in, made friends, and took her time. 

But most of all Toph observed. 

Toph watched her grandchildren and her own children through them, she watched the behavior and relationships of others to know how to act and blend in, and she watched Katara. She watched how Katara became more and more skilled in the magical medical world, watched how she fell in love with Aang, watched how she behaved and felt. 

Okay, so Toph was being a bit obsessive she knew that, but June was right about her coming here to meet Katara decades before Katara was even born! It's possible she was also right about Katara breaking the curse. She definitely didn't expect her obsession to lead her to fall in love with the talented young witch. 

Now that's the REAL reason Toph thought it was foolish for teenagers to mate. Katara tied herself forever to Aang when they were in 4th year! Even since then Katara has changed, how did she know that Aang was the forever person at such a young age? Both of them still had so much growing and changing to do! What if they changed in different directions? What if Katara was meant to break Toph's curse because she was meant to be HER mate not Aang's? 

She would never know now. Now she just observed from a distance, yearning for another alpha...who would never be hers and pretending she was promiscuous and uncaring. Everyone believed it easily. They all saw her as Toph the 'fuckgirl' of Hogwarts. 

Except for Zuko. Zuko never told anyone though. He hung out with her and talked to her like she had the wisdom of decades of life even though he didn't know about her curse...or did he? And he called her out about her supposed promiscuity saying, "don't worry I won't tell." 

It was because of Zuko that she was even doing this now. Merlin, why is she even listening to that boy? He is 18 years old, and yes technically Toph is 17, but she's been 17 for nearly a century, so technically she's older than everyone here. In fact she was the only one here who ever met Harry Potter (with the exception of the ghosts and portraits). 

He was an old man then, in his 70's probably. He was a retired Auror but her curse had intrigued him so much that he personally sought her out to help find the culprit. He was as noble and kind as all the history books described him and even in his old age he was a phenomenal wizard. He did end up finding the man who cursed Toph, a cruel wizard named Amon, and defeated him easily in a duel even though Amon had youth and agility on his side. 

No one could do an _Expelliaramus_ like Harry Potter could. He was disarmed in an instant and stupefied the next. He did his best to get Amon to reverse the curse, he told Toph that even Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley tried to help but Amon was a tomb and he remained a tomb even when the dementors went to kiss him. 

Toph experienced all that and still she was taking advice from an 18 year old...but it was because he was right. He had sat down with her after lunch one random Wednesday and said, "you know you'll never get what you came here for if you don't ask for it." 

Perhaps he did know more than he let on. 

"I'm an observer too," Zuko said smiling at her. "You look 17 but you aren't really, I can tell. And no one would come repeat Hogwarts if it wasn't for a reason, and based on the way you observe Katara I'm guessing it has to do with her." 

Toph had laughed. "Damn, you're almost as good as me?" 

"Almost?" Zuko said raising a brow. "Oh you don't think I missed the fact that you're in love with her do you? No I know that too, but you should probably wait on telling her that until she helps you with whatever you came here for." 

Toph sighed. "Wow, am I that readable?" 

"Only to me," Zuko said. "Everyone else thinks you're that little whore you make yourself out to be. But I think Kyoshi might suspect, she observes you too." 

"It's a curse," Toph said. "Made me stay at 17 for all eternity." 

Zuko hummed. "How long have you been 17?" 

"I lost count by now but I'm pretty sure it's been over 80 years."

"Whoa." 

"You know Opal?" 

"Yeah?" 

"She's my granddaughter." 

Zuko's eyes widened. "No fucking way!" 

"She doesn't know that," Toph said. "I hoped to get rid of the curse first before I revealed myself to them, or maybe it's too late now...My daughters both have several decades on me age-wise." 

"Do you think they know about your curse?" 

"I think so," Toph said shrugging. "Perhaps Kanto and June told them, I don't know. Either way, I abandoned them. Curse or not, it's not easy to forgive." 

Zuko nodded. "I have some experience with abandonment. Maybe it's not as hard as you think it is." 

"What if June was wrong and Katara can't break the curse?" Toph said. "June was a psychic. She's the one who told me to come here." 

"Well then you just accept it," Zuko said. "You should probably stop running though. Your family deserves to know you, you're great you know." 

"I can't," Toph sighed. "I can't watch them all age and die." 

"They're gonna do that anyways Toph," Zuko said. "You got a bunch of grandchildren and they'll probably have kids too. You'll never truly be alone." 

"I don't wanna think about that." 

"Okay," Zuko hugged her shoulders. "One step at a time. It's okay." 

"What's the first step?" Toph said looking at him. 

"Go tell Katara about the curse and ask for her help," Zuko said. "If the psychic told you that Katara would break the curse then that's the logical thing to do, let Katara know about the curse she's destined to break." 

"And my feelings?" 

"I may not be the best guy to give advice about that," Zuko said blushing. "But I do know that these things have ways of working themselves out. I knew I loved Mai since first year but I also had a huge crush on Suki and Sokka too even though I denied it so hard." 

Toph laughed. "I always knew that. And well look how that worked out for you." 

Zuko shrugged. "Life is crazy that way." 

"I don't think Katara is polyamorous though," Toph said. "And I care so much about Aang, I can't bear to hurt him." 

"Whatever happens," Zuko said hugging her shoulders again. "You always got me." 

Toph sighed. "I'll start with the curse then." 

"Good idea" 

Now here she was, standing in front of the observatory door where Katara did her underground medical operations. Nothing major that could get her in trouble just basic stuff that students were to scared to get from the school's medical ward. Mostly it was just checkups for stds and pregnancies and getting their hands on contraceptives. Based on what Toph observed of Headmistress Hei-Ran though, she was pretty sure the headmistress was aware of Katara's operations and said nothing. She probably preferred that to pregnant wizards. Toph couldn't blame her. 

She entered the observatory and saw Katara rolling up all her materials in preparation to leave. "Oh hey Toph!" Katara greeted smiling. "You need something? I was just closing up." 

"Um kinda," Toph said sitting down across from her. She gulped, damn Katara looked so pretty today...she always looked so pretty. 

"Are you okay?" Katara said looking at her with concern. "You look flushed." 

"O-oh I'm just nervous!" Toph cried. 

"Nervous?" Katara said laughing. "You? Nervous? Impossible." 

"If I'm being honest with you, that's all an act," Toph said sheepishly. 

Katara laughed. "Really? Kyoshi says that all the time, guess she was right. What's going on Toph? What can I help you with?" 

"A curse." 

"A curse?" Katara said raising a brow. "What kind of curse?" 

"An unaging curse." 

Katara's eyes widened. "Toph those curses are dark magic. Don't tell me you're trying to cast one." 

"No, I'm trying to reverse one," Toph said. "I used illusion spells to make myself look younger before but the truth is I've always been 17. I've been 17 for over 80 years." 

Katara remained silent, eyes wide as she processed this information. 

Toph continued, "A psychic told me you would be the one to break the curse, that's why I came back here and posed as a student. I was skeptical at first but the truth is you are different than every doctor, herbologist, and potions master I've ever met before who tried to help me. You are inquisitive and skilled and you see the value in mastering herbology and potions as well as medicine. You can actually be the one who ends my torment." 

Katara reacted then and it wasn't a reaction Toph was expecting. She moved forward and hugged Toph tightly. Toph wanted to melt into her and breathe in her scent but she refrained, she couldn't ruin her chances of finding a reversal and she couldn't hurt Aang, so she remained there frozen not even returning the hug. 

When Katara pulled back she had tears in her eyes as she said, "I will do everything I can to reverse it Toph, I promise." 

Toph sighed and nodded. She was hopeful for the future, but full of dread for her heart. 

...

Toph, being the observer she was, decided that she needed to prepare for all the extra time she was going to be spend with Katara now. She needed to observe couples in love around the school, gage their feelings, responses, and physiology. She needed something to compare to so she could analyze Katara. There was no way Toph was going to spill out her feelings without knowing if Katara felt anything at all for her. 

She watched Sokka and Suki first. They were open about their feelings without fear. They felt completely at ease around each other like they had a trust that was completely unbreakable. Sometimes they even felt like they were one person, communicating with each other without words sometimes. 

With Korra and Asami it was different. They loved each other totally no doubt about it, but they were unmarked so there was this longing on both of their parts and it left the door open to insecurities. Surprisingly to Toph, Asami was the one who had the most insecurities. She had expected that from Korra since she had been the more nervous one at the start of their relationship but it turns out that Korra was confident and assured and it was Asami who felt that she wasn't good enough. She would definitely tell Korra about that, it was unpleasant to feel Asami's insecurities and Korra should assuage them. 

Azula and Ty Lee were new but their love was strong and passionate. Passionate is an understatement, it was closer to red hot fire burning everything in its path. Toph felt overwhelmed by it but she kept observing at a respectable distance because she was certain Azula would stupefy her immediately if she found out. She observed that the fire was there constantly, all the time, from just sitting together talking and having lunch to sneaking off somewhere private for a lay. Azula was a strong alpha but there was no doubt that Ty Lee had tamed her. 

The last couple Toph observed was Kyoshi and Rangi only because they had a long relationship and they marked each other. They had similarities to Sokka and Suki in regards to the deep trust within each other and to Azula and Ty Lee in regards to the scorching fire, but they were unique in the fact that they could read each other's emotions really well. They seemed to know the millisecond either one of them felt insecure or bad about something. 

For example, Toph noticed that Rangi often got jealous of omegas who gave Kyoshi even the slightest attention. Toph deduced that she felt inadequate for Kyoshi because she was a beta, but Kyoshi was quick to reassure her. The same thing happened when Kyoshi failed with spells. She was a good wizard of course, Toph knew, but her spells were often too powerful and she had a hard time fine tuning and controlling them. It affected her morale strongly but again, Rangi always encouraged her and made her feel better. 

It was the most beautiful relationship Toph had ever 'seen.' 

So when she started having treatments and research sessions with Katara, Toph observed. She checked for anything, even an inkling of some sort of feeling for her. For nearly an entire month Toph felt absolutely nothing and she was heartbroken. 

Then one day, a few days before the Quidditch finals, Katara told Toph to meet her in the observatory after dinner. She went the moment she finished and found Katara sitting there in front of an open book looking solemn. 

Toph didn't like the feelings she felt from her. Anguish. Pain. Fear. She wanted to hurt whoever made Katara feel that way. 

"Are you okay?" Toph said sitting down across from her. 

Katara looked at her solemnly. "I found a spell that will reverse the curse." 

Toph's brain went into overdrive. A reversal? But why did she feel like that then? Did she not want to do it? 

"It will make you the age you should be now," Katara said. 

Toph's brows rose. "Oh I see. I'll turn like 80-something." 

"That could kill you Toph," Katara said. "The spell is totally unstable, I found it in a book I stole from the forbidden stacks."

"I'll do it." 

"No!" Katara cried reaching over and gripping Toph's hands. Toph could feel her absolute terror and knew that Katara was crying now. "It would be no different than just doing the Killing Curse. I can't do that Toph." 

"But it would free me," Toph said. 

"I can't take that risk," Katara said shaking her head. "I'll keep looking. I'll find something else."

"Why can't you? It's my risk to take, It's the closest I ever found to an answer," Toph said. "How could I let that go?" 

"I'll find another way Toph," Katara cried. "I care about you too much to just kill you!" 

The feelings were overwhelming. Grief, anguish, terror...love? 

Toph leaned in and kissed Katara on the lips. Katara froze in shock with her eyes wide. Toph pulled back and held her breath. Katara's emotions were swirling around like a tempest. Confusion, fear, attraction, dread...

"W-why did you do that?" Katara said softly. 

"I'm sorry," Toph said immediately. "I didn't...I just..." Toph let out a shaky sigh. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." 

"You have?" Katara's voice sounded surprised and her heart rate went up. 

"I'm sorry," Toph said. "I know you're mated with Aang I just...I have poor self control. I have two daughters and five grandchildren you know." 

Katara recoiled in surprise. "WHAT!?" 

"I've been alive a while," Toph offered with a shrug. "Opal is one of my grandchildren." 

"WHAAAT!? Oh my Merlin Toph!" 

"That's why I want to end the curse," Toph said. "I want to be in their lives but I can't be like this when I know they will all age and die while I remain forever 17." 

It was silent for a long moment. Toph could feel Katara's emotions still swirling and confused. "So," Katara said softly. "You've wanted to kiss me for a long time?" 

"I knew you were the one who would break my curse so I've been observing you," Toph said taking a deep breath, here goes nothing. "It wasn't too hard to fall in love with you." 

Silence again, more swirling emotions. 

"Oh." 

"Look I'm sorry," Toph said. "You're mated and I don't wanna turn your whole world upside down. If you don't wanna keep helping me with the curse..." 

"No no Toph, I'll help you," Katara said. "But I'll find a different way." 

Toph sighed and nodded. "Thank you Katara, I'll leave you alone now." 

...

"I can't believe I told her!" Toph cried laying her head on Zuko's shoulder. 

Zuko leaned his cheek against Toph's head and hugged her close. "It's okay, it's over now, it needed to be done." 

"I kissed her Zuko," Toph said. "Her emotions were so crazy! I was confused trying to sort through them I can't imagine what she's going through." 

"She'll probably talk to Aang about it," Zuko said. 

"Oh Merlin, how do I even face him?" Toph said. 

"I don't know," Zuko said chuckling. "He and I are barely starting a friendship, but I do know that he's pretty jealous." 

"I need to find a way to apologize to him and to Katara," Toph said. 

"I'm sure they'll forgive you," Zuko said. "They both care about you a great deal." 

"Thank you for comforting me," Toph said. 

"What are friends for?" Zuko said smiling. 

So Toph went observing again. She listened and zoned in on different people apologizing to each other and analyzing how they went about it. 

She observed Mako and Wu at first. Wu was sitting on the steps in front of the entrance crying into his hands when Mako approached him holding a rose. He sat beside Wu blushing and handed him the flower. 

"I'm sorry Wu," he said softly. "I was such an asshole to you and acted like we had nothing in front of all those people...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." 

Wu looked at him with teary eyes. "But you did Mako. You're ashamed of me." 

"I'm not I swear I'm not," Mako hugged his shoulders. "I'm just...scared. I never felt this way before and I never like a boy before." 

"I haven't pressured you though," Wu said. "I care about you too Mako and I know about your fears of relationships, but to deny that you even knew me?" 

"I know," Mako sighed. "I know and I'm sorry. I told them all that I lied and that you and I are dating." 

Wu looked at him in surprise. "Y-you did?" 

Mako grabbed his hands. "I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Do you accept my apology?" 

"I do," Wu said leaning in and kissing his lips. "And just so you know, there's no pressure okay? Take things at your own pace." 

Mako smiled and nodded. "Thank you." 

Interesting. Mako made amends and humbly apologized directly. That could be the way to apologize to Katara and Aang. Toph went off to observe some more. 

She found Azula walking up to Ty Lee in one of the corridors and handing her some black leather straps. 

"What is this?" Ty Lee said looking over the straps. 

"It's my apology gift," Azula said with a wide grin. 

"Apology gift?" Ty Lee said. 

"They are straps for your broom to hang onto since I knocked your ass off it so easily during the match." 

Ty Lee burst into laughter and shoved Azula's shoulder. Azula chuckled with her and pulled her flush against her. Ty Lee kissed her lovingly and said, "you're an asshole you know." 

"I know." 

"But I love you." 

"I love you too," Azula said. "And I'll love you even more wearing my jersey at the finals and sitting in the Slytherin stands." 

Ty Lee giggled. "I'll be there." 

Okay so a playful apology. Cute but Toph didn't think humor would go over well in her situation. She made her way to the Great Hall to find Katara and Aang and just apologize directly as Mako had. She was passing by a classroom when she heard an apology and stopped to observe. 

Headmistress Hei-Ran was standing in front of Rangi saying, "I owe you an apology." 

Rangi looked at her in surprise. "You do?" 

"Yes," Hei-Ran said. "Not for your detentions of course, but for humiliating you in front of your house. I should have spoken to you about it privately, for that I'm sorry." 

"Wow," Rangi said. "It's hard to believe that you're actually apologizing to me mother, you never admit your mistakes." 

"Well someone has shown me the errors of my ways." 

Rangi raised an eyebrow. "By someone do you mean that Kuruk guy that you act like you're not dating?" 

Hei-Ran blushed. "What? That's...he's my friend!" 

"Give me a break mother," Rangi said. "I'm observant too and I don't need a spy bird to know things. By the way that bird's gonna get it." 

"Don't you touch Tibalt!" 

"Tibalt's days are numbered," Rangi said. "Anyways are you apologizing to me because you're buttering me up to tell me something?" 

"No," Hei-Ran said. "It's a genuine apology...but I do need to tell you something." 

"In either case you are forgiven. I have a guess on what you need to tell me," Rangi said. "Kuruk is your boyfriend?" 

"Kuruk asked me to marry him." 

Rangi looked at her in surprise. "Wow. What did you tell him?" 

"I told him I needed to talk to you." 

Rangi jumped up to her feet. "What!? Mother why did you say that?" 

"Because you're important to me." 

"But do you love him?" 

"Yes." 

"Then why didn't you say yes!?" Rangi said. 

"Because if you don't like him..." 

"I'll learn to," Rangi said. "I would never get in the way of love." 

"But you loved your father," Hei-Ran said. 

"Yes I did," Rangi said. "But father has been dead for 7 years. You deserve to love again." 

"So," Hei-Ran said. "I can say yes to him." 

"Of course!" Rangi said. "It doesn't matter what I think okay. Kuruk is a stranger to me but he makes you happy." 

"Well let's fix that," Hei-Ran said smiling. "During Spring Break after the finals, Kuruk and I will be staying at a beach house in Ember Island for the week. We would like you to come with us." 

Rangi made a face. "You want me to third wheel with you?" 

"You can bring Kyoshi," Hei-Ran said. "Consider it part of my apology." 

Rangi perked up. "A whole week on the beach with Kyoshi?" 

"You better use good silencing spells," Hei-Ran said in a scolding voice. 

Rangi laughed. "Of course mother." 

They hugged then Hei-Ran pulled back and said, "come on you served your last detention, let's have lunch together." 

"Ah sweet freedom." 

Toph scurried away before they could see her and went to the Great Hall. Another successful direct approach. Yes this was the best way to apologize to Katara and Aang. She entered the hall and sat at the corner of the table. She took a deep breath and started gathering her thoughts. How would she even start the apology? What would she even say? 

"Hey Toph." 

Toph jumped in surprise. She was usually never surprised like that and really there was only one person who _could_ sneak up on her. 

"Twinkletoes," she said gulping nervously. 

"Are you okay?" Aang said softly. 

Toph scoffed. "Am _I_ okay? I'm the jerk who kissed my best friend's mate!" 

"Yes and I'm the best friend who won't let that ruin our friendship," Aang said draping an arm over her shoulders. "I care about your feelings too you know." 

Now Toph was confused. From Aang all she felt was love and...acceptance? But Zuko said he was jealous...

"I care about you a great deal and I don't want you to be in pain," Aang said. "I am willing to share Katara with you." 

"But," Toph said furrowing her brow. "You aren't polyamorous." 

"No, I'm not," Aang said. "I wouldn't be a part of your relationship." 

"But I thought you were jealous." 

"Of Zuko," Aang said. "Because he's so much better looking than me and he could take Katara away from me. You wouldn't take Katara from me." 

"Of course not." 

"I trust you and I care about you." 

All her observations didn't prepare her for this. She never knew how much Aang cared for her and when Zuko told her that these things found ways of working themselves out she never imagined that it could work out for _her_. 

"Did you and Katara come to an agreement?" Toph asked him. 

"Somewhat," Aang said. "I know she has feelings for you, what those are...I don't even think _she_ knows that. So the agreement is that I am willing to let her explore that with you as long as I always get to be her number one. Marriage and kids, that's my job as her omega, but if she discovers that she has romantic feelings for you that she wants to explore, we will come to a solid agreement." 

"Wow," Toph sighed. "I never imagined that you would be willing to make an agreement of that sort." 

"Well Zuko and I became friends and he's told me how well his relationship is with Mai, Suki, and Sokka has gone, and Sokka says the same thing so I suppose I've opened my mind a bit," Aang said. "But just for you Toph." 

"You don't feel jealous with me?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Cause I care about you and trust you I guess." 

"And what does Katara say?" 

"I think Katara has a lot to figure out," Aang said. "As muggles say, the ball is in her court." 

"What should I do?" Toph said. She really wanted to know because she truly didn't know. Observations couldn't help her now.

"Well," Aang said. "I guess you should help her figure it out."

Figure it out? Yes, she would have to...no matter how scary it was. 

"She's in the Gryffindor Common Room." 

"Thank you Aang," Toph said pulling him into a hug. 

"Good luck."

...

"Hey," Toph said sitting down next to Katara in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. 

"I don't have any answers for you if that's why you're here," Katara said. 

"I'm here because I've turned your world upside down and it's my responsibility to help you figure this all out," Toph said. "Aang talked to me." 

"We still need to do a lot more talking," Katara said. "I don't know how to do this kind of thing, I'm not sure I can. I'm not sure about anything." 

"If it's okay," Toph said taking Katara's hand gently. "We can figure it out together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I did that... 
> 
> Kuvopal smut huh?? Hmm I got a great idea for that


	21. The Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor v Slytherin!!

Chapter 21: The Finals

"This is it team," Rangi said circling the Slytherins in their green robes holding their brooms. "After several years of losing to Gryffindor this will be the year we turn it around." 

The team cheered and grunted with excitement. 

"We are need to be at our best today, I've seen Gryffindor's practices they have formations and plays," Rangi said. "We don't need any of that, we need to play as one. You have two objectives, protect Azula so she could get the snitch and take out Korra so she won't." 

"What about Kyoshi?" Azula said. "She's dangerous." 

"I'll take care of Kyoshi," Rangi said smirking. 

"Ah," Azula smirked. "So we're playing dirty?" 

Rangi chuckled. "Of course! We're Slytherins." 

...

The crowd was massive. The Gryffindor and Slytherin sides were jam packed with their entire houses as well as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who came to see the spectacle. Oh her broom Azula waved and sent a kiss to Ty Lee who was on the Slytherin side wearing Azula's jersey. Beside her Zuko and Mai were holding a massive Slytherin flag with Sokka and Suki and jumping around cheering. 

Rangi didn't bother with the crowd, her eyes remained focused on Kyoshi who was on the other side. Everyone took their positions and Rangi flew to the center of the field to meet up with Kyoshi. 

"I'll beat you one last time," Kyoshi said narrowing her eyes. "No hard feelings babe." 

"Sorry to disappoint you," Rangi said gripping Kyoshi by the front of her robes and yanking her into a kiss. Cheers erupted all around and some loud crooning. Rangi swirled her tongue around with Kyoshi's then pulled back leaving her dazed and wanting more. "No hard feelings." 

"Oh that's dirty," Kyoshi breathed. 

"Oh I'm just getting started," Rangi smirked. 

"Well this game just got interesting!" the announcer crooned. "The captain of Gryffindor Kyoshi and the captain of Slytherin Rangi seem to have some... _history_! Let's see how they duke it out in this championship game! The snitch is out!" 

The golden ball flew all around the field then disappeared into the sky. Both Azula and Korra looked in the direction it disappeared in. 

"And the bludgers are off!" 

The bludgers zipped between the players making some of them have to dodge. 

"Here comes the Quaffle!" 

A loud whistle blew and the quaffle was tossed into the air in between Rangi and Kyoshi. They both zoomed towards the quaffle and Kyoshi reached it first. 

"Gryffindor Captain Kyoshi has the quaffle and we're off!" 

Kyoshi zoomed towards the Slytherin keeper post with Rangi hot on her tail. 

"You look sexy when you're focused," Rangi said shoving against her while trying to reach the quaffle. 

"I know what you're trying to do Rangi, it won't work," Kyoshi said dodging her expertly then tossing the quaffle. 

"Score for Gryffindor!" 

"Are you sure about that?" Rangi said smirking. "You know we haven't had sex in a month since we were caught. I keep thinking of all the dirty things I'm going to do to you on Ember Island next week." 

Kyoshi was staring at her with her jaw dropped as Rangi caught the Quaffle from the keeper then zoomed off towards the Gryffindor goal. 

Kyoshi shook out of it and shouted, "hey!" before zooming off after her. 

Bludgers zipped past Rangi's head and other chasers came for her but they were no match. Kyoshi pushed up beside her and reached for the Quaffle. 

"I can't wait to suck that cock," Rangi purred. 

Kyoshi let out a breath and Rangi took that moment of hesitation to zip underneath Kyoshi, fake out the keeper and score. 

"Score for Slytherin!" 

At the bottom of the field Azula zoomed around looking for the snitch. She looked for any flash of gold she could while also keep an eye on Korra to make sure she hadn't spotted it. Korra was too busy dodging bludgers to see it. The Slytherin beaters were being relentless but Toph was right there protecting her so it wasn't safe yet. 

She zoomed up higher to look at the field from above in search of the snitch. 

"Score by Gryffindor but it was a close call!" 

A bludger went right for Korra's head but Toph zipped in front of her and hit the bludger hard right towards Azula. Azula gasped and dodged it with a quick movement of her broom. She watched the bludger move past her then turn around and come back towards her. 

Azula moved quickly in order to dodge and barely was able to dodge it. The bludger grazed her sighed and Azula hissed in pain. One of her teammates, Han moved in front of her and hit the bludger towards Korra again. "Go!" he called, "I'll cover you!" 

"Score for Slytherin! Captain Rangi is on a roll!" 

Azula zoomed away continuing her search for the snitch. Her side was hurting so bad. She looked to it quickly and saw the blood soaking through her robes. If that bludger had hit her more directly it would have snapped her ribs for sure. She needed to be more careful, without her, Slytherin had no chance. 

Rangi was pushing Kyoshi again and saying, "are you hard for me Kyoshi?" 

Kyoshi growled and kept pushing forward. 

"After we beat you I wanna take a celebratory ride on your cock in the locker room," Rangi said. "It'll be worth the detention." 

Kyoshi shuddered and that's all it took for Rangi took take the the quaffle back. 

"OH! And Slytherin has the quaffle again!" 

Kyoshi zipped after her and shoved her roughly. Rangi grunted and hung onto her broom and quaffle. "Getting frustrated Kyoshi?" Rangi said. Kyoshi pushed against her again. "Now who's playing dirty?" 

Kyoshi pressed herself against Rangi's side and reached for the quaffle. "I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you."

Rangi gasped when the scent hit her. "K-Kyoshi did I just trigger your rut?" 

Kyoshi shoved her hard and grabbed the quaffle back. 

"And Gryffindor has the quaffle again! This game is intense folks!" 

Rangi zoomed off after Kyoshi again but Kyoshi tossed at the goal with all her alpha aggression and the keeper had zero chance. 

"And score for Gryffindor!" 

"Kyoshi," Rangi zoomed up beside her. "You need to leave the field now!" 

Kyoshi looked at her eyes crazed and sweat sliding down her forehead. "No way! Once I beat you I'll go!" 

"There's omegas here!" Rangi cried. 

"I don't want any of them I want you!" Kyoshi growled. 

"Fine, then we'll beat you faster," Rangi said zipping away and catching the quaffle. 

Kyoshi was after her in a flash growling aggressively. Rangi was never more happy than that moment to be a beta because the scent of Kyoshi's rut was absolutely intoxicating. 

Immediately a Gryffindor omega was drooling and following them. Rangi smirked as a new plan formed. 

"Petra!" 

Her fellow chaser, an alpha, moved beside her then grimaced at the scent. "Oh wow!" 

"Get all of our omegas as far from Kyoshi as possible, I'm gonna use Kyoshi to distract their omegas," Rangi whispered to her. 

Kyoshi growled and shoved herself in between Rangi and Petra. "Get away from my mate!" Kyoshi snapped at Petra. Petra zipped away and Rangi took advantage of that to shoot at the goal. 

"Score for Slytherin! It looks like some tension is brewing out there." 

Kyoshi grabbed the quaffle as it was thrown back out and Rangi was up against her instantly. 

"You're distracting your own teammates Kyoshi," Rangi said. "Leave now." 

Kyoshi glanced back at her two omega teammates following her drooling. "Go back to your spots!" she hissed at them. 

Rangi snatched the quaffle from her and Kyoshi was after her again growling. Rangi moved strategically passing by the two other omega Gryffindors. They followed behind Kyoshi like slaves. Rangi reigned in her jealousy for the sake of the game. Later on, Rangi would tear those omegas up, now she needed to win. 

"Go back to your posts!" Kyoshi shouted again.

Rangi whirled around back towards the Gryffindor goal making sure to stay far away from the two omegas on the Slytherin team. The Gryffindor keeper came for Rangi's head but it was Kyoshi herself who pushed him aside with a possessive growl. 

"Score for Slytherin! But it looks like Gryffindor captain Kyoshi blocked her own Keeper! What is happening down there?" 

Azula could smell Kyoshi's rut from where she was above the field looking for the snitch. Her side was burning and it hadn't stopped bleeding but she blinked through the pain. The unpleasant scent of Kyoshi's rut was not helping. 

Then she saw it, the flash of gold, and Azula was off. She moved at full speed ignoring the pain as she reached out for it. Why did that stupid bludger have to hit her dominant side? 

Korra appeared beside her dodging another bludger. Dammit! Azula pushed herself further. The pain was unbearable and tears were streaming down her face but she kept pushing. 

"You're hurt," Korra noted looking at her with worry. 

"I'll live," Azula responded. 

A bludger forced Korra to fall back and Azula pushed herself. 

"Oh it looks like the seekers are racing for snitch now! This game might came to an end very soon! And there's a score from Gryffindor! Captain Kyoshi is playing aggressively today, I've never seen such aggression from her before!" 

Korra caught up to Azula again reaching out to grab the snitch. Azula noted that she was being very careful to not touch her. It was noble of her considering Azula wouldn't have hesitated to slam her. 

A bludger zoomed at Korra again it hit her thigh then hit Azula right in the ribs where she had been hit before. She heard the crack and blood spilled out of her mouth. The crowd reacted to the hit with a gasp and Azula felt faint but Korra grabbed onto her. 

"Why are you helping me?" Azula groaned. 

"It would be an easy win without you," Korra said. "I'm pretty sure my femur is broken so we're both crippled. Let's go for it before the next bludger comes." 

"All or nothing?" Azula said smiling weakly. 

Korra nodded once wincing in pain. "Ready set..." 

"GO!" 

Azula and Korra moved at full speed towards the snitch arms extended. Azula was whimpering in agony and Korra was groaning her broken leg hanging off the broom. 

"Score for Slytherin! The Seekers are going for the snitch head to head! They both look injured pretty bad, who will win this explosive game?" 

The snitch made a beeline straight to the ground and both of them went after it. Their speed was too fast, if they didn't pull back they were gonna crash hard into the ground. Korra glanced at Azula nervously but Azula was determined. She sighed nervously and kept going forward. 

All or nothing. 

They both went for snitch at the same time. Their hands crashed together and they both tumbled onto the ground hard. The crowd cried out a loud "OH!" as they landed together in a heap. Then there was silence as they waited to see which one of them got the snitch. 

Korra rolled off Azula whining in pain. Her leg was broken and so was her arm but Azula was worse off. Her ribs were shattered and there was so much blood everywhere, but the fall had cause a nasty head injury. Still, with blood sliding down her face Azula forced herself to sit up enough to lift up the hand that was holding on tightly to the snitch. 

"Azula has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!" 

Immediately after the announcement, Azula fell unconscious and Korra caught her so she wouldn't injure herself further. The roar of cheers was deafening from the Slytherin side and the team came down to the ground laughing and cheering and hugging each other. 

Rangi led them all to Azula and Korra where they knelt down beside them as the medics ran out. The Gryffindor team came down to kneel beside them too but they looked disheartened and some of them were crying.

Kyoshi was trembling, in the full force of her rut, looking at Rangi with wide eyes. Rangi gulped and shuddered. Even as a beta she was affected by Kyoshi's powerful rut. She wasn't the only one though. The four Gryffindor team omegas were still right behind Kyoshi drooling and now the Slytherin omegas were inching closer with interest. Several betas were affected as well and all the alphas had a face of distaste. 

The medics arrived with stretchers and the student medics. Hei-Ran also arrived with two other teachers and several students, two of whom immediately crouched beside Azula with worry, Ty Lee and Zuko. 

A third student, Asami, knelt beside Korra and grabbed her shoulder. It only took a few seconds for the newcomers to become aware of Kyoshi's situation. 

"You were triggered!" Hei-Ran cried. "How?" 

"Oh my," one of the medics said. "She's in the full of it, she needs suppressants now before omegas start pouncing!" 

Just as she said it one of the student medics, Koulin, a Slytherin omega, pounced and tackled Kyoshi to the ground. Rangi was on her feet in an instant with her wand out. 

" _Airio_!" 

Koulin went flying five feet in the air and landed on her back several feet away. 

"Rangi!" Hei-Ran scolded. 

Rangi ignored her. "Get your filthy claws off MY mate!" 

Hei-Ran was taken aback by her aggressiveness but then realized just how affected Rangi was. She looked to the first two betas who were unaffected and said to them, "Sokka, Suki, take Kyoshi to the medical ward for suppressants, keep her away from omegas, hurry!" 

"Yes headmistress," they both called jumping to their feet and running to Kyoshi's side. They helped Kyoshi stand and then ran her off the field. 

"Don't touch her!" Rangi snapped only to be held back by Katara. 

"Get ahold of yourself Rangi," Katara said. "Sokka and Suki will take care of her." 

"Gryffindors go change in the locker rooms and Slytherins, go celebrate in your common room we will deal with the injured," Hei-Ran said. She glanced at Koulin who stood up and glared at Rangi. Rangi growled at her but one look from Hei-Ran sent her and the rest of the team scampering away. 

"Can we stay please headmistress?" Zuko said. "Azula is my sister and Ty Lee's girlfriend." 

"And me too," Asami said. "Korra is my girlfriend." 

"You're unaffected by Kyoshi's pheromones?" Hei-Ran said. 

"Yes," Ty Lee said immediately. "I only care about Azula." 

"Me too for Korra," Asami said. 

"I'm fine," Korra said softly. "Just hurt. Azula got the worst of it." 

"She'll be okay though," one of the medics said. "Students let's load them up in the stretchers and get them to the medical ward." 

Katara and another student gently moved Azula onto the stretcher as Koulin and another student moved Korra.

...

"My what a busy medical ward I have," Madam Franklin said with a sigh motioning to the medics and student medics moving all around. She looked at Hei-Ran, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Asami's worried faces and added, "but don't worry, everything is handled. The alpha in rut, Kyoshi, we had to sedate her in order to give her the suppressant. It should end her rut so that it can return during rut season as it should. Korra has a fractured femur and arm but I set it perfectly. She'll need to stay here for a couple of days and then she'll be perfect. Azula had three shattered ribs and a nasty concussion. She will have to stay a little longer but I will allow you Zuko to take her in a wheelchair to celebrate with her team and house. Don't you let her get out of that chair though Zuko, be a responsible brother." 

"I'll be really careful Madam Franklin," Zuko said. "Thank you for the exception." 

"After the celebration you bring her right back," Madam Franklin said. 

"Thank you Madam Franklin," Hei-Ran said. "I shall go make sure everything is organized for the celebration dinner." 

As Hei-Ran left Asami said, "can I stay with Korra please?" 

"Until curfew, then you'll have to come back tomorrow," Madam Franklin said. 

Asami nodded her thanks then ran to Korra's bed as Zuko and Ty Lee ran over to Azula's bed rolling over a wheelchair. 

"She said yes?" Azula said perking up and then wincing in pain. 

"I did don't make me regret it," Madam Franklin said. "No major movements, let your brother or whoever push your chair around." 

"I'll be good I promise," Azula said. 

Two medics came and helped her get on the chair then Zuko rolled her out while Ty Lee held her hand. 

...

After cheering and singing happily in the common room for an hour, the entire Slytherin house followed the team to the great hall for their celebratory dinner. Their supporters from other houses joined their march along the way starting with Ty Lee who ran right to Azula's wheelchair in the front. She was still wearing Azula's jersey under her Hufflepuff robes and smiling brightly. 

The rest of the school was already in the great hall taking their seats when the massive march arrived. The Gryffindors and various Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked disappointed but they still sat there. Ty Lee kissed Azula's cheek then moved to her table. 

As the Slytherins started taking their seats Kyoshi approached Rangi who was sitting at the front of the table with the rest of the Quidditch team. 

Rangi let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that the suppressants had stopped her rut. "Kyoshi, you're okay now." 

"Yes," Kyoshi said narrowing her eyes. "I got really...aggressive." 

"Eh I triggered it so it's really my own fault," Rangi said. 

"It was quite a game," Kyoshi said with a scowl. "Congratulations on your win Slytherin." 

Rangi stood up and walked up to her. "You're angry?"

"I should get to my seat now," Kyoshi turned and walked away. 

Rangi sighed worriedly and sat back down. "Hey," Azula said softly. "It'll pass Rangi you'll see. She's just upset she lost." 

"I hope so," Rangi said frowning. 

"Welcome everyone," Hei-Ran started. "The annual Quidditch dinner will begin. This year we shall celebrate the victory of a team who broke the Gryffindor streak, Slytherin!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed reactions to the last chapter and I like it. Here's the thing about polyamory (I know this because I'm polyamorous) many people think that it's just like non-commital and it's an excuse to 'cheat' on your partner, all of that is completely false. Polamory is just when a person has multiple HEALTHY relationships. It can come in various forms, a thruple, or they can be married and have various bfs or gfs, or they can be swingers, at the end of the day it all boils down to communication and healthy relationships. Yes it's possible to cheat, yes it's possible to end relationships. That being said, what do you think of the relationships in this fic? Not all of them are healthy, not all of them will work out (as you will see later). 
> 
> Aaaanyways, hope you guys enjoyed the finals, next chapter is pure sin and you'll need a cold shower. Also one of my spanish readers asked about Asami's insecurities, I am expanding on that, stay tuned.


	22. Sexual Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: A LOT of sexual content
> 
> I agree with all of you, Rangi was a bad bad girl wasn't she? Maybe she needs some...punishment?

Chapter 22: Sexual Healing

Asami looked around the medical wing and smirked. Everything was set up perfectly. Bolin was currently on the ground in the far fields crying about stomach pain and the entire medical staff was there. It was perfect. With a flick of her wand she locked the door and walked over to the beds. Azula was lying on her back asleep and Korra's bed was beside hers where she was propped up on pillows reading a book. 

Korra lit up when she saw her. "Asami hey!" 

"Shh," Asami said placing a finger over her lips. "We don't wanna wake Azula and I only have maybe 10 minutes." 

"10 minutes?" Korra quirked a brow. "For what?" 

Asami moved over to the bed and sat down beside Korra's hips on the side with her good leg. "I read some research about the healing properties of orgasms." 

Korra's face turned beet red. "Oh I mean I would like that but I don't think I can do much with my leg." 

"You don't have to do a thing, I'll take care of it," Asami said opening up Korra's robes and undoing the button of her trousers. 

Korra let out a shaky breath. "Anyone can come in!" 

"Not if you cum in my mouth in the next five minutes," Asami said reaching into Korra's boxers to pull out her half hard erection. 

"Th-that...can be arranged," Korra whimpered. 

"I love how you melt for me," Asami said running her fingers over Korra's lips then kissing her. "Such a strong alpha, putty in my hands." 

"I'm yours Asami," Korra said breathily. 

"I'm about to prove it," Asami purred moving down Korra's body and licking up the underside of her cock. 

"Fuck," Korra breathed. 

Asami continued that for a few moments then moved to the tip and started swiping her tongue over the slit. Korra's head leaned back against the pillows. Asami swirled around the tip then took it into her mouth. 

"Uh," Korra moaned. 

Asami started bobbing up and down slowly. With every bob she took more and more of the length until it hit her gag reflex. She gagged on it twice before she relaxed her tongue and throat to take in more and more. 

"Fuck!" Korra moaned gripping a handful of Asami's hair. Asami moaned and slid a hand into her pants to rub the immense pressure on her clit. "Uh you're touching yourself? I'm gonna fucking lose it." 

Asami moaned heavily as her free hand fondled Korra's balls. She rubbed them and squeezed them as her head moved up and down her full length and her fingers rubbed furiously. Pleasure shot down Asami's spine as an orgasm hit her with a sudden force. She moaned and her throat clenched tightly around the tip of Korra's cock. 

Korra groaned and arched back, her head burying into the pillow as her orgasm rushed out of her. Spurts and spurts of cum came out of her and Asami moaned struggling to swallow it all. The warm liquid pushed to the back of her throat and she swallowed. 

She moved back up the length and sucked hard on the tip. Korra groaned loudly and yanked back on Asami's hair. "Shit shit woman you're gonna kill me." 

Asami smirked and wiped her mouth then sat back up and removed her other hand from her pants. "Maybe I want to kill you," she said moving her moist fingers to Korra's lips. Korra growled and sucked them into her mouth eagerly. She sucked the essence off them then Asami pulled them out and smirked. "Feel better?" 

"Shit," Korra groaned. 

"You done whores?" 

They both turned to the other bed where Azula was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling with a scowl on her face. "Some of us are trying to sleep." 

"Oh Merlin!" Korra cried covering her reddening face with her hands. 

"Sorry!" Asami said scrambling up to her feet blushing. 

Azula smirked. "Is it true orgasms can heal?" 

Asami chuckled. "Ask Korra." 

"Asami!" 

...

Rangi sighed in frustration and waved her wand over the plant. The wilting green flower didn't even flinch. She had never been good at herbology and this stupid plant was just not cooperating. Maybe she needed to ask Zuko for help, he was much better at this than her. These were outdoor plants so she was out in the field by the lake where the plants needed to grow. She needed to get the stupid flower to at least stand up tall by the end of the week or she would fail the stupid assignment. 

She waved her wand over it again. Nothing. Rangi scoffed, "stupid fucking plant." 

"It would work better if you put more seeds." 

"Gah Kyoshi!" Rangi jumped. "You scared me!" 

Kyoshi just looked at her with narrowed eyes. Rangi recoiled slightly and stood up putting away her wand. "Um, Kyoshi, are you alright? You seem...upset. You're still angry? About the game?" 

"You think I shouldn't be?" Kyoshi said stepping into Rangi's space. Her alpha was so intense it made Rangi weak in the knees. 

Rangi gulped, "I didn't think you would be such a sore loser." 

"You played dirty and you know it!" Kyoshi said snarling. 

"All's fair in love and Quidditch Kyoshi," Rangi said smirking. 

"You triggered my rut!" 

"That's right and I'm not even an omega," Rangi said. 

Kyoshi growled and gripped Rangi by the shoulders pinning her against a nearby tree. "You think you're funny?" 

"Oh come off it Kyoshi, Azula got the snitch fair and square, even if you had been playing normally you would have lost!" Rangi said. 

"I don't like cheaters!" Kyoshi snapped. 

"Oh yeah?" Rangi challenged. "And what are you gonna do about it?" 

"Oh I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it!" Kyoshi gripped Rangi by the hair and pinned her down roughly onto the ground on her hands and knees. "You triggered my rut and even though it was suppressed you owe me to take care of it!" 

"Ng!" Rangi grunted as her cheek was pressed firmly onto the grass another hand pulled up her robe over her hips and yanked down her trousers and underwear with one pull. "Kyoshi my mom's stupid bird." 

"I distracted it with a light bird," Kyoshi growled. "Now shut up I didn't say you could talk." 

Rangi bit her lip and moaned. 

"Unless you want me to stop," Kyoshi ceased all movement as she spoke. 

Rangi looked over her shoulder at her and said, "well Kyoshi, I think I deserve a good fucking for MY victory." 

Kyoshi growled and undid her trousers with the hand that wasn't shoving Rangi's face into the grass. She gripped her length to line it up and shoved in with one sharp thrust. 

"Fuck!" Rangi moaned. 

"Shut up!" Kyoshi growled. "And if you cum without my permission you'll pay." 

"Mmm Kyoshi!" Rangi groaned. 

"What did I just say!?" Kyoshi snapped her hips once. 

Rangi bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Kyoshi started a brutal pace slamming into Rangi hard and making a loud slapping sound. Rangi bit into her hand and clenched her eyes shut. Kyoshi planted one foot on the ground beside Rangi's head and used the leverage to piston her hips hard and fast. The hand that was on Rangi's head gripped the top knot bun she had and tugged it hard. 

Rangi let out a pitiful choked back whine. "Yes Rangi," Kyoshi growled moving viciously. With her other hand she scratched down Rangi's back and moved it to the curve of her ass. She wound back and spanked it hard growling out, "cheater!" 

Rangi cried out then immediately bit down on her fist. 

"Oh you like that don't you?" Kyoshi spanked the other butt cheek. 

Rangi whimpered and shuddered. Her muscles tightened hard around Kyoshi's cock. 

"You better not cum!" Kyoshi snapped spanking her two more times on each cheek. 

Rangi sounded like she was sobbing trying to hold herself back. Kyoshi pulled out suddenly and flipped over Rangi's body making her land on her back with a grunt. Kyoshi was in her again burying her face into the crook of Rangi's neck and biting down on her mating mark. 

"Nnngg!" Rangi clamped her nails down on Kyoshi's back to try to stop herself from cumming. Her eyes were clenched so tightly that tears were starting to slide down her cheeks. 

"See how you feel?" Kyoshi groaned as Rangi's nails broke skin and scratched down. "That's how you made me feel during the game." 

"Ky-Kyoshi! Please!" Rangi whined. 

"Begging me already?" Kyoshi said snapping her hips faster and harder. "What do you want huh?" 

"Please let me cum," Rangi whined. 

"What if I get you right to the edge," Kyoshi slid a hand in between their bodies and rubbed Rangi's clit. When Rangi cried out and started trembling Kyoshi pulled her hand away, "and then I cheated you from your prize." 

Rangi clawed at the grass beneath her, Kyoshi's back, hair, and hips, and at her own unruly hair. She was getting delirious and that wasn't something that ever happened to her. Kyoshi was a goddess in bed certainly, but Rangi was usually in charge of things and in control. Kyoshi was the one who got delirious, not the other way around. 

"Please please please please..." Rangi didn't even recognize her own voice as she whimpered pitifully. 

Kyoshi growled into Rangi's ear and pressed her fingers firmly against Rangi's clit. "Congratulations on your win," she husked moving her fingers in a furious circles. "Cum for me." 

Rangi screamed and arched up high. Her body shook and then remained frozen as if suspended in air. Kyoshi groaned loudly as Rangi's muscles tightened and spasmed with release. Liquid shot out of her and spilled out the sides of Kyoshi's cock and splashed against Kyoshi's thighs and stomach. 

"Fuck!" Kyoshi groaned. "Shit baby you're squirting all over me!" 

Rangi's voice gave out and she kept cumming with a silent scream. She tightened so hard against Kyoshi, the alpha couldn't breathe. She pulled out quickly making Rangi release the last of her stream before collapsing on the grass just as Kyoshi's release rushed out of her and splattered all over Rangi's stomach and thighs. 

Kyoshi finished with a sigh and sat back on her heels. "Holy shit Rangi that was incredible." She looked up at her mate and saw that she was completely passed out on the grass. 

Kyoshi cuddled up behind her and hugged her close. She kissed Rangi's sweaty jawline and said, "congratulations on your victory baby, I love you." 

...

"You know what I heard?" Azula said cuddling up to Ty Lee's side in her dormitory. 

"That I look amazing in Slytherin robes?" Ty Lee said tugging on the green tie. 

"Green does suit you better than yellow," Azula said smirking. "But no. I heard this from Asami." 

"What?" Ty Lee said genuinely curious. 

"That orgasms can have healing properties." 

Ty Lee hummed. "Sounds like you're just fishing for a blowjob." 

"You could ride me." 

"Your ribs are injured Azula." 

"The bones are healed." 

"But you're still bruised." 

"Hmm," Azula said smirking. "And here I thought you were creative in bed being an acrobat and all." 

Ty Lee took the bait and gave her an indignant look. "Of course I am!" 

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to prove that," Azula said leaning close and kissing Ty Lee's lips.

Ty Lee backed away and started shedding her borrowed Slytherin robes. Once she was naked she opened up Azula's robes and shed off her pants and boxers as carefully as possible. Azula gulped and smirked up at her. 

Ty Lee grabbed her wand from her robes and pointed it at Azula's already fully hard cock. " _Barrius Maximus_ ," then she lifted it up and said, " _Silencio_." She looked at Azula with a coy smile and said, "Now I have to make sure you don't move at all so you don't hurt yourself so, _Imobilus_!" 

Azula's eyes widened and she remained rigid with complete paralysis. "Ty Lee! Did you just...what the hell?" 

"Gotta make sure you can't move," Ty Lee said putting her wand down. She moved herself over Azula's hips facing away from her and then spread her legs in a complete split over her. 

"Shit!" Azula moaned. She tried to move but she couldn't move a single muscle. "Ty..." 

Ty Lee lowered herself slowly until Azula fully in her and they both groaned. Ty Lee started a slow pace, lifting her hips up and then slamming them back down. 

"Merlin!" Azula groaned. "I wanna grab you!" 

"You can try but you won't be able to move," Ty Lee said. She kept the pace slow until Azula was red in the face and completely unable to squirm. 

"More! More please!" Azula cried. 

"I'm supposed to be healing you," Ty Lee moaned. "Can't hurt you more now can I?" 

"Ty Lee!" Azula moaned. 

Ty Lee kept her pace deliberately slow, moving her hips and rolling it slightly on the way back down. Azula's cock was throbbing and burning from the intensity of it. 

"Mm so good baby," Ty Lee moaned. "You fill me so fucking good." 

"Stop teasing me _omega_!" Azula growled. 

Ty Lee giggled and moved faster. 

Azula whimpered. "P-please." 

"See? That's all you needed to do," Ty Lee said smirking at her over her shoulder. "I like polite alphas." 

Azula growled but her response was cut off when Ty Lee moved her hips hard and fast. Ty Lee's spread open thighs slapped hard against Azula's with every thrust. 

"Hah ah ah ah!" Azula moaned. "T-Ty Lee!" 

Ty Lee let out shrieks of pleasure with every thrust and started to tremble and shake. 

"I'm gonna c-cum!" Azula moaned. 

"Hold it," Ty Lee moaned. "J-just a little more." 

Azula grit her teeth and she would have clenched her fists too if she could move. Ty Lee moved as fast as she could screaming and whining as she built up closer and closer to sweet release. 

"Yes yes yes Azula," Ty Lee moaned breaking into hard shudders. "I love you!" 

The moment Ty Lee's started pulsing around Azula's cock, she exploded with release making Azula cry out loudly. She felt helpless cumming and unable to tremble or squirm because of the paralysis, it made the pleasure more focused and intense. 

When it was over Ty Lee climbed off her and put her clothes back on. She moved to Azula who was lying there in bliss and fixed her clothes again. 

"Feel better?" Ty Lee said kissing her lips. 

"Mm." 

Ty Lee chuckled and flicked her wand to release Azula from her paralysis. "I should head back to my common room before curfew, night." 

Ty Lee scampered out of the dormitory grinning. Azula just laid there with a dumb grin on her face. She laid there for a long while even when Mai came and lounged on her bed and Rangi came with an equally dumb grin and plopped onto her bed sighing. 

Mai glanced up at both of them and smirked. "You both had your brains fucked out of you didn't you?" 

Azula snorted. "I really love Ty Lee's flexibility." 

Rangi sighed. "Kyoshi is really great at giving congratulations, I should accomplish things more often." 

Mai laughed. "Yeah I bet I looked like that when I won that little bet, I recognized it on you because just the other day we gave Suki the same prize and...well she passed out for 12 hours." 

"Unlike you," Azula said smirking. "I don't need three people to fuck my brains out." 

Rangi laughed. "Me neither." 

"Hm," Mai said smirking. "Then tell your partners to give Zuko some pointers." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold shower anyone? 
> 
> Next chapter will be focused on some communication between the couples, we learn some more background, they talk about issues, and they lead into the next two chapters nicely where we will see some action and plenty of smut! The story will end when they graduate so we're getting there!


	23. Spring Break (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fashion communication and drama!

_Chapter 23: Spring Break (Part 1)_

Rangi sat at the table awkwardly staring at Kuruk. The alpha was staring back at her calmly not trying to subdue her or anything, just waiting for Rangi to speak. Hei-Ran and Kyoshi watched them from the kitchen silently. They both knew what this was. It was the critical moment when a pup accepted someone who wasn't their sire as their parent's mate. Just as parents were fiercely protective of their pups, pups were equally as protective. Those feelings were far more feral on alphas and omegas, but Rangi did feel it intensely. Her father's death had wrecked Hei-Ran and she tried to be strong for Rangi but Rangi heard her crying all the time. She felt very protective over her mother even as a beta. 

"Do you love her?" 

Rangi's voice breaking the long awkward silence made everyone jolt slightly. Kuruk smiled at her. "Yes. I do Rangi. Very much." 

"Then," Rangi said. "That's all that matters." 

"Really?" Kuruk said in surprise. 

"Yes, I want my mother to be happy," Rangi said. "But to be clear, I don't need a new father. Don't call me 'sport' and stuff." 

Kuruk chuckled heartily. "I wouldn't call you sport even if you were my pup. In any case I wouldn't dream of trying to replace your dad." 

"Good." 

"But, is it okay," Kuruk said. "If we can be friends?" 

"Yeah I think I can do that," Rangi said. 

"I'm an Auror you know," Kuruk said. "So we have something in common." 

"You are?" Rangi said raising a brow with intrigue. 

"Yes, I work in the magical creature sector," Kuruk said. "I police goblins and giants and other creatures." 

"Interesting," Rangi said smiling slightly. "We can chat about that." 

"Good," Kuruk said. "Then we have a starting point." 

"To be clear though, Auror or not," Rangi said leaning forward. "If you hurt my mother I will hex you." 

"I expect nothing less." 

"Well now that the pleasantries are done," Hei-Ran said stepping up to the table. "Kuruk and I should get going we have reservations in town." 

Rangi nodded and stood up. "Kyoshi and I are gonna take an evening stroll on the private beach. Have fun." 

"You as well," Hei-Ran said. "And remember even though I got us this private beach house this place is crawling with muggles, you're both 17 and of age now, but no magic okay?" 

"Yes mother," Rangi said. 

Hei-Ran and Kuruk left arm in arm and Rangi walked into the kitchen where Kyoshi was waiting for her. 

"Shall we?" Kyoshi said taking Rangi's hand and pulling her to the back door which led out to the beach. 

"Hey Kyoshi?" Rangi said as they walked down the stairs to the sand. "Are you still angry about the finals?" 

"No," Kyoshi said. "It's just a game. But I did learn something important." 

"And what is that?" 

"That you're a Slytherin." 

Rangi gave her a questioning look. 

"See I'm crazy in love with you Rangi," Kyoshi said. "And I always thought you should have been placed in Gryffindor because you're courageous and loyal, but the game showed me that Slytherin is definitely your house. You're cunning and clever and you taking advantage of my rut in that way was...morally questionable. I guess that's what will make you a good auror." 

"Wow," Rangi said her eyes watering. "I should be offended but...you're not saying anything that isn't true. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done you dirty like that Kyoshi, I'm sorry." 

"Rangi look I forgive you okay?" Kyoshi said. "Having this type of skill as an auror can be the difference between life and death, but perhaps you should not have done that to your mate." 

Rangi nodded releasing the tears she tried to hold back. "I guess that's what makes you a Gryffindor." 

"Hey," Kyoshi stopped and looked at her. "Don't cry baby, please." 

"No Kyoshi, anyone else would have been so angry maybe even broken up with me," Rangi said. "I didn't even think about how wrong it was to do that I just wanted to win. But you Gryffindors have a habit of forgiving morally questionable Slytherins. Just like Harry Potter forgave Draco Malfoy even though he bullied him horribly for years and worked with the dark lord." 

"Unwillingly," Kyoshi said. "And Malfoy actually saved Harry, Ron, and Hermione's lives. In any case, you aren't an elitist bully who works with an evil wizard, you are Rangi, my beautiful loving mate, the love of my life, and the most kind hearted soul I've ever met. It wasn't hard to forgive you Rangi." 

Rangi buried her face in Kyoshi's chest and cried as her alpha hugged her close and held her tight. "I love you Kyoshi." 

"I love you too baby," Kyoshi said kissing her forehead. 

"And I promise," Rangi said. "Before every single one of your pro games I will make sure no other Slytherin or Slytherin-like women can ever trigger your ruts." 

Kyoshi chuckled. "So I'll get great sex before and after my games?" 

Rangi moved up to her tiptoes and kissed Kyoshi's lips. "I think I'll start now." 

Kyoshi groaned softly and pulled Rangi flush against her. "Mm makeup sex?" 

Rangi slid down to the ground onto her knees and tugged down Kyoshi's swimming trunks. She grabbed Kyoshi's half-hard cock and slowly licked the underside of it. 

"Mmm," Kyoshi moaned softly. 

Rangi swirled the tip of Kyoshi's cock with her tongue then took it in and started bobbing up and down slowly. Kyoshi gripped Rangi's hair gently and let her head fall back. Rangi took her in more and more until most of her length was in and Kyoshi's groans grew louder. Rangi bobbed her head hard and fast and ignored Kyoshi's anxious whines. 

"Rangi! Rangi fuck if you don't stop I'm gonna blow my load in your mouth!" Kyoshi cried. 

Rangi moaned and deep throated her as much as she could. 

"Shiiiit!" Kyoshi cried jolting slightly and releasing into Rangi's mouth. Rangi moaned and swallowed eagerly. 

"Merlin," Kyoshi sighed as Rangi released her with a pop and backed away smirking. "S-sorry, I warned you..." 

"I wanted it," Rangi said. "And you're still hard so lie down. I'm gonna ride you till you pop." 

Kyoshi growled and obeyed. 

...

"This is really nice Azula," Ty Lee said smiling and looking around the massive house. "It's like a palace." 

"Generational wealth," Azula said. "I'm surprised the aurors let us keep it after they arrested my father. He had a lot of reparations to pay." 

"If they would have taken it where would you and Zuko have lived?" Ty Lee said looping their arms together. 

"With my Uncle in Ba Sing Se," Azula said. "I wouldn't like to have lived in a tea shop though. Zuko and I live here for now and Uncle checks on us through the floo system." 

"Oh like we came here through Hogsmeade," Ty Lee said. "I can't wait to test for my apparating license though, I'm not a fan of floo." 

"I want to get that too," Azula said smiling. "I will do much better running my father's abandoned businesses if I can apparate everywhere." 

"Will you live here after we graduate?" Ty Lee said looking up at a massive portrait of Ozai on the wall. 

Azula frowned at it. "Both Zuko and I decided to sell it after graduation. We were born and raised here and it was part of our family for generations but this place is full of horrible memories and portraits of my dark wizard ancestors. Did you know my great grandfather Sozin was a death eater." 

"I can see why you want to sell it," Ty Lee said. 

"And all the stuff too," Azula said motioning to the various fancy decor. "It will be a while before my father's businesses start making any profit and Zuko wants to get into the magical creation field which will require unpaid internships. We can both buy our own homes and live for a good while comfortably." 

"Wow you have everything planned out," Ty Lee said smiling. "That's amazing." 

"Don't you? We're graduating in two months Ty." 

"Mostly...I think," Ty Lee said looking uncertain. "I've already been accepted at a magical university." 

"University? So you want to get into a specialty? I can't believe we haven't talked about this yet." 

"We were too busy having sex Azula," Ty Lee said chuckling. "Anyways, I have always been fascinated by chi and auras. Divination is my favorite class." 

Azula's brows raised. "Really? I didn't choose that class. Are you a psychic?" 

"No," Ty Lee said chuckling. "I can't see prophecies or anything like that, but I can see auras. In Divination I was able to learn how to interpret those auras and about chi pathways. At university I will learn how to use magic on chi pathways to change a person's aura." 

"You can do that?" Azula said with wide eyes. "What would changing someone aura do to them?" 

"Anything I suppose," Ty Lee said. "It can change their mind about things, change their emotional state, and even heal various mental illnesses. I want to be a therapist." 

"A therapist?" Azula said. "I...wow...um..." 

"I know you have experience with therapists," Ty Lee said. "But there are many kinds of therawizards. Therapy through the chi to change auras is the least invasive method. Most therapists use Legilimency and magical shock therapy." 

Azula grimaced. "I know." 

Ty Lee took her hand. "It doesn't bother you right? That I want to be a therapist? Cause your aura is really nervous right now." 

"N-no of course not," Azula said. "You want to help people and though my experiences with therapists has not been _great_ it did save me from losing my mind completely." 

"Chi Therapy is different than all that," Ty Lee said smiling. "It's rarely used by therapists even though it's the most effective." 

"Why not?" Azula said looking offended. 

"Because it's extremely difficult," Ty Lee said. "One mistake with chi therapy and you can cause extreme physical pain or temporary paralysis to parts of or the whole body. Only therapists with the aura sight can do it because the aura serves as a guide." 

"Will you have to learn Legilimency and shock therapy?" 

"I already know Occlumency which is the first step to Legilimency," Ty Lee said. "In the advanced courses at university I will learn Legilimency and yes I have to learn shock therapy too. I won't use them though. That's not the type of therapist I want to be." 

Azula nodded. "I won't lie. That makes me uncomfortable." 

"Azula, I would never use those techniques on you, you know that right?" Ty Lee said softly. 

"I know, I know but I have...episodes sometimes and nightmares," Azula said. "It makes me...nervous that you have that capability." 

"Did you ever take Occlumency?"

"No." 

"Would it make you feel better if I taught you?" Ty Lee said. "I can't do Legilimency yet, but maybe by the time I could you could do Occlumency." 

Azula gave her a small smile. "Actually, it would." 

Ty Lee smiled and nodded. "Then I'll teach you." 

"With that Chi stuff, could you make my nightmares go away and stop my episodes?" 

"It depends on the episode and it can definitely make the nightmares more infrequent," Ty Lee said. "What kind of episodes do you have? If you don't mind me asking." 

"I suppose you'll see one eventually," Azula said shifting nervously. "They differ. Sometimes I hear voices in my head telling me things that my father used to tell me like muggle-borns are scum and I should destroy them all. Sometimes I see things especially in mirrors, images of my mother when I thought she abandoned us, or my father pointing a wand at me. And sometimes I just get...um, unresponsive. I just get into this zone where I just stare at a wall and I can't hear or see anything else." 

"Those are all very different," Ty Lee said. "I have a lot to learn about Chi pathways to know if I could stop episodes like that. But just so you know, none of those episodes would ever make me love you any less." 

Azula looked at her in surprise. 

Ty Lee smiled. "Don't worry I didn't use Legilimency on you, I can't do that yet and I wouldn't use it on you if I could. I just read your aura." 

"It's crazy how accurate it is, it's almost like you are using Legilimency." 

Ty Lee hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "It's also how I know you truly love me." 

"Like crazy Ty Lee," Azula said. "That's why it scares me. Father always said perfection was the only way to get ahead in life and I guess you seeing me anything less than perfect..." 

"Your imperfections are my favorite part," Ty Lee said caressing her face and kissing her lips softly. 

"Really?" 

"Really," Ty Lee said smiling. "My grumpy pants Slytherin." 

...

"This is too cold," Mai muttered pulling the cloak tighter around herself. "Why did we floo here again?" 

"We've gone over this Mai," Zuko said chuckling. "We decided to spend two days each in our respective home towns before returning to Hogsmeade on the last day. We decided on Sokka's first cause Suki's is more tropical and ours is so luxurious." 

"Just two days," Suki said looping her arm with Mai's and kissing her cheek. "And then we could be on the beach of Yokoya lounging around. You could use a tan." 

Mai glared at her. "I don't tan Suki I burn and then go back to white," she deadpanned. 

"Well," Suki smirked. "Then I look forward to lathering your body with SPF 100 sunscreen." 

Mai snorted. "You can't make fun of me and try to seduce me at the same time Suki." 

"But it worked didn't it?" Suki said glancing down to Mai's crotch. 

Mai blushed lightly. "Shut up." 

"Calm it down you two," Zuko hissed. "We're about to have dinner with Sokka's dad, I can't do that sporting a hard on." 

Suki and Mai chuckled then said, "sorry." 

"Okay you guys ready?" Sokka said rushing out of the hut to where they were waiting. "Sorry for the delay, I wanted to make sure the guest hut was ready." 

"Sokka how in the hell do you live in this icy hell?" Mai said. 

Sokka shrugged. "We just keep warm I guess." 

"Well good thing you got us a private hut," Suki said smirking and hugging Mai to her side. "Cause Mai's gonna need a lot of _warming up_." 

...

Katara sighed deeply and dropped her shoulders. "Hey it's okay Katara," Toph said. "I appreciate you trying." 

"That was the seventh counter curse I tried and I'm still nowhere near being able to reverse your curse without killing you," Katara said. "I'm doubting the psychic ability of your baby momma." 

Toph made a face. "I really rather not call her that." 

"Are you really Opal's grandma?" Aang said looking at her in wonder. 

Toph chuckled. "You told Aang I see." 

"Sorry," Katara said blushing. "I tell him everything." 

"It's alright," Toph said. "I trust him too. Yes Aang, I am Opal's grandmother." 

"Insane!" Aang cried. "Who else knows about this besides us?" 

"Zuko," Toph said. "He's my best friend." 

"He is? I didn't know you guys were close," Aang said. 

"I saw you guys hanging out a couple of times out in the quad," Katara said. 

"Yeah that's our spot," Toph said. 

"So," Aang said flushing uncomfortably. "Should we...like...talk?" 

"Um, yeah," Toph said. "That's why we stayed here at the school right? So we could talk?" 

Katara sighed sat down beside Aang on the floor of the observatory. "My feelings aren't really anymore clear." 

"We know that Katara," Aang said. "But both Sokka and Bolin told me that it's important to define the parameters of our relationship." 

"I talked to Zuko and Kuvira so I learned some stuff too," Toph said sitting across from them. 

"Okay," Katara said turning towards Aang. "What did you learn?" 

"Well Sokka said that they have all these rules and boundaries and because they are four people with relationships with each other, in threes, and all four, there's a lot of rules," Aang said. "Bolin said that there's many different ways to be polyamorous and not everyone in the relationship needs to be together just like he is with Eska and Opal, but Opal and Eska are not together. So he has a set of rules for Opal and separate set of rules for Eska." 

"Yeah I learned pretty much the same thing," Toph said. "It's all about rules and boundaries and communication. Even though you're still figuring out your feelings Katara, we need to have rules." 

"O-okay," Katara said nodding. "Well I do have some concerns we need to address." 

"A good starting point," Aang said smiling. "We can address all our concerns and set boundaries." 

"Well," Katara took a deep breath. "Toph, you and I are both alphas, that makes things...complicated no?" 

"It's not unheard of for two alphas or two omegas to be together," Toph said. "It's unorthodox but possible. We can both shift so it's not like sex is impossible." 

Katara blushed. "I'm not even _thinking_ of that right now." 

"I'm not trying to pressure you," Toph said raising her hands. "But it is something we need to talk about." 

"Which brings us to one of my boundaries," Aang said blushing fiercely. "Um, I don't really care what you do sexually, but I would not like it if you knotted Katara." 

"Oh Merlin," Katara buried her face in her hands. 

Toph was unphased. "Noted. I don't really have any boundaries in that area." 

Katara's face was bright red when Toph and Aang looked at her. "Er, I d-don't know." 

"Just because you set boundaries doesn't mean you're gonna sleep with me you know," Toph said shrugging. "But if you decide to, then you should have boundaries." 

"Okay well," Katara gulped. "I don't want to be knotted either, I don't do anal or weird tantric stuff." 

"No kinky stuff got it," Toph said smiling. 

"Other concerns?" Aang said. 

"Yes," Katara said. "Aang, you are jealous person. I've seen you be so jealous of Zuko and you say you don't feel jealous with Toph but you still have those insecurities. What if things...progress and you start to feel insecure again?" 

"I won't," Aang said. 

"You don't really know that," Katara said. 

"What if everything progresses with Aang present that way he can say if something makes him feel uncomfortable and we'll stop," Toph said. "Like he can go out on dates with us and stuff." 

"Wouldn't that mean you're dating him too?" Katara said. 

"No," Toph said. "It means we have an observer." 

“Yeah I would just be there at first,” Aang said smiling. “When you feel comfortable, I will make myself scarce.”

Katara pursed her lip. “You know what, it actually might make me feel more comfortable starting out and then I can also be sure you are comfortable too.”

Aang smiled. “Then it’s a done deal.”

“Any other concerns?” Toph said.

“Not really no,” Katara said. “But I’m sure more things will come up as we progress. I truly have no idea if this will work.”

“Me neither but I appreciate you trying,” Toph said.

“We will get through this together,” Aang said smiling.

“Tell you what,” Toph said. “How about tomorrow night we have our first date? We can meet for dinner, talk, and just hang out. Aang will be with us.”

Aang smiled and looked at Katara. Katara blushed and gulped, “o-okay sounds good.”

…

Kuvira sighed deeply and looked over to Bolin who looked terribly uncomfortable. Baatar and Opal had been fighting non-stop since they arrived, which was not a surprise since they had been sending each other scathing letters ever since Opal’s pregnancy scare. They were screaming and yelling at each other like maniacs now and this wasn’t exactly the first time the siblings got into a screaming match. Nearly every time they were all together they got into a fight whether it was about who would be on Kuvira’s arm at an event or who would share a bed with her that night.

“I usually don’t come here to hang with Opal, she usually comes to Republic City with me,” Bolin whispered to Kuvira. “Is this…normal?”

“It wasn’t always,” Kuvira said sighing. “It was never like this when we first started out…”

“What changed?” Bolin said.

Kuvira frowned. She stood up suddenly and marched towards the fighting siblings. “Enough!” Kuvira stepped in between them with her arms raised. “Stop it now before I hex you both!”

They both stopped immediately and looked at Kuvira.

She sighed deeply. “I’ve had enough. We can’t do this anymore.”

“Kuvira,” Baatar said. “I have the right to be angry! We made an agreement and she broke it!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Opal cried. “Plus nothing happened! I’m not pregnant!”

“This isn’t the first time you two have been at each other’s throats,” Kuvira snapped. “You weren’t like this before. You two used to be close, practically best friends! Heck you two were closer than even Wing and Wei! Ever since we marked each other though, you’ve been falling apart! So I’m done. I have plans! I want to be the best damn Auror in the world, and I can’t do that with you two constantly fighting over me!”

“Wait,” Opal said her lip trembling. “Are you breaking up with us?”

“Yes.”

“No!” Baatar fell to his knees. “Kuvira please! Don’t leave me, I love you! You’re all I have!”

“Kuvira, we will change! We promise!” Opal cried.

Kuvira frowned. “You think this is easy for me? I love you both! I love you so fucking much, but I can’t take this anymore! It’s toxic!”

“Wait!” Baatar cried grabbing Kuvira’s arms. “There’s no reason to lose us _both._ There are no issues between you or Bolin or between Opal and Eska. There’s only issues between me and Opal because we’re siblings. We were never meant to share a mate and it was stupid for us to do so. So…pick one of us.”

“Pick?” Kuvira said looking mortified.

“Pick me!” Opal said shoving Baatar aside. “I’m an omega! I’m better suited for you!”

Baatar scoffed loudly. “That’s some old school bullshit you don’t even _believe_ Opal! You have Bolin! I have no one else! I have given my whole self to Kuvira and we were together way before you even knew you _liked_ her!”

“Enough!” Kuvira snapped. “I will not pick! If I pick then I destroy your relationship forever! Look at you two! Fighting over an alpha like fucking idiots! No! I will NOT pick. YOU pick.”

Baatar and Opal looked at each other in surprise.

“Talk to each other,” Kuvira said. “ _Actually_ talk to each other! Like a brother and sister who love each other, not bitter rivals. YOU decide who will be with me and who will let me go without sacrificing your relationship with each other. And if you can’t decide then you BOTH lose me. I’m done.”

Kuvira stormed off leaving them both gaping after her. The moment the door slammed behind Kuvira, Opal and Baatar were at each other’s throats again. Bolin stepped in between them yelling out, “hey hey stop! Stop it!” He grabbed Opal’s arm and sat her down on a nearby chair then moved Baatar to a chair across from her. “You need to talk or you’re _both_ gonna lose Kuvira. Is that what you want?”

Opal and Baatar’s shoulders drooped.

“Exactly,” Bolin said. “So you two need to talk. I’ll be the mediator.”

…

“Wow, I’ve never been to this city before,” Korra said looking around in awe as she followed Asami on the busy sidewalk.

“It’s much different than the Southern Water Tribe I’m sure,” Asami said chuckling. “Check out my baby.” They stopped in front of a shiny burgundy car.

Korra gasped. “A muggle car? Wow! Is this yours?”

“Yes,” Asami said opening the passenger door for her. “Climb in.”

Korra climbed in and touched the leather seats as Asami ran around the car and climbed in the driver’s side. “Whoa!” Korra exclaimed as Asami shut the door and put on her seatbelt. “So cool! As a muggle, my mother drove these before she moved to the Southern Water Tribe. There aren’t any of these over there cause there’s no like…roads or anything.”

“How do the muggles get around over there then?” Asami said.

“Snowmobiles,” Korra said. “Now those I have driven. The wizard community there is small and doesn’t have everything you need so us wizards have to travel into the muggle areas to get supplies and stuff all the time.”

“That’s not an issue here,” Asami said assisting Korra in putting on her seatbelt. “This is a massive city so the wizarding community is quite elaborate. Many wizards never even venture into the muggles’ side of things. We do though. Father is the Minister of Magic but he also likes having pull in the muggle world too. See that mansion up the huge hill there?”

Korra looked at the gorgeous white mansion lined with gold and whistled. “Damn, that’s a palace.”

“It’s our home here in the muggle world,” Asami said. “That’s where we’re going.”

Korra looked at her in awe. “Seriously? Holy shit!”

Asami laughed and turned on the car. “Servants come once a week to clean and maintain the house since I’m away most of the year at Hogwarts and father gets quite busy at the ministry. But today there’s no one there and father won’t be back from his business meetings until tomorrow, so I was wondering how many surfaces we can fuck on. It’s a pretty big place, I doubt we can fuck everywhere.”

Korra growled lowly. “Challenge accepted.”

Asami flushed and bit her lip as she started the car and pulled out onto the road. “It’s uh,” Asami gulped. “A thirty-minute drive up there. I w-wanted to talk to you about something.”

“You’re nervous?” Korra said. “Because I riled you up or because of what you have to say?”

“Both.”

Korra pursed her lip. Toph told her about Asami’s insecurities and Korra was waiting for Asami to bring it up, maybe this was the moment. She gave Asami a supportive smile and said, “Well, I’m listening.”

“I want you to mark me.”

Korra’s eyes widened. “What?”

“It’s just…” Asami let out a shaky breath. “I love you so much and I want you to be mine forever. I don’t…I don’t want any other omegas to even think they can have you.”

Suddenly it all made sense. Asami was feeling insecure about their relationship and she wanted to be marked and mark in return so that other omegas would back off. “Asami,” Korra said softly. “Does this make you insecure?”

Asami blushed. “N-no. Of course not.”

“Come on Asami,” Korra said. “Toph told me that you were insecure.” At Asami’s questioning look Korra added, “Toph can sense things through her feet. She can feel people’s emotions and stuff and even know if they’re lying or not.”

“That’s…incredible actually,” Asami said then she sighed. “And accurate.”

“So you want to mark each other to what? Assuage your insecurities?”

“No! I—I love you.”

“I love you too Asami but we are so young,” Korra said. “If we are too young to drink alcohol or live on our own, then we are too young to mark each other _permanently_.”

“You love me but you aren’t sure if we will be together permanently?”

“Did I say that?” Korra said. “I said that we are too young to mark each other permanently not that I didn’t know if I wanted to be with you permanently. Asami, you are the love of my life. I know that you are my one and only, the one I want to marry and have pups with and spend the rest of my life with. I just think before we do something so permanent, we should graduate from Hogwarts, get our careers on track, and build a home together.”

Asami frowned. “I understand.”

“Hey don’t be sad Asami, I love you so much okay, I don’t want you to feel insecure,” Korra said. “I just think marking each other young just to assuage your insecurities is a bad idea. We shouldn’t do it for that reason.”

“It’s not the reason Korra,” Asami said. “The reason is that I love you, I love you so much and I want the whole damn world to know it.”

As Asami parked the car in front of the mansion, Korra turned towards her. “Can you…give me some time? I don’t want to do this spur of the moment okay? I want it to be a fully thought out decision and special, not just part of a sex-a-thon cause your dad isn’t home.”

Asami smiled at her and nodded. “I love you Korra, I would never pressure you and I’ll respect your decision.”

“Thank you,” Korra said giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. “It’s…scary you know? Katara and Aang have been mated for years and now Katara has these feelings for Toph, who knows how that will turn out. And Kuvira is mated to Opal and Baatar and they have…issues. They haven’t said anything, but like I sense it.”

Asami frowned. “You’re right. They do have issues, but Kuvira never talks about it. But that’s them. We’re us. Besides there are plenty of great examples. I mean look at Rangi and Kyoshi. They’re mated and they’re so happy and have their whole lives planned together.”

“That’s true,” Korra said pursing her lip. “Are you willing to wait for me?”

Asami nodded. “I am, of course I am.”

“I love you like crazy Asami,” Korra said. “And I hate that you feel insecure. Until I come to a decision, I will do everything I can to make those insecurities go away.”

Asami leaned in and captured Korra’s lips in a fierce kiss. “Come on,” she said and unbuckling her seatbelt. “We have a sex-a-thon to start.”

“Hm,” Korra smirked taking off her seatbelt. “Why don’t we start it here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowsers I got a couple of flames! Haven't seen those since the ffn.net days eek. Well in response to that, though I have written Rangi and Azula as likable characters in this fic they are still Slytherins...when have you ever seen a nice Slytherin? And yeah sometimes cheaters win, that's the way it goes...but hopefully this chapter kinda helped with your negative feelings about the way the final match turned out. I am open to constructive criticism of course but usually criticism points out the positive things too ya know? This is my positive vibe zone to get away from the shit show that is 2020 so like...be nice please. 
> 
> Anyways, on to the rest of you who are so awesome and I appreciate all your wonderful commentary, I have so many great things planned to wrap up this story! I have 30 chapters planned out so now things are getting more plot-oriented but don't worry there's still plenty of fun :) Thank you for reading everyone, I hope you've been having a wonderful (and rona-free) Holiday season and Happy New Year!


	24. Spring Break (Part 2)

Chapter 24: Spring Break (Part 2)

Mai groaned in frustration and slammed her hands down on the mattress. “Fuck Suki! Just…UGH! Fucking let me cum already!”

Suki chuckled against her then pulled away from her. “Hmm…nope.”

“Please shit!” Mai whimpered.

Suki smirked at her then leaned in and licked her slit again before zoning in on her clit. “You know,” Zuko said lying on his back right beside Mai. “I’m starting to think you guys cheated on that card game just take make sure we were the bottoms tonight.”

“Us?” Sokka said climbing between Zuko’s legs and casting a protection spell on his erect cock. “Cheat? We would never!”

“Hng!” Mai moaned arching up. “Suki please!”

Suki backed away smirking. “I love hearing Slytherins beg.”

“Ugh Azula was right about you damn Hufflepuffs,” Mai grumbled. “You’re fucking brats.”

“Well that’s not gonna make me wanna make you cum any faster,” Suki leaned over Mai and kissed her lips. “You’ll be a _good_ girl won’t you?”

“I fucking hate you,” Mai moaned.

“Tell you what?” Suki said glancing over at Sokka who was lubing up his cock. “When Sokka makes Zuko cum, I’ll make you cum.”

Mai looked at Sokka sharply. “Fuck him now Sokka.”

Sokka groaned. “Fuck, yes ma’am.” He lined himself up with Zuko’s puckered hole.

“Out of the four of us, I’m the most bottom aren’t I?” Zuko said sighing.

“Yeah babe,” Mai said.

“It’s okay,” Suki said caressing Zuko’s chest. “We like it that way.”

“And you do too,” Sokka pushed in slowly making Zuko grit his teeth and hiss loudly.

Suki moved back down to Mai’s heat and started flicking her clit with her tongue. Mai moaned and slid her hand down Zuko’s torso to grab his cock. “Fuck him already Sokka, please.”

Sokka nodded once then started a pace. Mai stroked Zuko’s cock as hard and fast as she could while Suki drove her crazy by alternating between flicking, swirling, and sucking. “Fuck!” Zuko cried clenching his eyes shut. “Oh Merlin that’s so good.”

“You know,” Sokka said smirking. “Ever since you told us about that joke Azula made about needing three people to fuck your brains out, Suki’s been determined to disprove it.”

“By killing me?” Mai whined. “No don’t slow down! Bitch!”

“Has she always had a potty mouth?” Sokka said to Zuko.

Zuko groaned. “I’m g-gonna…shit!”

“Ugh!” Sokka cried gripping Zuko’s hips and thrusting harder.

Zuko’s cock twitched in Mai’s hand and released a hard spurt of cum that splattered all over his own stomach. “Sokka don’t you dare cum,” Mai said. “I want you to help me return Suki the favor. He came,” she snapped at Suki, “now fucking make me cum!”

Suki hummed against her then wrapped her lips in a tight seal around Mai’s clit and sucked in hard. Mai screamed and arched up. She clenched her eyes shut so tight she saw stars behind them as her body broke into hard shudders. “Oh shit, that’s so hot,” Sokka said.

Mai collapsed onto the bed panting heavily and Suki sat up smirking. “So,” she said. “Did I disprove it?”

“Fuck,” Mai breathed. “Yes you did. I can’t feel my legs.”

“Yes!” Suki said giving Sokka a high five.

“Now lay against my chest,” Mai said sitting up against the headboard still trying to catch her breath. “Sokka, get in her now.”

“Mm,” Suki hummed sitting in between Mai’s spread legs with her back against Mai’s chest. “I love it when you take charge. Are all Slytherins this bossy?”

“Well not Zuko, but yes,” Mai said kissing Suki’s throat. “I’m gonna make you pay for that torture you bratty Hufflepuff… _all. Night. Long._ ”

Sokka pulled out of the spent Zuko, cast a cleaning spell on his twitching cock then another protection spell before he climbed in between Suki’s legs. He lifted Suki’s thighs onto his hips then thrust into Suki with one hard thrust. Suki cried out and gripped his shoulders hard. Mai smirked and slid her hands down Suki’s front tortuously slow, “let’s have some fun.”

…

“I’m nervous,” Toph said letting out a shaky breath and adjusting her robes for the third time.

“Just relax,” Aang said with a friendly smile. “You look great.”

“I don’t know how I look Aang,” Toph said. “But I can tell you’re telling the truth so thanks.”

“Don’t overthink it,” Aang said. “You’ve known Katara for 7 years and you’ve known _about_ her for more than that. Just talk to her like she’s your friend.”

“Friend, yeah I can do that,” Toph said.

“I truly think that you guys will get engrossed in each other and I can sneak away,” Aang said. “You deserve a first date where you’re alone.”

“If I can stop being so nervous maybe,” Toph said.

Aang chuckled. “You’ll do great.”

“Hi,” Katara approached the table and sat across from Toph. “Sorry for being late.”

“It’s alright,” Toph said smiling. “How was your day?”

“Good,” Katara said. “Spent most of it in the library. Lost track of time. I won’t give up on reversing your curse, even if it takes my whole lifetime.”

“I certainly hope not,” Toph said chuckling. “I have an awesome dinner prepared for tonight. I have a great deal going with one of the Hogwarts House Elves. He has an affinity for hats so I gave him some awesome beanies.”

“Ooo which one? Bengal?” Katara said smiling. “The one that’s always wearing the most ridiculous hats?”

“That’s the one,” Toph said. “I gave him the beanies in exchange for,” she tapped her wand on the table and the trays opened up to reveal their meal “Seal Jerky with noodles…and a Caesar Salad for Aang.”

Katara’s jaw dropped. “My favorite! H-how did you…”

“In first year when we did that ‘get-to-know-you’ icebreaker, I remember when you said that it was your favorite.”

“You—remember that?”

“I remember a lot of things Katara,” Toph said smiling. “But that was important. Go on, taste it.”

“Alright,” Katara said cutting off a piece and eating it. “Mmm! It tastes just like from home!”

“Yep,” Toph said nodding. “Before Hogwarts, Bengal used to work for the Ministry in the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Really?” Katara said laughing. “I didn’t know that!”

“Yeah, he only left cause Hogwarts offered him a higher salary and more hats,” Toph said. “Plus it’s cold as balls down there.”

Katara laughed. “You would definitely have to wear shoes there, so you’d be like actually blind.”

Toph shuddered. “Ugh, shoes.”

“What do you usually do during the break times?” Katara said. “Like Christmas and Spring Break?”

“I spy on my kids actually,” Toph said. “Suyin has a lovely Christmas tradition and I love watching my grandchildren all together and happy and opening gifts. Lin never goes to them. She’s actually quite lonely, I worry about her.”

“Why doesn’t she?” Katara said.

Toph frowned. “I was in Lin’s life for a few years before I ultimately left and ran into June. According to the fights I’ve overheard, Lin believes Suyin is the reason I left her so they aren’t close. Lin’s the Head Auror you know? She’s always running all around the world stopping dark wizards and out of control creatures, and she just doesn’t have a personal life.”

Katara reached over and grabbed Toph’s hand. “She needs her mother.”

“She will be the first one I see when I get cured.”

“I don’t see why you have to wait,” Katara said. “You are spying on them anyways, you’ll still see them all age and die while you remain young. What’s the point of staying away?”

“Why are you and Sokka in the same year? Isn’t he older than you?”

Katara snorted. “Abrupt subject change, okay okay, I’ll drop it. Yes Sokka is older than me, but he was a bit of a late bloomer. We actually thought he would be a squib cause he turned 11 and got no Hogwarts letter. My father tried to be comforting but we could tell he was really disappointed. When I got my letter at 11 his came too. Turned out that his magic just came in a bit late.”

“That’s crazy!” Toph said laughing. “I’ve never heard of that happening before.”

“How about Zuko? Isn’t he older than Azula? Didn’t the same happen to him?” Katara said.

“No,” Toph said. “He was in the year above Azula, but when that thing happened with their dad, both of them returned pretty messed up. Zuko’s burn was fresh and his trauma was extreme and Azula had just been released from the psych ward. Turns out that Azula is extremely intelligent and still managed to pass all her final exams regardless of her trauma…Zuko not so much. So he ended up having to repeat a year and is now in the same year as Azula.”

“They didn’t cut him slack huh?” Katara said grimacing.

“Maybe if he did moderate on the tests or something, but he couldn’t even do first year charms in the state he was in,” Toph said. “He was pretty devastated, but in the long run I think he’s glad to have stayed behind.”

“I guess it all worked out for the best,” Katara said.

“What do you usually do during the breaks?” Toph said. “I didn’t ask you. Would you have gone to the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka?”

“First off he went with Suki, Mai, and Zuko,” Katara said. “My hut neighbors his, so I don’t want to think about all the grossness I would have to listen to. Second, I’m kinda pissed at my father at the moment.”

“Why? What’d he do?”

“He’s dating this blonde bimbo witch from the Northern Water Tribe,” Katara said scowling. “She acts all nice but I can see right through her. She’s after his money because he was the former Minister of Magic in the Southern Water Tribe and he’s pretty well off. I mean she’s like 20 years younger than him!”

“Age means nothing,” Toph said. “I mean technically I’m like over 60-something years older than you.”

Katara blushed. “W-well no, that’s different. You don’t look it and there’s no money involved.”

“How do you know she’s after the money and doesn’t like…genuinely care about your dad?”

Katara frowned. “I—I don’t know, I feel it.”

Toph shrugged. “I believe everyone should have the benefit of the doubt. Maybe get to know her, and if you find out she is just a gold-digging bitch hex her ass.”

Katara chuckled. “Well I do like the idea of hexing her.”

“Come on,” Toph said. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Yeah okay,” Katara said. “Come on Aa—” Where Aang’s seat was it was completely empty.

Toph laughed. “He ditched us. He did say he was gonna try to sneak away. Are you uncomfortable? We can call him back.”

Katara blushed and smiled. “No, it’s okay. Let’s go for that walk.”

They left the table and Toph grabbed Katara’s hand gently. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yes,” Katara said blushing. “It’s really nice actually.”

Toph blushed and smiled. “Okay.”

“How many dates have you been on?” Katara said. “You’ve been alive for a long time, so I figured a lot.”

“Dates? Only with Kanto, Lin’s father,” Toph said. “I had an actual relationship with him and I loved him dearly. I didn’t mark with him though, because I knew he had an expiration date while I…well you know.”

“So June…”

“Was a random omega woman in heat that I ran into,” Toph said. “Her pregnancy was accidental. I was around to watch over her and Suyin but we had no relationship. And after her it was just random faceless nameless lovers that I took to ease the overwhelming loneliness.”

“And how many did you have?”

“I don’t know, maybe 10.”

“Only 10?” Katara said raising her brows in surprise. “I thought it would be like hundreds or something. You were alone for decades.”

“Like I said, I only did it when the loneliness was unbearable,” Toph said. “I spent most of the time alone.”

Katara frowned. “That’s…really sad.”

“Yeah my life is a tragedy whatever,” Toph said. “I’m used to it I guess.”

“Why did he do it?” Katara said. “That Amon guy?”

“It wasn’t personal,” Toph said. “I had just graduated from Hogwarts, about two weeks away from my 18thbirthday, training to be an Auror when Amon and a bunch of his underlings called ‘the Equalists’ attacked the building. Amon and the Equalists were the opposite of the elitist purebloods, they were muggleborns who sought to be treated as equals in the magical community. Noble cause sure, but they went about it the wrong way. Instead of fighting for positions of power where they could affect change, they decided to just murder pureblooded wizards. The Aurors were after them for months and that’s why they attacked that night. He had some spell that would be able tell him who were purebloods. The muggleborn aurors were just stupefied, the purebloods aurors were killed instantly, and the half-blood aurors like me were cursed with some nasty irreversible curses.”

“You’re a half-blood?” Katara said in surprise. “I thought all the Beifongs were purebloods.”

“It’s complicated,” Toph said. “My mother was a muggleborn witch so that classified me as half-blood I guess, but she was a witch so it’s more on the pureblood side I guess.”

“Oh like Harry Potter,” Katara said. “He was seen as Half-blood because his mother was muggleborn but really he was pure.”

“Yeah like that,” Toph said. “And I’m a witch too so that makes Suyin and Lin pureblood…or at least mostly pure?”

“You’re right, that is complicated,” Katara said. “I’m sorry that happened to you Toph. You were just a…casualty.”

“Yeah,” Toph said frowning.

“If I had been there I would have fought for you,” Katara said.

“If you had been there you would be dead cause you’re pureblood Katara,” Toph said. “It was just fate I guess.”

“A shitty one,” Katara said. “But I won’t give up.”

“I know you won’t,” Toph said. “I really think June got it right with you. I should visit her grave and tell her that.”

“Oh, she’s dead?”

“Yeah. Ten years ago.”

“And Kanto?”

“He died more recently,” Toph said frowning. “It still hurts like hell.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re gonna be saying that a lot Katara.”

Katara squeezed her hand. “Yes I am, because it isn’t fair. You don’t deserve all this pain.”

“Can I ‘see’ you?”

“What?”

“You know, like _my_ way?” Toph raised her hands towards Katara’s face and paused there.

“Oh,” Katara said. “Yeah, yeah of course.”

Toph reached forward and gently touched Katara’s face. She moved her hands over her jawline, up her cheeks, then up to her forehead where she felt the creases then down to her closed eyes and nose, then finished by running her fingers over her lips.

“Wow.”

“What?” Katara said.

“You’re…so beautiful,” Toph said smiling. “Your jawline is so defined, your skin is smooth, your face is symmetrical, your nose is perfectly shaped, and your lips are so soft. You’re just…perfect.”

Katara blushed deeply then gently wrapped her hand around Toph’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Toph returned the kiss eagerly, letting their lips move together and their tongues roll around each other gently.

“Yeah,” Toph said breathlessly. “So soft.”

Katara chuckled. “You dork.”

“So do I get I second date?”

Katara kissed Toph’s cheek. “Yes, you do.”

…

"Well that was the worst thing I've ever seen," Kyoshi said laughing and she walked arm in arm with Rangi beside Kuruk and Hei-Ran.   
  
"Yeah, that's Ember Island Players for you," Rangi said shaking her head. "Mother loves them."   
  
"They are an acquired taste," Hei-Ran said. "You like them don't you Kuruk?"   
  
"Eh," Kuruk stammered. "S-sure sure."   
  
Rangi snorted. "He hates them."   
  
"Let's talk about the Auror duels next week!" Kuruk said quickly. "Head Auror Lin Beifong will be selecting two future graduates to be her personal students. It's a great opportunity for you! She picked you as a candidate right Rangi?"   
  
"Of course!" Rangi said smirking confidently. "Me, Kuvira who's one of the best from Ravenclaw, this other boy from my House Yun, and surprisingly Mako, also from Ravenclaw."   
  
"Why is it surprising? Is Mako not good?"   
  
"He's great actually but no one is better than Aang, even I can't beat him," Rangi said. "I'm just surprised Aang didn't get picked."   
  
"Oh that's because Aang is studying under me," Kuruk said.   
  
Rangi looked at him in surprise. "You?"   
  
"Aang feels passionately about the bisons and lemurs who get hunted and poached by wizards and creature at the air temples," Kuruk said. "Since I am the head of the Aurorship of creatures, he will do best under my direction than Lin's."   
  
"Oh," Rangi said. "Well yeah that makes sense."   
  
"Are you worried about the duels?" Kuruk said.   
  
"Rangi is an excellent wizard, one of the best duelers," Hei-Ran said proudly.   
  
"I am worried," Kyoshi said looking uneasy. "I read the rules. There's no limit except for illegal curses."   
  
"It's not a fight to the death or anything Kyoshi we just have to knock our opponent off the stage," Rangi said. "I'm not worried at all. Mako I can defeat easily, Kuvira has a strong weakness I can exploit, and Yun...well him I have to be way more on my game. He's not as good as me but he's a nasty elitist Slytherin and he will be absolutely vicious against me...or Kuvira cause she and I are half-bloods."   
  
Hei-Ran pursed her lip. "I am wary of Yun being picked for this. He has many qualities of a dark wizard and it makes me quite uncomfortable."   
  
"If he is put against me, he won't defeat me," Rangi said looking determined.   
  
"That doesn't mean he won't do some damage," Kyoshi said.   
  
"Don't worry," Rangi said grabbing Kyoshi's hand. "Everything will be under control, Auror Lin will be moderating it personally."   
  
Kyoshi sighed. "Okay."   
  
"Don't worry Kyoshi, I am equally worried," Hei-Ran said. "But I trust Auror Lin to not let any harm befall any of you."   
  
"I'll be there too," Kuruk said. "Auror duels have specific rules. Everyone has to leave their wands in a locked box by the door, only Aurors and the Auror candidates can have a wand. So I will have my wand as well."   
  
"Good," Hei-Ran said. "Then I expect you to protect my daughter."   
  
"You know I will."   
  
"I don't need protection it'll be fine," Rangi said chuckling.   
  
"Why don't you two head to the house?" Hei-Ran said. "Kuruk and I have reservations for a late dinner."   
  
"Okay," Rangi said. "See you later."   
  
"Another stroll on the beach?" Kyoshi said as they walked down the path towards the private beach house.   
  
"Hm," Rangi said smirking. "It sounds like you just wanna fuck me on the beach again."   
  
"As I recall," Kyoshi said. "YOU were the one who fucked ME."   
  
Rangi grinned. "I had a lot to apologize for, you know? Being a cheating little Slytherin as I am."   
  
"You're my cheating little Slytherin," Kyoshi said. "I'd die for you, you know that?"   
  
"Don't you dare," Rangi said. "I couldn't possibly live without you Kyoshi."   
  
"Me neither," Kyoshi said kissing her cheek.   
  
"There is something I've been wanting to try," Rangi said.   
  
Kyoshi looked at her surprised. "Did you actually think of a new sexual act? I'm pretty sure we've done everything...even anal."   
  
Rangi grimaced. "You are way too big to do anal Kyoshi. I thought you were gonna rip me apart."   
  
Kyoshi blushed. "Sorry. So what's this thing you wanna try?"   
  
"It's more of a challenge," Rangi said. "That Gryffindor resilience of yours versus my Slytherin stubbornness."   
  
Kyoshi narrowed her eyes. "I'm listening."   
  
"We're each gonna pick one aspect of how we're gonna fuck and the first person to cum is the loser, they will have to owe the winner a sexual favor of their choosing to be claimed at any time."   
  
Kyoshi's eyes widened. "So, if I win I could choose to have you ride me while I'm flying my broom? That's what I wanted to do during that game."   
  
Rangi gulped. "You took Zuko's ridiculously dangerous suggestion seriously?"   
  
"Any sexual favor right?"   
  
"Right," Rangi said. "If I lose I will do it."   
  
"And if you win?"   
  
Rangi smirked. "I want to peg you."   
  
Kyoshi's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You mean like...wear a strapon and..." She shifted uncomfortably. "Oh my alpha really doesn't like that."   
  
"But will you do it?"   
  
Kyoshi gulped audibly. "If I lose, I will."   
  
"I am so winning this," Rangi said letting out a shaky breath.   
  
"The thought of pegging me really turns you on doesn't it?" Kyoshi said.   
  
"Mmhm," Rangi pulled Kyoshi to the back of the house. "I choose the location, you choose the position. I choose here right behind the house."   
  
Kyoshi looked around the small secluded patio and said, "I will fuck you against the house."   
  
"No foreplay," Rangi said.   
  
Kyoshi smirked. "Why? Scared of my tongue?"   
  
Rangi stepped into Kyoshi's space and pulled her down so they were face to face. "Do you really think you could handle it if I deep throated you?"   
  
"Am I allowed to change positions?" Kyoshi said gulping.   
  
"Only if I can change the location," Rangi pulled out her wand. "Barrius Maximus."   
  
Kyoshi quickly shed off her muggle clothing and Rangi followed suit. Once naked their lips connected in a fiery kiss and walked backwards until Rangi's naked back pressed against the wall.   
  
"Oh and one more thing," Kyoshi said lifting Rangi up on the wall making the beta wrap her legs around Kyoshi's hips. "No cheating." She pushed into Rangi with one slow thrust.   
  
"Ugh!" Rangi moaned grabbing onto Kyoshi's shoulders. "If I cheat I'll owe you TWO sexual favors."   
  
"Good," Kyoshi said nibbling Rangi's ear. "Cause if there's a chance you're gonna peg me I need to show how alpha I can be."   
  
"Mm Kyoshi," Rangi moaned. "Show me. Show me hard."   
  
Kyoshi started a brutal pace right off the bat making sure to press against those special spots inside of Rangi with every thrust. Rangi grit her teeth and grabbed onto Kyoshi's shoulders tightly.   
  
Within moments Kyoshi pushed Rangi right to the edge and Rangi let out an anxious whine. Desperate to bring Kyoshi closer, Rangi nipped at Kyoshi's mating mark and scratched her nails down Kyoshi's back. When Kyoshi groaned loudly Rangi started contracting her muscles around Kyoshi's cock.   
  
"Oh fuck," Kyoshi moaned. "Shit that feels good."   
  
"I'm gonna fucking win Kyoshi," Rangi said. "You like how my pussy squeezes your cock?"   
  
"Ugh, we can dirty talk?" Kyoshi groaned thrusting faster and deeper.   
  
"Anything goes except for foreplay," Rangi said.   
  
"I want to change positions," Kyoshi said. "I want you on your hands and knees so I can spank that beautiful fucking ass."   
  
Rangi looked her right in the eyes. "Oh that's underhanded."   
  
"No, underhanded will be if I pull your hair," Kyoshi said purred kissing Rangi's jawline.   
  
Rangi gasped. "Take me to the bedroom."   
  
Kyoshi grunted and gripped the backs of Rangi's thighs tightly before she walked into the house. They kissed heavily as Kyoshi walked them up the stairs and into the bedroom. Kyoshi pulled out of Rangi and tossed her onto the bed. Kyoshi walked to the window, grabbed her wand from the dresser and said, "Accio."   
  
Moments later their discarded clothes landed in her arms. She dropped them to the floor and placed Rangi's wand on the dresser. Kyoshi pointed her wand to the door making it lock, then set it down.   
  
"On your hands and knees," Kyoshi said.   
  
Rangi obeyed instantly with a shudder. "Fuck me hard Kyoshi. I want your big cock to stretch me out."   
  
Kyoshi growled lowly and knelt behind Rangi gripping her hips. "Presenting, wet and ready better than any omega."   
  
Rangi glanced at her over her shoulder. "Do you want an omega?"   
  
"Never," Kyoshi said thrusting into Rangi once more. "This feels like home."   
  
"I love when you stretch me out," Rangi moaned contracting her muscles again.   
  
Kyoshi hissed. She wound a hand back and spanked Rangi's buttcheek hard.   
  
"Fuck!" Rangi cried.   
  
Kyoshi started her brutal pace again but this time delivering harsh spanks every few thrusts. Rangi gripped the sheets hard and continued contracting her muscles milking Kyoshi hard.   
  
"Shit!" Kyoshi cried gripping Rangi's hips hard.   
  
"You gonna cum?" Rangi moaned. She was sweating and trembling with the effort to stop herself from cumming.   
  
"N-no!" Kyoshi cried. "Not before you!"  
  
"Please baby cum for me," Rangi purred.   
  
"Ng!" Kyoshi thrust faster and harder.   
  
"Fuck!" Rangi cried pulling at the sheets. "I won't!"   
  
Kyoshi moaned anxiously and slid a hand around Rangi's waist to her throbbing clit. Kyoshi rubbed it in fast circles and Rangi screamed as the orgasm ripped through her. The moment Rangi started shuddering and pulsing rapidly Kyoshi came with a roar. Her body shook hard for a several minutes and then she collapsed onto the bed beside her.   
  
"You cheated," Rangi breathed.   
  
"Well, I guess we're even then."   
  
Rangi chuckled. "You could have just lost and owed me one sexual favor, now you owe me two."   
  
"Alright so you're gonna peg me, what else?"   
  
"Ty Lee knows a spell for a safety net cause she's an acrobat," Rangi said. "I can ride you on your broom if we fly over the safety net."   
  
Kyoshi's eyes widened. "Really?"   
  
Rangi smirked. "I don't see why we both can't win." 

…

Korra and Asami collapsed together against the edge of hot tub breathing heavily. "Shit," Asami breathed. "Korra that was...wow. It gets better every time."   
  
Korra chuckled and kissed Asami's throat. "Now we've done it everywhere right?"  
  
"Yes," Asami said laughing. "We've done it on every surface in this mansion. The only place we haven't is like the fucking roof or something."   
  
Korra smirked.   
  
"No Korra we can't fuck on the roof that's dangerous!"   
  
"Of course we can," Korra said. "We know magic. Come on take me to the backyard where no muggles can see us."   
  
"You're crazy!" Asami laughed pulling Korra out of the hot tub and taking her towards the back. Asami grabbed their wands from the table at the exit and went out to the solitary backyard. She handed Korra her wand then lifted her own, "Repello Muggletum. A repelling muggle charm, just in case."   
  
"Good idea," Korra said grabbing Asami's arm. "Ascendio!"   
  
They both shot upwards into the air and landed on the feet on the roof. "For safety," Korra said pointing her wand to the ground. "Molliare."   
  
A massive cushion appeared on the ground right below them and Asami laughed. "And if we fall we can do an Arresto Momentum spell."   
  
"Exactly," Korra slid her wand behind her ear and Asami did the same before lying on her back on the roof. Korra knelt in between her legs and lifted them up so they were wrapped around her hips. "Last place."   
  
"And last time," Asami said sighing. "Cause I really don't think I have another round left in me."   
  
"Wore you out already huh?"   
  
"You have really excelled with this sex-a-thon babe," Asami said smiling. "Now fuck me hard babe."   
  
Korra slammed their lips together then thrust into her with one hard snap of her hips. Asami cried out and gripped Korra's shoulders tightly. Korra started a fast pace snapping her hips again and again as their lips moved together sloppily with tongues and teeth everywhere. "Ugh! Korra!" Asami cried unable to continue kissing her. She wrapped her arms around Korra's neck as Korra buried her face in Asami's throat. They moved together, scraping against the rough surface of the roof.   
  
"Shit Asami, mm!"   
  
"Uh uh uh ahhh!"   
  
Korra snapped her hips faster and faster and Asami's moans turned to screaming. Asami's orgasm hit her so hard her screams went silent and she arched up high. Korra was behind her in an instant groaning loudly and pouring into her. They trembled and shuddered for a long while before they collapsed breathlessly back onto the roof. 

…

Kuvira looked up from the bed when Opal entered the room and shut and locked the door behind her. “Opal,” Kuvira said firmly standing up. “I already told you, I don’t wanna see either of you until you and Baatar make a decision so please...”

“We did.”

Kuvira gulped. “Y-you…you did?”

“Yes,” Opal said walking over to Kuvira and pulling her down by the shoulders to kiss her lips.

“Mm, Opal,” Kuvira gently pushed her back. “Well, what is it?”

“I don’t wanna talk right now,” Opal said pulling Kuvira into a rough kiss. “I just need you to take me.”

Kuvira melted into her and pulled her close. They stumbled backwards and landed on the bed with Kuvira on the bottom where Opal proceeded to grind into Kuvira desperately. Kuvira groaned and gripped Opal’s hips to guide her. They moved together for several minutes then Opal broke the kiss to sit up and pull off her shirt. Kuvira jolted up to a seated position and started kissing down Opal’s bare throat down to her chest.

Opal unhooked her bra and tossed it aside as Kuvira placed her hands on the freed breasts and slowly kneaded them. “Mm,” Opal moaned sliding her hands under Kuvira’s shirt and lifting it off. Kuvira released Opal’s breasts in order to lift off her shirt and support bra, then immediately returned her attentions to Opal’s breasts. She licked around the areola then sucked the nipple into her mouth. Opal moaned and arched into Kuvira’s eager mouth.

Kuvira moved them around so that Opal was lying on her back then started kissing her way down her stomach. She reached the waistband of Opal’s pants and pulled them down along with her underwear. She positioned herself on her knees at the foot of the bed then pulled Opal down so that the backs of her thighs were on her shoulders. She leaned down and licked up her slit relishing in the tangy sweet taste.

“Oh Kuvira,” Opal breathed.

Kuvira started licking around her clit and flicking it as she tucked her hand underneath her chin to push two fingers into Opal’s warmth. Opal cried out and gipped the sheets of the bed desperately.

Kuvira started a brutal pace with her fingers pushing into her again and again while her tongue swirled and flicked her clit. One of Opal’s hands slid into her hair and grabbed on tightly. Kuvira moved at a steady pace for a long moment then she pumped her fingers faster and sucked in her clit tightly. The reaction was immediate. Opal arched up and pulsed hard around Kuvira’s fingers in a hard orgasm.

When Opal came down from it, Kuvira stood up breathing heavily and started undoing her pants. As she kicked them off along with her boxer briefs, Opal sat up and wrapped her hand around the erect cock before her. She pumped it a couple of times then wrapped her lips around it and started bobbing up and down on it.

“Fuck,” Kuvira groaned throwing her head back.

Opal moved up and down on her length for only a short while longer before Kuvira pushed her onto her back and climbed in between her legs. Opal spread her legs invitingly and wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s shoulders as she positioned herself. Kuvira lined herself up then pushed into Opal with one slow deep thrust.

“Oh!” Opal cried digging her nails into Kuvira’s shoulders.

Kuvira groaned and buried her face into Opal’s neck where she dragged her teeth over her mating mark. Opal shuddered at the feeling and nuzzled her own mating mark on Kuvira’s throat. When Opal bit into it, that ended the little bit of self-control Kuvira had left. She sunk her teeth into Opal’s mating mark and fell into a hard fast rut. Opal knew that this rut was completely unstoppable and just hung on to Kuvira with her arms and teeth.

It only took a few thrusts for Opal to have to release her bite to moan out to the musky air in the room as she was propelled forward to another orgasm. Kuvira groaned and released her bite. Her eyes clenched shut with focus and she grit her teeth to hold on as she thrust hard. Opal gasped loudly as the orgasm slammed into her with a powerful force and Kuvira was right behind her pulling out suddenly and releasing her cum onto Opal’s stomach and thighs.

Kuvira collapsed onto her side beside Opal as they both panted trying to catch their breath. They remained there lying side by side in total silence for a long moment then finally Kuvira spoke. “You’re leaving me aren’t you?”

Opal looked at her with teary eyes. “I have Bolin, I’ll be fine, but if Baatar lost you…he wouldn’t be. I never knew just how terrible my brother’s life had been going, I thought he was doing fine because he just seemed so happy with his job in politics and stuff…But he’s not Kuvira. He doesn’t want to be in politics, he doesn’t even believe in that ass-backwards political party he’s a part of, they’re just the only ones who would give him a job. He wants to be a scientist. He wants to get into the Magical Science department and work under Varrick and create amazing magical things, but he’s not a great wizard and his scores were…not great so he didn’t get the internship and he didn’t get into the continuation school either.”

Kuvira looked shocked. “He…he didn’t tell me that.”

Opal nodded sadly. “He was so distraught at his failure that he thought you would realize what a loser he was and just drop him and stay with me.”

“What?” Kuvira said with wide eyes. “I would never…”

“I know that,” Opal said. “But he doesn’t. That’s why he got so crazy when we marked each other, he thought he couldn’t possibly compare to me. You can help him Kuvira. He deserves to be working in the field he loves and he needs you to push him and encourage him to never give up. Get him out of the shitty political job he hates and be by his side through thick and thin.”

Kuvira placed a gentle hand on Opal’s cheek. “You are a good sister Opal.”

Opal’s tears slid down her cheek. “I love you Kuvira, like so much, but I have to make the sacrifice…for my brother. He allowed me to come be with you one more time, but after this…”

“I know,” Kuvira said kissing her tears away gently. “I know baby and I promise I will be the alpha Baatar needs. I won’t give up until he becomes the wizard he dreams to be.”

“Thank you Kuvira.”

Kuvira kissed her lips gently then helped Opal stand and gather her clothes. “But remember,” Kuvira said softly. “I’ll always love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's over...or is it??
> 
> I am trying to jam in as many requests as possible however I do have certain limits one is killing off a major character (without like a million warnings or it being canon) and the other is cheating for the purpose of stirring up drama. It's a tired plot piece used by writers who can't think of anything else, ESPECIALLY for Bisexual storylines. There's plenty of ways to stir up drama in a relationship without there being cheating. I will only write cheating if it's detrimental to a character's development. So sorry friend, I will not write a cheating plot line here, but I can stir up some drama as we near the end.


	25. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Violence

Chapter 25: The Fight

“Kyoshi really you shouldn’t be nervous, everything will be fine,” Rangi said. “I’ve dueled plenty of times.”

“This isn’t a normal duel Rangi, there’s not really many rules,” Kyoshi said.

“But nothing that can seriously harm me, just relax okay,” Rangi said as they walked into the dueling room. There weren’t very many people there. Mako, Kuvira, and Yun were standing beside the stage with Auror Lin and the spectator seats were few. Hei-Ran was sitting tensely beside Kuruk, then beside them were Katara, Bolin, Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee, Asami, and Korra. Kyoshi deposited her wand in a floating box by the door which locked right after the wand dropped in then she took a seat beside Korra.

“Ah we’re all here,” Lin said flicking her wand to shut and lock the doors. “Welcome candidates and spectators. The four of you have the top scores in all the required classes and based on your O.W.L.S I am certain you will get a minimum of an ‘O’ on all the required N.E.W.T.S. This duel will simply determine if you will go through the regular training program or if you will train personally with me. Of course, I would have wanted Aang here too, but he already has an apprenticeship.” Kuruk gave Lin a wry smile. “No one is allowed a wand except for the Aurors and candidates because these duels can be intense. The rules of the duels are simple, the opponents have to knock the other off the stage by using any spells, hexes, or curses except for illegal ones.”

Hei-Ran and Kyoshi looked uncomfortable and worried but everyone else looked excited.

“Now since two of you are from Ravenclaw and two of you are from Slytherin I thought it would be fair to choose one from each,” Lin said. “So Kuvira and Mako will duel, and Rangi and Yun will duel. Kuvira, Mako, you’re up.”

Kuvira and Mako stepped onto the stage and pulled out their wands. They walked to the center of the stage raised their wands to their faces then took ten steps away from each other then got into stances.

“Ready,” Lin called. “BEGIN!”

_“Expelliaramus!”_

_“Stupefy!”_

Kuvira dodged to the side as the red streak went past her head as Mako scrambled forward and snatched up his wand again.

“ _Levicorpus!”_

Mako yelped as he lifted off the ground and dangled upside down. He immediately extended his arm and yelled, “ _Liberacorpus!”_

Kuvira staggered backwards and Mako landed on the stage ground with a grunt.

“ _Oppugno!”_

Mako’s head snapped up as Kuvira’s spell took effect and several items all around the room started launching at him. He jumped up from the ground and dodged the items while swiping small curses at the larger items he couldn’t dodge. He swirled around with his wand up yelling “ _Finite Incantatem!”_ He turned immediately back towards Kuvira and yelled, “ _Ventus!”_

“ _Protego!”_ Kuvira responded blocking the wave of spiraling wind hurdling towards her. Mako ducked fast as the wind went slamming back towards him.

“ _Bombarda!”_

_“Flipendo!”_

An explosion erupted beside Mako knocking him over as Kuvira flew backwards and landed on her back with grunt.

“ _Fumos!”_ Kuvira called out creating a large cloud of smoke so that she could stand back up.

She got up by the time Mako cleared the smoke with another, “ _Ventus!”_

“ _Expelliaramus!”_ Mako’s wand flew out of his hand and as he ran for it Kuvira cried, “ _Impedimenta!”_

Mako’s body slowed down immediately and Kuvira finished the attack with, “ _Everte Statum!”_

Mako flew backwards with such a force that he crashed into the far wall then fell to the ground unconscious. The room erupted in applause as Lin walked over to him waved her wand over him and said, “he’s fine, nothing urgent. He will probably wake up soon, if he doesn’t we will take him to the medical ward after the next duel. Excellent work Kuvira, you worked very smartly. Rangi and Yun, you’re up.”

Rangi and Yun climbed onto the stage as Kuvira stood beside the stage next to Lin. They did a similar process of taking out their wands and meeting in the middle, but before they walked out to their spots Yun sneered at her and said, “I will not be defeated be a filthy half-breed like you. It’s bad enough that the great Slytherin house has gone from a pure house to allowing filth like you in, without letting you defeat me in this battle.”

Rangi scoffed. “I can’t wait to kick your ass.” They took their paces and got into their stances.

“Ready,” Lin said. “BEGIN!”

“ _Confringo!”_

“ _Protego!”_

Yun’s curse created a fiery explosion right in front of Rangi, but thanks to her shield charm it saved her from injury. He had aimed that curse for the kill and everyone knew that.

“Auror Lin that move was dangerous!” Hei-Ran cried.

“It’s not illegal,” Lin responded.

“ _Entrollio!”_

_“Stupefy!”_

Rangi’s curse hit Yun in the chest stunning him, but she couldn’t follow up because Yun’s curse took form summoning a massive troll. The troll roared loudly and launched at Rangi club raised high.

“Auror Lin!”

“Let’s see what happens!”

“ _Impedimenta!”_ The troll roared as his body slowed down. “ _Ebublio!”_

A giant bubble surrounded the troll angering him further. He started flailing wildly trying to burst through the bubble. “ _Finite Incantatem!”_ Rangi cried making the troll disappear completely.

“ _Sectumsempra!”_

Yun had recovered during the battle with the troll and caught Rangi unprepared. Rangi cried out as a sword-like light slashed through her side and she fell to her knees.

“Rangi! Lin do something!” Hei-Ran cried.

“Rangi!” Kyoshi jumped up to her feet.

“Stay back!” Lin cried eyes wide with interest.

Rangi gripped her side with her left hand bleeding heavily into her hand and raising her wand with the other. Yun smirked and called out, “ _Everte Statum!”_

_“Protego!”_ Rangi’s shield charm sent Yun attack back at him but only slightly. Yun staggered backwards and Rangi went flying back. Rangi threw her hand back behind her yelling out, “ _Incendio Maxima!”_

Fire erupted from her wand propelling her back onto the stage. She landed on her knees at the very edge. She lifted her wand back up to Yun and called out, “ _Expulso!”_

“ _Confringo!”_ Yun called out immediately. His curse crashed hard into Rangi’s curse in the middle. Rangi released her curse immediately and pointed her wand down to her knees saying, “ _Colloshoo!”_

Green ick appeared under her shoes and with effort she slammed them down onto the stage standing up as her curse took the heat of Yun’s explosion spell and created a massive implosion. The shockwave sent Yun flying off the stage, made Lin and Kuvira fall over and sent the spectator chair scratching backwards all the way up the wall. Because of her sticking spell though, Rangi remained stuck to the ground of the stage. The shockwave cleared and when everyone recovered and looked up, Rangi was still on the stage and Yun was on his back off the stage.

The room erupted in cheers and Lin jumped onto the stage smiling. “Wow wow! Rangi that was excellent! You handled the troll beautifully and even injured you were able to produce a powerful curse and used your wit! That incendio spell to propel yourself back onto the stage and sticking your feet to the floor was just incredible!”

“ _Finite Incantatem,”_ Rangi muttered releasing her feet from the ground and grimacing slightly in pain.

“No!” Yun yelled jumping onto the stage once more face full of rage. “I will NOT be defeated by a half-breed!” He raised his wand and yelled, “ _Fumos!”_ At once the entire room filled with smoke but before anyone could clear it he was already calling out several other curses. “ _Expelliaramus! Accio Wand! Incarcerous! Stupefy!”_

There were cries and grunts and yells all over the room and when the smoke cleared Lin was disarmed and tied down, all the spectators were tied to their chairs and Kuruk was stupefied unconscious while tied in his.

“Yun what the hell are you doing?” Rangi said raising her wand.

“ _Expelliaramus!”_

Rangi’s wand flew out of her hand and Yun stepped closer to her with a crazed look in his eye.

“ _Stupefy!”_

Yun moved his head quickly as the curse zipped past his head then glared at Kuvira who her wand up and ready.

“ _Immobolus!”_

Kuvira gasped as her body become completely rigid and she was frozen completely in place. “Don’t interfere half-breed,” Yun spat at her, “My fight is with Rangi.”

“What fight?” Rangi said. “I defeated you, the fight is over! Plus, you disarmed me, this isn’t much of a fair fight.”

“I don’t give a damn about fair!” Yun cried. “I will not live with this dishonor! Do you have any idea what my father Jianzhu would say if he heard I lost a duel for the most important step in my Auror career to a _half-breed!”_

Rangi’s jaw clenched. Jianzhu was a terrible dark wizard who was in league with Ozai. He was killed by Aurors long ago but Yun made it clear unlike Azula and Zuko, that he believed his father’s purpose was noble.

“Yun stop this now,” Lin said firmly. “Don’t ruin your life like this.”

“Ruin my life?” Yun said sneering. “What life!? I didn’t have a damn life! You were the Auror who killed my father and I was only trying to be your student so that I could _kill_ you but now Rangi fucked that up for me!”

“If your fight is with me then fight me Yun,” Lin said lifting her chin up high. “Leave Rangi out of this.”

“What kind of dark wizard would I be if I just let this half-breed get away with defeating me?” Yun said. “You know there hasn’t been a Dark Lord in a long time. Nearly a century actually, and my father couldn’t accomplish it and neither could Ozai…so maybe the next one will be me!”

“Yun, it’s not too late,” Hei-Ran said desperately. “Put the wand down. We can get you help…”

“Help?” Yun cried looking over to the spectators. Hei-Ran was crying and the other students looked frozen in terror expect for Kyoshi who was struggling like a maniac against her invisible restraints trying to break free. “I don’t need help headmistress. I know exactly what my path needs to be. When I’m done showing this half-breed a lesson, I will kill you Auror Lin and then my reign of terror will begin!”

“Don’t do this Yun,” Rangi said. “Pl—”

“ _Crucio!”_

“NO!” Kyoshi howled as Rangi screamed and crumbled onto the ground. “No! RANGI!”

“Stop Yun! No please!” Hei-Ran said.

Someone else was screaming and thrashing so violently that a chair flipped over. Yun glanced over and laughed when he saw that it was Azula. “Aw poor Azula,” Yun said. “Does this remind you about what dear old daddy did to you?” He turned back to Rangi, “ _Crucio!”_

Rangi screamed again and Azula’s screaming intensified.

“Azula!” Ty Lee cried.

“Stop it!” Zuko screamed. “Stop it you son-of-a-bitch!”

“Okay okay fine,” Yun said smirking. Rangi was on her knees looking up at him defiantly. “You took that like a champ Rangi, maybe I’m going too easy on you. _Sectumsempra!”_ He slashed his wand several times and large gashes appeared on Rangi’s arms, chest, legs, and stomach. She screamed in pain and fell to her face. Yun laughed as the blood pooled underneath her.

The screaming and struggling all around the room only made Yun laugh louder.

“Now let’s see if you can handle this,” Yun said lifting his wand up towards the ceiling. “ _Fulmen.”_

Lightning shot out of the tip of his wand and cracked right through the ceiling. The room went deadly quiet in absolute terror. “Yun,” Lin said. “You can’t hit her with that directly, it will kill her. Stop this madness!”

Yun smirked and pointed his wand directly at Rangi’s head. She was bleeding too much to lift herself up. Everything happened simultaneously. There was a roar and loud snap as Yun yelled out, “ _Fulmen!”_

Then as the lightning shot out of his wand and went straight to Rangi’s head Kyoshi jumped onto the stage, hands in front of her face. Screams and smell of burning flesh filled the room as Kyoshi landed with thud in front of Rangi. Rangi lifted her head weakly with tears in her eyes. “K-Kyoshi! N-no!”

“Oh what a noble alpha,” Yun said cackling. “Willing to die for your mate!”

Kyoshi was shaking and weak as she moved up to her knees and covered Rangi’s body behind her looking up at Yun defiantly.

Yun smirked. “I’m surprised you survived that curse Kyoshi, I wonder how many you can take?”

“No!” Rangi cried.

“ _Fulmen! Fulmen! Fulmen!”_

Lightning shot out everywhere and Yun moved Kyoshi around playfully laughing cruelly as she screamed in agony holding her hands up in front of her face. She landed with a thud right in front of where Kuvira was frozen solid beside the stage. “ _Fulmen!”_ The final bolt was the one that made Kyoshi fall onto her side at last.

“Wow! Five bolts!” Yun cried. “You are resilient Kyoshi! This one should kill you!”

“No!” Rangi cried. “Please! Yun! Do it to me!”

Yun turned to face Rangi with a cruel smirk on his face. “Aw, true love! You’re willing to die for Kyoshi too?”

“Yes! Just please, don’t hurt her anymore!” Rangi said struggling to get up to her knees. She opened her arms wide, blood dripping from them and said, “strike me with it, right in the chest. Just please don’t hurt Kyoshi anymore.”

Yun grinned. “I will not use my lightning against you no Rangi. I think you need to be my first. I think on you I will use the killing curse.”

“No!” Hei-Ran cried. “Rangi!”

“Yun please stop! Just kill me! I’m the one who killed your father!” Lin cried. “I’ll be your first!”

“NO!” Yun snapped. “I want it to be Rangi!”

Behind him Kyoshi tried to lift herself up off the ground but her arms were burned in a streaking manner still bleeding and boiling so she couldn’t lift herself. She heard a quiet groan and saw Kuvira in front of her shaking with the effort of trying to move her hand. Trying to move from an _Immobulus_ was extremely painful and Kyoshi could see Kuvira sweating and crying in agony as she tried to move. Her hand moved slowly as if in slow motion until it reached the stage then with another quiet groan of agony she opened her hand to drop her wand onto the stage in front of Kyoshi.

Kyoshi looked at the wand then at Kuvira with wide eyes. Kuvira looked at her determined and Kyoshi knew what she needed to do. Weakly she gripped Kuvira’s wand in her right hand and grit her teeth in the horrible stinging pain it caused her and she lifted it up towards Yun.

“ _Avada Kada—”_

_“Glacius!”_

_“Accio Rangi!”_

It all happened at once. The icy white substance that Kyoshi released from Kuvira’s wand slammed right through Yun’s back and out the other side through his chest as Rangi flew off the stage and to the side into Mako’s arms, who had woken up just moments before. Yun’s incomplete killing curse reversed itself in a bright flash of green and sent him flying backwards and scorching the ground where Rangi had been moments before. Mako held Rangi close and called out, “ _Finite Incantatem!”_

Immediately everyone was released from their binding spell and Kuvira from her paralysis. The chaos ensued moments later. Hei-Ran was leaping over the stage towards Mako and Rangi as Katara and Lin ran to Kyoshi. Korra and Asami stayed back with Zuko and Ty Lee to try to calm down Azula who was still screaming and panicking. Bolin ran to Kuruk and woke him from his deep stun.

“Rangi are you—” Rangi cut off Hei-Ran by shoving past her and limping as quickly as possible back onto the stage. Kyoshi was unconscious and unmoving and Katara was waving Kuvira’s wand over her.

“KYOSHI!” Rangi screamed shoving her in between them ignoring the pain of her injuries.

“Rangi,” Lin said firmly. “You have to let us work.”

“No! NO! She’s my mate I’m not going anywhere!”

Kuvira grabbed Rangi gently around the waist and pulled her away.

“No! Let me go! Let me go! Kyoshi!”

“Shh shh,” Kuvira said holding her tight as Katara continued to wave the wand over Kyoshi. “You have to let them work. If you want Kyoshi to be okay you have to let them work.”

“Rangi, Rangi look at me,” Hei-Ran said stepping in front of her. “Breathe. Breathe in slowly.”

“I am healing all the minor wounds,” Katara said. “But she needs urgent help now.”

“Mako! Bolin!” Lin called out. “Go get Madam Franklin! Now! Tell her to call the healers from St. Mungo’s and have them apparate outside of Hogwarts grounds. I’ll arrange to transport them in.”

Mako and Bolin bolted out of the room immediately then Lin turned to Yun who was being checked by Kuruk. “Kuruk, are you okay, he stunned you pretty hard.”

“I’m fine, but he’s not,” Kuruk said grimly. “He’s dead.”

Lin’s eyes widened.

“Kyoshi’s curse froze his heart and we could have reversed it but then his killing curse backfired on him because of the freeze,” Kuruk said. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“Alright all students out!” Hei-Ran called. “Kuvira, take Rangi up to the medical ward.”

“NO! I’m not leaving Kyoshi!” Rangi cried.

“They will be bringing her up shortly Rangi,” Hei-Ran said. “Please, you have to go.”

“Headmistress!”

Hei-Ran turned and saw Zuko, Ty Lee, Korra, and Asami struggling with Azula who was still in full blown panic mode. “Headmistress please,” Zuko said. “Azula was triggered by the Cruciatus Curse, we can’t get her to calm down. All the regular methods aren’t working!”

“I got this,” Kuruk said walking over to them and pulling out his wand. “ _Enchanto.”_ Azula’s screams died off as her eyes drooped and she fell asleep right on Korra’s chest. “She’ll be sedated for a good while, enough for Madam Franklin to help her. Get her to the medical ward.”

Zuko carried Azula easily into his arms and walked out with Ty Lee, Asami, and Korra following close behind. Kuvira was also dragging Rangi out kicking and screaming until all who remained were Katara still doing healing spells over Kyoshi’s unconscious body with Kuvira’s wand and Lin, Kuruk, Hei-Ran standing around Yun’s body.

…

“Status Madam Franklin?” Hei-Ran said stepping into the ward followed by Lin and Kuruk.

“Rangi is doing well, but those cuts were nasty so I wanna keep her for a couple of days to do more healing sessions,” Madam Franklin said. “Azula was given some sedatives and psychotic medications for her episodes. She is resting in her dormitory now. Kyoshi…” Madam Franklin sighed. “The St. Mungo healers were truly excellent. They healed her and she is now stable but honestly, she wouldn’t have survived if it hadn’t been for Katara’s basic healing charms. We deemed that moving her is not safe right now, so we will keep her here under close observation. We have to keep her in a medically induced coma right now, the pain would be so great that it could put her into shock, so we will keep her like that for a few days.”

Hei-Ran nodded solemnly. “And Yun?”

“Unfortunately, Auror Kuruk was right,” Madam Franklin said. “If it had just been Kyoshi’s curse that hit him I would have been able to reverse it, but because of the backfired Killing Curse…there was nothing to be done.”

Hei-Ran frowned.

“Mother?”

They all looked towards Rangi’s bed that was right beside Kyoshi’s. “Even after I heal, can I please stay here with Kyoshi until she wakes up. Please?”

Hei-Ran looked to Madam Franklin and said, “Is that okay?”

“Yes, it’s fine.”

“Rangi,” Lin said walking to the foot of her bed. “You did excellent out there. You held yourself with honor and fought hard. You will be a great Auror and I am honored to be your personal teacher. Kuvira will be a great Auror as well, the way she pushed through the pain to give her wand to Kyoshi…well, I am proud of both of you.”

Rangi nodded once then looked to Kyoshi’s comatose body longingly. Hei-Ran grabbed her hand gently. “She will be okay Rangi. She’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you upset about Kuvopal's breakup...but the story isn't over yet :) who knows what will happen? Heh. So this chapter was a bit intense, we are almost there 5 chapters to go! I hope you're enjoying the fic!


	26. Aftermath

_Chapter 26: Aftermath_

“How is she?” Ty Lee said sitting beside Zuko at the Slytherin table.

“Better,” Zuko said sighing. “She was having nasty night terrors all night. We could hear her from the boy’s dormitory until Mai cast a silencing spell.”

Ty Lee frowned. “I wanna see her.”

“I’m not sure if she’ll like that,” Zuko said. “She was horribly embarrassed that you saw that. She thinks you’ll think less of her now.”

“See, now I _have_ to see her.”

Zuko pursed his lip. “Well okay, but if she goes berserk on you, don’t take it personally.”

“I’m gonna borrow robes from Rangi since I usually borrow them from Azula,” Ty Lee said.

“Mai’s with her now, she will probably be glad to see you since she was planning on missing Potions today and she’s worried about her N.E.W.T.S for that,” Zuko said.

“It’s a day off for us,” Ty Lee said. “So I can be there all day.”

“Just contact me if you have to leave her okay,” Zuko said. “I don’t want her to be alone.”

“I won’t,” Ty Lee said. “See you later.”

…

“Have you guys heard about Kyoshi?” Katara said.

“Yeah,” Asami said. “I stopped by yesterday. She’s a in a medically induced coma but she’s expected to make a full recovery. They said she’s alive thanks to you.”

“To me?”

“Yeah Katara, you’re a hero,” Asami said.

Katara shook her head blushing. “Oh no I’m not. Kyoshi is the hero here. I just did some healing spells.”

“Yeah I mean did you see how many bolts she took?” Bolin said looking pale. “Merlin, I really don’t know how she’s alive.”

“Me neither,” Korra said. “But I would have done the same if it had been Asami.”

Asami grabbed her hand and blushed.

“I would have done the same for Aang,” Katara said.

“And me too for Opal.”

“Speaking of Opal,” Asami said looking at him. “I heard she and Kuvira broke up.”

Bolin frowned. “They’re both miserable. To be honest I’m not so sure they will be able to stay away from each other.”

“You think they’ll get back together?” Asami said.

“Not now, for sure,” Bolin said. “But I think in the future they will. They love each other too much.”

“And how are you coping with it?” Katara said.

“I’m fine,” Bolin said. “Kuvira is still my friend and I’m being there for Opal as much as possible. I hope one day they do get back together cause those two…they’re just perfect for each other you know? But I think there needs to be growth you know? From Opal and Baatar and Kuvira herself.”

“Well said,” Korra said nodding. “Growth is important before making permanent decisions.”

Asami looked at Korra significantly.

“Anyways I’m gonna head over to the medical wing, I wanna see Kyoshi obviously but like Rangi’s trauma was pretty terrible too you know?” Bolin said. “She got hit with the Cruciatus curse twice, cut all over, and now is sitting by her comatose mate. I want to go and play some wizard chess with her and keep her company.”

“Aw Bolin that is really nice,” Katara said smiling.

“Actually, that is a great idea,” Korra said. “I’ll go with you.”

“Okay see you guys later,” Bolin said standing up. Korra stood up with him and they both left Katara and Asami alone together.

“How’s it going with Toph?” Asami said.

“We’ve been on several dates now,” Katara said blushing. “It’s still new and so confusing.”

“Is it confusing because you’re mated with Aang?”

“Not really no,” Katara said. “I have no doubts about my love with Aang, his love is the center of my world, but with Toph it’s…different.”

“A different kind of love?” Asami said.

“Yeah,” Katara said. “The problem is I don’t really know what kind of love it is. I don’t even know if I can be polyamorous and I don’t wanna hurt her you know?”

“Or be hurt yourself,” Asami said nodding. “I get it. So your mating mark doesn’t affect anything?”

Katara looked at her quizzically. “Are you thinking of getting one Asami?”

Asami blushed. “W-well I want to, but Korra thinks we’re too young and wants to think things through.”

“As she should,” Katara said. “Aang and I got ours young yes but it wasn’t a spur of the moment decision. We spent probably an entire year discussing it and planning our lives out.”

“Oh,” Asami said.

“I know surprising,” Katara said. “Most people think that young mating marks are impulsive and rash and maybe they are, but that just isn’t true in every case. You and Korra haven’t even been together a year yet, it’s okay to take your time.”

Asami nodded and smiled. “Thanks Katara, that was…actually really helpful.”

“Any time,” Katara said smiling back. “Actually I do have a question for you? It’s theoretical only of course! But since you’re super smart…”

“Lay it on me.”

“If you were trying to reverse a curse that was irreversible, let’s say it was…an unaging curse that made someone stay ay one age for all eternity…what would you do?”

Asami blinked. “That’s…oddly specific. O-okay, well…is it irreversible or is there no counter-curse?”

Katara blinked. “I—don’t know actually. Is there a difference?”

“Definitely,” Asami said. “If it’s irreversible then there is absolutely nothing you could do, no curse or potion will ever take the original curse away, but if there’s no counter-curse then it could be _replaced.”_

“Replaced? How?”

“Well counter-curses are curses that are made specifically to destroy a curse and some curses are indestructible,” Asami said. “Theoretically speaking, and I do mean theoretically this has never been tested, you could just create a brand new curse that has the opposite effect of the original curse and just replace it. So if it’s for an unaging curse, I would make a curse that made you age regularly.”

Katara blinked then smiled. “Asami…that’s brilliant.”

“This is all theoretical though!” Asami said raising her hands. “If the curse is irreversible a curse like that might kill the person and it takes years to create new spells because who knows what effects it could have on the person or on the original curse.”

“Of course, of course yeah,” Katara stood up. “Thank you Asami!”

As Katara ran off Asami called after her, “it _is_ theoretical right?”

…

“I appreciate you guys coming over here and hanging out with me,” Rangi said moving one of her bishops across the board.

“Of course,” Bolin said smiling.

“Yeah we wanted to see you, plus Kyoshi too,” Korra said sitting beside her. “Can she like hear us?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Rangi said. “She doesn’t move at all. It’s so scary. I just wish she would open her eyes already so I could see those beautiful green eyes.”

Korra glanced down at Kyoshi’s bandaged hands and said, “they would be green eyes in agonizing pain.”

Rangi frowned. “Yeah.”

“Will they scar?” Bolin asked.

“Yes,” Rangi said. “They are severe. It’s like Zuko’s face burn, there isn’t anything they can do.”

“Can she still play Quidditch?” Korra said in alarm. “She has a contract!”

“Yes she can,” Rangi said. “Don’t worry I asked. She won’t be able to play for a couple of months which is fine since she doesn’t start training until the end of Summer, and she has to wear gloves.”

“You know I bet I can get Asami to design her some cool techy gloves that allow her to feel sensations and stuff,” Korra said.

“She would do that?” Rangi said.

“She definitely would,” Korra said. “She’s working on a brace now to help my father’s inoperable knee.”

“Thank you that’s very nice,” Rangi said.

“Check.”

Rangi scoffed and looked down at the board. “Oh you wish.” She moved a rook and watched it destroy Bolin’s knight.

Bolin laughed. “Holy crap!”

“Can I ask you guys something?” Korra said.

“Of course dude,” Bolin said. “Anything.”

“Shoot,” Rangi said.

“How did you know it was the right time to get mating marks?”

Rangi and Bolin looked at each other then turned completely away from the board towards Korra. “Are you thinking about marking Asami?” Rangi said.

“That’s huge,” Bolin said.

“I—I don’t know,” Korra said blushing. “She wants to but I…I think we’re too young.”

“This is not a thing you should rush,” Rangi said. “I chose to do it young because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kyoshi was the person I would spend my life with.”

“I don’t have any doubts about Asami,” Korra said. “I know she’s my forever girl. But we haven’t graduated yet and we have a lot to do internship-wise for our careers…”

“Those are all valid reasons,” Bolin said. “Opal and I mated because we knew that our internships align well but Eska and I didn’t because she will be working hard to become Minister of Magic in the Northern Water Tribe.”

“I know, she’s my cousin.”

Bolin’s eyes widened. “Wait what!? You are Eska and Desna’s cousin?”

“Yes, our dads are brothers,” Korra said. “We weren’t close though cause Uncle Unalaaq was an elitist and he didn’t like that my father married a muggle. It wasn’t until after Uncle Unalaaq died a couple of years back that I even met my cousins.”

“Do you get along?” Bolin said.

“Yeah, they aren’t elitists like him.”

“Yeah they aren’t,” Rangi said. “They’re in my house. They just keep themselves and never start any trouble.”

“So see,” Bolin said. “Eska and I decided to wait on mating because of career goals, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Korra nodded. “That’s comforting. I guess I’m scared Asami will think I don’t love her enough or something.”

“You need to talk to her some more,” Rangi said. “You can’t mark her just because of insecurities because guess what even after marking each other those insecurities never go away.”

“They don’t?” Korra said.

“Oh no,” Bolin said. “I have plenty of insecurities about looking like a dork and Opal has a long list too.”

“And I always have this fear that Kyoshi will be tempted by an omega and that I as a beta can’t truly satisfy her,” Rangi said. “And Kyoshi has insecurities about her height.”

“Do you have those insecurities now that she’s taken five lightning bolts for you and literally saved your life?” Bolin said.

Rangi pursed her lip and shook her head. “No. Never again.”

Korra looked pensive. “So the bite never got rid of the insecurities?”

“They are separate things so take it out of the equation,” Rangi said. “Don’t do it for that reason.”

“I agree,” Bolin said.

“When you’re ready to mark her, it should be because you have not a single doubt in the world and you feel secure in your future together,” Rangi said.

Korra smiled. “Thank you guys. That’s really helpful.”

…

“Hey.”

Azula jolted and immediately covered her head with her blanket. “Give her time,” Mai said grabbing her bag. “Thanks for coming, I really need to score well on my Potions N.E.W.T.”

“No problem, thank you for caring for her.”

“Of course, she’s like my sister,” Mai said. “See ya.”

Mai left the room and Ty Lee walked over slowly to the bed. “Azula?”

“Go away! I don’t want you to see me like this!”

“Like what?” Ty Lee said. “Human? Well tough luck because I am crazy in love with you and I’m not going anywhere.”

Azula lowered the blanket and peaked over the top of it. “You still love me?”

“Of course you idiot,” Ty Lee said. “You always said I was going to see an episode eventually didn’t you?”

Azula sighed deeply. “Yeah. I’m just…so embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed? Of what?” Ty Lee said. “You went through a severe trauma and became triggered by someone performing that horrible curse on your best friend. It’s actually a miracle the episode wasn’t worse.”

“I was screaming like a maniac…”

“And I still love you.”

“I was talking to invisible people…”

“And I still love you.”

“Why?”

Ty Lee looked into her eyes. “Because you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. That’s why.”

“Marry me.”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Marry me.”

“A-Azula are you seri…”

“Yes,” Azula sat up and grabbed Ty Lee’s hands. “I love you Ty Lee and you accept me and love the way I am with all my craziness and imperfections. I want to marry you. I want to mark you on our wedding night to be mine forever. I know I know I just got out of a manic episode and I’m vulnerable but I’ve been thinking about this since Spring Break.”

“Ask me again.”

Azula cocked her head confused. “What?”

“I’m a romantic Azula,” Ty Lee said smiling. “I want a big muggle proposal with the whole getting my parents’ blessing and everything and not while we’re still in school and after an episode.”

Azula blinked. “A…muggle proposal? H-how…”

“You’ll have to do some research.”

Azula narrowed her eyes. “If I go through all that trouble, are you gonna say yes?”

Ty Lee smiled. “You’re gonna have to find out.”

…

“How are you feeling?” Mako said nudging Kuvira as they sat side by side at the top steps of the observatory.

“Overwhelmed,” Kuvira said. “On one hand, after that crazy duel I know that I chose the correct career path.”

“Me too,” Mako said. “I helped to save Rangi…I mean I didn’t do much cause I was knocked out for most of it but it was a rush.”

“Yeah, and I was paralyzed, but the simple act of giving my wand to Kyoshi to save Rangi was…wow,” Kuvira said.

“I wanna do that for the rest of my life,” Mako said. “I mean I don’t even know Rangi very well, but I think I would have given my life for her.”

“Me too,” Kuvira said. “It was like this surge you know? Like I HAD to do something.”

“Yes exactly!” Mako said.

“It was intense,” Kuvira said.

“I’m glad I woke up in time,” Mako said. “How are you doing other than that though? I heard you and Opal…”

“She did it for her brother,” Kuvira said looking serious. “It was noble, and it makes me love her even more.”

“It was noble, yes,” Mako said. “She was completely selfless. I don’t think I could have done something like that.”

“I think you could,” Kuvira said. “If you were in love with the same person as Bolin wouldn’t you be able to give them up for him?”

Mako pursed his lip. “Yeah, I think I could. I love Bolin very much. I would give up anything for him.”

“Opal is the same,” Kuvira said. “I understand it. I nearly lost them both, at least now I can have one of them.”

“Do you think you could ever get back with Opal?”

“I don’t think so Mako,” Kuvira said. “I couldn’t destroy Opal and Baatar’s relationship again.”

“We are young,” Mako said. “Baatar too. He’s 19. There is still much growing and changing to do.”

“You really think we could all grow to a place where I can have them both?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Mako said. “I mean look at Azula. I’m not close with her at all, but you know my affinity for observing people. I have seen her all throughout our years at Hogwarts being a bully and a pureblood elitist and now look at her? She’s actually nice to people now and in love with a muggleborn. If _that_ kind of change can happen in the span of a year, imagine what years and maturity can do.”

Kuvira sighed deeply. “That’s true but I don’t want to get my hopes up you know?”

“Yeah I know,” Mako said. “But I truly believe that you and Opal are meant to be. I don’t think you will ever get over her.”

“Me neither,” Kuvira said. “I feel…incomplete.”

“Then be patient Kuvira,” Mako said hugging her shoulders. “Help Baatar change, don’t stop being Opal’s friend…everything will work out in the end.”

“Sometimes they don’t though.”

“And sometimes they do.”

…

“Kyoshi!” Rangi said rushing to her mate and kissing her lips. “You’re awake!”

Kyoshi smiled widely. “Yeah.”

“Are you okay are you in pain?”

“I’m fine I’m okay,” Kyoshi said.

“Oh Kyoshi I was so scared,” Rangi kissed her lips again.

“Hey I’m okay, I’m fine, no pain or anything,” Kyoshi said. “Though these scars…”

“Are sexy,” Rangi said smiling. “Thank you Kyoshi. Thank you for saving my life.”

Kyoshi smiled. “You don’t need to thank me for that Rangi, I would have died for you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“What happened to Yun?” Kyoshi said. “Did they take him to Azkaban?”

Rangi frowned. “Um, no Kyoshi, his spell backfired.”

“Backfired?”

“You froze his heart midway through, they could have revived him but his spell like exploded or something. It hit him and the spot I was at, if Mako hadn’t pulled me out of the way I would have gone with him,” Rangi said.

Kyoshi frowned. “S-so I…I killed him?”

“No!” Rangi said. “You didn’t! You stopped him. It was his own spell that killed him.”

“But if I hadn’t done it mid-spell…”

“Then I would be dead,” Rangi said. “Look…” she grabbed Kyoshi’s bandaged hands. “It was an accident. I don’t want you to feel guilty for even a second you self-sacrificing big oaf. Don’t you ever do that again you hear me?”

“I was ready to die for you,” Kyoshi said.

“You very nearly did,” Rangi said kissing her lips tenderly. “Don’t you know that if you had I would have just preferred death?”

Kyoshi caressed her cheek gently. “I felt the same way that’s why I ripped out of that _incarceous_ curse. I don’t even know how I did that.”

“Adrenaline I guess,” Rangi said. “I’ve heard stories of muggle mothers who are able to lift a car off their dying child.”

Kyoshi smiled. “The power of love.”

“I fucking love you Kyoshi,” Rangi said kissing her lips.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially finished writing the story and I am so happy with it. I really think most of you will be satisfied by the ending! Thank you for your comments and love they have inspired me to push through my writers block and finish this story! PHEEWWW! I hope after this story you guys will read my story "Passions" that I will be posting after this one is complete. It's a slow burn cowboy AU that has romance, comedy, action, and so much smutty smut smut! Main couples are Kyoshi/Rangi, Azula/Ty Lee, and Korra/Asami but there is a really great backstory for Kuvira/Opal and Kya/Lin too!


	27. Rut Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiiiiiinnnnn

_Chapter 27: Rut Season_

“This is torture,” Korra whimpered lying flat on her back on her bunk.

“I know,” Azula growled. “I can barely stand it.”

“Kyoshi told me to meditate but it’s not working,” Korra said motioning to her crotch. “Obviously.”

Azula snorted and pointing to her own. “Same dude. I doubt it’s working for Kyoshi either.”

“It isn’t,” Kuvira commented from the top bunk over Korra’s and pointing to the top bunk over Azula’s.

Azula and Korra looked up and snorted their laughter. Kyoshi was lying on her back pumping her fist over her cock. “Damn it’s freaking big,” Korra said. “How does Rangi…”

“She can,” Azula said smirking. “Trust me.”

“I bet she can,” Kuvira said chuckling. “Anyways, you suckers have to suffer, I have a non-student mate so he’s picking me up to satisfy my rut in Hogsmeade.”

“Ah no way!” Korra said. “Not fair!”

“Technically we are of age,” Azula said rolling her eyes. “And our mates are too. Why can’t we just be locked up with them?”

“Hah! Please! They would never allow that at school!” Korra said laughing. “No matter what age we are. They didn’t even let any betas be around us. They were all grouped with the omegas.”

“That’s cause Headmistress Hei-Ran didn’t want Kyoshi to fuck the shit out of her daughter,” Azula said.

“Uh uh! Rangi!”

The three alphas looked up right as Kyoshi was arching up and cum was shooting out of her twitching cock on to her gloved hand.

“Whoop there it is,” Korra said smirking.

Azula looked at her confused.

“It’s a from a muggle song.”

“Oh,” Azula said.

“Well I gotta go,” Kuvira said jumping down from her bunk. “Good luck with your ruts.”

“Ugh that’s not fair!” Azula growled as Kuvira skipped out of the room.

“I know,” Korra sighed. “I wish we could satisfy our ruts.”

“Okay,” Kyoshi said adjusting her pants again and sitting off the edge of her bunk. “So meditation doesn’t work.”

Korra and Azula laughed. “Yeah, we can tell,” Korra said.

“You know,” Azula said. “I had this crazy ass idea to satisfy our ruts with Katara about masking our scents and going to find our mates, but I didn’t think we would actually do it.”

“Masking our scents?” Kyoshi said. “How?”

“Katara has a potion,” Azula said. “She’s practically a doctor.”

“She did save my life,” Kyoshi said.

“It could work if we took our mates to the Room of Requirement, no one would find us,” Korra said.

Azula raised a brow. “You know where it is?”

“I do,” Korra said. “I told Sokka where it is and he uses it for sex too. Mako and Wu use it from time to time too. But it’s like me and Asami’s sex spot.”

Azula stood up smirking. “I think that we can actually do this.”

“Even masking our scents, people know us as alphas,” Korra said. “And doesn’t Kyoshi get spied on by some bird?”

“I know an invisibility spell,” Kyoshi said. “Tibalt won’t even see us.”

“What if it’s following Rangi?” Korra said.

“I will use _petrificus totalus_ on it,” Azula said shifting excitedly. “It won’t even see us to know what hit it.”

Korra stood up. “Are we actually gonna do this?”

Kyoshi jumped off the bunk and lifted her hands. “I nearly died last week. I nearly lost my mate. I’m doing this.”

Azula grinned. “Korra?”

Korra hesitated for a moment then gulped and nodded. “Let’s go.”

…

“A new spell huh?” Toph said grinning looking over the books spread out all over Katara’s bunk in the corner of the room.

“I still have a lot of research and testing to do of course,” Katara said. “Once I have actual spells I’m going to test them on mice.”

“You’re amazing Katara,” Toph said.

“I will never give up on you Toph,” Katara said smiling.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Toph said. “Let’s have some lunch, have a casual date.”

“A casual date during rut can be dangerous,” Katara said.

Toph made a face. “Come on Katara, you think I would ruin our first by doing it during rut? No way, if we ever decide to do it all the way, I want us both to be completely sane and in control.”

Katara smiled. “Thanks Toph, I appreciate that.”

“You know though,” Toph said stepping closer to her. “I could alleviate your tension though.”

“A-alleviate?”

“We don’t need to go all the way,” Toph moved to her knees before her. “Only if you want to of course.”

Katara gulped. “I’d…I’d r-really like that.”

Toph reached forward and undid Katara’s pants. Katara’s breathing picked up and she slid a hand into Toph’s hair gently. Toph grabbed Katara’s length in her fist then pumped it a few times before leaning in slowly licking the tip. Katara let out a shaky sigh. Toph moved slowly just licking her languidly and pumping slowly. When Katara started to relax and moan softly Toph wrapped her lips around the tip and started bobbing up and down slowly.

“Oh,” Katara moaned letting her head fall back. “Wow, Toph you’re really great.”

Toph hummed against her and picked up her pace. She took in Katara’s length deeper and deeper and started massaging her knot. Katara reacted immediately groaning loudly and gripping Toph’s hair tighter.

Toph bobbed up and down as hard and fast as she could and Katara started shaking. “Shit shit I’m gonna c-cum Toph!”

Toph moaned as Katara let out a strangled cry and tensed. Toph’s mouth became flooded and she eagerly swallowed every drop that shot down her throat until Katara had nothing more to give and went limp.

Toph released her with a pop and sat back smirking. Then her face turned to alerted. “We aren’t alone.”

Katara’s head snapped up towards the doorway where she saw Azula leaning on the door frame looking at them smirking while Korra and Katara looked away from them blushing brightly. “You done?”

Katara yelped and immediately started fixing her clothes as Toph stood up smirking confidently.

“We won’t take too much of your time, then you can return the favor cause obviously Toph deserves it,” Azula said smirking. “I’m just here for that potion you said that can mask our scents.”

Katara’s eyes widened. “Wait, you’re actually gonna do it?”

“Hell yeah,” Azula said. “We have a plan. An invisibility spell, the Room of Requirement, and willing mates.”

“Did you already get their consent?” Katara said.

“Do you think they will really say no?” Azula grinned.

Katara scoffed and walked over to her pack. She pulled out a vial with a bright green liquid then three vials of pink liquid. “The green one will mask your scents for three hours,” Katara said. “Three drops will do. The pink ones are birth control potions for your mates. During ruts protection spells are not always effective.”

“You’re the best,” Azula said taking the potions.

“Don’t get caught!” Katara said. “We are like a month away from graduation, don’t get expelled now!”

“We gotta live a little Katara,” Azula said. “N.E.W.Ts start next week and then after graduation we gotta actually be adults and stuff…”

“I’m just saying being careful,” Katara said chuckling. “Have fun.”

“We will,” Azula said, she smirked at Toph then added, “You two have fun too.”

Katara blushed and Toph smirked.

…

"Are you insane!?" Rangi cried as Kyoshi yanked her into the Room of Requirement right behind Korra and Asami. Azula and Ty Lee shuffled in right behind them and slammed the door shut.   
  
"Don't worry no one saw us and our scent is masked by a potion," Korra said pulling out her wand. " _Finite Incantatem_."   
  
The three alphas became visible again.   
  
"You hexed my mother's bird!" Rangi said.   
  
"I did that," Azula said. "A necessary evil. It will wear off. He'll be fine."   
  
"We can get expelled for this," Asami said looking nervous.   
  
"Oh, I love adventure!" Ty Lee cried wrapping her arms around Azula's neck and kissing her soundly.   
  
"Three queen sized beds at different areas of the room," Korra said. "I love this room."   
  
"We aren't getting expelled," Kyoshi said pulling out her wand. "We thought of everything. _Barrius Maximus_." She flicked her wand to her own crotch then to Azula's and Ty Lee's.   
  
"Even this," Korra handed Asami, Rangi, and Ty Lee each a small vial with pink potion. "Birth control potions just in case our protection spells aren't strong enough."   
  
Asami and Rangi downed it right away and Ty Lee released Azula to drink hers as the alpha started shedding off her clothes.   
  
"We don't exactly have any privacy like this," Rangi said turning away from Azula's naked body blushing.   
  
"Says the girl who sucked off Kyoshi behind a cauldron while me and Katara were in the room," Azula said smirking.   
  
"I did that so she wouldn't attack Opal!" Rangi cried.   
  
"Look," Korra said.  
  
They all looked towards the three beds where large thick canopy curtains appeared covering them completely.   
  
"This room is fucking cool!" Azula cried.   
  
"A good silencing spell on each bed and we have complete privacy," Kyoshi said flicking her wand at each one. " _Silencio_!"   
  
"O-okay," Asami said gulping. "Let's do it then."   
  
"Great," Korra said pulling her close.   
  
They all turned when they heard a squeal and saw Ty Lee and Azula already slipping through one of the canopy's onto the bed completely naked. Then they were silenced by Kyoshi's spell and vanished from sight completely when the curtain closed behind them.   
  
"Hmm, effective," Rangi said chuckling.   
  
"Let's go!" Korra said taking Asami's hand and pulling her towards the second bed.   
  
When they disappeared behind the curtain Kyoshi reached out to Rangi and said, "shall we?"   
  
"You're crazy you know that?" Rangi said taking her hand and stepping into her space.   
  
"We both nearly died last week Rangi," Kyoshi said. "And if it wasn't for these gloves Asami made me I wouldn't be able to even feel you against my hands. I think we need to take every possible moment to...live."   
  
"You're right," Rangi said. "Especially with Koulin and all those omega bitches all over you calling you a hero...I mean you ARE a hero, but you're MY hero."   
  
"Let them stare," Kyoshi said pulling Rangi towards the remaining bed. "They can never have me."   
  
"You bet your ass they can't," Rangi said as they climbed onto the bed and shut the curtain behind them. "You're all mine."   
  
"All yours baby," Kyoshi said sliding Rangi's robes down her arms.   
  
"Mm," Rangi moaned kissing Kyoshi fiercely and grabbing her Gryffindor tie. She pulled it loose then tossed it aside and started unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt. Kyoshi did the same with Rangi's Slytherin tie and shirt trying her best to remain calm. Her rut was intense since the moment they snatched their mates up in the hall and her alpha was screaming for her to take and claim hard.   
  
"Why are you holding back?" Rangi moaned lying on her back completely naked. "You won't satisfy your rut like that."   
  
"R-Rangi," Kyoshi growled climbing in between her legs and lining herself up. "We've never done it during my rut, I could hurt you."   
  
Rangi scoffed. "Don't insult me Kyoshi. What you think I can't handle it?"   
  
Kyoshi hissed through her teeth and growled lowly trying to restrain herself.   
  
"I'll have you know," Rangi purred smirking seductively. "That I handled two crucios well, I think I can handle your big cock."   
  
"Uh!" Kyoshi cried gripping the sheets.   
  
"Stop holding back," Rangi said gripping Kyoshi's shoulders. "Destroy me."   
  
Rangi saw the moment that Kyoshi snapped. Her green eyes turned nearly black with desire and her alpha completely took over. Kyoshi snapped her hips pushing all the way into Rangi then started a brutal rut before Rangi could even react to the intrusion.   
  
"Ah ah ah!" Rangi cried hanging onto Kyoshi's shoulders tightly. She knew that once at this rutting stage there was nothing that could stop Kyoshi, she was completely lost so all she could do was hang on for the ride.   
  
"Fuck!" Rangi cried. "I'm gonna cum! Shit that was--nngaah! F-fast!"   
  
Kyoshi groaned loudly when Rangi's body broke into shudders underneath her and she started contracting around her cock. Kyoshi's rut was still steady and hard though she couldn't stop and Rangi was coming down from one orgasm only to be propelled right into another.   
  
Rangi became incoherent, screaming and scratching at Kyoshi's back as Kyoshi's body started shaking. "Knot me," Rangi breathed.   
  
Kyoshi moaned loudly and snapped her hips one final time as hard as she could. Her knot slipped in with a slurpy pop and Kyoshi started cumming. Rangi was right behind her, cumming for the seventh time screaming as Kyoshi poured into her so much that Rangi's belly swelled.   
  
They collapsed onto the bed together breathing heavily and blacking out.   
  
Across the room Azula was lying flat on her back with Ty Lee riding her hard. They were both sweating and moaning together lost in their passion.   
  
Their skin made obscene slapping sounds and the bed creaked from the effort. Azula groaned loudly and sat up suddenly wrapping her arms around Ty Lee's waist and kissing her. Their tongues moved sloppily as Azula started a hard rut.   
  
Ty Lee cried out and gripped Azula's hair as Azula's hips moved hard and fast. "T-Ty Lee," Azula groaned. "Can I knot you?"   
  
Ty Lee whimpered. "Y-yes."   
  
She thrust upwards as her hands on Ty Lee's waist pulled her down. The tip of her knot slipped into Ty Lee making the omega throw her head back and scream. Azula kept pushing upwards hard until finally...  
  
"AHH!" Ty Lee screamed.   
  
"Oh shit shit!" Azula cried as she started cumming. Ty Lee was shaking and contracting around her as Azula poured into her again and again. They fell backwards with Ty Lee on top breathing heavily.   
  
On the bed in the middle Asami was on her hands and knees gripping the sheets hard as Korra knelt behind her and pounded into her. Asami's eyes were closed in pleasure and Korra was lost in her rut. Her head was thrown back and her hands gripped Asami's hips tightly.   
  
"Fuck!" Asami cried shaking violently. "Baby that's...shit!"   
  
Korra growled lowly and smirked. "It's shit?"   
  
Asami let out a long whine.   
  
"You like when I tease you?" Korra purred.   
  
"Uhhh..." Asami dropped her head onto the mattress and gripped the sheets tightly.   
  
"How about this?" Korra wound a hand and spanked Asami's buttcheek firmly.   
  
"Ah!"   
  
Korra smirked and spanked her again then again and again. Asami jolted and moaned desperately. Korra did the same thing several times to Asami's other cheek and then gasped when Asami suddenly burst into a hard orgasm. She trembled and pulsed around Korra's cock and Korra's rut became more desperate. She moved faster and deeper with her eyes closed then with one hard thrust her knot pushed inside with slick pop.   
  
Asami screamed at the sudden intrusion and broke into an even harder orgasm with Korra following right behind her crying out and shaking hard.   
  
"Holy shit did you just knot me?" Asami breathed as they collapsed onto the bed.   
  
"T-that was an accident..."   
  
"That felt so good," Asami said sighing. "I thought it would hurt."   
  
"I'm sorry babe, I wanted our first time doing that to be more special..."   
  
"It's okay, I was actually a bit scared to do it but now I have nothing to fear."   
  
Korra chuckled and kissed her jaw softly. "I would never hurt you...though I noticed you do like a bit of pain don't you?"  
  
Asami blushed so red her ears even turned red.   
  
Korra laughed and hugged her close. "It's okay I think it's hot."   
  
"Y-you do?"   
  
Korra hummed in affirmative and sighed deeply. "Best rut season ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much with this haha. Next chapter will be the Graduation followed by a 2-part Epilogue to wrap this story up!


	28. Graduation

_Chapter 28: Graduation_  
  
"Hey," Opal said sitting down beside Kuvira on the bench.   
  
Kuvira looked up at her and smiled sadly. "Hey Opal."   
  
"So Baatar sent me an owl this morning."   
  
"He did?"   
  
"He told me that you spent most of your rut training him for his NEWT retests," Opal said.   
  
Kuvira smiled. "I want him to succeed. Plus there's this part of me that thinks if Baatar becomes successful and gains his confidence again, maybe you and I can get back together."   
  
Opal's face broke into a smile. "There's...there's hope?"   
  
"I love you Opal," Kuvira said. "I love you so much and I have to believe that when Baatar gains his confidence we will _all_ have grown enough to be able to make it work."   
  
"Yes," Opal said nodding. "Growing is so important for all of us. I will work hard to be more mature and help Baatar accomplish his dream Kuvira, because I want to be worthy of you."   
  
"You were always worthy of me."   
  
"No I'm not," Opal said. "I've been so petty. I mean come on I even said you should pick me because I'm an omega. I don't even believe in that crap."   
  
"Yeah that was pretty nasty," Kuvira said chuckling. "But at the end you sacrificed yourself for your brother and that's the real you. That's the Opal I fell in love with."   
  
"I will work hard Kuvira, I promise," Opal said. "I love Bolin and I can't wait to start my life with him but I feel incomplete without you."   
  
"Me too," Kuvira said taking her hand.   
  
"Come on," Opal said pulling her up to her feet. "Graduation is tomorrow and we don't wanna miss the feast."   
  
...  
  
"Azula I don't wanna miss the feast will you hurry up," Mai said scoffing as Azula tied the letter to the owl's leg.   
  
"I have to send my response before I proceed with my plan, everything is perfect," Azula said. "Thank you Rangi for getting me that research."   
  
"It wasn't hard," Rangi said. "These proposal practices are done by muggles around the world."   
  
"Are you really gonna do this big thing right after graduation?" Mai said. "You are still pretty young."   
  
"You marked with Zuko in like 5th year," Azula said. "That's even more permanent."   
  
Mai chuckled. "I suppose so."   
  
"I think it's so great that you're doing this for Ty Lee," Rangi said smiling. "It's so sweet. And you've even bothered to get her muggle parents' blessing!"   
  
"That's what she wanted," Azula said. "My response should get to them while they're on the Hogwarts Express since they are traveling all night to get to the graduation tomorrow."   
  
"What does your response say?" Rangi said.   
  
"It says thank you," Azula said. "They approved with flying colors."   
  
"Amazing," Rangi said.   
  
"You know Azula," Mai said smirking. "You're an even bigger romantic than Zuko."   
  
Azula scoffed. "No way! I'm just doing what Ty Lee wants."   
  
"That's exactly what romance is Azula," Rangi said chuckling.   
  
Azula blushed. "If you tell anyone I'll hex you."   
  
"That won't be necessary," Mai said. "Everyone will know when you pop the question tomorrow in front of everyone."   
  
"It's okay," Rangi said hugging Azula's shoulders as they walked away from the owlery. "Being a romantic is okay when you're in love. Kyoshi and I didn't do anything romantic for our wedding agreement, we just said we would run down to a courthouse and sign the papers with my mother and Kuruk as witnesses this Summer."   
  
"See why couldn't Ty Lee be simple like that," Azula said sighing. "After this big proposal, she expects a huge wedding."   
  
"I doubt Zuko and I will ever get married," Mai said. "We love each other sure, but both of us believe that marriage is nothing more than a piece of paper to certify what we already have. It isn't like our relationship would change any. He will be my mate for life, I don't need a paper to say so."   
  
"Zuko believes that too?" Azula said. "I thought he was a romantic."   
  
"He is," Mai said. "But he believes that marriage is antiquated and unnecessary."   
  
"Well as long as you stay together, I suppose marriage doesn't matter," Rangi said. "I guess Kyoshi and I want to get married because she's about to start a professional Quidditch career and all the crazy fans and her teammates she's with all the time will respect marriage more than just a bond."   
  
"Not very romantic," Mai said.   
  
"Well I do love her very much," Rangi said. "It's more than just to keep the crazies away. She's my everything."   
  
"Now THAT is romantic," Azula said chuckling.   
  
...  
  
"Welcome everyone to our graduation ceremony here at Hogwarts," Hei-Ran said.   
  
All the 7th years were sitting in the chairs in front of the podium with their regular robes over very nice outfits and organized by house from Gryffindor on the right all the way down to Slytherin on the left. Behind them the great hall tables were jam packed with family members and the remaining Hogwarts students who chose to attend.   
  
"It is a great honor for me to be hosting this ceremony for this fine class of 7th years," Hei-Ran said. "I have seen these students grow since they were just children first as their teacher and then as their headmistress. I am proud to see how much they have grown and changed over the past seven years and you parents, family members, friends, should be proud of the progress these young men and women have made."   
  
"I want to recognize our top four students. These four students have had the highest grades in their classes in their respective houses and have all scored straight O's on their OWLs and NEWTs. From Gryffindor, Katara."   
  
Katara stood up and walked to the podium.   
  
Hei-Ran handed her a plaque. "You are an excellent mediwizard and have saved lives this year with your quick thinking. I know that you will be an excellent healer in the future."   
  
"Thank you," Katara said.   
  
"From Hufflepuff," Hei-Ran continued. "Suki."   
  
Suki walked up to the podium.   
  
"This student has been an exemplary Quidditch captain and studious girl," Hei-Ran said. "She will go on into politics with the Ministry of Magic and I wouldn't be surprised if she became Minister herself one day."   
  
Suki smiled and returned to her seat with the plaque.   
  
"From Ravenclaw," Hei-Ran said. "Asami."   
  
Asami walked up to the stage smiling as Korra whooped and hollered for her.   
  
"This student is not only top of the Ravenclaw house but of the entire school as a whole," Hei-Ran said. "I have never met someone as intelligent. She will be going into the magical inventions field and I know she will innovate great things for us."   
  
"Thank you so much headmistress," Asami said.   
  
"Now from Slytherin it was an extremely close call," Hei-Ran said. "These two students, Azula and my own daughter Rangi have been head to head grades wise since first year. Rangi works hard and Azula is an absolute prodigy. Despite their constant competition the two of them have been inseparable best friends since first year. Choosing between them all came down to whoever had the highest score on their NEWTs. There was only a difference of 2 points!"   
  
Excited chatter broke out around the room. Azula and Rangi smiled at each other.   
  
"Our top student from Slytherin," Hei-Ran said. "Is Azula!"   
  
Azula stood up smiling and Rangi stood up to give her a firm hug. Even as Azula walked to the podium, Rangi remained standing and clapping cheerfully for her friend.   
  
"Azula is going into wizard businesses," Hei-Ran said. "She plans to restart her father's businesses and use them for GOOD. I have no doubt she will be successful!"   
  
After Azula returned to her seat plaque in hand, Hei-Ran waved her wand to make the lights create a spotlight on the sorting hat that was on a stool.   
  
"Now each of these wizards and witches will leave Hogwarts the same way they came in," Hei-Ran said. "By putting on the sorting hat."   
  
The first student, Aang, walked up to the chair at the direction of one of the teachers and put the hat on his bald head.   
  
"Aang, Gryffindor, going into the Auror field with a specialty in magical creatures," the sorting hat announced in a long booming voice. "Congratulations!"   
  
Applause rang out and Aang removed the hat and walked up to Hei-Ran to grab his diploma and shake her hand.   
  
One by one the students put on the hat and the family members and friends section erupted with loud cheers and hollers when their student went up. Some of the muggles in the audience there had poppers that released confetti and these airhorns that made a loud sound, while the wizard simply cast spells with their wands to make fireworks and small images and posters of their student.   
  
"Katara, Gryffindor, going into the medical field to become a healer at St. Mungo's. Congratulations!"   
  
"Korra, Gryffindor, going into the potions and transfigurations department at the ministry. Congratulations!"   
  
"Kyoshi, Gryffindor, going into professional Quidditch with the Yokoya Flyers. Congratulations!"   
  
The ceremony continued steadily with loud cheering.   
  
"Toph, Gryffindor...my you do seem very familiar, er, anyways Toph is going into the magical geological field. Congratulations!"   
  
The sorting hat finished the Gryffindors then started going through the Hufflepuffs.   
  
"Bolin, Hufflepuff, going into the Magical Creation field. Congratulations."   
  
The Hufflepuffs moved more quickly and a bit more disorganized but they went through them faster.   
  
"Opal, Hufflepuff, going into the activism department in the ministry. Congratulations."   
  
"Suki, Hufflepuff, going into politics in the ministry. Congratulations."   
  
"Ty Lee, Hufflepuff, going into psychiatry to become a fully licensed Aura-based psychologist at St. Mungo's. Congratulations."  
  
"Finally, Wu, Hufflepuff, going into politics in the ministry of magic in Ba Sing Se. Congratulations."   
  
The Ravenclaws were more organized but they still moved pretty quickly.   
  
"Asami, Ravenclaw, going into the magical science department in the ministry. Congratulations."   
  
"Kuvira, Ravenclaw, going into the Auror department with an emphasis on Dark Wizards. Congratulations."   
  
"Mako, Ravenclaw, going into the Auror department with an emphasis on body guard services. Congratulations."   
  
"Sokka, Ravenclaw, going into politics with the ministry of magic in the Southern Water Tribe. Congratulations."   
  
They finished through the rest of Ravenclaw then the Slytherins were up.   
  
"Azula, Slytherin, going into wizard business. Congratulations."   
  
"Desna, Slytherin, going into international relations between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Congratulations."   
  
"Eska, Slytherin, going into politics in the ministry of magic in the Northern Water Tribe. Congratulations."   
  
"Mai, Slytherin, going into wizard foster care services at the ministry. Congratulations."   
  
"Rangi, Slytherin, going into the Auror department with an emphasis on Dark Wizards and Bodyguard services. Congratulations."   
  
"Zuko," he was the last student but he still received plenty of applause. "Slytherin, going into the magical creation department in the ministry. Congratulations."   
  
Eventually all the students were seated again and the cheering calmed down in the room. One of the professors grabbed Katara, Suki, Asami, and Azula and pulled them aside to talk to them.   
  
"We finish the ceremony with one of you delivering a closing speech," Professor Tay said to them. "Choose amongst yourselves who will do it."   
  
He left them and went to go help the other teachers clear the stage.   
  
"Well I have something prepared," Asami said.   
  
"Fine by me," Suki said.   
  
"I had something prepared too," Katara said. "But you go ahead, I don't mind."   
  
"Let me do it," Azula said.   
  
"Sure," Asami said. "But do you have something prepared? I know they graded our NEWTs first to determine our final grades and you didn't know it was gonna be you until now."   
  
"I was gonna do this right after the ceremony but this is the perfect time now," Azula said. "I'm gonna propose to Ty Lee."   
  
"Holy shit!" Katara cried.  
  
"No way! Really?" Suki clapped excitedly and looked like she was gonna cry.   
  
"Do it," Asami said smiling handing Azula some notecards. "Here's my speech in case you wanna use anything."   
  
"Thank you guys," Azula said. "I appreciate this."   
  
"Good luck," Katara said patting Azula's arm and returning to her seat.   
  
"Oh I'm so excited for you guys," Suki launched at Azula and hugged her neck. "My best friend is getting married! I am SO gonna be her maid of honor!"   
  
Azula blushed as Suki skipped over to her seat smiling widely. "She hasn't said yes yet," Azula called after her.   
  
"She will," Asami said smiling. "Congratulations."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Asami returned to her seat and Azula remained there reading through Asami's speech and gripping onto the velvet box in her robes nervously.   
  
"Congratulations Hogwarts graduates," Hei-Ran said. "I and the rest of the staff here at Hogwarts as well as your families are all extremely proud of you and we wish you the best in your future endeavors. Now to conclude the ceremony, one of our top students will deliver a closing speech and then we will all release red sparks from our wand up to the ceiling together."   
  
Hei-Ran motioned to Azula and stepped aside to allow Azula to take the podium.   
  
"Fellow students, friends, families, and teachers," Azula said. "Our wizard training would have not been successful without the support of all of you. If it wasn't for you, friends and families, we would have never been able to get our supplies and your constant support and belief in us. If it wasn't for you, teachers, with your patience and diligence we would have never mastered all the spells and potions and charms and all the things we needed. If it wasn't for you, fellow students, and all those study sessions in the library and common rooms we wouldn't have done well on our homework and exams. Hogwarts didn't just teach us magic, it taught us friendship, loyalty, teamwork, friendly competition, and love.  
  
"This place made us better members of society and of our families. This place showed us how to be friends and how to love and accept everyone regardless of their status or what family they came from. I was one of the worst examples of a pureblooded Slytherin until this year. Until this year when I met a beautiful muggleborn omega who showed me that blood doesn't make anyone superior or inferior. She showed me that love is the best way to live life."   
  
Azula took the microphone from the podium and made it levitate in front of her mouth with a flick of her wand as she walked around the podium to stand in front of the Hufflepuff part of the chairs. Ty Lee was looking up at her with tears in her eyes and big beautiful smile on her face.   
  
"This muggleborn Hufflepuff, whom I initially thought was the worst person ever, showed me the true meaning of being a Hogwarts student. In this short year she has transformed me to the best version of myself through her patience and understanding and love," Azula continued. "I know that the best version of me is yet to come and it will happen because of this beautiful omega who has stolen my heart. That's why I didn't want to wait. That's why I sent an owl a week ago to get her muggle family's blessing," she pulled out of the velvet box and moved down to one knee causing everyone to gasp loudly and for Ty Lee to stand up in shock.   
  
"Ty Lee, my beautiful muggle-born, Hufflepuff omega," Azula said. "The woman who makes me better and better with just a smile. The woman that I love with my whole heart and soul and that I want to spend the rest of my life with...will you marry me?"   
  
Ty Lee burst into tears and gracefully flipped over her fellow Hufflepuffs so she could be in front of the chairs. "Yes!" she cried loudly.   
  
The hall erupted into cheers as Azula jumped up to her feet and kissed Ty Lee. They kissed and hugged for a moment as everyone was on their feet cheering then Azula placed the engagement ring on Ty Lee's finger.   
  
Hei-Ran brought the mic back to the podium with a flick of her wand then said, "a joyous occasion. Congratulations you two, I wish you the best."   
  
Everyone settled down and the room went quiet once more.   
  
"Now, Hogwarts graduates," Hei-Ran said. "Please stand so we can cast one final spell together. Raise your wands to the sky and shoot red sparks on the count of three."   
  
All the seventh years rose and raised their wands up.   
  
"One," Hei-Ran counted raising her wand up. "Two. Three!"   
  
" _Periculum_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters are an epilogue that starts two years later. These last few chaps of this fic were a bit hard for me, quarantine has made my motivation low and I've been pretty much forcing content out so I'm sorry if I've disappointed you in some aspects of the story. That isn't the case for my next story "Passions" I've actually been working on that story for like a year, it's well developed and detailed much more than this fic and I think you'll really like it. 65 chapters, slow burn super smutty enemies-to-lovers cowboy AU that focuses on Rangshi, TyZula, and Korrasami with a great story for Kyalin and Kuvopal :)


	29. Epilogue (Part 1)

_Chapter 29: Epilogue (Part 1)_   
  
**_-2 Years Later-_**  
  
"Are you sure about this Baatar?" Kuvira said smiling excitedly and grabbing his hands. "It wont go south again right?"   
  
Baatar smiled. "No it won't I promise. My life is going the way I want it to now. I passed the NEWTs I needed to and now I have a great position in Varrick's lab. I feel confident and happy and after Opal sacrificed you for me, I know that she would never betray me."   
  
"You really have changed a lot these past two years Baatar," Kuvira said and caressed his cheek. "I am proud of the man you've become."   
  
"Thank you my love," Baatar said. "Now it's time for me to repay my sister her sacrifice and make sure that you both find complete happiness."   
  
"It has been so hard without her Baatar, so hard," Kuvira said.   
  
"Opal is suffering too," Baatar said. "Her marriage with Bolin is going great but she needs you too."   
  
"Thank you Baatar," Kuvira said kissing his lips. "Thank you for this."   
  
"Of course Kuvira," Baatar said. "I love you and I love Opal. Now go, go get her back."   
  
Kuvira nodded and stepped away from him. She disapparated with a crack then reappeared in front of a nice duplex in the wizard side of Republic City.   
  
"Oh hey Kuvira!"   
  
Kuvira turned and saw Wu dressed in deep Green Ba Sing Se robes.   
  
"Hi Wu," Kuvira said waving. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Me and Mako live in the second floor of the duplex in addition to the house I have in Ba Sing Se," Wu said. "We just apparate back and forth. If you're here to see Mako he left early this morning for a mission."   
  
"I'd like to see him of course but I'm actually here to see Opal," Kuvira said.   
  
"Oh okay," Wu said smiling cheerfully. "Her and Bolin should be home still, first floor."   
  
"Thanks Wu."   
  
"See ya later," Wu said. "Let's do dinner sometime!"   
  
"For sure!"   
  
Wu disapparated with a crack. Kuvira took a deep breath and walked to the door. She knocked and held her breath waiting for someone to answer.   
  
The door opened and Bolin appeared dressed in a suit and robes. "Kuvira!" he cried pulling her into a hug. "What a surprise! How have you been?"   
  
"I have been well," Kuvira said. "Keeping pretty busy. Rangi is an excellent partner!"   
  
"I bet!" Bolin said. "She's always been great. Well come in! Make yourself at home."   
  
"I actually came to talk to Opal," Kuvira said.   
  
Bolin grinned. "Please tell me you're getting back together."   
  
"I hope to," Kuvira said smiling nervously. "Baatar is a different man now and both Opal and I have grown a lot. I think we are truly ready now...if she'll have me of course."   
  
"Oh she will," Bolin said. "She misses you a bunch."   
  
"Kuvira?" Opal walked into the room in a nice sundress and robes.   
  
"Hey Opal," Kuvira said softly.   
  
"I gotta get to work," Bolin said walking over to the fireplace. "I think I'll apparate to the Northern Water Tribe after work instead of tonight like originally planned. I wanna surprise Eska."   
  
"Eska doesn't like surprises Bolin," Opal said. "Last time you surprised her she nearly stupefied you."   
  
"Worth the risk," Bolin said winking at Kuvira. "Later babe! Good to see you Kuvira."   
  
"Bye Bolin," Kuvira said.   
  
"Be safe babe," Opal said.   
  
Bolin walked into the flames and disappeared in a rush of green flames.   
  
"He's being weird," Opal said. "Like he knows something I don't."   
  
Kuvira chuckled. "You know him well."   
  
"Well he is my husband," Opal said. "Anyways, what brings you here? Is everything okay with Baatar?"   
  
"Oh yes everything is perfect," Kuvira said. "He just said something to me today and I couldn't wait to tell you."   
  
"Wha—" a large grey owl pecked at the window. "Oh, Mecha is here. Baatar's owl."   
  
Kuvira smiled. "Well you should read the letter then."   
  
Opal gave her a suspicious look then walked over to the window, opened it and grabbed the letter. She led the owl to where Bolin's owl was where he proceeded to eat heartily. She opened the letter and read silently.   
  
Kuvira watched her smiling.   
  
Opal raised her head slowly then looked at Kuvira with wide eyes. "He says we can be together again?"   
  
"Baatar is a different man now Opal," Kuvira said. "He is on the right track with his career and he has matured. You and I changed a lot too, I think things can go right this time."   
  
Opal dropped Baatar's letter and lunged at Kuvira kissing her passionately. "Oh Kuvira," she breathed. "I've been waiting for this day for so long."   
  
"Marry me too," Kuvira said pressing their foreheads together. "I've been so incomplete without you."  
  
"Me too Kuvira me too," Opal said caressing her face. "But this time I wanna do things right. New rules that all of us like and I want to be my brother's best friend. He has to never ever think that I would take you away from him."   
  
"You're right," Kuvira smiled. "After work, apparate to our place. We'll have dinner and set everything up."   
  
"Ah," Opal smiled. "So THAT'S why Bolin is going to Eska's earlier."   
  
"He's a really good guy."  
  
"Yes he is," Opal kissed Kuvira passionately. "After dinner, come back here with me. I have to go to work now if not I would have you take me right here right now."   
  
Kuvira growled and kissed her lips, "I wouldn't miss it."   
  
...  
  
"Relax Korra everything will be fine," Rangi said patting Korra's back.   
  
On the field the game was intense. The stadium was jam packed and loud with excitement. Whoever won these semifinals would go on to play the Fire Nation Flamers at the World Cup Finals.   
  
"I know it will, but this is a big decision you know?" Korra said.   
  
"You've been together for nearly three years now," Rangi said. "You love Asami like crazy. There's nothing to be nervous about."   
  
"I'm so glad we ran into each other," Korra said. "I wasn't gonna come to the game today because of the plans but Asami designed the new scoreboard and she wanted me to see it."   
  
"Don't overthink it," Rangi said. "Just relax and enjoy the game."   
  
There was a collective groan from the audience then the announcer said, "Whoa that was a nasty bludger hit to the Air Nation Nomads' star chaser, Juno! He is struggling to recover from that blow but now the Yokoya Flyers' chaser Kyoshi has the Quaffle! Aaaaand score for the Flyers!"   
  
Rangi and Korra cheered along with the rest of their side of the stadium as Asami's scoreboard shot out green fireworks and changed the score.   
  
"That puts the Flyers ahead 70-60. This is a close game folks it can be anyone's game! The snitch is still in play!"   
  
"What if I do it wrong?" Korra said.   
  
"That's not possible," Rangi said. "Just go with the flow, follow your instincts."   
  
"If I follow my instincts I might hurt her."   
  
Rangi snorted. "Oh give me a break Korra. Listen, Asami is an omega. Omegas live for this stuff. Plus Asami is the toughest omega I've ever met, she can handle it."   
  
"You think?"   
  
"I know."   
  
"And the seekers are going for the snitch!"   
  
Rangi and Korra snapped their heads back to the game. The two seekers were side by side shoving each other roughly in their attempts to get the snitch.   
  
"Oh and the nomads got distracted by the seekers, Chaser Kyoshi of the Flyers scored another goal! The score is 80-60 now but if the nomads' seeker catches the snitch it's all over for the Flyers!"   
  
Rangi saw Kyoshi say something to her two beaters then zoomed off after the other teams chasers. She had a plan. Kyoshi always had a plan. Rangi smirked. This game would be over soon.   
  
The beaters slammed bludgers down on the Nomads' seeker making him have to slow down then Kyoshi, hanging onto the Quaffle whooshed past him lightly hitting the tip of his broom to make him spin around twice.   
  
It wasn't hard enough to knock him off his broom as Rangi most definitely would have done because she had tendencies to play dirty, but it did disorient the seeker very well.   
  
By the time he recovered and zoomed off after the snitch again, the Flyers' seeker had her hand wrapped around the snitch.   
  
The scoreboard released a loud air horn sound and fireworks erupted everywhere.  
  
"Wow," Rangi breathed. "That scoreboard is pretty cool."   
  
"Yeah," Korra said grinning proudly. "My girlfriend did that."   
  
"And my wife is about to play in the Quidditch World Cup finals!" Rangi said.   
  
"The snitch has been caught! The Flyers win! They will be playing the Fire Nation Flamers at the finals next month!"   
  
Rangi jumped up and down and hugged Korra excitedly as the rest of their stand below their box shot spells out of their wands, ran around like crazy, and screamed with excitement.   
  
Kyoshi swooped beside the top box where Rangi and Korra were and Rangi released Korra to jump onto Kyoshi's broom. She landed straddling her and immediately hugged and kissed her.   
  
More yelling and screaming occurred because of that act and the announcer was saying something but Rangi couldn't hear a thing.   
  
"You did it!" Rangi cried. "I knew you could do it."   
  
"And we're gonna win the finals too," Kyoshi said smiling. "Cause I have you."   
  
"Yes you are baby I believe in you."   
  
Kyoshi pecked her lips. "I'm gonna win the cup for you Rangi."   
  
"You better," Rangi said. She turned towards Korra and waved at her, "good luck tonight Korra, thanks for keeping me company."   
  
"And thanks for encouraging me," Korra said. "I'll see you at the finals, I'm definitely coming."   
  
"Thanks Korra!" Kyoshi said smiling. "See ya!"   
  
The two of them resumed making out and Korra started making her way out of the VIP box towards the scoreboard area where she knew Asami was. She spotted Asami leaving the booth and waved at her. "Hey! Babe the scoreboard was so cool! How did it keep track of the plays so well and show the instant replays like that?"   
  
"It was the combination of a few things," Asami said. "First I had the scoreboard be magically connected to all the balls in play and the goalposts so it could keep track of everything. Then I set up an automatic fireworks display for each team as well as one for the snitch. The replays were easy, it was just a larger scale version of the Omnioculars."   
  
"Doesn't sound easy," Korra said hugging her waist. "You're a genius you know that?"   
  
"Was it really that amazing?" Asami said. "Tonight's game helped me perfect everything, at the finals Varrick will be there. This was my first major project. If I impress him then he might put me on the Republic City project."   
  
Korra's eyes widened. "That's a huge project. I've heard about it, how they're gonna create an underground wizard transportation system."   
  
"Yeah I have so many ideas," Asami said. "And if he likes the scoreboard then he might put me in the project. If he doesn't then I'll be stuck working with Baatar on the Zaofu project. Cool stuff with the invisible metallic casing to protect the wizarding city, but it isn't as exciting as Republic City."   
  
"Plus Republic City is your home."  
  
"Yes exactly."   
  
"Well I thought the scoreboard was brilliant," Korra said. "He will love it."   
  
"I hope so Korra."   
  
"Come on," Korra said grabbing her arm. "Let's go home yeah?"   
  
Asami blushed and smiled. "Yeah."   
  
They both disapparated with a crack and appeared in front of their large home in the wizard side of Republic City.   
  
"How is your project coming by the way?" Asami said taking Korra's hand and guiding her to the house. "That potion that supposed to strengthen shield spells."   
  
"Oh yes very good," Korra said. "There's still somethings I have to work out, it can increase the power of the protego spell by 15% but I think I can make it more. Just yesterday Zuko sent me an owl telling me that he just pitched to the Auror department a stronger shield spell that can protect multiple people and even might stop and unforgivable."   
  
"Really?" Asami said with wide eyes. "He created a shield spell that powerful?"   
  
"Well according to him, it can stop unforgivables if the Auror using it is powerful enough," Korra said. "I was thinking if I can work out my potion to make Protego 50% stronger then imagine what it can do with Zuko's new spell."   
  
"Amazing!"   
  
"Yeah I'm gonna meet him tomorrow to discuss it," Korra said. "It's really exciting."   
  
"I'm so proud of you Korra," Asami said as they reached their bedroom and Asami flicked her wand to turn on some candles. "You are a fantastic potions master."   
  
"And you are a fantastic inventor," Korra said. "How did I get lucky enough to get a girl like you?"   
  
Asami chuckled and pulled Korra close by her shoulders. "It's funny, I think I'm the one who's lucky."   
  
"I love you Asami," Korra said kissing her lips.   
  
Asami sighed softly as Korra started kissing down her throat and shedding off her work robes. "You sure about this Korra? I can wait longer..."   
  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life," Korra said.   
  
They kept kissing as they walked backwards towards the bed shedding off their clothes. By the time they both landed on the bed with Korra on top they were completely naked.   
  
Asami extended a hand and her wand flew into her hand.   
  
"It's so cool that you can do wandless magic like that," Korra said kissing Asami's breasts.   
  
"Just Accio, that's it," Asami said pointing her wand downwards. "Barrius Maximus."   
  
She tossed her wand onto the bedside table and gripped Korra's shoulders. "I'm ready."   
  
Korra moaned and kissed Asami's lips as she lined herself up and thrust into her. Asami moaned and Korra didn't waste anytime snapping her hips in a slow rut.   
  
"I love you Asami and I wanna spend my life with you," Korra said burying her face in Asami's throat. "When the time is right I wanna marry you and have children with you."   
  
"Me too," Asami breathed wrapped her arms and legs around Korra. "But right now let's start with this."   
  
"Good idea," Korra groaned. She started moving her hips faster and harder making their skin slap together, Asami's moans get louder, and the bed creak.   
  
When Asami started to tense up and tremble, Korra sunk her teeth into Asami's throat in a mating mark.   
  
Asami's orgasm was instantaneous. She cried out and shook with release then quickly sunk her teeth into Korra's throat to take her alpha with her.   
  
Korra followed her into release with a low groan and a sharp shudder. They collapsed onto the bed together panting heavily. "Oh Korra thank you," Asami breathed. "I've been waiting for that for so long."   
  
"I know, and thank you for being patient with me," Korra said. "I have no doubts anymore Asami. I am yours and you are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned that one spell where they pointed the wand to their throat and used that as a mic that way, I totally forgot about that spell lol They used a mic at the Quidditch games so I figured that could work too hehe. I love your comments guys, thank you so much, you are so kind :) Hope you enjoyed the first part of the epilogue, the second half and last chapter is coming up soon!


	30. Epilogue (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

_Chapter 30: Epilogue (Part 2)_  
  
"Oh wow!" Suki said laughing as Mai walked up to her house holding a small child. "Another foster child?"   
  
"Hey you know we only keep them for a few months until we find them permanent homes," Mai said chuckling.  
  
Suki hummed from her spot on the porch of the neighboring house and said, "and what's your name little guy?"   
  
"Saki," the boy said clinging to Mai's neck shyly.  
  
"He is six, my brother Tom-Tom's age," Mai said. "I volunteered to foster him for a while so that Tom-Tom could have someone to play with. He can't exactly play with Izumi, she's only 1."   
  
"Right or Hako who is also 1," Suki said. "I'm glad we coordinated our pregnancies together Mai, now Izumi and Hako will grow up together and go through Hogwarts together."   
  
"Assuming neither of them are squibs," Mai said chuckling setting down the little boy on the porch. "Saki why don't you go ahead in. Tom-Tom is playing out back, you can join him."   
  
"Okay," the boy said running into the house.   
  
"How long is your brother staying with you?" Suki said.   
  
Mai sighed. "I know he's been getting in the way of our...activities."   
  
"We built that private house in our shared backyards exactly for those adventures you know," Suki said. "It worked out perfectly when it was just the babies. We could go in with baby monitors and not worry about them walking in on us, but Tom-Tom...wanders."   
  
"He is a curious little boy," Mai said chuckling. "My parents left him here in January to go travel the world, I sent them an owl a week ago and told them that when we meet up at the World Cup Finals they are taking Tom-Tom back."   
  
"And what did they say?" Suki said.   
  
"They said yes and thank you for taking care of him for so many months," Mai said. "I figured since it's his last month here he can have a companion."   
  
"One more month!" Suki said smiling. "Oh we have to celebrate that in a big way in our special house."   
  
"Definitely," Mai said. "I can only sneak away moments with you and Sokka when Tom-Tom is off at primary school. I've missed you guys."   
  
"And we've missed you too and Zuko too," Suki said.   
  
"How is work going for you?" Mai said.   
  
"I am doing well, I am shooting for a promotion to a department head," Suki said. "I've been the best assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the past 2 years. He is promoting one of us to his assistant, if he picks me I'll be on track to becoming a head soon enough."   
  
"Do you wanna be the Minister?"   
  
"Nah, that's more of what Sokka wants to do in the Southern Water Tribe," Suki said. "I just wanna run my own department and have a vote in the major decisions."   
  
"And how is Sokka doing apparating back and forth to that ice wasteland?" Mai said. "I know his dad is Secretary to the Minister there, second in command."   
  
"That's helped him a lot," Suki said. "He's head of the Department of Transportation and any minute now he'll be promoted to Undersecretary. His dad helps but he also has a good relationship with the Minister who is Korra's dad."   
  
"It's good to have connections," Mai said. "Zuko is doing great things too. He mastered that shield spell he's been working on for the past two years and pitched it to the Auror department."   
  
"I heard," Suki said. "From the gossip I hear around work, they're very interested in this new spell. I heard talk about using it to protect the entire ministry as a whole."   
  
"Oh wow really?" Mai said. "Zuko would love to hear that."   
  
"If it follows through, our boyfriend is gonna be wealthy...very very wealthy."   
  
"As nice as that would be, Zuko doesn't care about money."   
  
"I know," Suki said. "He's doing it all for Azula."   
  
Mai smiled and nodded. "I'm so very proud of him."   
  
"Have you given any thought to what we discussed last week?"   
  
"Which part? The part about sharing a tent at the World Cup and leaving our babies with Hakoda? Or the part about you having a kid with Zuko and me with Sokka?"   
  
Suki laughed. "You know Mai. It doesn't have to be now obviously. Maybe two or three years from now when Izumi and Hako are older you know?"   
  
"It would be confusing for them don't you think?" Mai said. "My baby with Sokka and your baby with Zuko would be siblings to BOTH Izumi and Hako but not siblings to each other. Not to mention Izumi and Hako aren't siblings either."   
  
"It doesn't have to be complicated," Suki said. "They would grow up as siblings either way and then as they get older they will understand it more and more."   
  
"It's appealing I won't lie," Mai said. "I like the thought of uniting our families this way. Neighbors, lovers, and parents all together...but it's too soon."   
  
"I agree," Suki said. "Izumi and Hako are a handful right now and all of us are at the prime of our careers. I was thinking when Izumi and Hako are maybe 3 or 4 and our careers have settled a bit more, it would be the right time."   
  
"Yeah but Zuko and Sokka were talking about doing it now," Mai said.   
  
Suki laughed. "That's because they're boys. Boys are stupid and impulsive, they never think things fully through. They can be all gung-ho about doing it now, but ultimately you and I make this decision. After all their part is the easy part, one night, while our part is 9 months."   
  
"More than 9 months," Mai said chuckling. "Well as long as you and I are on board with this..."   
  
"You know we are," Suki said. "We are perfectly in sync."   
  
"I know," Mai said. "Well I should go in and relieve the nanny taking care of Izumi. Dinner tonight?"   
  
"I'm cooking this time," Suki said. "You suck at it."   
  
"Hey!"  
  
...  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Aang said walking quickly beside Katara towards the fireplace. "You don't wanna just apparate there?"   
  
"No I wanna go directly into her house, this is urgent," Katara said. "We need to do it now."   
  
"You sure you don't wanna run more tests?"   
  
"I am confident Aang," Katara said. "So confident that I sent an owl to Lin and Suyin Beifong. They're gonna tell Suyin's family and be waiting for us to arrive by floo to Suyin's home."  
  
Aang's eyes widened. "You didn't!"   
  
"I did," Katara said. "Toph has been working hard as a magical geologist following her dream but she hasn't been happy. She misses her daughters, she wants to get to know her family."   
  
"But if you fail," Aang said. "Toph won't be the only one disappointed. The Beifongs' will be too!"   
  
"I won't fail Aang," Katara said. "I am a fully licensed healer now starting out my residency at St. Mungo's under the best healer in the world. I have been experimenting and working directly with Bolin on developing and testing the spell. I am confident Aang. I am as confident as you were when you saved that pack of Air Bisons from those wizard poachers."   
  
"Me stupefying a bunch of bison poachers is not the same as you replacing an irreversible illegal spell," Aang said.   
  
Katara paused with her handful of floo powder tightly in her fist. "You trust me Aang?"   
  
"Of course I do Katara," Aang said. "You are my wife, the sire of our beautiful son Bumi. I trust you."   
  
"Then trust me now," Katara said. "This spell will work." She stepped into the fireplace and yelled out, "Toph Beifong," before she threw it down and disappeared in a burst of green flames.   
  
She appeared in the fireplace of Toph's quaint house in Gaoling and stepped out with a confident smile. Aang appeared moments later in a swirl of green flames then stepped out to be beside Katara.   
  
"Katara! Aang! Hey!" Toph greeted walking over to them from the kitchen. "I felt Katara the moment she stepped out of the fireplace and then felt almost nothing with Aang and knew it had to be twinkletoes."   
  
"How you doing today Toph?" Aang said. "How's it going with the rock you guys found in those mines in Ba Sing Se?"   
  
"A work in progress," Toph said chuckling. "They can be used in many magical ways, I'm not done cataloguing it yet. But you guys aren't here for that are you?"   
  
"No," Katara said smiling. "I finally finished my spell Toph. The spell that will replace your curse."   
  
Toph looked surprised for a moment then a hopeful smile graced her face. "Really?"   
  
"Yes Toph, and when it works you're gonna go see your family."   
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look," Katara said. "We didn't end up working as a couple because we're both alphas and because you want a partner of your own. We aren't polyamorous but it doesn't mean we didn't love and care for each other. I want you to be happy Toph and you won't be happy until this curse is gone and you can be with your family again."   
  
"I agree," Aang said. "You hold yourself back from your family and new relationships and even getting close with your work colleagues because of this curse. Once Katara gets rid of it I think it's time to start actually living your life."   
  
Toph smiled at them. "Look, if you can get me to finally turn 18 I will do it all. I just wanna be free."   
  
"Let's do it then," Katara handed Toph a bright blue potion. "Drink that. It's a potion I developed to protect you from any side effects. Just a precaution."   
  
Toph downed it without hesitation.   
  
"Now Aang is gonna cast a spell that will tell him what curse has been inflicted on you," Katara said. "It will tell us the exact moment when your current curse is replaced and make sure the old curse completely leave your body."   
  
"Oh like a scanner?" Toph said.   
  
"Yeah pretty much," Katara said. "Go ahead Aang."   
  
Aang pulled out his wand and pointed it at Toph, " _Vestigium Revelio_!"   
  
Toph tensed but felt nothing.   
  
"Alright we can see clearly that you are affected by the non-aging curse," Katara said. "Here we go." She raised her wand and said, " _Ageus Regulato_!"   
  
Toph stumbled backwards slightly as a bright pink beam of light struck her in the chest. Katara maintained the spell firmly and saw the scans start to change.   
  
"It's working!" Aang cried. "The non-aging spell is moving away!"   
  
"Just a little longer," Katara said. "Stay still Toph, we're almost there."   
  
"It's gone!" Aang said astonished. "The scan shows that there is no trace whatsoever of the old curse. The new curse is the only one there."   
  
Katara released the spell and Aang released his. They stood there quietly for a moment then Toph burst into tears and lunged at Katara hugging her neck. "Oh Katara thank you! Thank you so much!"   
  
Katara returned the hug warmly. "I've been working non-stop for this Toph, you have no idea how happy I am that it worked."   
  
"I can't believe it!" Aang cried jumping into the hug. "I'm so happy! Toph you're finally free!"   
  
"That's right and now you have to live your life," Katara said stepping aside and motioning towards the fireplace. "Get close with your co-workers, have romantic relationships that are worthwhile, and most importantly, take the floo to Suyin's house and go see your family."   
  
"I will never in my life ever stop being grateful to you Katara," Toph said.   
  
Katara smiled. "No need, it was destiny."   
  
Toph smiled then walked into the fireplace with a handful of powder. "Suyin Beifong!"   
  
Then Toph disappeared in a gulf of green flames.   
  
...  
  
One of the weirdest things about being married to Ty Lee was the discovery of muggle things around their penthouse apartment right in the center of Caldera's business district. Of course they had their magical things like a fireplace connected on the floo network, an area in the back balcony for apparation, and all kinds of enchanted things around the house that would cook and clean for them, but very often Azula would walk in and see some new muggle thing Ty Lee brought into the house and Azula would be confused.   
  
Usually those moments would end up in laughter and Ty Lee just explaining to her whatever mundane thing the muggle item did, like that weird box micro--microwaver thing that heated up food. Azula thought a simple incendio spell was much more efficient than that muggle box but Ty Lee liked it.   
  
After a while it became a little game where Azula had to guess what that muggle thing was and Ty Lee would give her a sexual prize if she got it right. This one though, truly stumped Azula.   
  
It was a small thin stick with two pink lines on a panel in the middle sitting on the bathroom sink. Azula walked around the muggle contraption and even used some revealing spells on it with her wand but she still had no clue what the hell it was.  
  
Ty Lee walked into the bathroom and gasped in surprised. "A-Azula! Y-you're in here...you saw..."   
  
Azula looked at Ty Lee confused then looked back to the stick. "Okay okay I give up. I can't figure it out."   
  
"Huh?" Ty Lee said tilting her head to the side inquisitively.   
  
"What muggle contraption is that?" Azula pointed to it with her wand.   
  
Ty Lee's eyes widened. "You don't know?"   
  
"Yeah no idea," Azula said. "It doesn't have any buttons or anything, all it has is this panel with two pink lines."   
  
Ty Lee squeaked and shoved Azula aside to pick it up crying out, "did you say TWO pink lines?"   
  
"Ty Lee, what's going on?" Azula said looking at her oddly. "Why are you acting like this? What is that thing?"   
  
"Azula," Ty Lee said setting the stick back down on the counter. "This is the muggle way to test… W-well you pee on it and then it..."   
  
"Wait you PEED on that!" Azula looked disgusted. "What the hell is wrong with muggles!? I touched it!" She pointed the wand to her hand, " _Scourgify_!"   
  
"Azula!" Ty Lee gripped Azula's arms. "It's a pregnancy test!"  
  
Azula froze and looked at Ty Lee with wide eyes. "W-what?"   
  
"It's a muggle pregnancy test Azula," Ty Lee said. "You pee on it and then if it has two pink lines you're pregnant."   
  
Azula's eyes widened even bigger. "Y-you're pregnant?"   
  
Ty Lee blushed and looked away. "I should probably take a few more tests to confirm. If I am then I would have to go to a Gynowizard."  
  
Azula pulled her into a hug firmly. "Oh Ty Lee, we're gonna have a baby!"   
  
"I know," Ty Lee said hugging Azula's back. "I'm sorry, we didn't do the protection spell every time and I'm a ditz sometimes about taking my birth control potion..."   
  
"Hey," Azula cupped her jaw and looked her in the eyes. "I'm as much as responsible as you are."   
  
"But we aren't ready..."   
  
"Then we'll get ready," Azula said. "My father's businesses are booming, money will definitely not be a problem. And as far as your residency for psychology goes you know that St. Mungo's wouldn't hold that against you and I would take care of the baby as much as you needed to complete your residency."   
  
Ty Lee's eyes watered. "Oh Azula, you're so wonderful."   
  
"I know," Azula said smirking while nosing Ty Lee's mating mark. "That's why you married me."   
  
"You're still that cocky Slytherin I remember."   
  
"Of course I am," Azula said chuckling. "This is unexpected and will be a challenge but you know we're up for it. We can overcome anything."   
  
"You're right about that," Ty Lee said kissing Azula's lips. "We can overcome anything as long as we're together."   
  
...  
  
The top box at the Quidditch World Cup was packed with the old friends sitting together. In the back row, Kuvira, Opal, Baatar, Bolin, Wu, and Mako sat together laughing jovially and placing their bets on the teams. Next to them, Toph, Katara, and Aang were in another group interacting with each other then with the group beside them.   
  
In the front row, Rangi sat front and center beside Azula who was wearing an obnoxious amount Flamers gear and Ty Lee who was in a neutral pink. Korra and Asami were in the corner on the other side of Ty Lee huddled together lovingly and looking at the scoreboard that was doing a red and green light show. On the other side of Rangi, Zuko and Mai were also wearing Flamers gear next to Sokka and Suki who were both wearing Flyers gear and had their entire faces painted green.   
  
There were many conversations in the booth as the crowd chattered loudly below them bustling with excitement at the upcoming game.   
  
"Before the game starts!" Azula called making everyone in the box quiet down and look at her. "Ty Lee and I have an announcement to make."   
  
Ty Lee stood up and linked her arm to Azula's smiling happily.   
  
"Ty Lee and I are having a baby."   
  
There was a mix of gasping and surprised yelps then everyone was scrambling around the box to hug the couple and offer their congratulations.   
  
By the time it all ended it was time for the game to start. The introductions were magnificent and the game was nail biting from the very start. The Flamers played hard but the Flyers never backed down. They stayed head to head the entire game and after about an hour of playing, the teams were tied at 100-100 and they could all see every single one of the players drenched in sweat some of them bleeding from stray elbow strikes and flying bludgers.   
  
Then the seekers started racing for the snitch.   
  
The entire stadium erupted with loud chatter and cheers in the box the friends all stood up joining in the excitement. All the rest of the players, even the Chasers were trying to assist their seekers in catching the snitch. Finally the Flyers' seeker did a move that only Azula ever did and the friends in the box knew that it was Kyoshi who taught her that.   
  
"Hey that's my move!" Azula cried.   
  
"And Kyoshi taught that seeker to use it against YOUR team!" Rangi cried.   
  
The Flyers' seeker grabbed the snitch and chaos erupted. The scoreboard released the horn sound and fireworks as the stadium seemed to be jumping all together in victory. The sea of green underneath their box was practically the entire Earth Kingdom's population of wizards. In the box the friends were hugging and celebrating especially Rangi for Kyoshi and Suki who was from Yokoya herself.   
  
Azula, Zuko, and Mai looked sulky but still hugged their friends. Kyoshi floated in front of their box cheering happily.   
  
Immediately the friends went as close to the edge of the box to reach out for her.   
  
"Stealing my move Kyoshi?" Azula said smirking. "Nicely done."   
  
"You did it baby! I'm so happy!" Rangi cried.   
  
"Come to the backstage area," Kyoshi said to them. "I put you all on the list. I gotta go clean up."   
  
She motioned to her sweat-drenched green robes and blood streaking down her temple and left arm.   
  
"Okay see you guys in a bit," Kyoshi said smiling. "We all gotta celebrate together just like our Hogwarts days."   
  
A skinny little witch on a broom floating a large camera beside her flew up beside Kyoshi and said, "Picture with your wife and friends Ms. Kyoshi? For the Daily Prophet?"   
  
"Only if you send me copies for all of us to have," Kyoshi said grinning.   
  
"Of course!"   
  
Kyoshi flew to the edge of the box as the friends all gathered together and hugged close.   
  
It was the best picture ever.   
  
**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this has been such an amazing journey. I loved all your comments and requests and I truly had so much fun writing this story. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you will read my next major story "Passions" that will be posted next week!

**Author's Note:**

> I got 11 chapters so far and I have had an absolute blast! These chapters are fluffy, funny, and spicy! Hope you guys like it! Drop a comment and tell me what you think or to give me some prompts or HC's!


End file.
